Liu Kang X Kitana: A Mortal Kouple
by ULTIMATEbudokai3
Summary: An anthology of short stories, one shots, etc, involving the peaceful(and humorous) life and times of Liu Kang and Kitana. Rated T for: language, violence, Adult themes, sexual content(lite to mild lemons), sexual humor(in addition to the regular humor). This Fanfic is ongoing and never really ends.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>It has been almost one full year since the infamous Battle of Armageddon. Warriors of the realms were summoned to fight in a full scale battle royal once and for all to claims the realms for their own. In the contest were two sides; The forces of Light…and the forces of Darkness. These two powerful forces collided in an epic battle that was foretold many millennia ago by the goddess of a realm called Edenia. The battle was fierce and although both sides tried their best, only one fighter from each of the opposing sides remained.<p>

Raiden, the thunder god of earthrealm, who was now corrupted with darkness, and the emperor of a realm called Outworld known throughout the realms as the evil warlord, Shao Kahn.

Their battle was groundbreaking as the two fought atop of the Legendary Pyramid of Argus in the ruins of Edenia. Raiden had bested Shao Khan in the beginning, but soon Shao Kahn's power was too much for Raiden alone. The thunder god was soon defeated and it seemed as though Shao Kahn's millennia old dream of one day being in control of the realms was at hand, but unknown to him, The spirit of one earth warrior still remained, The spirit of the Champion of Mortal Kombat who had many times before, put a halt to Shao Kahn's plans in the past and had been once the main target of all of Shao Kahn's fury; The warrior was Liu Kang.

The Elder gods saw Shao Khan as a future threat to their existence now that he was the winner of this 'battle royale'. They found Liu Kang and reunited him with his corpse who had been reanimated after his death by the corrupted Raiden and sent on a rampage throughout Earthrealm.

For the first time in a long time, Liu Kang felt air fill his lungs and his mind reunited with his body. Liu Kang was guided by the elder gods and used as a host against Shao Kahn.

The two fought atop of the pyramid of Argus, Shao Kahn's power had increased dramatically, to the point where it almost concerned the elder gods. However, they had a feeling this would be so, and conjured up their powers along with Liu Kang's fight smarts and wits of battle and went head to head with the Tyrant.

After a long epic battle, Liu Kang accompanied by the elder gods defeated and killed Shao Khan, ending his legendary reign of terror that had been, and that was to become had he succeeded.

As a somewhat token of appreciation, the elder gods resurrected all the champion's allies on the forces of light. Liu Kang was reunited with his long time friends and allies once again.

The elder gods offered Liu Kang a position of status but he gratefully declined in favor of a life he would be happy with. With that, Liu Kang and his allies resided in Edenia for the time being to recover from the most devastating, life changing experience of their lives.

It was at this time that Liu Kang had wanted to rekindle his relationship with his long time ally and best female friend…whom he could consider his lover, the princess of Edenia; Kitana.


	2. Proposal

The Proposal

* * *

><p>With only a few weeks passed since the Battle at the Pyramid of Argus, The heroes of Earthrealm had been recovering in Edenia at the Edenian grand palace. The Queen, Sindel made sure the Earthrealm warriors were given the utmost treatment and care as always when they visited Edenia. During the time, the heroes all reflected at recent events and tried to grasp the unrealistic reality that their enemies were all dead and that peace was finally upon them, this time perhaps the longest they've had in a while.<p>

During the recovering days, Liu Kang became well rejuvenated since his battle with Shao Kahn, which had left him mildly injured and covered with bruises all around his body. During his recovery Liu had time to think about all of what had happened in his life since he joined the Mortal Kombat tournament; his victory over Shang Tsung in the tournament, the first time he defeated Shao khan, the defeat of Shinnok, and also his death at the hands of Shang Tsung accompanied with Quan Chi.

He also thought about the terrible things that happened afterwards. It would have almost seemed like with his death, things took a turn for the worst on a level thought unimaginable. The fall of Earthrealm warriors, the rise of the deadly alliance, Raiden's defeat and rebirth as a vengeful god, the return of Onaga which couldn't have happened at the worst possible time. there was also the unbelievable shocking truth that Raiden resurrected his body and used it as a tool for destruction. Liu's possessed corpse traveled Earthrealm slaughtering innocents as Raiden's way of punishing the Earthrealm; an action that he has not yet forgiven Raiden for.

All of these things and more he had time to think on and reflect from, however, there was one particular moment in his life that he has regretted for a long time, but he finally had a chance to make it right and with his recovery nearly complete and with the okay by top Edenian doctors to walk around, Liu decided to venture to the palace...to find Kitana, who had been periodically checking up on him while he was slowly recovering. As he ventured he passed by the many guards and knights who admired and thanked him for all he had done recently for Edenia. After about five minutes of venturing the palace, he arrived to Kitana's room where a guard stood in attention at her door, when he noticed Liu Kang,

"Liu Kang Sir! Hello, How may I be of service to you, do you wish to speak with the princess?"

"Yes please"

"Of course, sir" he said cheerfully as he knocked on the large brown door that kept Liu and Kitana apart for the moment "My lady, Master Liu is here to see you"

Kitana, who had been attending her vanity, didn't wait a moment further when she heard him. She dropped what she was doing and rushed to the door and opened it herself egar to set her gaze upon the champion of Mortal Kombat, the savior of Edenia, and one whom she could call, her lover; Liu Kang.

"Liu!" she greeted as the two embraced tightly,she was so happy to see him up and walking around...and in the flesh.

Liu Kang had died a few months ago prior to the Battle, and Kitana had not seen him…in the flesh at least, since their ordeal with the fallen elder god Shinnok. The next time she heard about Liu Kang, His best friend and fellow partner in crime fighting, Kung Lao had informed her that he was dead, killed by a new threat soon to be known as The Deadly Alliance.

The news of his death, broke her apart, the thought was so unreal that she actually thought it was nightmare but unfortunately, she was wrong. Kitana had already been through so much in the past months with trying to defeat the remainder of Shao Kahn's army with her new allies the four armed race, the Shokans. Kitana's been around death for most of her life, she's seen her share of gruesome deaths and even done her share of delivering them without so much as a thought of remorse or mercy in her mind. This particular death however had Kitana in an unheard of state of depression and mourning for a while. Every night she would break down on the cold hard floor and uncontrollably cry wishing that it had not been so, that Liu Kang was indeed alive and well and that one day…just one day, they would be together in peace as king and queen of Edenia.

Kitana's emotional state seemed broken beyond repair and it seemed like their was no way to put her back together…unless it was vengeance for her lover's death at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, their already mortal enemies. This act of revenge was unfortunately in vain as she too fell and met her death at the hands of the deadly alliance.

Much like her lover, her body had too been revived by a force and used for evil. Onaga the former emperor of Outworld had returned as it was foretold in Outworld legend, and began to resurrect the fallen heroes of the assault against the deadly alliance. Kitana would not have to endure this life of unwilling slavery long however as she along with her earthrealm friends were freed from Onaga's control by two very unlikely allies; one was the warrior known as Ermac, who was a fusion of the souls of fallen Edenian warriors and was once a force for evil until Shao Kahn's defeat. The other was The soul and spirit of Liu Kang who had been freed from Shang Tsung following his 'demise'. Liu Kang found a kindred spirit in Ermac and helped the ninja seek redemption and a purpose in life in return for a small favor. With their combined power, Liu Kang and Ermac freed Liu' s friends from Onaga's control and they were returned to their original selves alive and well.

That was the first time Kitana ad seen Liu in years and although it was a unexplainable wonder and sight, it still had not been enough, Liu was but only a transparent spirit. Kitana was excited and astounded but also still broken up at the same time because her lover was not a corporeal being anymore; it made it hard for her to see him like this and even more angry at her foes and the ones who did this to him.

But fortunately everything worked out and Liu Kang was revived and reunited with his body and given a new life thanks to;the elder gods of all people…yea, those lazy bastards...

Since then, Liu had been recovering from his injuries and Kitana had been a regular visitor eager for him to recover and be with her.

"Come in, how are you feeling, are you okay" Kitana asked him holding his hand as they walked further into her spacious room.

"yea im well, but how about you, Your mother told me you might still be feeling down on what's happened recently" he asked

Kitana's smile turned into a slight frown of sadness as she looked down at her lap and then out to her bedroom window. She began to walk towards it,

"Its still fresh in my mind…I…I just can't seem to let go of it. And with this peace, I still wonder how long it will last. It was short in the past and this could still be no different. I would like to enjoy it but after seeing it just suddenly disappear every time we gain a moment of it, it just makes me think about…will we ever be free of all the fighting, the wars…"

Liu knew how she felt and he too had wondered the same, He knew first hand, Shao Kahn was dead true enough, but there was always some new or returning threat that further kept them from a LONG peaceful life.

Liu went to Kitana and turned her around to face him. He gently lifted her head up by her chin and looked at her beautiful hazel eyes that were starting to get teary,

"Hey, we can't worry about the future, we can only live in the present and learn from the past. I don't know about you but…I can't live my life worrying about who my next challenge is going to be and if my home is going to be taken over. That's a life of constant stress, worry and depression, and it could lead you to be paranoid. I can't see my life like that, and I don't want yours to be that way." he paused as he looked deep into her hazel eyes and gave a loving smile, "You deserve to be happy, WE deserve to be happy…how ever long it last, we have to cherish every moment of it…being around our friends, our family…our loved ones…besides, your too young and beautiful to start having worry lines" he mildly joked.

Kitana's frown was turned upside down gain as she smiled upon hearing the words that brought her spirits up and seeing the man who the words parted lips from. Kitana loved when Liu Kang cheered her up and she missed it so much…she missed Liu's presence, she missed his touch, his gaze, his soft heartedness, his inspiring words, his humor…she missed her Liu Kang.

Liu Kang continued, "And…that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about…" Kitana faced seemed alittle worry at first at what Liu could want to talk about regarding her loved ones and family.

Liu and Kitana went to her bed and sat on the edge together and Liu Kang sighed a bit and put out a slight smile. Kitana could tell he had been alittle nervous as he didn't start talking right then and there.

"Is everything alright Liu?" she concernedly asked him,"Oh yea, everything is great heha, uh, im just uh,…okay here it is", Liu Kang said as he cleared his throat.

Liu gently grabbed Kitana's hands with his own and looked at them for a brief moment. He was actually quite amazed at how well kept they were. He knew she was princess but he also knew that her job was a rather messy one at times, Yet she had managed to keep her sky blue painted nails and flawless soft hands in such beauty.

Liu Kang than focused back to what he was trying to let out, "Kitana…We've known each other for quite some time now…and umm, I know how I feel about you... and I know how you feel about me."

Liu Kang's speech was getting clearer as his courage began to over shadow his nervousness.

"A few years ago after the battle with Shinnok, you came to me and expressed your feelings for me". Kitana continued to stare at Liu Kang smiling as she listened to every world he said, her mind than flashed back a little to the moment Liu was talking about as she continued to listen to his words, "You said that, I made you happy, hopeful, so filled with good emotions you didn't have during most of your life. You were hoping we could be together…as perhaps a…married couple in Edenia…as king and queen one day"

Kitana remembered that conversation all too well, it was one that she would never forget it was one of the happiest moments in her life. She couldn't help but create a wider smile flashing her pearly whites at Liu Kang. That moment felt so good, all the time she had spent hiding her feeling, she was able to cut loose and express her love for Liu Kang that day.

"Kitana, I can't express how much joy filled my heart when you confronted me that day and just let out all your feelings for me so openly like that. I have to say that was one of the happiest moments in my life"

"I shared the same feelings for you, I guess we both were alittle nervous to share them with each other."

"All those things you said about me, it made me so happy that you had finally found hope and happiness and that it was because of me, a simple shaolin monk and part time fisherman just trying to save my home so I can continue to fish, heh." Liu Kang said letting out a slight laughter. Kitana let out a small laugh as well to go with her beautiful smile.

"I didn't really expect to meet someone like you. When I first saw you, you seemed just like any ordinary villain of Outworld…this time just a female and someone who had to be put down, But…when you came to me that night in the living forest, I was anything but prepare for what happened, You actually struck a conversation with me, Trying to convince me to help you fight your step father. In my mind, half of me thought this was some sort of trap, the other half thought this might have been legit."

"I guess we know what side I picked, huh?" he chuckled a bit, keeping Kitana's smile going strong.

"But…it turned out to be the start of something that I hadn't had before…not with a woman. Heh, I even remember when you showed me your face and I said "wow…you don't have sharp teeth, actually, your…very beautiful," I saw you smile for the first time, when you smiled I knew there was something about you that just told me to give you a chance"

"I never regretted one single moment that we spent together after that. And as time passed on…I was…starting to fall for you. At first, I just felt so bad for you and how you were brought up, doing Shao Kahn's bidding, even if it did satisfy you. And the fact that you wanted to change and live the life that was stolen from you, instead of the life you had to go through under Shao Kahn. It was a feeling that just took me captive. I wanted to see that you were happy and I wanted to make sure that you were the princess of Edenia once more…not Outworld." he paused.

"You gave me a new motivation after I met you and you told me about your past. I realized then that other than just seeing my realm spared from Outworld, I wanted to see you happy, I knew you deserved it and worked so hard to achieve it…only for it to just spit in your face."

Kitana was listening to every word Liu was saying as it was starting to hit her inside. She was holding back tears from reflecting at the life she knew as The Emperor's Daughter.

"I realized then and there that…I fell in love with you, your so beautiful, kind, strong willed, and courageous. The last thing I would expect from an ally of Shao Kahn."

"The day you expressed your feeling for me, I was so happy to know that I wasn't alone in the thought…I was happy to know that you felt what I was feeling. It was truly the happiest moment in my life, but that's when…I…had to give up that happiness." Liu said as his grateful and warming smile turned to one of sorrow.

"Kitana, you have no idea, how hard that was for me, When I said that I couldn't except your offer, inside, my heart cracked. It just kept replaying in my mind over and over…like a broken record. Each time it did, by heart cracked more and more until it just shattered. I was so devastated at what I had did. I knew I did it with the best intentions but, it still felt horrible. Ive been in a lot of fights and have receive excruciating pain but none could compare to that…I never told anyone this and please don't tell anyone, but…The pain was so intense, I…cried later that day"

"Oh Liu…"Kitana quickly embraced her lover tightly and felt tears falling from her face. Her lover had done the right thing but sometime even that can produce a pain that would hurt just as much, just as bad as doing the wrong thing.

The two shared a moment of embracing one another thinking of the choices and the decisions that each had made that caused pain or hurt in their lives. Kitana released him and Liu continued on, on his face was a noticeable tear.

"So anyway, I just kept thinking about it and I then thought that maybe you thought I didn't share the same feelings you did…you had just openly told me that you cared for me and then I just threw it in your face…I didn't want you to think that I didn't care for you too...that I didn't love you. It just ate me up inside".

"It always has…And I just wanted you to know that… Kitana, now that we are at peace, and we were sorta given a clean slate, I…don't think I could live this life…without you by my side this time around" As he ended, Liu Kang looked down to the floor and got off the bed as he began to slowly bend down on one knee. Kitana had seen this action before, she knew what Liu was doing and her face had lit up brightly with excitement and egerness…and a bit of surprise.

Before Liu Kang could get out any words, "Yes Liu, I will" She said suddenly as tears began to run down her puffy cheeks,

Liu looked back to her and gave a dumbfounded look "You…will what?"

"I will marry you…isn't-isn't that what you were going to…ask?" she said looking suddenly puzzled at Liu's questioning expression.

Liu Kang looked at his position briefly and let out a laugh,"OOhh, you thought that I-" he paused before laughing at himself, "No, I was bending down to tie my shoe, heha"

Kitana's face abruptly turned into one of shock,surprise and almost sadness at the startling revelation that had dawned on her.

"I was actually gonna propose to you at the celebration tonight…but I guess I got into the mood unexpectedly" he chuckled, "Oh well, no sense in waiting now. Kitana, Will you marry me?"Liu said looking up to her with a slight but undeniable smile,

Kitana was trying to hold back her newly revived excitement following what she thought was going to be the proposal once liu had first got on his knee…to tie his...shoe.

Kitana was with a smile that she was struggling to keep from bursting into tears of joy, but she just let it out as she aggressively grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her as they both went on the bed fully, him on top of her as they became locked in a very passionate kiss. Both their eyes were closed so they could really use their sense of touch to feel the pleasure of each others lips and tongue caressing the others.

The two lovers laid on the bed kissing each other for a full minute before Liu broke off briefly,

"So…was that a yes…?"He asked seductively, looking into his lover's beautiful hazel brown eyes that were seemingly glowing from the light of the sun hitting them, only further enhancing their beauty. They were only a few centimeters from his own dark brown eyes.

Her face came closer to his as she started grinning seductively "What do you think…" before they were once again locked in their passionate kiss.

This time they kissed each other for…Awww, what the hell, until they didn't feel like kissing anymore.

**End**

* * *

><p>This is my first time writing a romance with humor type story so bare with me. instead of doing one whole story (which i can't think of), im going to do an anthology.<p>

i may give nodds or references to other stories on here that may have involved the couple as well, just to show my respect, admiration, and inspiration for the story.

credit will be given to them as well.

thanks for viewing and reviews are always welcomed.


	3. First Date: pt 1

**First Date part 1**

It was not too long ago…in fact, not even a week went by, since Liu Kang, Champion of Mortal Kombat proposed to The Princess of Edenia, Kitana, one evening in the comfort of her bedroom in the Grand Palace. Kitana had been so happy that her dream of one day being with her longtime ally and lover was finally coming true. They went through a lot of adventures together in the past decade, from the long, dark, brutal days of Shao Kahn's terror to the deceptive, hard, months of Onaga Return and the epic battle at the pyramid of Argus that could have spelled Armageddon for all the realms.

Those days are gone now…but they are hardly forgotten. Liu Kang and Kitana looked more towards their new found peace and the hope of a bright future now that they were engaged. Liu and Kitana made the big announcement later that beautiful evening at the Celebration of The Forces of Lights' victory over their longtime enemies. Most of their allies were there, even Sub Zero and his longtime friend and second in command Smoke was there. Argus along with his wife Delia and their son Taven had been invited and participated in the celebration. Raiden went into seclusion following the events of Armageddon to reflect back at what had happened and seek some kind of redemption for his past transgressions.

The Celebration lasted a few hours that night and everyone was so happy. It was such a wonderful sight to see smiles on everyone's faces. After years of kombat, they could finally be at peace…perhaps for a long time. Everyone congratulated Liu Kang and Kitana and their soon to be wedding in a few months. With news of the couple came happiness, wedding jokes, told by their longtime ally and resident comic relief, Johnny Cage.

About two days after the celebration and the big news, everyone from Earthrealm and other realms who had joined the forces of light, had returned home to began and for some continue their daily lives. Liu Kang however stayed with his Fiancé in Edenia for a little while longer. He trusted his faithful comrade and best friend Kung Lao, to watch over the earthrealm and look after the Shaolin temples until he returned.

That night, Kitana and Liu Kang were in bed together cuddled under a nice sky-blue Quilt with blue silk sheets and pillows. Kitana's head and part of her upper torso was laid upon Liu Kang's chest; she was awake but was just merely resting her eyes and she was no doubt happy to be in her lover and savior's arms in this beautiful moonlit night the shown brightly through her large bedroom window. Liu Kang was looking towards the ceiling thinking about something no doubt…but what?

"You know…I was just thinking…" Liu started, "I know that we are engaged now, so it probably doesn't make a difference, but…we have never been on one date together…"

"No we haven't…you want to?" Kitana responded

"I wouldn't mind it…"

"Then when shall we set it up?" she asked

"Don't know, when are you not busy…?" Liu asked his lover

"These days, Im hardly ever busy…Our enemies are gone so, there haven't really been any need to talk with the troops or anything like that…at least not yet, My mother has the council under control, so…other than princess duties…im not really doing anything major…and…now that we are engaged…", Kitana climbed on top of Liu and they were nose and nose…

"I always have time for you…" the beautiful princess said as she delivered a passionate kiss to Liu Kang that was well received and she had gotten GREAT "feedback"…five stars in fact.

"So…when should we go out…?" Kitana continued after she kissed her soon to be husband.

"Well in Earthrealm, the traditional date nights were always on Fridays at 8 o'clock, So I guess, Friday at 8…heh." Liu confirmed

"Friday at 8 it is then…" kitana said going in for a small kiss, also well received.

"So what should we do for our first 'official' date…" Liu asked her.

"Surprise me…" she whispered to him still not done loving on him.

"Hmm, alright then…" Liu said back to her as they continued to make out.

The two lovers continued kissing one another enjoying every moment that was spent together like it was their last…because with all the things they have gone through, that possibility was not out of reach.

Liu Kang went back to Earthrealm the following day, and sad fully had to leave Kitana behind at least until Friday. Liu went back to the Shaolin temples to reunite with his friend Kung Lao. Liu Kang may have had Kitana finally in his life, but he was still the champion of mortal kombat and the responsibilities had not left him despite having a few less threats now. Liu Kang had wondered how this would turn out now that he chose to live a life with his lover, and still had his duties as earth's champion. The thought of not having to worry about as many threats as before helped out a lot with this problem, as well as having friends and allies of both Earthrealm and Edenia to help him out didn't hurt either. After the morning and afternoon session of intense Shaolin training was over, Kung Lao and Liu Kang locked up and headed to Liu's home. Kung Lao was invited so they could chat about what had been bothering Liu throughout the day,

"A date huh…?" Kung Lao said

"Yea,my first date ever…and im totally clueless about what to do…"

"Did you ask the princess what she wanted to do?" kung lao asked

"Yea, I was actually hoping that it would make it easier but…she said 'Surprise her'. I played it off cool, but in my mind I was kinda terrified…Ive never been on a date and I honestly don't know where to start."

"Well, flowers obviously, and perhaps dinner and a movie?" Kung lao suggested

"Well I im defiantly going to do the dinner thing, but a movie…I don't even know what playing right now…I haven't been to the theatre in so long."

Well, there's some good action movies out"

"yeaa…but…"

"Perhaps a romance…?" kung lao suggested

"She might like that, perhaps better than an action film…" Liu said agreeing with kung lao

"Ill have to see what's out in the romance genre, Meanwhile, what about dinner…I don't know any good places and I don't just wanna take her anywhere…she is a princess after all, I bet she's dines in some of the most fanciest places in edenia…Oh yea that reminds me, should the date be in edenia or in earthrealm..?

"That's shouldn't be to hard to figure out…" Kung lao said grinning.

"Earthrealm equals money…which you don't have much of…

"Edenia equals free, you're practically an elder god over there, so they always offer you stuff for free, and if I were you, id get a ring from there too come wedding time."

"You know how I feel about that…" Liu kang said feeling alittle uneasy about that decision. Liu kang was grateful for edenia's hospitality but he didn't feel it was necessary.

"I know but, its either the fanciest place in edenia…for free or, I promise you, ALL of your money is gonna be gone by the end of the night…" Kung Lao told him

"Um" Liu kang said somewhat doubting Kung Lao's warning.

"Vegeta wins again…Heha" Kung Lao shouted

"You can hold a conversation and focus on the game at the same time, I can't do both…" Liu said to him

"SAD FOR YOOOOOUUU!" Kung Lao shouted playfully at Liu.

"hea, whatever man, you only won cause I had frieza, had I chose Goku, I would have won." Liu told him friend.

"Lets find out…heh" Kung Lao said to Liu grinning menacingly

"Seriously though, im kinda nervous about this date, I want to impress her with something but…I don't know what…" Liu said

"Perhaps you should talk to someone who's got experience in the field, someone who knows about scoring with the females…" Kung Lao offered

"Hmmm yea perhaps you're right…" Liu said nodding in agreement

"Now if you don't mind, id like your full attention on this game, I don't want any complaints once beat you…kakarot" Kung Lao told him letting out a smirk.

"We'll see about that 'vegeta' " Liu kang told kung lao in kind.

The next day at a hotel in Hong Kong, Johnny cage was staying there for a movie shoot he had to do for his latest action flick… Liu knew of this and thought, maybe Johnny cage may be this person who had experience with women, he was able to get Sonya…barely, but he got her somehow…

"Edenia for sure my man" Johnny said

"You don't have to worry about cost and you can order whatever you want. For me it doesn't matter, I got the cash, but I know your alittle on the low, so my advice, edenia or else you aint gonna have no money by the end of the day…you know your gonna have to spend, spend, spend…

"right…" Liu said looking at Johnny in doubt…

"C'mon, this is Johnny cage your talking to, I knooow what im talking about, I do this all the time. Okay then, now get some nice flowers, not roses, they die to quick and roses aren't a surprise. All the girls expect red roses, its weak…last week. Also give her something unique, something that will stand out…like a big bear, or something, they like that." Johnny told him confidently as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Okay big bear…what color?" Liu asked

"Her favorite color of course" Johnny said looking to Liu in a obvious facial expression.

"Oh right, duuhh!" Liu said hitting himself on head with his palm.

"Okay so then, what kinda car you got?" Johnny asked Liu

"I…don't really have one…" Liu answered

"WHAT NO CAR! Chicks dig guys with a nice car, well, that's another minus against you. You don't have no money, no car…why does kitana like you again…?"

Liu just started at him in a somewhat irritated look.

"Okay, okay, im just messing around…but still, you gotta get a car dude. Walking?…that's a no no…" Johnny said to liu doing a 'no no' gesture with his index finger.

"Id rather have a damn bike than have my honey walking, its bad on her feet, and I know I cant stand women with god awful feet." Johnny said to Liu

"Ill have you know that kitana has very beautiful feet thank you…" Liu told him

"Yea…NOW, but if you have her walkin around in heels all the time, they wont be beautiful by the end of the day…trust me." Johnny said.

"Next…" the irritated Liu said quickly.

"Right, movie, well some guys like the movies, but im more of a 'stroll around the park at night' kinda guy myself, believe it or not" Johnny said

"Once the dinner is over, take her to the park at night and just stroll...tell her a few jokes here or there, women LOVE humor in guys..."

"Now THAT, I have heard that many times" Liu said finally coming across some info that even he knew was correct.

"Its true Liu, take it from me, then once you got her ear, you can say almost anything you want and if you play your cards right...hehe she'll be leaving outta your apartment early...early tomorrow MORNIN, AAAHA HAAA!

"Oh which reminds me...you got any..umm...got any protection?" Johnny whispered to him.

"Protection?" Liu gave Johnny a dumbfounded look.

"yea you know, condoms" Johnny said bluntly

"oh yea...OH NO!, its not like that yet, I mean I was kind of thinking about waiting till we got married' Liu told him.

"WHAT...ABSTINENCE?" Johnny shouted "...heh, maybe for you"

"what do you mean..?" Liu said puzzled

"c'mon, you don't really think kitana hasn't given it up yet have you?" Johnny said to him.

"I...i dont know..", Liu looked thinking to himself

"She's what 10,000 years old, ive never heard of a virgin THAT old... as beautiful as she is, im 100% certain she's already had sex...you should ask her..

"why would i ask her that!" Liu shouted at johnny

"im just saying, some guys like to know...i know i do..." Johnny said

Liu kang merely sighed.

"you'll be aright, just listen to old johnny cage, ive been in more relationships than you can count..."

"they apparent weren't successful if you've had THAT many…" Liu looked to him in doubt

"...well...yeAA but, it wasn't because of me...c'mon im Johnny cage, the chicks love me, but sometimes...they don't do right, and you gotta cut em' loose" Johnny said nodding

"Well im going to do right by Kitana and i have no doubt she will do right by me."

"yea, and your probably right...you two seem to have that..."Aladdin Love"..." Johnny said slightly smiling.

"Aladdin love?" Liu looked to him dumbfounded.

"sure, i know you've seen Aladdin right?" Johnny asked him

"no…" Liu simply answered

"WHAT! NO?", gee you really didn't have a childhood huh?" Johnny shouted out in surprise.

Liu just rolled his eyes…

well look, ill let you borrow the blu ray, it's one of my favorite movies actually, return it when you can. you'll find some similarities...i promise." Johnny said

"alright...thanks johhny" Liu said

"anytime liu, anytime. You need knowledge about women, im DA man..." Johnny said showboating like he had all kinds of successful relations with women…

"yea..." Liu said looking at Johnny with doubt.

The Day before the big date, Liu Kang was at his home in earthrealm getting ready for his big date with kitana. By the time he was finished, it was just alittle bit over an hour before he had to meet Kitana for their date. He still had not figured out what he was going to do, so he let his instincts take over, and just followed that. Liu Kang was a great fighter, but his instincts are what helped him get out of most critical situations. Perhaps it could do the same for him on this date. Liu had bought some nice light blue flowers for her but he forgot about the big bear, and it was too late to try to get it now, but Liu wasn't worried.

8 o'clock finally came and Liu Kang awaited Kitana at a small personal portal near his home.

Kitana showed up At 8 o'clock earthrealm time as she came through the portal in a stunning long light blue gown with a blue tiara, matching earrings and high heeled shoes.

They were suppose to dress casual but her appearance seemed far from casual, it was like she was going to a ball or something. Liu was surprised but still amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Hi" kitana simply said smiling

"Hi, you look...great" Liu said still in awe at her beauty

"thank you" Kitana simply said

"Umm, i thought you wanted to dress casual?" Liu said to her

"this is casual…"Kitana answered looking abit confused.

"oh...well i guess your definition of casual and mine somewhat differ...heh" Liu said letting out a slight laugh

"should i change then..?" Kitana asked

"oh no, your...your fine..." he smirked

Kitana smiled and giggled at Liu's subtle complement.

"so where are we off to?" Kitana said going closer to liu.

"uh well, i hope your hungry..." Liu said

"that i am.." Kitana confirmed

"great, lets go chow down then" Liu said opening the door for his wife to be.

"okay" Kitana said smiling at what a gentleman Liu was.

Liu and Kitana went about as the two made there way to Liu Kang's choice of food establishment, Liu really didn't know of too many places he could afford and was already nervous about where to go eat, Kitana was a princess so no doubt she was use to what earthrealm would call "five star restaurants" and he knew he couldn't afford that, so he and kitana went along and chatted along that way,

"wow...earthrealm has changed since i lasted visited..." Kitana said in wonder looking at the different skyscrapers and cars and technology in eartherealm.

"really...how long ago was that...?" Liu wondered

"about 800 years ago..." Kitana told him

"...OH...that long huh...?", Liu said shocked at the date.

"well, if you don't include the invasion...yea, i see you earthrealmers are more civilized now, heh." Kitana said to him grinning.

"yea, you can thank technology for that and all the brilliant scientists..." Liu said

"Liu, i was wondering something..." Kitana said as her face turned to one of concern

"what's is it...?" Liu said turning his face also to one of concern.

"Well we're to be married in the next few months and i...never got your opinion on what you thought about living in Edenia...fulltime." Kitana told liu

"oh...yea, i have to admit that has plagued my mind..."

"I mean i know you have your duties at the temples and i respect that, its just i wonder how things are going to be for us if..." Kitana paused as she noticed a few teenage boys staring at her in a way that she felt very uncomfortable with...

"whats wrong..?" Liu said noticing her looking a certain way towards…something.

"Those boys are staring at me...in a very offensive manner..." Kitana said menacingly

"i shall have a word with them..." Kitana said as she stormed off in their direction. These boys were three teens were looking at her in a way that most boys do when they see a very hot female...but unknowingly to them, this female was not any ordinary female they had encountered before in their life...this female was once a cold blooded killer who normally would have killed anyone who gazed upon her in a way that made her feel; even in the slightest, uncomfortable.

"...oh no...Kitana! wait..." Liu said as he rushed to her...but it was too late.

"Excuse me..." Kitana said with a stern look on her face.

"yea what's up babe...saw me noticing you huh?" the teen in the middle said.

"yes...i did..." kitana replied to him...

"oooh, yea, well then how bout you, me and the guys over here go somewhere we can 'talk' in private...huh heh" the boy said.

"yea baby lets go.." another teen on the right said as he approached Kitana and had his arm out attempting to grab kitana by the arm...BAD MOVE.

Kitana, quickly grabbed the boy's arm and put him into a lock hold. The boy was moaning and screaming in agony and pleading,

"UHAAA, OKAY, OKAY WE DIDNT MEAN IT OKAY WE WERUUAHAAAAAA! HELP HELP!"

"you bitch! let him go!" one of the other teens yelled.

Kitana looked at the one who just spoke, fiercely as she then shifted her body in order to perform a successful roundhouse kick to the teen's face that knocked him out cold. The other teen had just stood there in shock and fear and tried to flee but not before he was suddenly halted by a large sized metal fan with blue decorations on it that suddenly hit the wall the boy was running near stopping him dead in his tracks. Had the boy been about 3 inches closer, the fan would have possibly taken off his head. Kitana let the teen whose arm she had, go, and walked towards the teen who tried to flee from her fury only to be stopped in his tracks by it. She grabbed him and threw him towards the other two teens on the floor then grabbed her Fan and enclosed them.

She pointed it at the three teens that were on the dirty ground...scared shit-less of this woman...

Liu Kang just stood there making sure no one was really around, especially the police. it was already dark out and the police would usually roam around at this time looking for weird stuff going...this could be one of them...

"Listen here earthrealmer...i don't ever want to catch you staring at me that way again nor filling your minds with such putrid intents..."

"OUHA oKAY OKAY JUST DON't KILL me please lady..."

"run along now..." Kitana demanded

"C'MON LET GET OUTTA HERE"

"YOU DONT GOTTA TELL ME TWICE ,WHAT ABOUT RYAN"

"FORGET HIS ASS...LET GOOO."

the scared teens said as they ran off leaving the one of them on the ground still out from a fierce kick to his face.

"shall we go now Liu...huh, what's wrong..." Kitana said looking at him puzzled.

Liu stood there with his mouth open a bit as he was in a bit of shock and awe.

"Uh...nothing,... come on, lets hurry up and get outta here...quickly..."

Liu said to her as the two jogged off to another area, with Liu in fear of the police finding them should they discover Kitana's recent acts.

The two made their way towards the food establishment that Liu had instinctively thought of, it was not a five star restaurant, nor a fancy edenian restaurant, but it was sure to make ANYONE happy to eat there as it has for so many years...

TO BE CONTINUED in First Date part 2

* * *

><p>okay again this is my first romancehumor fic so go easy

this was gonna be one who thing but it turned out to be longer than i ad hoped so i split it into two parts

good thing is, you dont have to wait for part two cause it will be up presently.

please read and review thanks

oh and i switched up the text format this go around. got some complaints about it...


	4. First Date: pt 2

**First date:part 2**

* * *

><p>"Hi welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you..." a young male at the cash register greeted.<p>

"yes, uh you first?" Liu told his lover.

Kitana looked to the menu; very unfamiliar with the choices of food that were presented on the pictures. There was a variety of selection and most of them looked almost exactly the same; They were all some kind of Burger. Kitana simply chose which one looked simple yet tasty and ordered it,

"okay..well im not too familiar with this place so, I shall take the burger in the picture with the number 4 in it, please."

"Alright, number 4...and you, sir"

"Ill have uh...ill have the same thing..." Liu answered.

"Same thing, huh?" Kitana smiled.

"alright, here or to go...?" the cashier asked them

"Do you wanna eat here or do you wanna take the food somewhere else?" Liu asked her.

"Well, we are here, so lets eat here, they have tables and chairs so why leave?" Kitana shrugged.

"very well, you heard her." Liu nodded to the cashier.

"Alright then...two number 4s that will be $12.98"

"Reasonable enough" Liu said as he pulled out his wallet to get the cash.

"Wait," Kitana softly shouted to Liu with a puzzled face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Why do you pay for your food?" Kitana asked him looking confused, as he was too.

"Sir, why should he have to pay for the food, he is the champion of Earthrealm...should he not get rewarded without cost?"

"What?" the cashier looked dumbfounded at the strange woman.

"Its okay Kitana, ill...tell you about it later..here you go." Liu told her, giving the cashier his money.

"Liu i don-" Kitana started but Liu cut her off "Its alright, c'mon, lets get our drinks"

"...okay then" Kitana gave a nod.

Kitana and Liu walk up to the drink dispenser which left Kitana somewhat dumbfounded as she is looked at it strangely. The Edenian woman had never seen this kinda of drink dispenser before, her drinks were always either in a kettle or in a bottle, even a pouch, but never a...machine. Kitana looked at the machine closely and she guessed she was supposed to put her cup underneath one of the faces of the metal panal. Underneath that, were slots and perhaps a lever to maybe summon the liquid out of the machine.

She gave it a try…

"hmm," Kitana said, clearly in thought

"you okay?" Liu looked to her.

"How do you work this...machine" She asked him still puzzled by it a little

Liu giggled alittle at Kitana's naivete, "Ill show you, like this..." Liu said taking her cup.

"You put your cup underneath the drink you want, these are the selections up here...we have sprite, cola, root beer, PowerAde; which is my favorite, fanta orange, fruit punch and the old reliable, water..."

"Water always sounds good..." she said confirming that was the beverage she wanted.

"Alright then, you see this lever here, push your cup towards it and the drink comes out..like this" Liu kang explained as his words came true.

Kitana looked at it and was somewhat amazed by what she saw...it was certainly not like in edenia...

The two lovers got their drinks and sat at one of the empty tables, there were many, since it was late and not many people were at McDonalds at this time.

Liu went back up to get the food while Kitana sat waiting patiently. While sitting, a young girl came across her. She had to be atleast 5 or 4 years old, she too had long dark hair that reached her hips and she was wearing a light blue t shirt with matching jeans and white sneakers.

The girl stared at Kitana and then spoke to her.."you look pretty.."

"oh, well thank you, young one, you look pretty as well," Kitana kindly smiled

"Are you a princess?" the wondrous girl asked

"Why, yes I am little one." Kitana nodded to her surprised she asked that question.

"Do you have a prince ?" the girl asked her

"Yes I do...he's right over there getting our food." Kitana said pointing towards her prince; Liu Kang

"He doesn't look like a prince, where is his tiara and his fancy clothes?" the girl questioned.

Kitana let out a small laugh, " Princes' don't wear tiaras, only the princesses do, the prince wears a small crown until he becomes the king."

"I like you tiara, its blue, its my favorite color." the girl told kitana pointing at kitana's tiara.

"Really? blue is my favorite color too..." Kitana said smiling at the girl who seemed to have similar likes.

"I want to be a princess when I grow up and have a prince too" the girl told Kitana.

Kitana paused for a brief moment something about this girl had reminded her of a familiar dream of a little girl who looked very similar to this one. She was surrounded by her mother and she admired the beautiful lands of where they were. She could hear the child in her dreams talking to her mother saying one day she wanted to be a princess. her mother had on a eerily familiar tiara on her head and she told the little girl that one day she would become a princess and rule the land one day. the mother than took her tiara off and put it on the young child's head she had jumped for joy, the mother calmed her down and knelled beside her and told her that one day she would rule the land and she needed to find her own prince to share it with...one that will make you happy, cherish her forever, love her forever. He can come from anywhere, once you find that person; it will be the happiest moment in your life. the girl than asked, is that how you and daddy found each other, the mother said yes, the story seemed eerily familiar, almost like it was her own and with that, Kitana undid her tiara,

"Here, take it." Kitana said giving her tiara to the little girl.

"wooow, thank..you" the girl said with a bright smile on her face.

"your welcome...now you can go and find your prince...he doesn't have to have a crown, if he makes you feel happy, go for him." Kitana told the girl

The little girl moved closer to give Kitana a friendly hug...Kitana returned it to her in-kind. The girl's mother then came,

"There you are, Elizabeth, what did i tell you about talking to strangers huh, im so sorry"

"Its okay, your daughter is very sweet..." Kitana told the girl's mother

"thank you", she replied

"mommy mommy, that lady is a princess, she gave me her tiara..." the girl shouted with joy and excitement

"well that was very nice of her, did you say thank you?" her mother responded

"yes she did." Kitana answered for her.

"Remember what i told you, go find a prince, one that makes you truly happy and perhaps one day you can live happily ever after" Kitana told the girl

"okay" the girl smiled, "bye" she said, taking off with her mother.

Liu Kang had returned with the food on the tray and approached his wife to be, smiling in approval.

"whoa, i saw the whole thing...that was very sweet of you"

"It was something about the little girl that reminded me of...something..." Kitana said looking at the girl as she left the restaurant.

"Well here's the food, enjoy." Liu said giving kitana her food.

"That was fast, much faster than it takes in edenia to prepare food...where are the utensils?" Kitana asked him, not seeing them upon the tray with the food.

"oh, this is like, I guess one could call it, '_finger food_'" Liu explained to Kitana

"finger food ?" Kitana said dumbfounded.

"yea, food you can just eat with your hands" Liu said

"oh,...okay then.." Kitana simply replied. Kitana reached to grab her burger and took a bite out of it,

"So...what do you think?" Liu asked her eagerly awaiting her response.

Kitana looked at him, she didn't want to speak with food still in her mouth so she finished it and then spoke,

"hmmm, that tastes great, a little greasy, but good." Kitana said with joy.

"alright good, lets eat up then..."

Liu Kang gazed upon kitana who had been chewing down the food like if she had never eaten before...which could be half right, she had never eaten...at McDonalds before... Liu kang simply smiled at his lover, she looked so cute, and kinda funny looking when she ate. The two ate and then left soon afterwards, to where? Only Liu Kang new,

"That was excellent! i like McDonald's..." Kitana affirmed to Liu

"heh, everyone does." he chuckled.

"So...my love, where to next..." Kitana said wrapping her arms around Liu's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>The two lovers soon left McDonalds, and continued to walk upon the Hong Kong strip, filled with other stores and shops of interest. One particular store caught the Eye of the princess when she noticed a few mannequins with interesting clothes on it, clothes that apparently must have caught her attention...<p>

"A clothing store." she pointed out

"Uh oh..." Liu whispered to himself, he knew of the horror of women and shopping...

"uh, yea that's the clothing store, did you want to go inside" Liu said, but with a face that suggested otherwise...

"sure" Kitana beamed.

The two walked inside the store and Liu thought to himself; '_The horror begins_'. He himself was not oblivious to the fact that women LOVED to shop for clothes. Kitana had wondered all over the store to look at all the elegant dresses, and gowns, she had not seen too many clothes like this in her home of Edenia and they certainly were much different then the ones she knew of from Earthrealm 800 years ago...

Liu Kang followed and watched as she ventured around the store in awe of the various apparel.

"What do you think Liu?" Kitana asked, placing a pretty blue gown on top of the one she was wearing.

"That looks great," Liu sincerely nodded.

"You think so?, I love it, but I don know if it will...hmm" Kitana paused to wonder, "is there a woman my size who can try on the dress?" Kitana asked him

"what?, why?, you can try it on yourself..." Liu giggled, surprised by her question.

"They will let me do that?"

"Sure...wow, i guess it has been a while since you've been to earthrealm huh?"

"yes...I guess I have to get use to Earthrealm"

Liu Kang went to his wife to be and embraced her gently kissing her on the forehead, "Don't worry about it, with a little time, you'll fit right in. you will know all there is to know about the NEW earthrealm...we can learn together."

"Thank you Liu" Kitana said, embracing her lover tightly, Liu always knew how to cheer her up, she loved that about him.

"Of course...now from alittle experience, lets see, for a date like this,_ casual wear_ would be maybe a nice blouse or cotton t shirt and a pair of jeans." Liu told her looking at some of the clothes.

"Maybe this would be good, do you know your sizes?' he asked her

"yes of course"

"alright then, come on." Liu said to her grabbing her hand gently.

Liu Kang and Kitana stormed off and spent at least an hour and a half at the clothes store finding a few nice outfits for Kitana to wear. Liu didn't mind picking out a few himself either. It was Kitana's first step in trying to blend in to being an earthrealm woman in this day and age. Kitana and Liu finished there with Kitana now dressed a bit differently. She sported a long sleeve light blue cotton two button shirt that fit her just perfectly, it didn't quite cover her stomach but that was okay, it was meant to show belly, and kitana's was one to be revered, she had nice sexy rock hard abs. She also had on a nice pair of tight blue jeans that did absolute justice to her figure. Kitana's figure could be a walking definition of the earthrealm term "hourglass figure". Lastly she had sported some medium heeled black boots which her pants legs overlapped. Kitana looked pretty damn good in casual wear outside her usual idea of casual wear.

The two happy couple then walked to a nearby park. Liu was holding a few of her bags that had her and his new clothes in. The night was quiet and the moon was a crescent. The stars shown so brightly at night, it was truly a sight to see. Liu than thought to himself, this is what Johnny was talking about. Liu than struck up a conversation...

"Its very nice and quiet out tonight..."

"yes it is, the sky is so beautiful, like edenia's night."

"Hey Kitana about earlier, when you were talking to me about living in edenia as a more permanent resident..."

"yes, liu, i was just thinking about how would it make you feel...its a big change from here."

"Yes, it is...but...im willing to do it."

"Are your sure Liu, what about the temple, and earthrealm?

"well,...id still have check up on it every now and then, perhaps we could rotate every so often?" Liu suggested. "We could have a home here and a home in Edenia. We could stay at one for a certain amount of time then perhaps switch to the other, what do you think?"

"I don't see the harm in it, we both still get to be around our family and friends...and you can still look after earthrealm. We do have the personal portal now. If that's what you want to do, i don't see why not." Kitana told him.

"Well then, we might have to look into that idea then..." Liu said smiling at Kitana.

The two continued waking through the park, they noticed a small playground that had a jungle gym, swings, a slide, the typical playground necessities. They sat on the swings and Liu rocked kitana back and forth, they looked like to big kids, laughing and playing with each other, they played around the jungle gym further showing off their amazing acrobatics from their martial arts training, they simply had…fun. It was truly a wonderful sight to see them in.

After about thirty minutes at the park, Liu and Kitana walked back to Liu's place.

"Well, i was going to take us to see some kinda movie that was showing but...well...im kinda fresh out of cash now..." '_damn you kung lao_' Liu though to himself as his friend was right.

"About that, again, why must you pay for things, i thought since you saved earthrealm you would get...special benefits i guess," Kitana asked him, In, Edenia, he was offered things for free, the citizens respected and admired him so much for all he had done, giving him things for free was the very least they could do for him, after what he did for their world.

"Yea this isn't like Edenia, here on earth, NOTHING is free, no matter who you are or what you've done" Liu turned to her and said letting out a slight laugh.

"Well, at least I found something that hasn't changed since 800 years ago," Kitana said as they both let out a laugh

"Well, did you enjoy the date?" Liu asked his lover

"It was wonderful, the flowers were beautiful, the food was great, you took me shopping, we had soo much fun at the park. it was perfect, Liu thank you so much for tonight, it really got my mind off a lot of things" kitana smiled as she told Liu then kissed him on the lips for a few seconds.

"Im really glad you enjoyed it, honestly, i didn't even know what we were gonna do, i had to ask Johnny for some advice" Liu said to her.

"Did it help?" kitana asked

"yea, some of it, actually the park thing was his idea, shocking huh?" he chuckled

"Indeed" Kitana giggled, surprised at Johnny's suggestion of the park, which had been one of the highlights of the night for her.

"Im sorry we didn't get to go to the movie."

"It okay honey, we can go next time, tonight was so fantastic, I haven't had so much fun in as long as I could remember."

"you know, now that I think of it, maybe we can see a movie..." Liu thought out loud

"What kind of movie did you have in mind ?" Kitana asked him

"Actually Johnny let me borrow this movie...its called **_Aladdin_**, perhaps you'll like it, he said it might remind us of our kinda of relationship…

"Really, lets see it then" Kitana said grasping hold of Liu Kang's hand as their fingers were intertwined with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>They went back to Liu's apartment and Liu put in the Disney classic, Aladdin. The film lasted for about two hours and Kitana and Liu had their undivided attention on the film. It was such a great film, she loved it and Liu Kang just simply enjoyed her company like he always did. This was one of those times where both felt like nothing could go wrong, they felt the safest with each other and that no one, not even the worst evil had to offer could take that away from them. They had their love which had now been fully expressed…and that was all they needed.<p>

The two lovers cuddled underneath one another as the film drew to it wonderful closing.

Kitana enjoyed the movie so much, she wanted a copy herself. Liu told her he would get her one. By the time the film was over it had been alittle past midnight and both were tired and sleepy, Liu kang offered kitana to stay at his place for the night which she happily excepted. The two went to Liu's room and put on their night gowns, since Kitana had not had one, Liu gave her one of his shirts and she slept in that as well as her blue thong like panties. The two then cuddled against each other closely and relaxed and tried to let their exhaustion take them.

Kitana than felt **_something_** under the pillow and pulled it out,

"Liu," kitana started

"Yea…" Liu said calm and relaxed with his eyes closed enjoying the moment…

"What's this?" Kitana said looking at a small square shaped plastic object as she then showed it to Liu, who was still relaxing with his eyes closed…

"Whats what...?" Liu asked, still relaxed,

"This, it says…'**trojan**'?" kitana said, reading the unfamiliar words…

"OOOOOHHHH!…uh, well its uh…well" Liu kang shouted, jumping up from his relaxed state into a state of shock and nervousness.

"Its okay, say it, what's wrong…?"

"Okay it's a uh,…condom" Liu gasped, kinda embarrassed

"A condom?" Kitana shrugged, oblivious to what it was.

"Yea, its like you know...protection for guys.." Liu said getting nervous by the second, his heart's pace was getting faster…

"Protection from what?" Kitana asked her lover

"Eeeee, well umm," Liu kang sighed heavily '_Alright you can do this…_' Liu thought in his mind, he was as nervous as can be, his heart pounded faster and faster…

"Its protection for a guy, when he is with a woman, and they…decide to…you know…make…love, but neither of them wants to…have children just yet…so the guy puts this on and they can love each other without worrying about the possible effects of having kids had he not had this…on...oh boy… Liu kang explained, gasping for air. That took** A LOT** outta him.

"Oh…well, did you want to have sex?"

{_**OHHHH DAMMIT IT KITANA**_}, Liu kang thought, with each of her questions getting him more and more nervously stricken at how open she was about it, she was not nervous at all…hmm maybe Johnny was right and she had done it before…maybe thats why she could just…ask like that without hesitation…while Liu on the other hand had been sweating bullets just trying to explain what a condom was…now that she actually asked him did he want to do it…ooohhweee the heart was pounding like drums at a battle of the bands concert and the water hoes was ON!

"Oh, No no,...well I mean _**YEAA**_, but…im not trying to rush you into this or something, I mean, you know, I just thought…maybe, uhh, I don't want you to think I was trying to talk you into it I mean-

Kitana simply giggled and smiled at Liu's nervousness as she cut him off…With a passionate kiss to his lips…

"Its okay, Liu, if you really want to we can, we are going to be married soon and I can say without hesitation that, I would love to have sex with you, I love you so much, you know that and ive never been an any kinda of relationship like I have with you. But…I don't think im…ready for children just yet.

Liu kang's nervousness went away as he became a little more clam and relaxed after hearing what kitana had said about children,

"Wow kitana, I…I didn't really expect you to be so open with this…I mean, I was practically sweating bullets just explaining what a condom was, never mind asking you…not that it was my intent because it wasn't but…

Kitana smiled at Liu and whispered, "Well im glad that you told me,", giving him a tender loving kiss on the lips, "so how about we try it out…I trust you…".

The two lovers continued to kiss each other as they slowly removed the clothing off of each other and Liu didn't let the condom go to waste, By now they both had been perhaps ready, and Liu was on top of Kitana loving on her as she was him, but something struck Liu's mind before he started to "get INTO it"…

"Umm, Kitana…" Liu said to her with a bit of concern in his tone.

"Yes…what wrong, honey?" Kitana responded too with a bit of concern.

"I..have…something I want to ask…" Liu whispered

"Sure what is it"

"And you don't have to answer if you don't want but…have you ever-" before liu could finished Kitana cut him off

"Done this before…?" kitana said no doubt finishing what Liu was trying to ask her.

"….yea, you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Liu told her

"no, I will answer, I can tell you honestly want to know, and the truth is…

No…I almost went through with it once when I was still loyal to shao khan and in a "relationship" if you want to call it that with some sleazy soldier, but back then…I honestly thought, I was too good for anyone, I was the emperor's daughter and I was 'all that' I guess", I had a boy that I did liked and he wanted to have sex and I said sure why not, I don't even think I was very sincere about it because like I said, I thought myself too good for anyone…but, I met him in my room and…I revealed myself to him but…after we started kissing I just wasn't into it so I left him, a part of me knew why because I didn't love him at all actually, but I think another part of me was…scared. I had never had sex before, id heard about and seen it with the emperor's body slaves, but I was never interested because I never found anyone that I thought was worthy enough to have me in that way…and I kinda scared everyone away with my reputation as cold blooded. But I was also scared… and after that, with all of shao khan's lies about my family, love was hardly on my mind….

Liu understood and for a brief moment could have jumped for joy at what she said but he maintained his composure and simply asked her sincerely and gently…

"Are you scared now…?"

Kitana paused for a moment and let out a small but undeniable smile at him

"…no…not with you im not, I love you and I want to be with you, I _want_ to give myself to you…"

"liu…"

"yea?" liu answered back

"...have you ?" Kitana asked him

He looked at her and put on a slight smile "…no, but now we can share yet another new experience together and we both can say without hesitation that we love each other and that we want this."

Kitana smiled back and then put her arms around liu neck "Yea…..now, _Get over here_…"she seductively said, pulling him to her as they prepared to engage in what was to become their first time making love to each other.

Liu paused briefly and let out a small joke, " Isn't that scorpion's line…." He went in for the kiss and the pleasures of what was to come soon afterwards…

With that Liu was somewhat glad Kitana had told him, though he did fell alittle uneasy asking her, but it no longer mattered, the two inexperienced lovers made love to one another on the night of their first date, it was both their first time and it was very romantic for the both of them, one that they would remember for as long a they lived.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>The day afterwards, Kitana headed back to Edenia and would no doubt tell jade and perhaps her mother all about it. Meanwhile Liu kang along with Johnny cage and Kung Lao hung out on johnny's movie set and talked about what happened too,<p>

"McDonalds! Are you serious!" Johnny yelled shocked at his choice of restaurant.

"Yea, she enjoyed it too" Liu said with confidence

"Woow…you lucked up with that move…" Johnny said in return

"And you took her shopping huh…" Kung Lao said to liu

"Yea it was great, she looked so beautiful and she has great taste in clothing…"

"I bet, I mean going round in nothing but revealing swimsuits everyday for the past 10,000 years…heh," Johnny joked

"Well, she didn't get those, she got good casual wear and she looks very beautiful in them." Liu told Johnny.

"what was you remaining funds…?" Kung Lao asked liu kang

"…0" Liu said to him knowing that kung lao predicted this would happen and could rub it in his face at any moment.

"yep, like I said…but hey, the things we do for love…" Kung Lao told him calmly as he let out a small laugh.

"you used the park thing huh, nice move liu kang…" Johnny said nodding in an impressed manner"

"yes, it seems like everything went in your favor…" Kung Lao said to him

"yea, I have to say it did." Liu said looking up at the sky smiling.

"Yea yea, but what I want to know is…did you do it…" Johnny asked clearly trying to get the scoop…

Liu was silent at first just looking

"Well did you…?" Johnny asked again eagerly awaiting his answer.

Liu then put on a smile and giggled alittle.

"Uhhhaaaa hahaha you did didn't you, sweeet! Johnny said in excitement as he could tell by liu's gesture that he had indeed.

"Did you ask her if she was already taken…" Johnny then suddenly asked

"…You know I did…" Liu smiled

"And…." Johnny said right after..

"I…was 'surprised' with the answer…" Liu said staring into space.

"Surprised?…was it yes, no maybe so, what" Johnny bombarded him

"I wont spill that Johnny sorry, but it was an amazing experience non the less…" Liu said reassuring himself

"Oh yea, and we watched Aladdin." Liu suddenly thought, looking to johnny

"Oh you did, did you guys enjoy it?" Johnny grinned.

"We sure did thanks a lot man, im gonna buy one today for her. She really likes the movie a lot" Liu said, smiling in joy.

"I told you she would, that's pretty much you guys right there…" Johnny nodded.

"hmm, well, different scenario,…but yea, same kinda love." Liu said putting his amrs under his head while leaning back into his chair gazing upon the sky.

"I have to say…that was a pretty good First date and we decided to go on a date every Friday."

"Awesome liu kang, you managed to take her to **_McDonalds_** of all places and still got some, on the first date…sweet" Johnny grinned, sporting a cool look on his face.

"There is hope for you two yet, my friend…" Kung lao patted liu, who was still staring into the sky with a smile on his face.

"….yea." Liu simply smiled.

**END**

* * *

><p>okay again this is my first romancehumor fic so go easy

this was gonna be one whole thing but it turned out to be longer than i had hoped so i split it into two parts

please read and review thanks

oh and i switched up the text format this go around. got some complaints about it...

stay tuned for more stories in liuXkitana


	5. The Carnival

_An uneasy silence settled between the both of them, Kitana continuing to drink her tea. Liu looked over to the living room's mantle, where a picture of them, Johnny and Sonya rested. It was taken while they were at a carnival shortly before their wedding._

_Mortal Kombat: Reflections – Snafu the Great_

The Carnival

* * *

><p>A few months had came and went for the two engaged lovers; Liu Kang and Kitana. They were to be married in two more months in a big ceremony in the Edenian Capitol. The two couldn't wait till that day but they had to…at least for two more months, but they had already started living like if they were already married. Kitana's room in the palace had become '<strong><em>THEIR<em>**' room, as liu slept with kitana most nights in edenia; one, so he could get used to the surroundings more and the ways of edenia's citizens and second and probably most importantly, so he could be by his lover's side as much as possible; mornings, noons, and nights, just like that in a cycle.

Liu had kept clothes that he was given in edenia at the palace, and brought over a few personal things from earthrealm. Kitana did the same, she had kept any clothing and things that liu bought for her from earthrealm at liu's house. They would try rotating to see how things would work out, they worked out pretty well. By now, Kitana had gotten pretty much use to earth nowadays, she caught on very quickly because it was imperative that she knew about her surroundings as quick as possible, to her, this was just like learning about a new battlefield before a war and when that happens, you only have but so long to soak everything in. They had also kept up their commitment to have very romantic dates every Friday at 8 o'clock, unless something most urgent came up which was the case rarely, but the Fridays they missed were made up in a most "_**satisfying**_" way for both companions.

As much as the two loved each other, they could not always be together every second of every minute, Liu still had commitments in earthrealm and Kitana still had duties in Edenia. It was somewhat of a sad time for them both when they were not together especially in these moments of peace in both realms. However, they could always expect each other at nights when everything was all said and done throughout the day. They made the most of their nights together wither it was having fun in edenia or earthrealm, watching a movie, playing games, or simply making love to one another; which they did very often. They spent each moment with each other the best they knew how. Knowing full well that each night COULD be their last night together. The had learned by the events they had gone through all those years ago not to really take anything or anyone for granted, because you never know how much you care about someone until they are suddenly not their anymore…both lovers had to learn this the hard way…a mistake that they did not want repeated.

This night however was one they could not be together for, liu kang had committed himself to a task at the shaolin temples that would last the majority of the night, meanwhile Kitana was in edenia resting in her room. It was dark, the only light was the moon that shone brightly through her big window. She looked out at it feeling a little down about not having Liu with her tonight. He had been with her most nights and they would get intimate with each other, but not tonight; Liu was in earthrealm. She was looking towards the sky just thinking about him when suddently she heard a knock on her door,

"Yes" she answered

"Princess, General Jade is here to see you my lady"

"Let her in of course"

"Yes my lady"

Jade was kitana's best friend and one of the only people whom she could trust fully and not be let down at all , besides her mother, the queen Sindel and her soon to be husband, Liu Kang among only a handful of others. Jade has been through everything with kitana, various assassination missions that were assigned to them by Shao Kahn during the times when Kitana was still loyal to him, She was there to comfort her in her times of sorrow, frustration, grief, even when she had found out about her TRUE past. Jade was more of a sister to kitana then her "real sister", the one she was also forced to grow up with, the one who loathed her with a passion, the "less favored" sister…or rather clone; Mileena.

"Hey jade"

"Kitana" Jade nodded in a greeting reply

"So whats going on, what did you need to talk about"

"Oh…yes it was nothing, I just…needed some company tonight…and what better company to have then your best friend huh…" kitana said to jade smiling.

Jade went to embrace her longtime best friend and sister, as kitana returned the favor.

"You know im always here for you...if you ever needed to talk or just '_hang out'_ as they say on earth."

"Yea" Kitana nodded

"So, have everything been going okay with you and Liu?"

"Oh yea, it going great…just great…" Kitana sounded a bit sadden once jade mentioned liu.

"What's the matter?" she concernedly asked. "nothing jade, im fine" kitana replied but Jade could see past her like glass.

"You miss him…don't you"

"Yea…I …I just cant sleep at night worrying…im so used to being with him at night, its kinda hard when he's not around…I know I see him everyday but I just hate when he's not with me."

"You said he was at the temples doing something important…"

"I know but…still I worry"

"Its just so close to our wedding that I would absolutely be devastated if something where to happen…" kitana said as her eyes started to form tears

"I know…its going to be alright, im sure he's fine, and he's with kung lao, together they would be a match for almost anything that comes their way."

"Yea,…but enough about me, how have you been…, kitana said wiping her tears away and smiling a jade.

"Im…hanging in there. It just seems so surreal you know…this peace…I almost feel like it…just may last a while this time…" jade told her.

"I know how you feel, its still so unreal to me as well. We haven't had a single thing to really worry about…i mean, sure we have small matters regarding edenia's citizens and all but, no Shao kahn, no Quan Chi…shang tsung…they are all…gone.

I can tell myself that every day and each time it would be as if I had just heard it…its that surreal….I don't want to take it for granted…not this time…not anymore." Kitana said to her best friend.

"We wont, we will cherish these moment and live them to the fullest…besides, your about to be married soon, to the man of your dreams, id hardly fill my head with such thoughts of what would happen if you didn't, but rather what lies in the future for you two, you thought about children yet?" Jade asked her

"Yes, and ive already made it clear to liu that im not ready to be a mother just yet…not until I really feel that…this happiness will last." Kitana said with a small bit of worry on her face.

"I understand" jade told her calmly

Kitana then smiled deviously and said, "…but that hasn't stopped us from trying…" letting out a small laugh afterwards with jade accompanying it.

"Uh about that…"

"What…" kitana said looking at jade like she knew what she was going to ask.

"So, what was he like…"

"Oh jade…" kitana said slightly embarrassed.

"what…" jade said smiling

"you need to get a man…" kitana said putting on a smirk

Jade looked at her and smiled but in her mind she knew kitana might have been right. The last relationship she was in with a man, she nearly got her heart ripped out…literally.

After that moment she gave up on guys for a while plus she had more important things to worry about…like completing whatever missions she was assigned to do from the shadows and making sure she had not failed her emperor…

Kitana went sound fully to sleep that night after her girl talk with her best friend. In the morning she was greeted by a familiar face, one she had been used to seeing everyday now for the past few months her lover Liu kang.

"Hi" Kitana said yawning

"Hey" he warmly greeted

"When did you get in?"

"A few hours ago, I didn't want to wake you from your sleep, you looked so beautiful"

Kitana smiled and liu stared at each other for a few moments

Kitana started as she was smiling

"…I missed you…" she whispered "I miss you too…im sorry we didn't get to have date night last night"

"Its okay, I knew you had important things to do" she said understandingly. Kitana paused for a moment and just looked at liu, "….im just…glad your okay"

"of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…just cant help but worry that…"

"...That I get killed again…"

…. Kitana stayed slient but she her face showed that his words were in her minds,

"Hey I told you, im not going anywhere, ill be fine, you can't worry about these things…I know you want this peace to last and I do too, but we can't spend it worried about each other ALL the time…"

"I know but…it just I don't want to lose you again, and never see you…"

"Heh, ill be fine okay. Stop worrying…okay" Liu said as he kissed her on the lips

"Now c'mon, one of the cooks is preparing a very nice breakfast for us and im starving!"

Kitana giggled, "Okay…ill get dressed"

Kitana and Liu arrived at the breakfast along with Jade, Sindel and other members of authority in Edenia. After the breakfast, Liu and Kitana took a stroll around the palace to chat…

"A double date huh," Kitana said

"I kinda thought of it once Johnny invited us to the carnival." liu explained

"Sure Id love to." she smile

"Hey liu…You think..i could invite jade…?" she thought outloud

"Sure I don't see why not…"

"Okay…oh, but im not sure who she would go with…she doesn't have a guy in her life that she cares for or anything…" kitana said abit worried

"Oh im sure I can handle that…"Liu kang smirked deviously

* * *

><p><strong>At Liu kang's home in earthrealm…<strong>

"YOU DID WHAT!" a loud voice cried

"What…I thought you liked jade?" Liu replied

"I…I do but…" Kung Lao started, "what, Are you scared..?" Liu came in.

Kung lao looked boldly in front of himself and cleared his throat, "Unmm, Of course not…"

"Then what's wrong…this is the perfect time for you to say what you think…you better say it now, or else you may never get the chance…I would know…".

Kung lao thought about what liu said and he knew he was right, "…uh…thanks" kung lao warmly smiled.

"So, when is it?" kung lao asked

"Tonight, so put on something casual and…I know you never go anywhere without your hat but, maybe could you not bring it just this once….?"

"….uhhh, no." Kung lao said to liu clearing up that concern rather quickly.

"umm." Liu said bummed

* * *

><p><strong>Later in edenia…<strong>

"Kung lao, huh?" jade said to kitana

"Yea, I figured you two could go together, I wanted you to have some fun with us…like you said, we gotta cherish this peace. Kitana smiled.

Are you okay it this…" she then asked

"Oh Yea…I am,uh, thank you kitana, I appreciate the thought." Jade told her feeling alittle bit nervous and joyful.

"You know its not of issue." Kitana said smiling at jade

"So…what should I wear?"

"Something casual…"

"For a carnival? I wouldn't want to get my dres-" Jade started as Kitana cut her off "-Oh, uh '_earthrealm_' casual eheh" kitana told her forgetting edenia's term a casual was more like earthrealm's formal ball wear.

"Oh okay, hmm, I guess I could wear that outfit you got for me from earth."

"Yes that would be perfect…" kitana nodded

Later that day Kitana and jade met with liu kang and kung lao. They all looked very nice…and kung lao still wore his hat. He was not about to stray from it just because of a carnival. A long limousine arrived in the front of Liu's home as Johnny came forth from it,

"Hey guys…"

"Come on in the lap of luxury"

Liu simply nodded as they go into the fancy limousine.

Inside was Sonya blade looking quite gorgeous sporting something that wasn't equipped with military gear. She looked like a regular ordinary woman…a beautiful one.

"Hey Sonya, you look good." Liu commented

"Thanks liu, i guess" Sonya told him awkwardly.

"Of course she looks good, I cant have may baby looking any ol' kinda way" Johnny said. Sonya simply rolled her eyes at Johnny.

"So, kung lao, you and jade huh…" Johnny said as he noticed the two sitting together

"Oh its uh..not like that, im just here to accompany her to this carnival"

"Jade sorta looked a little saddened at what kung lao said, but shrugged it off just as quick.

"Sure buddy…" Johnny said in doubt

"So why did you have to pick us up in this fancy car" Liu asked him

"I only give the best…" Johnny sly-ed

"Yea, right…" Sonya mumbled

"What?" Johnny said looking confused at Sonya.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting us to this carnival" Liu said.

"Oh sure no problem, I just figured it would be nice to reunite with old friends and all, you know catch up, with my schedule, I barely have time for Sonya, but im gonna make that up…later hehe" Johnny said looking to Sonya grinning but then his smiled turned into a frown as he saw sonya's empty look. "Yea…im looking forward to it…" Sonya said blatantly.

The triple dates arrived at the carnival, it was filled with people and more importantly…fun. The rides looked like they would be fun, they had food, kids all around playing the games and watching the shows.

"Well what should we do first…?" Kung Lao asked

"Hmmm, perhaps the Ferris wheel", liu said

"No man, we gotta save that for last…" Johnny told him, "Why?" he questioned

"It's a couple thing, liu, chicks love that at the end of the day…once all the fun is done, you and her can just chill in the sky, make out, all that…trust me" Johnny said

"Oh, I see…" liu said

"Well...i know what we can do…" Kitana started

* * *

><p>"ROLLAR COASTERRRR!"<p>

Johnny said screaming as he went on a thrill ride down metal tracks that went up small hill lengths slow and went down steep mountain lengths with astonishing speed.

Johnny and Sonya were on the first cart and liu kang and kitana were on the second cart enjoying the ride just as much, on the third seat, were kung lao and jade who seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.

With each swivel they were pushed on each other, luckily they all had been in very tip top shape and of decent size, other wise they would have been like the couple in the middle section where the female was larger than the male and she squashed him like a pancake every twist and turn.

They rode the coaster a few times then got off. Johnny had paid for the best tickets that let them all 'cut infront" of the ones that were in line, much to the displeasure of Sonya, who thought that might have been atlittle unfair, but these thoughts were replaced when she actually got on the rides and enjoyed them.

They went on then to see some of the small games and shows that were presented.

They watched in excitement the dancing performers, the magic tricks, though kitana and jade had been a bit suspicious of how they were able to pull off such tricks, balls disappearing, sawing a person in half, card tricks, illusion tricks etc.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves but Kung Lao and jade were a little distant. This caught the eye of liu kang and kitana who then both took their best friends and took a walk around.

"Hey whats up…" Liu asked Kung lao

"Nothing, why"

"You seem alittle distant from jade, Is something wrong?"

"No" he plainly said.

"I know you my friend…tell me"

"Hmm…alright well, I guess im just a little shy…"

"Nooo, not the _great kung lao_…" liu teased

'Your right…not the great kung lao…just kung lao"

"Heh, oh man come on, your one of the most outspoken people I know…You like her don't you…I understand, just talk to her, make conversation…"

"She's hasn't really talked to me…" he stated, "Maybe she's waiting for you to make the move…" liu suggested

"Hmm, I see" Lao thought. "Just go for it…" liu encourage.

"Perhaps I shall then"

While liu kang and kitana chat, just a few yards away, jade and kitana was discussing this very same thing…

"If you like him just say it jade…" kitana told her, "I don't know if kung lao likes me like that…he's very hard to figure out…"

"You two have something in common then…Just talk to him…"

"Better now…than never…especially if you feel like you like him more than just a ally."

"Perhaps your right kitana…"

"Yes, don't be shy. Don't miss this opportunity, I felt like you did once about liu, but once I let it out, I was so happy not only to know that I had expressed my feelings for him but to know that he too had the exact same feelings for me. just…don't let shyness stop you" she explained.

"I won't…" jade said smiling at her best friend as she went in for an sisterly embrace..

The four friends joined up back together and went back to their dates for the had just about done most of the festivities and that left only one…the Ferris wheel.

Johnny seemed to be having fun, signing autographs and taking pictures with his fans as he expected, this somewhat had Johnny and Sonya distant all night too but that might not have been the only reason…

"Sonya, you want any cotton candy?"

"No thanks Johnny" Sonya said

Are you sure?"

"Yes" she plainly sai.

"Okay…..are you positive" Johnny said again

"YES!" Sonya snapped

"Okay okay, geez, try to show a little thoughtfulness and this is the thanks I get…"

"…Sorry" Sonya mummbled

"Meh, forget it…" Johnny said "Hey…you wanna talk…?"

"No, im fine, thanks." she shook her head.

"Okay…you..wanna get on the Ferris wheel now…?"

"…sure…" Sonya simply said

Johnny figured sonya might talk to him if they were more private so he offered her to the Ferris wheel to discuss anything she may have wanted to get off her mind.

Liu and kitana would join them soon after and jade and kung lao would follow.

By now they had spend a couple of hours at the carnival and it was getting night time. The excitement started to settle as half the people who were there earlier where now gone for the night. Some of the fun shops and games had closed and it was almost time to wrap things up at the carnival for that day. Our heroes were on the Ferris wheel as the last ride for the evening. Johnny purposely intended it to be the last thing everyone got on. It was suppose to be something romantic between each date.

Johnny and Sonya's car had been on the right side midway from the ground, kitana and liu's cart was on the top high in the sky and jade and kung lao's cart was about a few turns away from being the highest in the sky.

In Johnny and sonya's car, Sonya looked abit down as she just started outside her car probably wondering about something. Johnny was with concern as he started,

"Sonya…whats wrong babe, you've been unusually quite all night…and each time you have been chatty, you've been in a mood…so whats up…"

"Nothing Johnny…" Sonya said uninterested in speaking

"Its something…" Johnny contested. "It Nothing!" Sonya snapped once more Reassuring Johnny

"Okay then…fine, if you don't want to talk about it then-" johnny started as his tone went more and more soft and broody,

"Im pregnant okay!" Sonya suddenly cut off Johnny with the startling announcement.

"What?..." Johnny asked just to make sure he heard right

"Im…pregnant" Sonya mumbled. "When did you find this out…" he then asked

"…A few days ago"

"oh…well…..is it mine?" Johnny asked looking dumbfounded

"Well of course it is you idiot, I don't go with no one but you…" Sonya snapped

"Yea, wow, how come you didn't tell me about it sooner…"

"Because….i…"

"What…?"

"I…I dont know…I guess I was…I was alittle nervous and…scared."

"What? scared? Your not scared of anything…"

"I am of this…" she admitted.

"Whats so scary…?"

"Motherhood…" she simply said

"Why?" he asked

"Because, I don't want to be like my…mom, She wasn't really there for me, I didn't have that motherly care." she paused as she looked back at johnny. "All I had was my dad. I learned everything I know now because of him..i joined the military because of him, he taught me to be strong, tough…especially after….my mother abandoned us…abandoned me."

"I honestly don't know the first thing about being a mother…" Sonya said as she could feel tears beginning to swell

"Aww babe…" Johnny said with sincerity as he pulled Sonya to him

"Listen to me, your very smart, beautiful as can be, one of the most strict people I know, a major in the army, and you excel at all of them. There isn't one challenge I haven't seen you excel at since ive known you. Parenting will be no different, im sure of it. Im here too, yea I know I may be a bit of a jokester and full of myself, but…I want you to know that, Ill always be there for you and I will try my very hardest to make sure that we stay together…as a family, I mean that. Johnny assured her as he gently touched her stomach.

"You do?" Sonya said looking to johnny. "Of course it do…I won't ever abandon you or our child and as long as im around you won't either, we're gonna prepare ourselves for this new challenge in our lives. he assure her genuinely.

Sonya went to Johnny and they kissed on the lips and then she cuddled under him shedding a few tears as he embraced her and they stared out of the ferris wheel car into the distance, into their future…as new parents.

"Johnny,"

"Yea babe"

"If you tell anyone that I cried…your gonna regret it…"

"Hehe, I wont…" Johnny said looking a bit scared then smiled as he looked at the nightsky glad to know that he was going to be a father.

Meanwhile in kitana and liu's car, the two couple were cuddling together sharing cotton candy,

"This has been so wonderful liu." Kitana smile at Liu who were cuddling in their cart. "Yea…"

"I always admire earth's sky, it so beautiful…I could look at it forever…" she stared.

"Really? I wasn't really looking at the sky…I happen to have found something even more worth staring at…something I could look at that forever…"

Kitana looked up to liu as he was staring at her smiling…"Liu…" Kitana said blushing as they went into a passionate kiss.

After about a full minute of it, the cars shifted once more, they were not on top anymore they were on their way down.

Kung Lao and Jade had been on top on now and they were…talking…finally,

"Yea ,I enjoyed the part with the bunny..", jade said

"Umm well, uh did you enjoy the night…" kung lao asked her a little nervous

"Yea, I did…thank you for being my date"

"yea…hey uh, i…want to apologize for being so distant tonight, its just that…"

"what?" jade asked him

"i…was a little nervous."

"About what…?" she asked

"Well, about…you"

"About me?" she looked to him questionably

"Yes, I was, well, I…like you, and that's why I felt kinda of nervous to say anything." Kung Lao admitted. That was not as bad as kung lao thought, he had finally walked got that off his chest, now the only thing was, if she feels the same way…

"Oh, well then,…the feeling is shared…I was nervous too…" she too came forth with her feelings.

{_whew_} jade thought in her mind, as she was glad that he started to come forward to her about his feelings little bit, that made her job much easier.

"Oh, really, I never pictured you as the nervous type.." kung lao told her

"I didn't picture you like that either…its kinda hard for me to read you…"

"Likewise…I guess, that's something we have in common…" he smiled

"Yea…" she nodded, as both looked into each others pretty eyes.

"So…"kung lao started,

"…So…"jade replied

"Would you wanna go out sometime…" kung lao said still just a tad bit nervous even though he already said he like her and she said the same.

"sure.." jade smiled.

"I mean…alone just as a…regular…date…" kung lao told, his speech still filled with nervousness.

"I know and yea…id like that." Jade said looking to kung lao.

The two smiled at one another as they sat together still a little nervous but relieved that they had let out their feelings to one another and now they were to go on a date…their first one…as a couple, hopefully the first of many.

* * *

><p>The Ferris wheel ride was soon over as the group got back together and Johnny stopped to make an announcement to his friends,<p>

"Hey guys, me and Sonya got an announcement to make…"

"Babe…if you will" he opened the floor for sonya.

"Alright…I got a bun in the oven…" Sonya told them slightly smiling then looking abit confused all of a sudden as she soon she saw her friends reactions

"Huh?" kitana said as she looked at liu then at jade and kung lao..who too were a bit dumbfounded and puzzled.

Sonya looked at their expression and smiled at she facepalmed herself, "im pregnant guys"

"OHH, WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO" Liu yelled excitedly as he went up to Sonya and Johnny to hug them with joy as did kitana, jade and kung lao.

"Wow Johnny, so your going to be a dad huh?" Liu told him.

"Yea, and a good one at that." he confidently said

"Well Sonya, looks like your gonna have your work cut out for you, you know, having to look after _two_ children..." kung lao said jokingly as Everyone laughed, even johnny let out a giggle.

"You got that right kung lao" Sonya chuckled

"HEEY!" Johnny pouted then put out a slight smile.

"But its okay,…ill love them with all my heart." Sonya smiled looking to Johnny and grabbing his hand as they kissed briefly.

"I guess you two are next huh?" Sonya said looking to liu and kitana

"Well, when the time comes of course…" liu said with kitana nodding in agreement.

"Well I guess until then, you guys can stay 'practicing' then…hehe" jade said with a small laugh that everyone else joined in on.

Kitana and Liu blushed at jade's comment.

"So what about you two lovebirds…" Sonya said looking a jade and kung lao

"One step at a time…" kung lao said "For now, dinner maybe a dance or two will suffice…"

"So you guys talked finally?" Liu said

"Yea, we did and we're gonna give it a try…" jade said looking to kung lao smiling with him smiling in return.

"Well that's great…this whole thing was great. Its nice to be together like this without the fate of the world at stake." Johnny said with his friends nodding in agreement

"Yea, I know, we must cherish these moments…" liu said looking to his future wife and then to his friends.

"Yea, speaking of which…hey pal" Johnny said suddenly turning to the nearest bystander giving him a camera he had around his neck.

"Take this picture of us" he commanded as Sonya elbowed johnny in the gut for his rudeness, "Ouh! hey whats that for" Johnny said to Sonya in discomfort.

"You'll have to excuse him, he meant _PLEASE_ May you take this picture" Sonya snared at johnny.

"Oh yea, sorry" Johnny said, please may you take this picture of us?"

"Uh sure…okay then " the bystander said to them as he took the camera and got into position to take a picture.

The six friends got together and looked at the camera, waiting for the signal

"So…you guys friends..? the bystander asked them

"Ye-" most fo them started to say, before being cut off "No- " kitana interrupted, with everyone looking at her.

"…We are family" she said smiling at everyone which was well received.

"well, we're not like REALLY fami- " Johnny started trying to be technical, "oh just shut up and smile" Sonya told him.

Johnny did just that as he along with his…_**family** _looked at the camera...{**SNAP!**} The camera froze a wonderful moment in time for the six friends that they all had framed and put in their homes.

One picture of them at the carnival…together at peace, with hopefully many more to come…

END

* * *

><p>Alright here is another update this time at the carnival<p>

sorry it took so long to put up, i kinda had to rush it ,as you might can tell...

thank you all for the reviews i hope you stay interested.

continue to read and review thanks

if you have any opinion on what you think i should get liu and kitana or any of thier friends involved in next, im more than welcome to see them.

also thanks to '**Snafu the Great'** and his _**'Reflections'**_ story for inspiring this particular chapter.

stay tuned for more scenarios/chapters in LiuXKitana

just to note

Kitana and Liu kang are the Main chars of LiuXKitana...obviously

but the main 'recurring chars'

are:

**Johnny Cage**

**Kung Lao**

**Jade**

**Sonya Blade**

mainly for right now, but a few other familiar faces will show up too.


	6. Driver's License

"Alright, here we are…you ready?" liu asked,

"Yea, somewhat nervous but…im ready…" kitana answered. "Ive never done this before so…"

"Hey neither have I, so once again this is something new we can do together…" Liu assured his fiance.

"…yea" kitana nodded

"okay here's the guy" liu said as his sights shifted to an old Caucasian man in a brown suit with a cain walking to Liu and Kitana. He looked like he might have been in his 60s or 70s.

"Hello, you must be Liu Kang and Kitana Kang…"

"Yes that's us…" Kitana said.

"Okay, nice to meet you two, Im Mr. Ho" he gratefully shook Liu's hand, "Likewise" liu answered

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" the instructor asked

"Hmm…ladies first" liu said making a way for kitana

"…fine by me" kitana said, as she made her way inside the blue medium sized Vehicle.

The old man chuckled abit, "heh, its okay to be a little nervous, yep, I remember my first time…oheheheaa…you should have seen me afterwards, I was regular speedy Gonzalez,…uh well anyway, lets get started with the driver's test…"

* * *

><p><strong>Driver's License<br>**

Two days earlier…

Liu and Kitana were in China, in earthrealm, shopping for groceries for Liu's home when Liu saw a happy couple with a child who was in a car like shopping cart enjoying himself and having fun as he went every which way around the store.

It brought a small joy to liu's heart to see a nice married couple with a child doing family outings with each other. Liu wanted that in his life too. He thought it must have been nice to not have the weight of the world always resting on your shoulders. It was a life that he wanted following his victory over his long time enemies. A life that seemed to be in reach these peaceful days…

"Alright, so we have the stuff we need for tonight, did you get the meat?" kitana asked

"Yea, and the drinks…" liu answered

"Alright then I think we are done here, lets go check out"

"Alright, hey Kit…"liu started, as Kitana pondered back to him, "Yes?"

"You know…I was thinking about what Johnny said to me the other day and…well, do you want a car?" he asked her. She seemed a little caught off guard abit with the question, but soon responded,

"Well…I certainly wouldn't mind one, ill admit, it is getting a little frustrating walking around so much while I constantly see people getting to their destinations much faster in vehicles." Kitana answered

"Yea, I understand. Well Johnny said he would get us one if we both agreed to it" he told her, she nodded and smile, "That's very nice and considerate of him to do".

Kitana than thought out loud, "Don't we have to take some test in order to drive in this realm?"

"Yea, that's was my next thing, we have to set up an appointment at the DMV"

"Dmv?" she replied dumbfounded, "Oh…the Department of Motor Vehicles." Liu specified.

They what, we show up?

"In the next few days, I guess" Liu replied.

"Okay then, that sounds great, it will feel alot better to have a car instead of feeling envy for all the people who drive everywhere while we walk." she said which has Liu somewhat feeling abit

"Gee, I didn't know you felt about it that way, if so, I would have asked you sooner, how come you didn't tell me you hated walking around so much?" Liu asked his future wife,

"It's not that I hate walking; its exercise, but I want to take full advantage of things that this realm produces that makes the harder things a lot less hard. Driving is much faster than walking; you have room to put things you buy like food, equipment, things of that nature in it and that is much safer than walking around with those in your hands, I mean your practically begging to get mugged. Im still going to walk if the destinations are very short like here for instance, I don't want having a car to get me lazy, which by the way, I have noticed a lot people like that in this realm…"

Liu began to laugh, "Well that's what happens when people take advantage of things that make life easier, we for get about hard work and let people or their inventions do the hard work for us, besides , I don't think we are as bad as those in America…"

"Believe me, Ive heard…" kitana shook her head

The two lovers laughed alittle, just continuing to enjoy each others company as they went to pay for their groceries and headed home, walking…in the hot blazing summer sun, carrying all of their bags which made the trip much harder and slower than it was when they first arrived. Kitana and liu stared at the roads watching people speeding pass them in their cars blowing dust, exhaust, dirt and mud in their faces. Kitana had gotten a bit frustrated as shown on her face by each car that sped past them. Liu's mood was no better. It was getting to an evening sun as the heat died down a little but their journey home was still a ways to go, However this trip was sure to speed up rather quickly from what the two lovers encountered next…

"…im tired, do you have the water?"

"No…I drunk it all…"

"What? You didn't save any for me…?"

"I did…but I became thirsty…so…I drank it all" Liu said

"Thanks for the consideration…" kitana sarcastically remarked

"Im sorry sweetheart…its just so hot out today…"

"Aww, im thirsty now…" kitana moaned

"Well, don't worry…I think…I see the house…" Liu said glancing into the distance ahead

"Well than lets hurry…" Kitana shouted trying to speed up her walk but found it most difficult not only because she was tired but the groceries seemed to be getting heavier as well…

"Okay…I guess I don't have the strength or energy to go any faster than my pace…I guess thirst isn't motivation enough…" Kitana giggled to herself

As the two were walking they were suddenly confronted by four small figures in front of them. They had four legs and fur and sharp teeth as they bared them with saliva dripping profusely out of their mouths. Their sights were on Kitana and Liu…or maybe what they had in their hands…food. No doubt with the hot sun, it was probably cooking their foods. Perhaps the animals smelled it?

"Uh oh…" liu said looking to the animals in fear

"Okay so…what are we going to do…?" kitana asked him, while she too looked in fear at the vicious looking mutts.

"Hmm…fight?" liu suggested

"Be more specific liu"

"Hmmm…"

'Hmmm' is not an answer sweetheart…." Kitana told him, "You'll have to sacrifice the meat…" kitana said soon after coming with her plan of how to escape the dogs' fury

"What!" liu whispered loudly

"Don't worry we'll get some more…"

"Yea but…that was dinner tonight" Liu whined

"Ooh…I know, but unless we give them something,we will lose everything…" kitana explained slightly whining at the thought of giving up their food.

Liu sighed "…oh alright…" Liu slowly took the pack of meat out they were gonna use for dinner tonight, at the very sight of it the dogs barked menacingly.

"Okay on my mark…" kitana said as she got ready to run "Set…"

The four dogs got into a ready position each barking loud and viciously looking at their prey..

"THROW IT!" yelled kitana

Liu threw his slab of raw meat as far as he could to the left of them. The dogs made a run for it…as did liu and kitana , suddenly the burden of heat and tiresome limbs were no longer a problem as they took off like bats outta hell.

There escape didn't go by unnoticed as two of the dogs…the most vicious ones ran after them…

With a lot of heavy bags…the two lovers were slower than they needed to be. These dogs were like damn cheetahs. One caught up to kitana and jumped to bite her but narrowly missed her… much to kitana's relief.

That attempt at an attack slowed the dog down but he was not out as he went for them again…the other dog attempted to attack liu kang form behind but he dug in with his sharp clawed paws into some of the grocery bags Liu had on him which lead to a lot of their food being forced out…much to kitana and liu's anger and sadness.

These two realized that they were not only running for their lives but they now had to protect what food they had left, otherwise, the whole trip to the market would have been in vein.

The dogs were in hot pursuit as kitana and liu was racing against them, kitana then looked back as the dog behind her was about to jump and attack her but she had enough…

Kitana while running just threw down the groceries and quickly like a sudden reflex, got out her fans which she didn't go anywhere without and took the handle end to avoid killing he dog and jumped delivering an upwards slash like attack to the dog's month which led to a yelp from the dog's intense pain which put him down for the count. Kitana smiled briefly to her satisfaction as the dog had been put down for the rest of this dance. He wasn't dead but he wasn't a burden any longer.

Her attention then turned to liu who was still running from the other dog, liu then dropped what remaining bags he had left and did a backflip over the oncoming dog. Liu than shot out a small blast of fire from his hands that landed in front of the dog.. this scared the dog as it ran away.

By this time they had done so much running that they were only about a few feet away from Liu's house. But the damage was done…they didn't have nearly as much groceries as they had before and most of the things they needed for dinner was all gone and no doubt being feed on by dogs, bugs, and all critters who considered food like that a delicacy.

Liu and Kitana made it home finally after one hell of a trip to the market. They were out of breath, covered in dirt, mud, exhaust and on top of that, they had lost most of their food to greedy vicious dogs. Kitana dropped to her knees from exhaustion, as she was about to pass out, she was breathing heavily looking down on the floor,

"Honey….we..need a ..car…" kitana barely got out, still outta breath

"Liu?…liu?…" kitana repeated cause she had not heard her lover's voice

She then looked to the kitchen to see liu on the telephone..

" YES HELLO…..DMV? OKAY WE Need an appointment ASAP for the drivers test!"

"hold on a minute," Liu said putting the phone to his shoulder, and looking towards kitana, "okay hone, I need you to call Johnny and tell him we need that car, EXPRESS!"

"IM ON IT ALREADY!" she said getting up pronto to get to her own cell phone.

"OKAY IN TWO WEEKS…TWO WEEkS! You don't have something earlier?" Liu shouted to the phone, "Two days?…we'll take IT!"

"HONEY MAKE THAT DOUBLE EXPRESS! TELL JOHNNY THE CAR NEEDS TO BE HERE NEXT DAY SHIPPING! I DON'T CARE HOW, JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN" Liu yelled to his wife who was delivering the message to Johnny through her phone.

The car had indeed arrived the next day and it was a nice. Johnny spared no expense. Johnny had them shipped a 2011 blue Hyundai elantra. It was truly a sight to see, such a magnificent car, of course in their eyes, ANYTHING would have been good. Liu and Kitana had a friend of theirs take them to the DMV in their car since neither of them had their license yet and could not legally drive on the road yet. The two only had two days to look at a manual on the internet and figure out how the road signs and highway markings worked.

The two spent hours online looking a driving videos, accidents, and all. Since they could not drive yet and had no way of practicing in two days. The two went into deep study…studying that lasted all two days…limited breaks. The two lovers were determined to learn this driving thing and get it down packed before the big day…how would they do..?

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…presently<strong>

At the DMV…

"Alright then, little lady… put the key in the ignition and start the car please" Mr. Ho asked s he got into the car.

Kitana looked at him confused ,"What key?" she asked

The old man looked back at her confused also"…the key that starts the car…"

"I don't have a key…we have this start button…" she pointed out.

"…oh…well then, umm, start the car then." Ho told her as he then started to chuckle abit, "Technology these days ill tell you, back in my generation we had keys and if we didn't have that, we had picks to make the car start…heh, oh yea, go ahead and start it now" the old instructor told her.

"alright" kitana said as she put on her seatbelt much to the surprise of the instructor who had not told her to do so but she did, this was good on her part.

Kitana pressed the button and sure enough, the car started…just like that, technology;its really something.

"You did that very well…now then show me…hmm, you turn signals.."

Kitana switched the left sided knob up and own putting both signals on one after the others as instructed.

"Alright now…I need you to flash me…" staring at kitana's nice rack.

"Excuse me…?" kitana glanced at him once those words came out his mouth

"UH, OH No I mean uh, flash your breas-uhh, BRIGHTS!…LIGHTS…hehah what you thought, I meant your boobs, ehaha…ya mind is in the gutta…{_oh man, that was close_}the man thought to himself after narrowly escaping that remark.

kitana did flash the bright lights on the car and awaited further instructions from her very perverted instructor,

After about 10 minutes of doing all the asked actions, kitana was finally able to start driving.

"Alright little lady, now uh…can you drive a stick…" the man looked at her grinning, which she saw right through like a window

"this is an automatic transmission…is it not?" kitana glared, realizing what he meant by that remark.

"Uhh, OH….yea yea, okay then lets go…"

"Okay…" kitana simply said shaking in disgust at her instructor

Kitana slowly went out onto the road into oncoming traffic, she certainly showed that she knew how to put the gears in which ever she needed them to be and knew how to control the vehicle; this seemed to be pretty easy for her…like second nature.

Liu was a bit worried once she got out into the road, who knows how she would fare when on the same roads as the more experienced…

Kitana was doing just fine however; as she did all that she needed to do with stunning ease. Her test was going very well…but her driving speed left a lot to be desired, she was driving like an old lady…going 30mph on a 45 mph road, which didn't go too well with the other drivers who taunted her and blew their horns at her, someone even told her that she needed to stay in the kitchen and off the road. Which kind of ticked her off a little bit but she didn't let the taunts of the other drivers get to her…nor did she let her driving instructor's subtle perverted sexual jokes get to her either, Despite this, Her driving test went very well, she passed it with flying colors, she performed her first parallel park the easiest of all the instructor's students. The instructor was really amazed at how well she did the test and gave her an A…. it was either that or an A because he liked her. Which ever, she got her license.

Now it was liu's turn…how would her fare..?

"So how did It go" Liu asked excited

kitana paused for a moment "…I passed!" she shouted hugging her lover

"Alright im so happy for you!" liu yelled in excitement

"The instructor gave me an A, though…he was a bit of a pervert…" kitana whispered to him with a disgusted look on her face near the end of her comment.

"Hehe, well at least you passed the test…" he smiled

"Yes, now its your turn…" she siled back

"Yes, im ready…I hope"

"Don't worry, it was a easy, Im sure you'll pass it." she assured him.

"Yea your right," liu nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled the instructor trying to get their attention, "Your up next young man…"

"That's me" liu said boldly as he stepped forward

"Do your best, okay" kitana said to him kissing him on the lips, "I will"

"Heh you're a very lucky guy…why if I was ten years younger id have to steal that from you…hehee" the instructor joked...

"Uh yea…So can we start now?" liu said irritated

"Patience! Keep your mind on the task, Now then…Lets get started"

"First turn on the car" the instructor instructed

"Right…lets see, ah, here we are." Liu said pushing the start button on the car.

Mr. Ho chuckled as he began, "technology these days ill tell you, back in my day we had keys and if we didn't, we had picks to make the darn thing start…heh oh yea, now flash the head lights"

"Right..now…which ones were those…hmmm" liu said trying to remember which controls turned on the lights

"…im waiting…." The instructor said growing a bit impatient...

"Okay hold on…oh yea right, here they are." Liu said successfully turning on the lights

"Took long enough…now then the signals…show me the signals…"

"Alright…up right…down left…bring it back home…" liu said switching the handle to turn the car signals on, both sides.

"Very good…now then blow the horn"

"uh okay simple enough"

"okay good, good…" Ho nodded

Liu interrupted "excuse me I don't mean to be rushing you but, when does the hard stuff come in, I know all this stuff already, I want to drive on the road."

The instructor looked at liu kang sternly and snapped,

"Listen hear sunny, it aint easy driving on the road, there are DANGERS! You have to face some of the most menacing people you have ever met in your life! these people will bury you for making even the slightest mistake on the road, going to slow, not putting on your signals,…not putting on your windshield wipers when its raining cats and dogs! Thousands of people have died horrible deaths on these roads. You have no idea the kinda dangers you face on the highways and byways…you wanna rush to the streets, c'mon then, I guarantee you…you don't know what your getting your self into sunny…

"Oh cmon I can do it…" liu told him confidently

"You continue to be this eager to go on the road without proper guidance from me, you not only wont get your drivers license, you may not live to see 25!" He yelled. "Infact yes, why don't you go out into the road if you dare…let me make sure I have an ambulance standing by for us…im telling you, you go out now thinking you know It all…you will FAIL!"

**About 20 mins later…**

"Alright look towards the camera…smile" a DMV employee said to Liu as he stood in front of the camera taking his picture for his newly acquired driver's license.

"That _was_ pretty easy" liu smiled at his companion.

"Yes, all that studying paid off" kitana nodded.

"UHH, well I must admit…for people who have never driven a day in their lives you two seem like pros at this…" the old instructor told them.

He continued, looking at kitana now, "Only thing is…YOU need to pick up the speed…old lady. Driving that slow will get you nowhere, and i mean that literally also!" The old man yacked, before giving a perverted grin, "actually uh, if you want…I can teach you a thing or two more a bout 'driving', you know, privately," he smirked.

Kitana gave him an icy glare as did Liu to which The instructor looked away in fear and turned to go outside the DMV building rather quickly.

Kitana and liu kang had managed to get their drivers licenses and had been so happy that they did. No more walking, no more getting chased by vicious hungry dogs, no more blazing heat, nope onto comfortable seats, a nice stereo system, air conditioning, and a relaxing ride in their new Hyundai.

"So my darling fiancé, where to now…" liu asked her taking the driver's seat as kitana sat back comfortably in the passenger seat now inclined. With the air blowing against her beautiful face and long straight brown hair.

Kitana inhaled that nice new car smell as she was laid back with her eyes clothes just smiling,

"…anywhere my love"

"It feels so great not having to worry about the heat and dust, all that, we can just relax in our car…" liu said calmly.

kitana's face of joy and comfort at liu's words turned into one of surprised and soon shock once the two lovers noticed the speed of their car getting slower…

"what's happening, why are we slowing down…" Kitana asked

"I…I don't know.." liu said panicking

Before long, the two were in a complete stop, luckily liu was able to bring the car to the side of the road before it stalled. Liu looked around confused at what was going on, why did their new car suddenly stop working? it was working all day during the test. It had not even been five minutes since they drove out of the DMV as licensed drivers, now all of a sudden their new car stalled out on them…

Liu looked and he was shocked to find out what was wrong finally,

"Honey…I think I know why we stopped"

"Why…?"

"…We're outta gas…" liu said letting out a lighthearted laugh

"What!, Are you serious!" kitana cried, as Liu slowly nodded.

"well, where is the nearest gas station?" she then asked.

"About 2 miles down the road…which means…" liu looked to his wife with saddened. Kitana just…sighed, she almost started to shed a tear…

The two lovers headed to the gas station…on foot, in the hot blazing sun, no comfy seats, no air conditioner, no music…just heat, dust, exhaust and the sound of cars zipping pass welcomed them as they made their way towards the gas station to pick up a tank of gas for their broken down new Hyundai.

The journey was long and hard but the two finally made it to the gas station and were able to get a few dollars in gas for their car, as the two walked out, they had in their hands two big jugs of water along with a red gas tank.

Liu and kitana prepared for a long walk when suddenly a few familiar faces caught their attention as they stopped in their tracks,

"Oh no…"liu sighed as he noticed three dogs in front of them…"oh, great..."

"We are not running this time!" kitana said boldly

"Then what are we going to do" liu asked

"Well, I want to take the one in the middle…" kitana said grinning, "he's kind of cute..."

The three dogs growled viciously as they rushed towards liu and kitana

Kitana took her fighting stance with her jug of water in her grasp tightly…

The dog in the middle jumped to attack her as she stood her ground and came up with a vicious right uppercut with the hand that tightly grasped the big jug of water, **POW!**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay here is another chapter, its a bit shorter but still enjoyable i hope**

**next one will probably be longer...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and stay tuned for more LiuXKitana!**


	7. Los Angeles

Liu Kang and Kitana along with their best friends Jade and Kung Lao have been invited by Johnny and Sonya to America to celebrate Liu and Kitana's wedding that well be In two weeks. Liu and Kitana agreed on this but liu could sense Kitana had somewhat cold feet about going to America, after what she heard about it and see about it, she was a bit hesitant but she didn't want to refuse Johnny's invitation. Liu and Kitana along with Kung Lao and Jade packed a few things and headed towards the Hong Kong airport. Although they had no intention of harming anyone, they brought along their weapons just in case, which didn't quite go so well with security, who had them questioned before they got on board. After about 2 hours of interrogation about what motives where behind the weapons they brought on board they finally managed to board the plane minus their deadly accessories at least not on the plane, it had to be packed elsewhere. The flight was expected to be about 15 hours. Some came with devices to keep themselves entertained of course while on this long trip…Kitana brought on board an MP3 player liu got for her a while ago and listened to music along with jade, liu kang and Kung Lao meditated most of the whole trip. While on the plane Liu caught kitana in a somewhat down mood throughout the plane ride, he didn't want to ask what was bothering her because he somewhat already knew, but he had to find someway to cheer her up,

"Well, just two more hours till we land, you excited? Liu asked cheerfully

"Yea sort of… kitana said in a down tone

"Huh, what's wrong?

"Nothing…im fine

"Something's wrong I could tell something was wrong throughout the trip…cmon tell me… liu told her bringing his arm around her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Im…just not sure about this place…"

"But you said you wanted to come"

"I know…and…I do, its just…"

…huh?

" if its anything like ive seen in those movies…"

"Its just the movies, I don't think the people are that bad…"

"Have you been?"

"Well, no but, Johnny says its not bad, there are a few jerks here and there but overall its one of the best places around. Besides we got jade and kung lao to come with us so everything will be fine."

"I hope so…its just their personalities, it can really get to me if im exposed to enough of it…"

2 HOURS LATER in LOS ANGELES, CALIFONIA….

"Alright here we are…Los Angeles" Liu said boldly

"Well, so far its seems friendly enough…" he added

"So far…." Kitana moaned

"Alright Johnny said some guy is suppose to be waiting for us all, he'll be holding up a sign with our names on it." Kung Lao brought up.

"I don't see anyone so far…" jade said looking around the airport.

"Maybe they will be in baggage claim c'mon guys." Liu said following the signs of the baggage claim area

The warriors soon reached their destination, the baggage claim, and they expected their bags to be there but…they were not.

"How long does this take…?" jade complined

"I don't know…" kung lao answered

"I don't see why we cant just bring our stuff on board"

"Well this country has a real terror problem ever since that 9/11 incident, so you can only really have your purse, maybe a cell phone, mp3 player on board that's about it. That's why you all couldn't have your weapons on board." Liu explained

"Hmmm, " kung lao thought

"Just please tell me we don't have to go through another metal detector…" Jade said irritable.

"Yea I know…I feel like a part of me is missing without my steel fans…

"I know what you mean, my hat, that had to go…" kung lao joined

"I think you should keep your hat off, we can certainly see your nice looking face…" jade said smiling at kung lao

"oh uh, Thanks, …but like kitana said, I feel incomplete without it."

"Oh cmon guys, we're lucky we don't even need it." Liu said

"Not yet…I heard about this America…we may need it more than ever now…" kung lao warned.

"Heaha, I doubt it, just give it a chance…the people here are just like Sonya and Johnny and jax." Liu

"Yea…that's why im so worried…" kung lao said in shame.

"What? they are nice guys" liu said

"Yes, once you get to know them" Kitana jumped in, "When I first meet Sonya, she was swearing at me with every curse word in existence. That's why I was kind of fortunate that you weren't American…" kitana said grinning.

"Heh well then thank god for small favors." Liu replied giggling a bit

"Auh, finally here's my bag." Jade said looking in relief

"Mine too" Kitana said next

"Hey guys I think that's us over there where that butler guy is holding our names" Liu said looking at the butler.

"Yea, no doubt, okay lets go" Kung Lao said as he started to walk towards the man but was halted briefly by a rude person who seemed to have purposely bumped into him.

"Uh hey!" Kung Lao snapped

"Watch where your goin pal!" the person snapped back while walking off

"Uh you bumped into me guy…" kung lao said

the man didn't not hear him as he walked off.

"Don't worry about it cmon…" Liu said coming to his friend's aid.

"friendly...yea right" kung lao said to liu irritated

The four friends walked to the butler and he led them to a limousine no doubt in side was Johnny cage, famous Hollywood star and ally to the forces of light.

"Johnny, Sonya!" Liu shouted joyfully while looking at Johnny and Sonya come form the vehicle

"Hey guys, im glad you all could come." Johnny replied

"Wow Sonya…you really blew up last time we saw each other." Liu said to Sonya with a surprised tone.

"Hasn't she though ehaha" Johnny said

"Yea, im not really use to having this weight around now…" Sonya replied

"Don't worry its not without reward…the most precious of all…" Kung Lao told Sonya giving her a smile

"Yea…I know" Sonya said.

"So welcome to America guys, land of the free and home of the brave." Johnny said proudly

"Yea we heard…"Kung lao said looking in shame.

"Home of the lazy is more like it…" Kitana groaned

"Hey we aren't bad, we are the greatest country in the world" Johnny shouted.

"I doubt that…" Kung lao looked to Johnny unsatisfied by his recent comment

"Well, we are one of them…and i happen to believe we are very nice " Johnny replied

* * *

><p>WHILE on THE ROAD TOWARDS JOHNNY'S HOUSE...<p>

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEEEPP* "GET OUTTA THE WAY YOU MORON!"

*BEEP* "SHUT IT ASSWHIPE!"

*BEEP* YOU GOT A WHOLE 5 INCHES IN FRONT OF YOU!" MOVE!"

Many citizens were swearing each other from across thier cars as they were stuck in los angeles traffic, Johnny and the others were also stuck in this traffic though they were close to thier destination..more so than others

"Nice people...?" Kitana looked to johnny after hearing dozens of rude comments from other vehicles

"Its just the traffic getting to them"

"this is Los Angeles…Hollywood baby…" Johnny shouted excitedly

"You wanna meet any of the hottest celebs around, im your man…just tell me; Brad, Arnold, Megan fox, Jessica Alba…I know em all!" johnnny continued

"Well….i sorta wouldn't mind meeting Jennifer lopez…" Kung lao said rasing his head up as if he had an idea suddenly while grinning at the thought.

"Oh really, …" Jade snapped looking towards kung lao with an almost icy gaze.

"Oh uh, its just that I like her…voice and acting, yea that's it…" Kung lao said trying to hid the nervousness in his tone but to no avail

"She's not TJHAT great of an actress or singer…" Kitana inturrupted

"Opinions vary…" kung lao said

"You just wanna see her because she looks 'hot'…you can't fool me kung lao…" Jade said

"Hey man, aint nothing wrong with that…I peeked a few at her too…ehe" Johnny whispered before feeling a pain in his side,

"HEY! That hurt!" Johnny shouted

"Your mind is on the wrong things…" Sonya gavejohnny a stern gaze

"Anyway…" Johnny said ignoring sonya's last words

"So Johnny, how far is your house from here…?" Liu asked

"Oh its not to far, we should be approaching the front soon."

"I hope you guys enjoy yourselves here…I figured maybe you guys could hang out here before your wedding."

"Yea, I can't believe you guys are getting married in two weeks! You must be so happy" Sonya said joyfully looking to kitana and liu.

"Yea we are…" liu said taking his soon to be wife's gentle hand smiling at her lovely face with her returning the kindness.

"Yes, I can't wait to be formally married to my wonderful husband to be" Kitana said staring a liu kang with a joyful look on her beautiful face

"Like wise my beautiful wife to be." Liu replied

"Well, you know we're there for the wedding, it not even a question, im sure jax, stryker, Kenshi, if we can find him and the rest will be there too." Sonya told them

"Well of course, you are all welcomed to come, without you guys we wouldn't even be here right now." Liu said

"Yea that's true…" Johnny agreed

"Well im gonna throw you guys something nice while you're here, consider it an early wedding present." Johnny told them

"What is it?" Kitana asked

"You'll see, we got all week for it." Johnny told her

The ride continued for about 30 minutes every one was enjoying the sights along the way, before long they came across a park…or what seemed like a park.

"Wow, this is a huge park…" Liu said looking upon the nice green grassed open space, and the nice all palm trees.

"Heha silly liu kang, this isn't a park" Johnny said giggling

"This is his front yard…" Sonya said bluntly

"WHAT! REALLY!" liu shouted in shock

"its about a 20min ride to the actual house" Sonya added

After 20 mins…

* * *

><p>"Alright here we are, me casa es su casa…or something like that…" Johnny said welcoming his friends to his home.<p>

"Nice johhny!" Kung Lao said looking amazed by johnny's big home

"Your home is very beautiful Johnny" Kitana also complimented

"Thanks, guys"

One of johnny's maids stepped to him bowing and then asked,

"Welcome back sir may I assist?"

"Yea, get these bags up to whatever room my friends want." Johnny answered

"How many rooms you got" Kung Lao asked

"Hmm, about 16 in all."

"Wow 16 rooms?" Liu shouted

"Yea, back in my heyday, I use to have mad parties and my friends slept over often so that's why I decided to get some more rooms, you know, they get drunk sometimes, cant drive, so…you know."

"Yea that's very nice of you" Kitana told him

"You know Johnny, I would have never expected you to be like this when we first meet." Kung Lao told him

"To be honest kung lao, im surprised myself at how generous ive been. Maybe this whole mortal kombat thing has gotten to me…I don't know."

"Well what ever it is, im thankful for it…" Sonya said letting out a small smile at Johnny.

"Thanks babe"

"Well guys put your stuff up in your rooms then come on back down for the grand tour!"

"Alright then" Jade nodded

"Yea" the rest said

Johnny took the gang all around his 3 leveled house, Johnny's house looked very well kept, neat, polished, just like you would expect from a movie star of his caliber. The rooms were very big and had nice bathrooms, the beds where queen sized, most of them anyway. Johnny had a large kitchen with two very big refrigerators and lots of cabinets. It looked at if his kitchen had enough space for enough food to last a life time surprisingly though, there weren't much food in them not in the refrigerator, and Johnny needed some serious shopping.

"So this is the pool area, its an Olympic pool with three Jacuzzis, which is perfect for us, one for you and kitana, one for you and jade and one for me and by baby…hehe" Johnny told them with a wide grin.

"Hmm yea, I think I like that idea…" Liu said also making a grin

What about you? He asked looking to kitana

"Sure…" kitana said letting out a sexy combo grin and giggle

"Anyway we can do that later on tonight, we got all week." Johnny said

"Alright, now then here's my wips and rides…"

"Why do I feel like im on an episode of Cribs…" Sonya said to herself

"I stay with a Ferrari Enzo, 458 ilalia, Lamborghini Gallardo, my Harley'twins'...for me and by baby. We go out riding on these every Sunday; we call it 'cycle Sunday".

"I must admit, ive been able to drive some pretty nice rides since ive been with Johnny." Sonya said letting out a slight smile.

"And this….a beauty isn't she…" Johnny said as he looked on with amazement at his favorite car.

"Wow she sure is, this is your car…?" Liu said looking in amazement as well

"No….this is my baby, my Lamborghini 2010 murcielago…I only ride this on VERY special occasions, and only I can drive it…"

"Sonya is more for some of the finer cruising cars in our selection, like that white benz over there." Johnny said point towards a while and black Mercedes Benz

"Speaking of which, how are you guys enjoying your car?"

"Its been a miracle for us" Kitana said joyfully

"I told you liu, walking around gets OLD, you need to stay with the current stop trying to live in the past."

"We still walk, but only when we are just going somewhere nearby…" Liu replied

"What about you two, you guys got a car yet, you need one, I can hook you up." Johnny asked looking to Kung Lao and Jade

"Maybe later…" kung Lao said seemingly wanting to end the subject.

"Uh, we'll talk…that Mercedes you called it? It does look nice…does it come in…jade?" Jade asked

After Johnny showed his guest around his big stylish celebrity home he then thought it might be time to go out to see the town they call the city of Angles,

"Alright guys lets head out…"

"To where?" jade asked

"To see the sights what else?" Johnny answered

The group of warriors and friends ventures around all of Los Angeles, Johnny was being the tour guide showing them all of the landmarks and famous places of Los Angeles,

"You see here we have all the wonderful places, the Kodak theater, this is where I got my award for _Sudden Violence_ and the _Mortal Kombat_ movies' you guys seen those movies?

"…YESSS…" everyone said in sync with an irritated tone.

"just asking…"

* * *

><p>The tour went along for a few hours, Los Angeles was really a sight to behold, so much to see,<p>

"The Hollywood sign…"

"Dodger stadium…"

"The staples center…"

"The Chinese theatre…reminds you of home alittle huh huh…?"

"Your really funny you know that…." Liu said with him and Kung Lao looking to Johnny with a irritated glare

"I told you they thought I was funny Sonya, she didn't believe me," Johnny said looking to Sonya oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Oh boy…" sonya looked down face palming her self

Their tour then continued on foot as they strolled around Hollywood boulevard, west Hollywood, all the famous streets in the city of angels,

"What are these stars shapes on the ground with peoples names on them…ive noticed them for a while now.." Jade asked puzzled by their purpose.

"Oh these are all the famous people who have contributed a shit load to the entertainment industry so they get honored by having a star on what's called the Hollywood walk of fame.

"OhYea, we have something similar in Hong Kong." Liu said

"Have you guys recognized any of the names…" Sonya asked them

"Yea a few, Bruce lee in particular, hehe" Liu told him grinning

"Arnold, Stallone, Chan, Eastwood…" kung lao continued after him

"Michael Jackson…I love his music…oh and Disney, they make wonderful animations." Kitana continued

"Duran Duran, they have a very pleasing sound, Eddie Murphy, he's very funny." Jade concluded

"You guys have some very talented people on earthrealm…we don't have as many in Edenia." Kitana said

"Oh, Hey where's yours buddy?" Liu said looking to Johnny who then looked down to the floor abit sadden.

"Oh…well…I haven't got one….yet but one day…"

"...Sorry man" liu apologized

"Nah ita alright, Lets move on shall we, maybe you might recognize a few more on the way…"

"OH ITS JOHNNY CAGE! CMON GUYS!" a random teen shouted in Excitement gazing upon the super star and rushing to him with his friends,

"oh oh oh, can we have your autograph sir?"

"Sure kids"

"Hey this guy looks like that guy off mortal kombat movie" a friend of the group of teens said looking upon liu Kang.

"Well actually he is, he's the guy its based off of…so are the rest of these guys…" Johnny told them

"Oh really? can we have your autograph?" the boy said to liu kang

"Uh sure I guess…" Liu said confused as he just simply took the pen and paper and signed his name.

"Oh don't mind it guys, this might happen a lot. Its when the paparazzi start comin that's when you really gotta start worrying."

"AUH you had to say it didn't you…" Kung Lao shouted noticing a group of people with large camera's headed their way with astonishing speed.

"Well that's our cue to get outta here…" Johnny said making run for it along with his friends.

"why won't you just fight them" Jade asked him

"we can't do that, this isnt like outworld or edenia, here we have police, violence is a no no in real life here, only violense we cando is in the movies"

With that, Johnny and his friends ditched the paparazzi's and went along with the rest of their tour around all of Los Angeles. They ate at the famous Yamashiro restaurant in Hollywood where the food was quite exquisite. Soon afterwards they made their way back to Johnny's mansion which by this time it was late in the evening. They wanted to relax and get settled. Liu thought this would be a nice time to hang out at the pool and Jacuzzi. The men got into their trunks and hit the pool first starting a game of volleyball while the ladies relaxed on the floating pool chairs chatting about recent events. The ladies soon joined however and it became a game between the men and the women. After a few close games, the women beat the men in their volleyball games and by then they were ready to settle down in the Jacuzzi. Liu knag and Kitana got into one Jacuzzi cuddled up against each other enjoying the warm heat and jets that were included, Kitana and Jade hadn't experienced such a bathing method before but they enjoyed it,

* * *

><p>"Wow, I love this 'jacuzzi' thing you have. Its very lovely, we might have to get one at home, eh liu?" Kitana expressed feeling wonderful form the hot tub's pleasure.<p>

"Yea for sure." Liu replied smiling at his stunning bride to be

"Yea I love them, me and Johnny actually really get a lot of stress off ourselves while we're in them." Sonya said "Yep we sure do, I may massage her while she just tells me about her hard day and she does the same to me." Yep it one of the moments I love with her, as well as the one where she isn't being a royal pain" Johnny added

"Hey!" shouted Johnny as he felt a small pain in his rib; compliments of Sonya.

"Well I can see how this may help get the stress off your mind, a bath like this would have been most appreciative after the invasion and shinnok." Jade told them

"Yea, it most certainly would have" Kitana agreed

"Im so glad those days are gone now" Sonya said in relief

"Are they…?" Kung Lao asked

"We can only hope" Kitana said with a slight worry

"Well until then, we need to enjoy ourselves and get our minds off of the past…and look towards…the future" Liu gently said while turning to face his lover adding a smile to his face. "Kitana, I am so ready for our wedding." "I am too, it's a day ive been dreaming of for so long…ever since I realized I love you, but…I almost gave up hope when you…died…and now you've been returned to me." "Yes, and im not going to let that chance slip away again." Liu concluded as he and his lover shared a passionate kiss.

"You know liu kang, maybe if you would have accepted her offer when you had the chance, perhaps you would not have been killed…" Johnny noted "Hey!, im just saying maybe it could have affected the future differently…" Johnny shouted as he felt yet another small pain in his rib.

"Well, I cant change the past Johnny…but…I cant learn from it and not make the same mistake again…" Liu said first looking to Johnny then turing his gaze to a more pleasurable sight, his lover Kitana "I love you and im ready to show that for the rest of our lives…as husband and wife." "…I love you…" Kitana simply replied with love in her voice as the two lovers continued to passionately kiss once more not thinking about any of their friends watching.

"how romantic..." Johnny said looking to liu and kitana making out.

"why are you there, when you have someone here you can be romantic towards" Sonya snapped

"yea your right babe, sorry, please…let me make it up to you…" Johnny said smoothly as he went in to kiss his lover which was returned in kind by Sonya. While Kitana and liu along with Sonya and Johnny were busy, that only left Kung Lao and Jade,

"Well, I guess that just leaves us…" Kung Lao said grinning at Jade going in for a kiss "I guess so…" jade replied looking to kung lao lustfully and taking the kiss

"You know I must say, you are a very good kisser Kung Lao…" Jade said as her lips parted from kung lao's soft ones.

"Your not bad yourself…considering ive never really kissed anyone but you" "Well from how you kiss, you seem like you're an expert…" "Maybe in another life I was, perhaps…it passed on."

"Hmm perhaps so…" jade concluded as she and kung lao merged lips and tongue together once more for an extended period of time.

"This was a great day Johnny we really appreciate it" liu said to Johnny after his make out session with kitana ended,

"Oh liu, this wasn't nothing, just wait tell your bachelor party later this week…"

Liu's face turned to one of confusion and dumbfoundedness as did Kitana's once those words passed through their ears as liu simply replied,

"BACHELOR PARTY…?"

END

* * *

><p>Alright sorry it took long, i would have had this up tuesday but life happened...<p>

only one more story(obvioulsy its gonna be titled Bachelor party) untill the 3 part Royal Wedding which is gonna be a minute utill i get up, im still trying to write it.

please read, review and stay tuned to LiuXKitana


	8. Bachelor Party

Bachelor Party

The Mortal Kombat Champion Liu Kang and the Edenian Princess Kitana, along with their best friends and partners in battle, Jade; the Edenian Resistance General, and Kung Lao, Co-founder of the newly reformed White Lotus Society, were invited to the Earthrealm city of Los Angeles by their longtime allies from earthrealm, Superstar Johnny Cage and the Special Forces 'Major' and Outerworld Investigation agency co founder, Sonya Blade.

Johnny thought it would nice to invite his longtime battle comrades to the city of angels to spend the week there in what he calls 'the good life'. They arrived there about 4 days ago and since then, Johnny has been showing them around all of Los Angeles, which was a stunning and beautiful sight to them. The citizens weren't too bad either…atleast not as bad as they thought, though there were a few incidents. Just a day ago, a random thug tried to rush pass Jade and steal her newly purchased stylish purse…but was halted by a sharp, swift pain to his legs, courtesy of Jade's razorang.

It was not long ago; infact when they first arrived, that Johnny had told Liu Kang and Kitana that he was planning a bachelor party for them, in early celebration of their wedding in a couple of weeks. Liu had no earthly idea of what such a party was but he was sure enough about to find out…

It was about 2 in the morning on a Friday, and in Liu and Kitana's room, they had just finished having another night of passionate sex with one another. They both were out of energy now and tired which could be implied by their heavy breathing and sweaty bodies. They must have had a great time. The two lovers laid next to one another in each others comfort, as they simply talked…

"4 hours…this time…" Liu sighed, breathing heavy

"yea, it's a definite improvement…from last time…what was it about 3 hrs and 38 mins last time…you have a lot of energy…" kitana responded with equal speed of breath as her lover.

"Yea…hahe"

The two were silent for a few moments when Liu continued onto a new conversation,

"What are you thinking about"

"…us, the wedding, our future…"

"are you…worried?" liu asked her, concerned

kitana sighed mildly as she turned to face the love of her life and smiled at him, which in return put a smile on his face.

"no, im not worried…not with you…" she said kissing him.

"thanks lot…tha..that really means alot "liu responded breaking the kiss slightly before connecting again.

Kitana gave a sexy giggle while kissing her lover for a few moments before he broke off and continued his conversation, and kitana snuggling close to him.

"so what do you want to do today, you wanna hang out, just us…"

"id love to…oh but, Sonya, jade and I are having an all women thing today she told me."

"Oh yea, what are you guys doing today…?"

"womanly things…hair, nails, a massage, a spa treatment, Sonya said they have some of the best spas here."

"Well, I can give you a massage…" liu said agusting himself to put his hands around her shoulders, rubbing them gentle, yet firm, caressing her nicely toned smooth skin to her satifaction.

"Heha I know you can…" she softly replied with a added kiss.

"Well that's good, you three spending time together."

"Are you and the guys doing something?"

"Not that I know of but im sure Johnny will have something planned while your all gone."

"Yea, so maybe later tonight we can do something?…maybe we can try for an even better time…"

Sure…" liu said giving his love yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>As the day went by, Sonya, Kitana, and Jade went out on the town to the best nail and hair salon, and spa place in Los Angeles. While they had a pleasant time, Liu, Kung, Kung Lao, and Johnny were having themselves a good time elsewhere. But it was what was to happen later tonight that would prove to be most 'entertaining'…to say the least...<p>

"Alright here we are guys" Johnny said arriving at a small one floor building.

"Where is this, what is this" Liu asked him

"Well this can be called many things my friends… but tonight…"

Johnny opened the doubledoors and to Liu's surprise the doors opened to a decorated room full of hanging decorated foam dragons, party confetti, tables and chairs, and guest that Johnny no doubt invited.

"Its called BACHELOR HEAVEN!"

"SURPRISE!" Yelled all the guest

"What in the world!" Liu said in shock and surprise at this turn of events

"Hey man congraulations!" a tall muscle-bound dark skinned man said approaching him

"Jax! Hey man"

"Long time no see liu, Kung lao, hows it hangin"

"Its been pretty good"

yes, very well indeed" kung lao answered after Liu kang

"Hey bud" Another man said stepping towards liu along with one other dark skinned figure

"Stryker and Kai! Aw man, wow! its good to see you guys!" liu greeted them with joy.

"Its been a long time friend." Kai said shaking liu's hand

"Yes it has, what..what are you all doing here…?"

"Johnny invited us to the party, normally I would not have come, but he said this was for you so…couldnt resist." Stryker answered

"Aw man, its great to see you guys." Liu repeated

"What is this party?" he then asked

"Your bachelor party man!" Stryker shouted

"Yep, I had it all planned out buddy… remember i told you earlier in the week i was gonna throw you one?" Johnny followed "So now, just set back…and enjoy the entertainment…"

Johnny made his way towards the middle of the large room with a microphone in his hand. There was atleast about 15 to 20 guest who where all scattered around the large room eating, chatting, and other things.

"Alright alright, people…

The main man is here, some of you know him, some of you have know Idea, this guy has saved my life more times then I can count, we've been though one hell of an adventure together, I remember when I first met him, he seemed like just a nobody…some Chinese kid…but, I was wrong, and with time, he became one of my most trusted allies…and a great friend. I owe him a lot as well as his future bride…so as yet ANOTHER token of my appreciation…This is my gift to you for your impending wedding in two weeks!

Liu, welcome to your first Bachelor party! Congrats man!"

Johnny turned towards two doors and put his mic up to his mouth,

"Girls…if you would…"

"Huh…?" Liu said, looking abit surprised by johnnys mention of girls…

As he said those words, they were the cue for three hot women who stepped through the double doors, one was dressed in an all white spandex suit with matching white high heeled boots and wild blonde hair, Caucasian race and mesmerizing sparkly blue eyes. That was the first that entered, the second was dressed in a two piece black skin tight suit with a whip, with a top that has a V line cleavage. She was an African American, who had long curly brown hair that brought out her flawless toffee skin tone and hazel brown eyes . The last one was a red head woman, a little skinnier than the others but equally stunning, she had red hair with a black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing was a red top with black lining and loincloth draped over her lower front which was red with a black design on it, she also had red almost thigh high boots with small knives around her thighs and a mask over her face.

The three walked over to liu kang as his friends cleared the way while they gazed upon the three beauties.

"Girls, do with him as you please…uh but not too much of course…hes gonna be married soon." Johnny told them.

"Yes Mr cage, well take good care of the champion…hmmhmhm" 'The Lady in Red' told him, while looking to Liu with very lustious eyes.

"Hey, hey, Johnny, now come on…I don't know about this…" liu said feeling a bit uneasy with other possibly lustful women around.

"aww, don't worry, you'll be fine they aren't gonna do anything to you…

"This is uhh..white she devil, black mamba and uh…what was your name again honey…?" johnny asked looking to the lady in red.

She looked back at him for a brief moment then back at Liu Kang,

"…Skarlet"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, After most of the day pampering themselves, Kitana, Jade and Sonya were having there own little party. Sonya had planned on having a bachelorette party for Kitana after that evening and it surprised her as it did Liu kang. Kitana wasn't much for parties growing up, and the parties that she did attend were usually parties celebrating Shao Kahn's victories over realms or those who dared to oppose him. She rarely had parties specifically for her so she really didn't know how to respond. Never the less, she was happy. She enjoyed herself as best she could, some people had gifts for her, some were well needed, other were questioned. Those questionalble gifts were the adult toys and lingerie that some people had gotten her. Though she was enjoying herself, she had not been nearly having as much fun as the other women, even Jade was partaking in the small games and having a great deal of wine. Kitana had not drunken any the whole night though, she wasn't a fan of earthrealm wine. Not sinse she tried to drink some a few times when she was on a date with Liu. Kitana had Liu on her mind, this was the first time in a while that she had not been around him all day long. She knew he was alright, but she missed him already and was hoping she would have been back to johnny's place to meet him. Perhaps he was already there waiting for her while she was having 'fun' here?<p>

"So were having that talk, he isn't sure but, I know he'll come around." A dark skinned woman in a blood red dress said talking to Sonya.

"Yea give jax some time, ruby." Sonya replied before noticing Kitana approaching her,

"Sonya, I appreciate this little get together, it was wonderful, much needed, but, I want to get back,, I told Liu we would meet tonight and-"

"Oh no, come on, we barely got things started…" Sonya interrupted.

The ladies then heard a loud ring, that was the doorbell of the building they were occupying.

"Uha, now I think things will get more interesting…" Sonya whispered assuming she knew exactly who was at the door."Uh can you get that kitana…"

"Oh…sure" Kitana said, she went up to the doors and opened them slightly and peeked out to see two tall men in suits in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Madam, you kitana?" one of the men asked her

"that I am, my I help you…?"

"Excuse me madam, may we enter"

"whats wrong?"

"it would be best if we come inside…its urgent news…from edenia"

At that kitana's eye widened and she quickly responded "yes please come in"

"may I ask what your names are…I don't think ive seen you in edenia before…"

"Sure,my name is Male"

"and my name is Striper" the other man said.

"okay Male and Striper…what news do you have to report to me from edenia?"

The two men simply stared at her as she did not realize the names, they did not have any news to report and thought that their names would dawn on her that they were strippers"…Oh, uh well, unmm, the news is uh…."

"What…please" kitana said egarly awaiting news

"Kitana…honey" Sonya said walking to her and pulling her to the side.

"Yes, what is it Sonya?"

"These guys names are Male and Striper…get it, Male Stripper…"

"…so…OHH," Kitana shouted as the names finally dawned on her.

"great…so, now that we got that settled…PARTY TIME BOYS!" Sonya said after realizing kitana now knew who these guys were or rather, what they do.

"Uh, Sonya, I don't think-" kitana was interrupted.

"Oh relax this is your bachelorette party…we are supposed to have things like this…the strippers, drinking which I cant do in at the moment, damn it, but you can and so far you haven't drunken anything but water…c'mon girl, even jade seems to be enjoying herself…

"You gotta stop worrying about stuff, its your time now, we are here to celebrate you…princess bride . Haha"

"you are right Sonya, okay then…"

"Now, I think those strippers are waiting for you…"

"Okay but if one of them tries anything…"

"Don't worry about it, they knew full well im law so to try anything would be a dumbmove on their part, plus i know what you would do..we dont want that so keep those fans where they are"

Sonya then called the two male strippers over to kitana as she sat on a chair waiting to be "entertained"

"Alright then, go ahead and do whatever it is you do…but don't touch me…if you do, i swear you wont ever be doing this 'job' again"

"Oh no mam, you got it all wrong, YOU don't touch us…I know it will be hard to resist but, your getting married soon, you don't need such a burden on your conscience hehaha."

Kitana looked at them annoyed by their comment, in the meantime she wondered what Liu was doing…

* * *

><p>At Bachelor Party central...<p>

"TAKE IT OFF BABY!"

"OH HELL YEA!"

"WHITE SHE-DEVIL YOU CAN TAKE MY SOUL ANYTIME BABE!"

Those were some of the yells of the men at liu's party who were enjoying themselves with the strippers. Liu however was receiving a more private audience with the lady in red who introduced herself as Skarlet…she seemed to be all into Liu, more so than the others had been.

"Hey…okay that's…thats close enough, okay…." Liu told the woman who was moving and rubbing her body very close to his in a way that felt very uncomfortable for him.

"Whatever you say champion…" she simply replied as she started rubbing one of her knives gently across his bare arms until she seemed to have 'accidentally' cut him

"ouch,"

"Oh, did I hurt you…?"

"Uh, nah its just as scratch…"

"good, now then…" Skarlet simply put, as sh continued to dance very closely to liu kang, while his friends were simply watching the view,

"The Lady in red is really putting it down on Liu, huh.." Jax started

"Yea ill say," Johnny said with a sly tone

"I hope liu can control himself …im struggling myself…" Jax continued while his hands were nearing his lower front…as he started feeling 'somthing' down there get a little bulky.

"Hey, you already got a lady in red or rather in RUBY remember?" Kung lao said trying to remind jax of his girlfriend.

"Yea Yea, but It doesn't hurt to take a peak every now and then…"

"Man she's smoking hot," Johnny said looking at the devilicious Skarlet doing very sexy movements with her curvaceous figure.

"I heard this was a last minute replacement.." john continued

"Hmm?' Kung lao mumbled looking to Johnny.

"Yea I had ordered some girl name cottonmouth to come, but the lady in red, um scarlet, said that she had a run in with something and she would be absent…"

"Well, guess you cant miss something you haven seen…besides scarlet seems to be really good at this…" Jax came in still gazing at the scarlet colored beauty.

While Johnny, Jax and Kung lao were occupying themselves with just gazing upon the scarlet beauty, across the room were the other strippers such as Black Mamba who stryker seemed to have obsession with, as she had been dancing around him all for the majority of the party so far,

"Im loving it black mamba, you know, being a cop can be rough at time…it would be nice to come home…to someone…you wanna be that someone my little mamba…?" Stryker said looking lustfully at the dark skinned tight clothed exotic dancer,

"Im just here to dance sir…not to form any kind of relationships okay…" she simply put

"Okay darling, whatever floats your boat" stryker said still gazing up at the black beauty.

About an hour had passed and about half of the guest had left, the dancers were still dancing around but had apparenty become clothe-less revealing their most private of body parts. Skarlet was still dancing around liu kang, she had been dancing over him the entire night she was there, Liu wanted to take some breaks but she didn't let him, and her charm and beauty convinced him to keep letting her do her thing, as time progressd however, scarlet had been become very aggressive, she had knives as apart of her act one would guess, but she apparently didn't know how to keep herself from cutting Liu, and each time, shed lick his blood from not only the blade, but from the cut itself,

"Ou, Hey, that's the fifth time you've cut me!"

You need to be more careful or something, and what's with you licking the blood…what are you a vampire or something…?" Liu asked frustrated alittle by Skarlets growing aggressiveness.

"Hmmm, maybe I just love the way you taste…" she said with a very lustful tone.

"Maybe your just bloodthirsty…" liu said sarcastically, before looking to Johnny, "Uh Johnny, I think im-"

"No no no, im not done yet…Skarlet interrupted him while placing her arms and hands behind her upper back as if she was reaching to get something…or release something… "Please, sit…" scarlet whispered, while her top slid off of her body revealing her nicely formed breasts. "I insist".

Oh dear..." liu whispered, amazed at how they looked {I don't know what it is about her but, im not feeling a good…vibe..and now she just showed me her breast…dear lord…control yourself, they look so…no! control liu!} he said in his mind trying to maintain his composure from being so close to another woman nevermind a naked one.

"OH YEA! HAHAAA" Johnny shouted looking at skarlet's boobs "Scarlet has a nice rack on her"

"No kidding…" Jax added also looking at the stunning sight

"HMMMmmm" scarlet moaned as she pushed her breast towards liu's face, not touching yet but damn close, before liu mae the gap even farther by getting up from the seat slightly,

"Uh guys, I really shouldn't be…uh doing this…" liu said still alittle in the moment from skarlet's nice top features.

"Oh please man, Kitana and them are probably doing the same thing" Johnny said to him

"WHAT!" Liu immediately looked over and shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…how about we see exacty what kitana is up to…<p>

Bachelorette Party...

"Oh c'mon kitana, join me!" Her freind Jade shouted from a few feet across dancing around one of the strippers and looking like she had one drink too many,

"Jade, your intoxicated…if Kung Lao saw you like this…" kitana warned her longtime friend,

"Good for me, he's not here hahaa" jade joked

"Jade!" kitana shouted at her friend's state of mind

"Oh kitana…Jade is having a good time, you need to cut loose…" The dark skinned Ruby told kitana before siping on her wine glass

"Ive already had a few glasses of your wine which I must say differs from Edenian wine by a noticeable margin, I like some of the games we played utill you guys got alittle too out of hand with personal information about your men, I let some strip guy dance around me, which I did not really enjoy, you guys gave me these gifts, and I thank you very much…but I don't think I need a 'vibrator'? and 'crotch less panties' I mean, do you earthrealmers find pleasure in this…" she asked looking at them awkwardly.

"Kitana, please okay, the vibrator is for you when…liu may not be around and you want to get a nice orgasm, and the panties are for you two's sex life, gives it a little spice along with that whip and cuffs Maggie gave you." Sonya told her

"And as I said, I thank you all for your gifts but…I don't find pleasure in that stuff… And ive never been an admirer of someone using their bodies as a means of survival."

"You make it sound like they have no choice to do this, its just something that they apparently like to do and us women like to see nice hot guys dancing in tight speedos showing off their parts. They like to see US doing that too"

"Well the only "parts" I want to see are my husbands, not another mans, ive seen too many already during my life time so far..."

"Kitana, I tried to throw this party for you because I thought you might like it, and enjoy yourself, we went and treated ourselves all day." Sonya said seeming alittle unappreciated by her tone.

"And I thank you for all that you have done Sonya, you are a great friend, today was great and I needed it a lot, today I just got to be…a woman. Its just I didn't really expect the stripping and the insane amounts of wine and the strange gifts. That part is just not me, you know."

"I understand…"

"Sonya, I thank you so much for today, and I had a great time, but now, I have to leave to go see Liu." Kitana said hugging her earthrealm friend tightly and Sonya returning the favor.

"okay then…sorry you didn't like the party,

"I did, until the stripping part…heh" kitana said letting out a slight laugh as did Sonya.

"Okay girl, so, guess ill see you tomorrow than, tell the shofur to take you back to the house...and don't worry about jade, she'll be with me, she seems to be having a lot of fun…"

"Thank Sonya…so much, please watch her, i think she's had too many drinks already...Oh hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the men might be do you, are they at the house?"

"Oh…uh…no" Sonya mumbled while moving her eyes and head around as if she was hiding something

"Sonya…." Kitana simply said sternly

"Okay..., I know…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Liu's party…<p>

"WOO HOOO!"

"GIVE ME GIVE ME SOME LOVIN BABE!"

{this is not right, what am I doing, if kitana saw me she would be outraged, I gotta get outta here...} Liu thought to himself as he looked towards scarlet grabbing her arms gently,

"okay uh scarlet, im sorry but I have to go…please"

"What's the rush champion; we barely got a chance to know each other…' scarlet quickly replied as she held liu down on the chair.

"Well, how much you already know about me is all you need to know…" Liu said sternly as he pushed back skarlet's hold on him, only to have it pushed back on to him but even more aggressively.

"grrr, NO!" she growled fiercely

"WHAT THE!, Hey! Get off of me lady!" Liu shouted pushing scarlet onto the ground, and grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Skarlet recovered and got into a fighting position looking to Liu ferociously. She held behind her back two kunai knives that she could throw any minute…

"I wanted to do this the easy way, mortal…but I have no choice but to do it the HARD, FUN WAY!"

"What!" Liu yelled trying to figure out what was going on

Stryker caught a glance at the knives she had behind her back and then shouted "Hey Liu LOOK OUT!"

"HEAAAHH!" Skarlet shouted as an attack grunt. Liu narrowly missed the two blades going for his throat but he was soon on guard once he dodged it and moved around his friends. The rest of the guest went into a state of shock, as the combatants circled around scarlet in a ready stance.

"WHO IS THIS BITCH!" Stryker yelled

"I don't know but she's taking her job way too seriously" Jonny answered

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like!" Liu said to scarlet with a mean mug.

"Alright lady! I don't know what your doing but your in BIG TROUBLE!" Jax yield at scarlet,

Stryker noticed some of the other people still in the room and decide dto assist them as Liu, kung lao, jax, Kai, and Johnny would be more than capable of handling the psychotic woman.

"Hey guys, ill get the other girls and everyone else outta here, you guys handle this until I get back, ill have the squad with me!"

"Alright then get going stryker, we can take of one little girl…and for the squad, ixnay, ill have my boys handle it" Jax responded quickly and firmly.

"You killed Lord Shao Kahn, now…his debt will be paid…in BLOOD!" the bloodlusted scarlet shouted fiercely.

"Bring It!" Jax shouted getting into his fighting position as did his allies.

Skarlet attacked and fought all five men at once and seemed to have the upper hand strangely, she dodged most of their blows and countered with devastating blows of her own, while one was down, she went aggressive towards another and repeated this until she would have all the fighters at her mercy. They couldn't understand how one little woman could be so strong, even for one of Shao Kahn's minions.

"Man this bloodwhore is good!" Johnny got out trying to regain some energy and breath, he had been roughed up a bit, with small cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"YEA, REALLY GOOD!" Jax came in, he was also trying to get his barrings, the girl was quick for him, too quick for him to land a single blow with his metal arms, Skarlet gave jax a very tough time.

Kai was not doing any better, Skarlet managed to put a 7 hit combo on him that left him fazed greatly, she had more strength than a woman should normally have, even for an outworld woman and to make matter worst,

"I don't know how but, she seems to be getting…stronger…" Kai said once he got to a corner with his allies Jax and Johnny "Doesn't make sense…"

"Well if we don't put her down now, it aint gonna matter how she gets so much strength." Jax concluded before joining his allies Liu Knag and Kung lao who seemed to be the only two somewhat holding their own against the strong red lady warrior.

Liu and Kung lao had been doing well for themselves…atleast for the moment, scarlet matched them blow for blow for a while but she then strated getting stronger and stronger , seemingly each time she got in a good punch with her fist or a good cut with her knives. She'd even go as far as to lick the blood off of her weapons, both man made and natural. Soon Jax, Johnny and Kai were down for the rest of this fight, they had been exausted and worst, took a brutal beating by a woman…but not just any woman, one of shao khan's most dangerous fighters. The fight had been going on for atleast 30 mins, and while most of the kombantants were out, only Liu kang remained, but his luck was running out. Skarlet had began to dodge most of his attack and the ones she countered with became more and more powerful.

Soon the shaolin monk couldn't take much more, he was already brused and battered and cut or stabbed in his arms, legs or chest, none were mortal wounds though, thanks to Liu kang's sharp reflexes and speed. Never the less though, he was exausted and couldn't take much more. They had managed to do a deal of damage to Skarlet, but some how she keep getting back up and delivering more and more powerful blows, each one more powerful than the last.

Not long after Liu was the only one fighting, Skarlet finally had Liu pinned down or rather UP. By one of her powers to control blood, she had four blood pillars from the ground hold Liu kang by his limbs about 6 feet in the air, she then amazingly turned herself into a puddle of blood and made her way underneath the warrior and reformed into her human self. She simply stared at the warror's helpless face slowly getting out a knife, and preparing for the death blow that would see the end of the mortal kombat champion, and the revenge of Shao Kahn. His firneds were down and couldnt possibly help him, when a voice called her name,

"SKARLET!"

Skarlet looked to see who it was that called her and it was none other than her former ally and Liu's future wife, "KITA-!"

Scarlet didn't finish the words when a bladed steel fan came towards her as she tunred to see who spoke her name and decapitated her head clean off, ending her near victory over Liu kang. The pillars dropped liu kand to the floor hard, he was a little hurt but he wasnt in a critical state.

"...Kitana!" Liu shouted in relief and joy once he tunred his head towards her while struggling to get himself up.

"Nice Shot!" Johnny said in awe.

"Thanks" she replied before rushing to them trying to help her lover and his allies to their feet

"You know her?" Kung lao asked

"Yes, she was one of Shao Kahn's most lethal enforcers, a warrior created by sorcery and the blood of fallen warriors…he wouldn't normally unleash her but as a means of a last resort." Kitana explained to them

"She said she was here for vengeance cause liu 86'd shao kahn back in the day." Jax told her

"Hmm, Sorcery and blood huh, perhaps that's why she got stronger, she got our blood, remember she was always licking her fist and her knives, and even when she was dancing around liu kang she was cutting him with her little knives and licking the wounds." Kung Lao said coming to a conclusion about scarlet's bizarre power increases and facenation with blood.

"Yes, she gains power by the blood of her opponants…" Kitana confirmed, she then looked to liu who was trying to sit down but was having difficulty with all of his ackes and pains from the battle. Kitana went to him quickly,

"Are you alright Liu."

"Yea im fine, thanks for saving me."

"What was she doing here?…and she was dancing on you?"

"Well I can explain that, see this was suppose to be a bachelor party and you know, we guys get the female strippers…" Johnny quickly cut in to tell kitana the reason behind the madness.

"Uh, say no more, I got the jest of it…" kitana told him with a disgusted tone, she had heard enough about strippers for one night.

"Im just glad you guys are okay and that I made it here when I did."

"Yea, or ill tell you what, we would have been finished!" Kai added

Kitana saw liu rubbing his bruses and cuts and went to help him up, "Liu c'mon lets go, we need to get you some medical attention"

"Hey wait, what about this mess, the cops are gonna be-" Johnny strted before being interrupted,

Don't worry, I got this covered, ill send for some men from the OIA to come and check this place out, don't worry, Kitana, you get liu outta here, he took a good beating near the end, we all did."

"Johnny…sorry the party got out of hand…" liu got out

"Ah don't worry about it, we could not have know one of Shao khan's leftovers would appear. I wonder how many other minions of shao kahn are still out there…possibly seeking vengence" johnny wondered out loud.

"I don't know but at least know we know that we still need to be on guard." Kai said boldly

"I don't know about you, but I was never off guard." Kung lao concluded

Johnny, Liu, Kung Lao, and Kitana made their way out of the building while jax awaited his OIA team members to assist with the remains of scarlet, and to be on the safe side, Kai stayed behind, and soon afterwards, Stryker arrived to fight, but the battle was done.

Johnny, Kitana, Kung lao and Liu kang had arrived at a nearby hospital to get themselves patched up after the fight that took place, the were in and out, luckily none of their wounds were bad enough to cause them to stay over night, but they were still sore and worn out especially Liu who seemed to be fighting the longest and hardest during the battle with the bloody scarlet. Kitana and Liu went to their room and Kitana laid Liu on th bed stomach first, while she got on top of him and started massaging him.

"Kitana, hey…about tonight, with skarlet...and all the other stuff…"

"I understand honey, this is what these things are, Sonya threw me a party too and she invited some strippers, so dont feel guilty"

"Yea...hey, I thought I was gonna give you a massage…?'

"I got mine today, but after your fight, you need it…"

Liu turned himself around to face kitana and pulled her towards him and looked her in her beautiful hazel eyes, "Kitana, I don't want this night to worry you okay, now I know skarlet came for me, and I want you to know that perhaps other will like her, but please I don't want you to worry and stress about it. We still must live our lives. We are at peace and I intend to keep it that way, the elder gods have become a bit stricter with the way the realms go, and I have faith that they will keep everything in order.

And as long as we have each other and our friends, we can always come out on top...like we did tonight. thanks to you sweety" liu said gently, slightly kissing kitana on her nice lips.

"I know…and im not worried…not with you…" kitana simply said while going in closer to liu's face to share a romantic kiss with the love of her life. She broke it briefly and the two shared three words for each other before continuing the kiss,

"I love you…" she started

"I love _you_…" he finished

END

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long ass wait! ive been real busy lately with life, you know how that is.<p>

hope you enjoy this story/chapter, the next one is the BIG WEDDING, 3 PARTS!

I will try to have it up by next week, im still not really done writing it yet, im writing the whole thing up and then ill split it into 3 parts and post them all at once...maybe or ill do one tues then thur the nthe tues day following.

in the meantime, for all the latest information reguarding this story and any others of mine, visit my profile page ULTIMATEbudokai3

and as always, stay tuned for more stories in **LiuXKitana**

please read and review, they are encouraged and help keep the story going.

thank you all!

until next time,


	9. A Mortal Wedding: Pt 1

A MORTAL WEDDING Pt 1

{ Oh boy, here it is…im so nervous, this is probably the most important day of my life so far…my Wedding day; the day I marry the woman I fell in love with during the worst possible time of my life. She was a princess of an entire realm and I was some shaolin monk who just so happened to have won a small but VERY important competition that decided the fate of my existence and home, the earthrealm. This marriage was a lot bigger than I thought however, it was not only that I was to marry the princess, but that since we were from two different worlds…literally, they two would form a "bond"…at least that's what I was told by Argus, the god of Edenia. Did that mean the two worlds would fuse into one…? Or maybe some kinda spiritual bond? I have no clue but Im sure about to find out…...oh my god...she...is...so beautiful...}

* * *

><p><span>Liu Kang's P.O.V.<span> - 2 days before Big Wedding

I was in Earthrealm with my best friend Kung Lao and we were just coming from Sub Zero's Lin Kuei Palace. I already knew that most of my allies and friends were already prepared to come, but I thought it would have been nice to invite Sub Zero to the wedding since he was a good friend and longtime ally. He's gotten me out of some very close calls and I owe him my life but, I didn't know how 'ninjas' respond to that kind of invite…

_Flashback: The Lin Kuei Temple, A few hours earlier…_

_Kung Lao and I reached the outside of the Palace gates where there were atleast 5 lin kuei warriors standing around the palace front. Two f them were in the open, but the rest were hidden in the shadows. If I were an ordinary civilian, I would not have noticed the other three, the Lin Kuei's stealth was legendary._

_We arrived at the front door and as I expected, we were halted by the two at the front…_

"_Unless you seek death, turn back, now " he told us very grimly_

_I responded "Please, we mean you no harm, I am liu kang, i-" before he cut me off,_

"_Liu Kang! The Earthrealm Champion! Apologies Champion…"_

_He recognized me, to my relief, "No, its okay, so yea, I come to speak with your grandmaster Sub Zero if he is available."_

"_Very well…", He said as he turned about and rose his left arm and put it across his torso…this must have been a signal to open the gate or something, because that's what happened next._

"_Please step in, at the next gate you will find our fellow lin kuei warrior, ICE, he will see that you are brought to the Grandmaster, Champion." He told me then he bowed to me and I to him as a show of respect._

_We walked towards the other gate which was only a few yards away. Between the two gates was nothing but a white snowy field. The snow was only maybe two or three inches off the ground and the field itself was atleast half the length of a football field. The warrior at the front told us we would come across a warrior known as Ice, but, as we approached, I did not see any warriors in the whole area. It was as if we were alone…but to think such a thing in the Lin Kuei palace would be foolish…at best._

_We reached the gate and I saw no one save for who I came with, Kung lao. But I was not convinced we were alone neither was kung lao, we just simply waited patiently for someone…or something to show up…_

_Suddenly I found myself avoiding two spheres of concentrated Ice energy coming at me from behind and at two different angles. There were two separate ones coming at Kung lao as well. We both dodged them easily…alittle too easily. It was then silent once more but this time behind us were two men garbed in a navy blue and light blue ninja outfit similar to those worn by Sub Zero back when I first met him in the second tournament._

_They were both in a fighting stance and seemed ready to attack…_

_Me and Kung lao got into our fighting positions and then Kung lao spoke out to them,_

"_We were granted permission to your grandmaster"_

_The two warriors said nothing in return and instead let their fist do the talking for them._

_They both attacked with swift kicks and punches but after maybe a minute of this, I could tell that they were up to something…and before too long they both stopped outta nowhere once they realized that their attacts were seemingly futile. One of them stepped up to us,_

"_Excellent! My name is Ice, Apologies; I have to be sure…"_

"_Sure of what?" I asked him_

"_That we are who we say we are…" Kung lao basically answered my question._

"_Yes, and we can tell by your fighting techniques…"_

_I understood that method of confirmation, but… "That may still not be enough, had I been shang tsung perhaps, I might have still fooled you. When he steals souls, he can take the soul's knowledge of kombat as well…" I told him and then he squinted his eyes…_

"…_Right your are…now please follow me…" I could tell he was grinning when he said that…the way he said it..._

_The warrior Ice was leading us towards…somewhere, I have never been to the lin kuei palace but only once and even then, I never got this far into it. From the looks of things, it was quite a sight. Sub Zero managed to turn this old temple into a very impressive, well kept secret compound for his clan. About five minutes passed and we crossed a big corridor. Inside was a room with a throne, I kind of guessed that we reached where sub zero must have been, but there was no one home,_

"_Alright so where is Sub zero?" I asked him looking around at the large empty room._

"_He will be along shortly, please wait here…"_

_Ice left and closed the two doors behind him, we turned around and we were surrounded…_

_Out of nowhere, atleast two or three dozen Lin Kuei warriors surrounded us all looking as if they were ready to strike us at any moment. I was looking all around and there was not an exit save for the one we came through and that most likely was locked now. Me and Kung lao just stood and began to slowly walk our way into the middle of the room. We were looking everywhere at the warriors, when we suddenly heard a voice behind us in a place where I had just looked no more than five seconds ago,_

"_Lin Kuei, At Ease!"_

_We turned about and it was indeed Sub Zero along with Smoke. The other lin kuei warriors then stood with their feet a shoulder width apart and their hands behind their backs. This put a small smile on my face, It felt good to know that sub zero had not gone to the dark side…heh_

"_Welcome friends, you honor us with your presence, Champion."_

_With that, all of the surrounding Lin kuei then did their arm gesture and bowed to us…or me, I guess. I showed them that respect back and then turned to Sub zero. His face was still concealed with nothing but his icy pupils revealed, so I could never tell if he was happy or sad or what, and his tone didn't lead me to much either, but it didn't matter, not to him, all he cared to now was what I was doing at his palace…_

"_Your security sure is tight" Kung lao said to Sub Zero in a joking manner_

_Apologies, but we have to take those kinds of measures for our own safety"_

_How did you know it was really us, and not just shang and quan chi in disguise or something?"_

"_I have my men test you, if you pass the tests, it tells us one of two things, you are who you say you are…or you are not. I have learned to read your energies as we spent more and more time together, so I knew you were legit."_

"_heh, nice" Kung lao responded nodding his head in approval._

"_What brings you to the Lin kuei palace…Is Shao khan alive, or perhaps our longtime enemies have escaped the netherrealm?"_

"_No…thank the gods…" kung lao told him_

"_Well then, I take it this isn't a matter of urgency…?" _

"_Well, no, I came here to tell you that Princess Kitana and I are getting married in a couple of days…and I thought I would ask if you and smoke wanted to maybe come to the wedding we are to have in Edenia." I told him. I was thinking about what he would say, maybehe would say yes and be overjoyed at the fact, or maybe no and cringe at the idea…but he just simply said,_

"_I see…_

"_So Liu Kang, you have decided to marry the Princess…"_

"_Yes" I couldn't read him, I didn't know if he was excited or mad…sub zero was always hard to read._

"…_its about time."_

"_Uh, hehea" I was surprised at how he answered that…atleast I knew he didn't feel any hostility towards the idea._

"_Since our adventures in Outworld, Shao khan's invasion, shinnok and even with the whole Armageddon ordeal, I could always tell you two shared feelings for one another, I knew someday, you two would be together…I just couldn't figure out how, with you two being from different realms. But one thing ive learned is, when love is real, it finds a way...you have my gratitude, Liu Kang"_

_I may not be able to read Sub Zero, but he apparently could read me like a book…as far as my emotions and feelings were concerned._

"_You know its kinda funny, but I always thought you and kitana might have went together…or you and frost." Kung lao kinda blurted out which then led me thinking about that too. Kitana and Sub Zero did seem alike, at least in appearance they both wore blue and they were both assassins…seemed like a match to me._

"…_and why is that, because we are both stealth warriors who wear blue?" he asked_

"_Haha, Well yea." I answered laughing a bit. It was like he was reading my mind. haha_

"_Any other traits we share…?"_

_I thought about that question, and besides what we already knew about the two and what I already knew about kitana and sub zero, I…honestly couldn't think of anything, _

"_Oh, uh…..hmmm…wow, no, I…I guess not…are there?" _

"_When I first saw the princess, I could tell she was a spirit who seemed to be at a lost with herself, She needed help among other things, I was not sure with what though…and at the time, I honestly didn't care. My only concern was finding out who killed my brother and avenging him. Later I noticed her spirit quite lifted from where it was before. It seemed at its most high when she appeared around Liu Kang. It dawned on me that he must have given her what she needed most at that time. That was not what I could have done, nor wished to have done. I had problems of my own, I did not need to get involved in other peoples personal problems."_

"_Did you even want to try to get to know kitana…in that way?" Kung lao asked him, which also had me wondering…could I have had competition…with Sub zero?_

"_No…of course not, at the time, I still considered her an enemy."_

"_I mean once she became an ally." Kung lao told him, I was alittle egger to hear what he had to say,_

"_No…we really have nothing in common…besides being stealthy warriors in blue…" I guess he answered that simple enough…_

_Kung lao then said "Heh, well, I would say Frost but, I know how that went…" he then tilted his head down a little and his cheerful spirit became one of sympathy. I had not known frost nor have I ever met her, so I had no idea what went on between those two but it apparently wasn't good..._

"_Sympathy is not necessary…I had high hopes for Frost, she was a great warrior, but Frost chose her own path and it led her to where she rest now…and forever." _

"_The netherrealm…"_

"_I don't know much about relationships, but I know that just because two may have things physically in common with one another doesn't mean that they were meant for each other._

_If such was the case, Frost and I would have perhaps been married…and maybe if I were a young spirit again, I would have enjoyed frost very much…or I would have despised her because of the fact that we were too alike at one time._

_Most pairings are made because one may have or can give something to the other that he or she may need or want, wither it be a type of love, hope, a certain feeling, or even for reasons as despicable as money or fame._

_Liu Kang gave Kitana what she had been so deeply longing for…and as they spent more and more time together, she realized that and it developed into what they are now…_

_I would consider you two one of those few, 'perfect couples'._

_After listening to Sub Zero, I was speechless, here is a man who has lived his entire life secluded in the shadows, away from the ways for normal humans, yet he seemed to understand so much about people and their feelings and emotions._

"_And with that…I must regretfully decline, my friend"_

"_Aww, how come? I asked him, I was kinda saddened that he said no, after what he just said about me and kitana, I thought for sure he'd want to go._

"_A grandmaster's duty is never done, my men and I are very close to ending our long time standing with the tekunin."_

"_I thought they died off with sektor" kung lao asked him_

"_No, they merely seek to honor their fallen leader and continue what he could not."_

"_Well, do you need help?" I asked him_

"_No my friends, I appreciate the offer…both, but I must handle this. Its my fight, not yours."_

_Sub Zero approached me and put a friendly hand on my shoulder and looked to me, and in some way, I could tell he was smiling at me…I could just tell…_

"_You go to your soul mate and continue to give her that genuine love and hope that made her fall for you…you two have my blessing."_

_Sub Zero saying that really…warmed, my spirit, "Thank you Sub Zero…you've been such a good friend. _

_Sub Zero simply nodded,_

I wish Sub Zero would have been able to come. But I understood he had important things that could not be avoided. But his words were truth and very comforting. I knew sub zero was an assassin first but he has a love and respect for his friends and allies. Sub Zero is a true friend.

* * *

><p><em><span>The day before big wedding<span>_

Kung Lao and I arrived back at my home and we spent the next day getting prepared to go to edenia, I was packing some clothings and he had brought over his stuff and we started discussing who all were going to make it to the wedding from earthrealm, we made a list of people who said they were going to be there and those who we weren't sure about,

"Alright, so Sub Zero…no" I said with a bit of sadness in my tone.

"Alright then let's see, all who's coming just to make sure,

Johnny, Sonya, Jax, Stryker, Kai, Cyrax, Master Bo Rai cho, Kenshi, Nightwolf, uh…pretty much everyone at the Temples, Stacy, mich-" Kung lao interrupted me with a question…one I wasn't ready for..

"You uh…thought about…Raiden…"

I paused what I was doing right when those words passed through my ears…

I had not seen raiden since the end of the battle of Armageddon and…I really didn't care to see him. Not after what he did.

With that, I answered kung lao, "No…not at all…" I said kinda harshly

He could tell by my tone, that it made me upset, "Just asking…"

"Maybe…you should just…talk to him"

"I have nothing to say to him…"

"Well its not like you ever saw from his point of view why he would do what he did…"

"It doesn't matter, he did wrong…I don't think you can justify killi…killing innocents…" As long ago as it was, I still couldn't process the whole thing in my head, because thinking of it only made me angier and I was suppose to be happy these next few days, I was to be married to the woman who became my main reason for living, the last thing I needed on my mind was some renegade thunder god…speak of the devil…

"Your right Liu Kang…and im not going to try to justify it…" A voice that sounded all too familiar passed through my ears and i turned to it and my eyes widened at the very sight of where the voice came from,

"What?, Raiden!" I shouted,

I was very surprised to see raiden…but I was far from happy to see him…why was he here, just barging in on my conversation, unannounced…because it just so happen to be about him. Ill be honest, I really couldn't stand the sight of him. He looked guilty. He looked like a real beggar this time. I know in the past he'd play as one in order to get info or spread it but I doubt he was acting this time. He looked a wreck, and If you asked me, it served him right.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I snapped at him, I was beginning to get furious, I even stood up and became very tense. Like if I was about to began a fight...and that possibility wasn't out of reach…

"I invited him…" Kung lao said out suddenly, I turned to him furious

"You What!"

"Please Liu, you guys need to talk about this and come to an understanding, I hate to see you too not speaking with each other, not after all we've been through."

"No way!"

"Look man, just hear him out…and if you still feel that same way…okay then, but just talk…im gonna go out, im taking your car, so have fun…and don't kill each other okay." With that kung lao left the house.

Kung lao set this all up, I was alittle upset, but this is not outta the ordinary for Kung lao, he was just trying to be a good friend…and deep down, I knew he was right…and, I really don't think I could live with having raiden as an enemy forever…

"Alright…say what you need to say…" I guess I was willing to give raiden a chance to explain his actions as despicable as they were. We talked for atleast 3 hours, he explained himself and about this dark energy that consumed him. When he resurrected me through a magic enchantment of some long dead civilization, because he was furious at the humans for how they treated earthrealm and how shujinko was deceived by Onaga.

Hearing all this I somewhat understood his actions but never the less it was still wrong, but it killed me that he would use me, my body as a tool for destruction, that's what really got me upset with raiden. I have no idea how many people my body killed, but it was a thought that still hurt me even today. I continued to listen to raiden and with time as he talked, I didn't feel as much anger towards him as I had for so long. I knew raiden was telling the truth and as far as I know he didn't seem to leave out ANY details. After a while I thought about kung lao, and he was right; I did need to hear his side, so I could fully understand the extent of his 'Darkside'.

With all that was said, I wasn't quite sure I was ready to forgive him and while he was talking he made it clear that he wasn't asking for it right then and there, but for me to understand his point of view as a start.

…And I think I did,

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between us for a few moments thats when I decided to speak,

"Look Raiden…I understand why you did what you did, but I still don't approve, no matter what the humans did, no matter what desperate measures you think are worth saving earth…But I know that it wasn't all your doing…this dark force that consumed you, had a major part in it. I didn't know that. So that alone changes a few things. Now, I know you've been secluding yourself and thinking long and hard about what you've done…and ill give you that, so im not gonna further antagonize you on it besides…you look like a wreck…no offense."

"Its quite alright Liu Kang, but…I am glad to know that I have atleast told you my side of the story. I know I cant make up for what ive done, but I feel alittle better knowing that ive confronted you about it so that you were able to hear it from my mouth."

"Yea…im glad too…" I told him, and I was glad he told me after all.

"Sorry to have interrupted you on what you were doing...so, I shall take my leave…and just so you know…congratulations on your wedding, you two were always good for each other."

After hearing raiden out and since I was not as angry with him as I had been, I then thought about what Kung lao said and I decided to ask him

"…uh hey raiden…um…I uh…." i couldn't quite get it out, was I nervous? Was I still upset enough not to even want to ask him? I don't know but it just finally came out…

"Would you like to come to the wedding…?"

"…sure" he told me which put a slight smile on my face, then Kung lao came back in,

"Hey man, im back and-" he said then stopped once he saw me and Raiden,

"So, you guys still talking…?"

"We're done" I told him, with a grateful tone

"Oh…okay, so…any changes…?"

"Yea" I simply answered looking to raiden.

"Well good…wait, they ARE good changes right?"

I went up to Kung lao and gave him a bro-hug, "Thanks man, you were always a great friend Kung Lao."

"I know…Good to have you guys back talking again…"

"Yea…yea it is…"

"Indeed, Thank you Kung lao" Raiden then spoke with a reassuring and grateful tone. Raiden seemd a lot joyful now then when he came.

"Well id hate to halt the emotional reunion, but we gotta get to Edenia."

"Yea your right." I said as I started to rush alittle around the room to make sure I had everything ready for the wedding, when I was halted by raiden,

"Liu Kang, I just want to say thank you again for hearing me out and…maybe one day, I hope to receive your full forgive.

I turned to Raiden and stood atleast three feet away from him and looked him square in his white eyes and then I extended my hand to him "And I hope to give it to you…"

Raiden took my hand and we shook hands in agreement. I have to say, a part of me was ready right then and there to forgive him, and I still don't know why I didn't…but, I know deep down, i felt like I wanted to.

* * *

><p><span>Wedding Day<span>

I arrived in edenia yesterday along with Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sonya and all my earthrealm allies. We were kindly greeted and we stayed at the palace. I had not seen Kitana for the past three days. I was alittle worried about her and I wanted to talk with her to make sure she really wanted to go through this. I know some people get second opinions or cold feet before the wedding and even the day of the wedding, But I was told I couldn't see her until the day of the wedding unless it was really ergent, I didn't think I was so I didn't bother her, but I told them to let her know that I was here, incase she need to speak with me. I had spent most of the day with Johnny, Kung Lao and a few of the fitters for the Edenian robes I was to wear at the wedding. Johnny had bought a nice tux for me, he thought I didn't have nice one and was kind enough to buy me one. But we were told that I was to wear an edenian wedding robe.

Next were the rings, since this was a big wedding that was between two people from different realms, I heard that Argus was going to have custom made rings for us so I didn't need to worry about buying the perfect ring…or _buying_ a ring period. That was a relief because im not gonna lie, my money was funny and my credit wouldn't get it!

Throughout the entire morning, I was being pampered, my hair was being done, they put mu hair in a single braid starting from the top part of the back of my dome to the hangtime. My nails were being polished, feet washed, fingers messaged, everything; they even put some makeup on my face to cover any bloches or dark spots on my face. I felt like I was a prince or something…and I guess I was gonna be one. hahaheh. By the time they were done, I have to admit, I looked…pretty damn good and I felt great! It was then that Argus stepped before me and we had a small but very important talk, one I would have on my mind for the remainder of the day.

"Liu Kang, a moment please" I heard him say coming from behind me.

"Yes lord Argus," I said bowing to him, he was the god of Edenia after all.

"I want to tell you before hand, This is a Big moment in your life and your realm. Today, is the day you and your realm will create an eternal bond with Edenia and its Princess, Kitana.

As god of Edenia, this is very important; My wife Delia is having the same talk with Kitana as we speak.

Now is the time Liu Kang, if you have second thoughts, doubts, or worries about this, speak now. Once this commitment is sealed, you have to uphold it. This isn't like your realm's everyday marriage where you can get divorced if you please, It would be very dishonorable to deny Kitana's hand in marriage during the ceremony and even worst to not uphold your end of this commitment once the agreement has been made. You would be banned from Edenia and the princess forever, despite your status as Mortal Kombat Champion.

This is an Eternal Commitment, the elder gods along with myself and the gods of your realm expect you to uphold it fully, especially since you are the Champion of Mortal Kombat."

"Yes I know, and I don't have second thoughts, I know what im getting into…I hope…and, I love Kitana, I have for a long time, im just saddened a bit that we weren't able to do this sooner, haha,"

"Very well then, I wish you the best Liu Kang, I know Kitana has found a life long soulmate in you, one whom she can spend the rest of her long life with, which is another issue as well, As Champion, if you continue to win, as you know you will not age, which makes this bond between the two of you more complete. I expect great things from this outcome, please do not leave Edenia and Earthrealm disappointed."

"Thank you lord Argus, and I wont." I told as he then stepped out of the room. I had thought about all of what he was talking about and he said that our realms would form a bond, what did he mean by that? Like a physical bond?...or a spiritual bond? I ran I quickly to ask him but he was long gone. That was all that had been on my mind from then on until the actual ceremony. This was a big deal, if I don't hold up my end of the bargin, I may never beable to see Kitana again and I would be dishonored. I couldn't live with myself if I lost Kitana but my own doing or anyone's doing.

A few last minute preparations were made and I was in the dressing room with some servants who were making sure my outfit was in order and my hair and face was decent, that's when Sindel, the queen came into the room and spoke with me privately, she asked all the servants to leave and we were alone.

"Hello Liu Kang" She greeted

"Queen Sindel, how are you?" I greeted her warmly back.

"Just fine, how are you?"

I did a slight sigh and looked a her with a small smile and said, "Im well…"

"Nervous?"

"Well…yea I guess so" Yea, I was pretty nervous especially after all that Argus said to me.

"Its okay to be nervous, this is a situation which could call for such a feeling.

I came here to tell you that, You are to marry my only daughter in just a few moments, and that I know she loves you very much and she wants to be with you. She has for many years, but your obligations stopped you…which I could understand.

But now you have decided to be with her and make her happy, you give her what she had needed for a very long time and I never see her in as higher spirits with anyone than you.

With this marriage you will have new obligations to fulfill in Edenia as a Prince Regent.

I only ask that you continue to treat her right and protect her, id hate to have to hear that my daughter was heartbroken by your actions…"

"Thank you Queen Sindel. And not to worry, I will do my best to protect and love your daughter as I always have tried my very best to do since I met her" I told her with sincerity and boldness.

"I know you will, good fortune to you Liu Kang. Ill see you in a bit." With that she gave me a light kiss on the cheek. That felt heart warming coming from her. I was glad to have a talk with the queen and she seemed more than willing for Kitana to accept my hand in marriage. I was grateful for that.

"Hey buddy, its time…" Kung Lao said to me poking his head in the door. He was my best man, the only one I truly trusted for that position.

And this was it, the moment I had been waiting for and so nervous about, I was kinda scared and I really didn't want to keep sweating out my clothes. I walked out the room where I was escorted to the main hall that would lead to the outside of the palace into the grand courtyard..

As I walked Outside, I could see everyone was standing around the marble walkways, there were three different walkways. They were all boarded with small light purplish flowers. I could see my family from the shaolin temples, Master Bo Rai cho, with a Big Jug of no doubt wine, something he never seemed to leave anywhere without even at the most formal of places. I saw most of my childhood friends standing next to him, along with all of the Shaolin Order. Kenshi was able to make it, he sat along side Stryker and Cyrax, They were are clapping and silently cheering. I must say the setting was huge and very beautiful. There were marble columns throughout the courtyard all decorated with strings of light blue and light reddish flowers. There were people in white who held cages full of white doves, they were standing near the columns. It seemed only the most closest of friends and family got views within the palace walls, other civilians would not have gotten to see the wedding…had it not been for one of my groomsmen, Johnny Cage. Johnny told me before hand that he insisted on "capturing this magic moment on film. So he got some of his crew to come and shoot the wedding. Not only that, they set up big projection screens around all of Edenia so the entire Realm could see the wedding from their households, or jobs. Argus and Sindel approved of this and he made it happen. That was very nice of him, now everyone can watch the wedding and save it for future family and friends as they witness this important moment in history.

I stood next to the four groomsmen, Kung lao, Johnny, Jax, and Kai. I chose those four because those are the ones that I felt were closest to me. They were all honored to receive such a reward, and I was happy to grant them the position. The day had gone so well, there was not any trouble, nothing outta place no revenge seeking maniacs…or posing strippers in sight. That was a relief. The last thing I wanted today was another scarlet incident.

I was so anxious to see Kitana, I bet she would look so beautiful. More beautiful that she had even been before. I couldn't wait! My heart was racing at the very thought of it. And again I became nervous and sweaty.

I looked around and I saw what looked like some of the crown parting, I had wondered what was going on, the people seemed to be drawing their attention towrda something I guess, once the crowd parted they all started bowing down, I adjusted my sight to see clearly what was going on and my eyes widened at what I saw,

Walking along the left sidewalk of the courtyard was Raiden and Fujin and long with a Blue watery man, a man engulfed in flames with a hat that resembles the ones raiden wore and a 10 foot tall rock…thing. Then it dawned on me that these were the elemental gods of earthrealm. I had never seen them before save Fujin. They all arrived at the wedding and coming in right behind them were five Lin Kuei warriors, Smoke, the former netherrealm warrior, Sareena and beside her was Sub zero and he was unmasked!

Wow, I couldn't believe it he made it after all, I was glad to see him, and for the first time in a very long time, I was glad to see Raiden, as were a lot of people, they were probably more surprised than glad. They all made their way to an open section in the front, As they got to their section I saw Raiden giving me a smile and a thumbs up, along with Fujin and the other god nodding in agreement with him. I nodded back at the very well received gesture, then l glanced at Sub Zero, he too looked upon me and for the first time in a long time, I saw him smile. I gave him a smile back as well as a nod of respect. I was so glad he came to the wedding I don't know what changed his mind but im grateful for it.

As the Guests all got settled I saw a group of musicians with instruments that I have never seen before in earthrealm approach the top of the big white marble crescent bridge that stood out in the huge courtyard. It was at that moment that everyone became quite and seated. All pathways were cleared, all mouths were closed and all eyes were on to the back of the courtyard as we waited anxiously for something to happen.

I saw Lord Argus and his wife Delia along with Taven, approaching slowly walking on the middle marble pavement as the beautiful music cued their entrance. He stood tall and proud along side his faithful wife and powerful sorceress Delia, and his son the half god Taven, as they made their way to the front where I was. I had heard that Argus had two sons, I wonder what happened to the other. It didn't matter though, all that mattered today, in my mind, was Kitana.

I then saw The Queen Sindel approaching in a very stunning purplish gown that did a great job of showing off her unbelievably perfect shaped body. Kitana definitely gets her looks and body from her mother. She slowly paced towards the front and I saw her head point towards me as she gave me a wink. I smiled at the guesture and she then turned back front and made her way to one of the fancy chairs that were behind me along with Argus, Delia and Taven.

The next people to walk down the isle were Kitana's trusted bridesmaids all holding very beautiful light blue and purple bouquet of flowers. I saw Jade first, then I saw Sonya, and Li Mei, and another female I had not known who I guess was a friend of Kitana's. They all looked so beautiful in their light blue…uh rather revealing dresses. One thing I will say, edenian women have no shame when in comes to how much skin they reveal, I mean, if I were just any ordinary earthrealm citizen, I would think with the kind of outfits kitana and jade wears, that they were…well, hookers or something, hehaha.

Their outfits were always revealing wither it was revealing massive cleavage, leg, stomach, back, whatever, it was revealing something…uh not that i had a problem with it…

The bridesmaids stood on the opposite side of me and the groomsmen. The colors of their outfits were the exact opposite of ours with their light blue gowns and our dark red colored edenian robes. Soon afterwards, a young girl cam out throwing out violet rose petals on the ground, she also had on a light blue gown. At least she was dressed fully clothed though.

A few more people came from around the walkway and made their way towards us. I swore if there were anymore people who came up we wouldn't have any room for Kitana, the BRIDE!

I then heard the music change and everyone who were sitting suddenly stood up and did an about face, I saw edenian knights come out in two rows, they held up naginatas and marched along the edge of the middle isle. The knights halted at the end of the isle and face one another in perfect sync. They proceeded to hold up their weapons in the air high above them and pointed then towards one another making two sided triangles. With that…I saw a shadow approaching, as it got closer, the shadow became more defined, it shaped more and more into a womanly figure the closer it got. I looked up and coming past the last knight on the right making its way to the isle surrounded by edenian knights…was her…the woman who would legitimately become the love of my life, now and forever…

She came down the isle and my eyes blurred out everything else and when I say blurred out I mean blurred out, everything that was not her, became a blur. She was the only thing I could see. Oh god, it was like seeing an angel walking towards me. I swore I could see an aura around her, a light white aura.

She had a beautiful smile on her face as she gazed upon me, I only hoped I looked as stunning to her as she did to me, because I didn't feel that at all once I saw her.

Oh my gosh, it was hard to use words to describe what she looked like. She had to be the most beautiful thing ive ever seen. As she was slowly making her way towards me, her mesmerizing hazel eyes stayed on me the entire time and my eyes on her.

They had shown so sparkly in the light of the beautiful full sun the shone so brightly today. Her face was exquisite, not a hair, eyelash or mark of make up out of place. Her golden medium olive skin was flawless and beauti…actually beautiful doesn't even begin to describe the way she looked to be perfectly honest. I looked her up from head to toe multiple times as she came closer and closer to me. Her dress was magnificent. I have to admit light blue always looked good on her. And this dress was no exception. It looked like something straight out of one of those Disney movies we liked; like one of the princesses, the long tail of the dress and everything even with one of the females holding the end of it. Now, I had one of my own, a real one. Who loved me as much as I loved her if not more…

She finally stepped up beside me…I got a close view of her face…and now I was completely speechless, my voice was gone. All I could do was stand and stare in awe and admire her delicate features. Since we've been together, Ive always looked at her face, when we talked, when we kissed, when we made love, what was different now, how come I was so… at a loss for words today? I was so nervous and sweating like crazy while trying to keep my composure, I wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there. I had hoped that she wouldn't say anything to me just yet because I knew I couldn't respond… not 'hi', not 'I love you', nothing. I was still frozen in time and I couldn't say nothing, I couldn't even tell if I tried to or not, I just knew I heard nothing sounding like my voice. All I could do was gaze back at her eyes, those spellbinding hazel pupils had me under a spell. She was smiling at me showing off her pearly whites, she looked so happy and excited and then…It happened, what I feared most at that exact moment happened, I heard her in a soft sweet childish whisper say to me,

"Hi"

TO BE CONTINUED! In A MORTAL WEDDING Pt 2 of 3

* * *

><p>Alright guys, here it is, the first part of the big three part wedding.<p>

i will be having this in POV format so hope you dont mind.

part 2 will be about Kitana's POV during the days prior to her wedding.

which i hope will be up soon.

please R&R, it is greatly appreciated and as always stay tuned for more LiuXKitana in thier Wedding.


	10. A Mortal Wedding: Pt 2

{I've dreamed of this day for a very long time. I held on to a very small hope that one day…I would marry; that I would be together with the man whom ive grown to love so much, because of his selflessness, courage, willingness, and drive…even when the odds were stacked against him. Heh, I remember when I first saw him, I really didn't know if he could even be of help to me at all. I was at a point in my life where I was ready to give in to everything that had happened recently. My life…my whole life…was lie. I was not who I thought I was, the people around me were not who I thought they were. Everything I had even known…was a complete lie. With this newfound realization, I thought of everything, Suicide, running away, I was just so heartbroken; a feeling I caused others…not one that I had to suffer. I then thought of revenge, I felt I needed it, for all that I've gone through, because of what my "Father" raised me to believe. I wanted to see him dead more than anything; a thought that seemed very highly impossible…..until I met him.

That's when my whole life changed. And now here we are, after all we've been though. After all I've been through, I was finally able to be at peace, I had gotten my family back; My true family, and I was able to be truly happy and be together with….oh, there he is, he's looking at me...I hope I look okay…}

* * *

><p><span>Kitana's P.O.V.<span>

**2 Days before Big Wedding**

For the past couple of weeks, I was in the earthrealm enjoying peaceful times with my soon to be husband Liu. During one of those weeks I was introduced to the city of Los Angeles in a state called California, this is where my earthrealm friends Johnny and Sonya lived. Johnny invited Liu, Kung Lao, Jade and I to come out and spend the week there. I really enjoyed myself…for the most part, until the bachelor party, and the incident with Skarlet. She had come to assassinate Liu Kang in retribution for killing Shao Kahn during the post end battle at the pyramid. Luckily I was there just in time to stop her, otherwise she would have killed Liu Kang along with our friends…and I would have never been able to live with myself. Since then, in the back of my head, I was thinking about if there were anymore of Shao kahn's assassins or warriors who would come for us, for him. I tried best I could to block the thought completely since the only thing I was trying to think about was my Wedding…

Which is what I _should_ be thinking about…

**_Flashback: Edenian Palace, A few Hours earlier…_**

_I had just gotten back from earthrealm and there were only a few days before my wedding. I was not allowed to see Liu until my wedding, which didnt exactly make me too pleased but that was the edenian way. Once I arrived, I saw preparations were already being made. The Courtyard of the palace was being decorated with plenty of beautiful sky blue Petunia flowers and red poppy flowers. They all looked so beautiful, it reminded me of the beauty of Edenia, the smells coming from them were very luscious. While I was admiring the exquisite flowers, A servant came up to me and told me that I needed to come with her by order of my mother. I asked her why and she said, to pick my bridal gown. The words were music to my ears. we rushed quickly to where my mother had been, the living area. As we arrived I saw Jade and my mother; they were being shown dresses from some of the best designers in Edenia and I wasn't sure what I was going to pick. I just wanted to look beautiful...for him. I spent at least two hours trying on dresses, but…I just couldn't quite find one that truly stood out…_

_"Hmmm, no not that one…" I nodded my head in disapproval at the dress shown to me._

_"Ugh…Kitana…" Jade snapped a bit_

_"What?"_

_"This is the 27th dress you've been through…" She told me,_

_"Im aware of that"_

_"So…make up you mind…" I could tell jade was was a bit irritated by me, but I didn't care too much. I just wanted to find a perfect dress._

_"I will…once I find a dress to my liking…even if its 27 more dresses I have to go through," I told her. I was serious too. If I had to be up all night to pick a dress to my liking, that's what I was going to do. I had to pick the right dress…_

_"I have to look perfect for liu" I told her softly._

_"Im sure he would have loved you in all the 27 dresses we just seen…" My mother came in. Im sure he would have but…_

_"They all seemed too bland…I want a dress that will stand out…I want to stun him…make him just…speechless."_

_This wedding was so important to me, and I didn't want anything to go wrong or be wrong. Everything had to be perfect. I know im sounding like a bit of what earthrealm calls, a 'bridezilla', but I didn't care,_

_"If I still had it, I would let you use my wedding dress when I married your father…...ohh…Jerrod…I miss you so much…and...you're missing your daughter's wedding…" my mothe said before starting to cry alittle._

_Seeing my mother cry always hit me…more than I thought it would. My mother talking about my father…my real father, the rightful king Jerrod, I never really knew my father, I saw him when I was only an infant, but of course not many remember things like that at such a young age, and its been thousands of years since then. Seeing my mother shed a few tears right there, made me feel a bit of a heartache. I couldn't help but go to her and wrap my arms around her and give her warmth and comfort. I knew any thought of my father in her mind made her start forming tears from her white blank eyes._

_"Mother, its okay…" I told her wrapping her body tightly against mine, I too began to shed a tear of my own. I loved hugging my mother. Ever since I got her back in my life, I never failed to give her my undeniable love and support every single day. I love her…so much and I hated seeing her like this._

_"It's alright…" I repeated soothingly._

_"I know…it just gives me memories. You remind me so much of myself when I got married…heh, I couldn't find a nice dress either…I actually had the one I wore made for me to my liking…" she said looking up to my with a slight smile. Once she said that, It dawned on me…_

_"That's its…oh thank you so much mother…" I said giving her a tight squeeze._

_If I couldn't find the dress I wanted already made, I would get one custom designed for me. Why did I not think of that before?_

_"Your going to have a dress made for you?" jade asked me,_

_"Sure, i like that idea best…"_

_"Well then, you should probably get some of the sewers to make a dress right away…you only have two days."_

_"Right…"_

_"Did you have an idea in mind…?" My mother asked me._

_I thought about it and at the moment I really didn't, but then I thought about something…what would be best for a princess…I didn't just want any normal bridal dress, like the ones in edenia, as I said before, I wanted it to stand out truly, then I guess out of nowhere, I started thinking of…Cinderella. Where did she come from? I started wondering in my head what she had to do with anything. Then an image of her came to me and she as in that stunning gown she wore at the ball in the movie. I always loved that dress, in fact, thinking about Cinderella, had me thinking about all of the princesses I saw in those animated movies, Belle, sleeping beauty. They were all wearing dresses that would stun almost anyone who gazed upon them. Now I knew what I wanted…_

_"…actually, yes I do, excuse me, must go to my room…" i said as i excused myself,_

_I had a perfect idea in my mind. I figured I could get the designers to create a dress that resembled that of those cartoon princesses. Since Liu Kang and I first watched Aladdin on our first date and many afterwards, I was also introduced to some of the other Disney animated films; Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow white. All these fictional chars were princesses and ill be honest, being a princess myself…a real one, my life was nowhere near comparable to theirs. They all lived fairytale lives. As much as I enjoyed them, I couldn't help but just think of all I went through and how much I wished my life was like thiers…all 10,000 years of it. I figured if most of my life couldn't be happiness, unicorns, fairy godmothers and all that, I would at least make this moment as much like a fairytale wedding as possible. I was at a time of peace, one that I hope would last much, much longer than the previous ones…and I felt very happy…the happiest I had ever been in my life. Even more than when I got my mother back, more then when Edenia was restored. For the first time in a VERY Long time, I was the happiest I had ever been. And i owed that mostly, to Liu. I owed him so to much for helping me gain these precious things. He loved me as much as I loved him, I now had my very own prince…and we were about to be happily married. Yes, I truly felt like one of these fairytale princesses, it was truly one of the best feelings I ever felt._

_I ran up to my room and started gathering up some of the DVD cases of these movies and I brought them with me to the designers. I had given them the basics of what I wanted exactly, I know I wanted a light blue gown, with a long tailed end. I wanted the long bridal gloves, I wanted the dress top to cover my bust just enough. I wanted to look so exquisite…I had to; this was going to be my wedding day. A day that I thought I would not see in a million years. I gave the designers The movies and told them to make a dress that resembles those on these fictional chars. Then I left them to it. I had a strange feeling that the dress would come out so wonderful, so gorgeous, I didn't know how, but I just knew it. I guess that's what happens when you spend time with Liu. Somehow…You just know everything is going to be alright._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day before Big Wedding<span>**

I spent most of the day getting myself prepared for the big day. I had to get my nails and hair done. My dress was almost complete from what I heard and they were going to let me take a peek at it, I was very excited to see it, i knew it was going to be gorgeous. I was very pleased with how the day went so far. I thought i looked very beautiful, more so than i had ever been. The day was going very well so far...

But It would be what happened the rest of the day however…that would make this day in my life…one I will **NEVER** forget….

**_Flashback- Afternoon…_**

_It all started later that day, I was on my way to my mother's room on the top level of the main building of the grand palace and I had just come from seeing a peek at my new gown. It was truly a sight. They designed the dress better than I ever thought. I was so excited I decide to tell my mother about it so she could see it. I went to her room and from 5 feet of the door I could hear sobbing sounds coming from behind the door. I immediately rushed into the room and I found her on the floor…crying. Seeing her like that reminded me when I was grieving over Liu when I found out he was murdered. It was one of the worst days of my life...one i don't want to experience ever again..._

_I ran to her and wrapped my arm around her, trying to help her up alittle from the floor,_

_"Whats wrong mother?"_

_"Oh...nothing Kitana…nothing…" she barly said to me, she was still sobbing._

_"Mother please, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I told her_

_"…I just…I just miss him…" she cried._

_"I brought her body closely to mine and said soothingly,_

_"I know…I know"_

_She seemed to be thinking so much of my father. Was it because I was going to get married and my father wouldn't be able to see me married or give me away. Was it because my wedding reminded her so much of her own wedding to him, just before kahn's invasion?_

_"Mother, why have you been thinking about my father so much these days…more than usual?"_

_"…i…I don't..i cant explain it…It…just seems like…I can feel his presence…around here."_

_"His presence…?" I asked her with a dumbfounded look in my face._

_"…since I've known Jerrod, I've always had a sixth sense about him…I know when he's near...I can't really explain it but…I just feel that he's…here…_

_And when I get that feeling…I start to think about him…and …it makes me…sad and upset."_

_"Why upset mother…"_

_"…because…he promised he'd never leave me, right after you were born…as foolish as it sounds, I believed him…_

_I thought we had our whole lives to look forward to…" she said, and then she started sobbing again._

_"Oh…mother…" I said hugging her tightly against me,_

_I couldn't bare to see her like this, not so close to my wedding. Seeing her sad made me feel sad. I continued to comfort her and give her my love and at the same time wonder what she meant by what she said…that she could feel his presence…could it be possible that my father is around here somewhere in Edenia…? If such a mind-boggling revelation was within the realm of possibility, why has he not come back to my mother or me? Where could he be?_

_I then decided that I was determined to find out._

_I gently helped up my mother and placed her on her bed. She was still weeping lightly and as much as I wanted to stay by her, I couldn't, I had to find out what she meant, I had to know…if my father really was alive and in Edenia._

_With that, I told her softly,_

_"Get some rest mother, I love you"_

_Just as I turned around I heard her soft voice whisper to me_

_"Kitana…did yo...did you want to talk to me about something…?"_

_"…no, it can wait…you just get some sleep, maybe it ill make you feel better." To lod her soothingly_

_"Okay…I love you…kitana" she told me_

_I love you" I told her, then my instincts just took over and I went to her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Then I left her room._

_I had to know if my father was here in Edenia and I figured the only way I could do that is if I went to someone who may have to the power to find out, Lord Argus and his wife Delia. They were the best chance I had of being able to know for sure. They were staying in the palace with us so that they would already be around come the wedding. Argus was to oversee it and marry Liu and I. The fact that he was here made this task a lot easier, his actual residence was quite far from the Edenian Palace, at least about a day's journey._

_I rushed to the upper level of the main tower in the palace. I just keep thinking of the possibility. It just excited me more and more. What if my father was alive or if he is here somewhere. It would be the best thing ever, to have my father with me and my mother again, for him to see Liu and give me away to him. With more and more thoughts, I upped the pace and started running faster. I turned the corner and was abruptly stopped by something red that I ran into. I fell on the hard floor butt first then I looked up and I saw…Ermac._

_"Our apologies Princess, we did not see you there, you came around the corner so swiftly. We were on our way to the courtyard"_

_He said trying to help me up. I dusted myself off and I kindly greeted him,_

_"Hello Ermac, and Its okay, its my fault, so my apologies."_

_"None required princess, your generous hospitality is enough."_

_"Well, I must be going now" I said turning around and I didn't get in even two steps before I heard his voice once more,_

_"If you don't mind us asking, what cause requires such haste…"_

_I looked back to him and I figured I could tell Ermac, he was a good ally and a trusted friend. He actually was one of the people who you could really talk to about…almost anything and he'd be honest with you and say what was on his mind._

_"Well…I…I think my father might be here in Edenia…"_

_"Your father…? But we thought you said he died long ago?" I could tell by his lime green eyes he looked surprised by my response._

_"Yes he did, but...my mother believes he is somehow alive or somewhere here possibly and I am on my way to see Lord Argus in the hopes that he could possible confirm her suspicions."_

_He bowed to me and nodded then said,_

_"Very well then, We will not delay you any further. We hope you find the answer you seek…oh and also…congratulations on your wedding tomorrow._

_"Thank you, you'll be there right?"_

_"Of course my princess, it is the least we can do in return for all that you and your allies have done for us."_

_Ermac was always so kind once he was freed from Shao Kahn's control. But his kindness was not to be taken as a weakness however; he was a being of immense power on the battlefield. He single handedly managed to fight off myself and my allies who were under Onaga's spell. He also helped Liu find us and free us, I owe ermac a lot for that act of kindness. I allowed him to stay here in edenia and he seemed to have a liking to it. He told me that he was somehow attracted to Edenia, He said it felt like a home for him. And I made sure it did. He was always given the utmost respect, him along with all my allies._

_"Thank you, Ermac, you were always so kind to me. Well I must be going…"_

_"Yes…and we hope you find your father…"_

_"Me too…" I smiled and told him as I ran off towards Lord Argus' room of stay._

_After another 2 mins, I reached the hallway that led straight to Lord Argus' and Delia's chamber. Upon walking towards the double doors, were about 8 Elite Edenian Knights guarding it. They saw me and immediately parted from the doors to allow me entrance._

_One knight stepped to me and greeted me with a warm smile,_

_"Hello My Lady, Lord Argus is already expecting you…please enter"_

_I nodded back to him as he opened the doors for me. Once they were parted, I saw standing in front of me about 10 feet away, Lord Argus and Lady Delia. They greeted me upon entrance,_

_"Princess Kitana" Argus said bowing in respect at my presence, and I returned the gesture in kind. To have a private audience with Lord Argus was a privilege not granted to many._

_"We were going to come to see you, but Argus told me that he could sense your presence approaching us."_

_"You look so Exquisite, my dear" Delia said looking me up and down then coming to me and giving me a gentle hug that was very heartwarming._

_"Thank you Lady Delia." I told her_

_"What brings you to us my child" Delia asked me_

_I did a mild sigh, I was sort of nervous…and I could tell I was starting to sweat alittle, but I just had to know…_

_"I came to you because…my mother has been feeling a strange vibe coming from…somewhere. She says that It feels like…like My Father is around, like if he is actually here in Edenia somewhere…close by…"_

_Once I said that, I saw the look in Argus' face…he had a ambiguous expression, so I really couldn't tell what he was thinking…but I needed to because I might have sounded insane or a little silly perhaps._

_"I See" he simply told me. That was not helpful._

_"Lord Argus, is it possible that my father is here in Edenia…?" I asked him_

_"Your father died many millennia ago Princess…" he told me…again…that wasn't helpful…I already knew that._

_"I know this…but my mother says she can feel his presence, and I know she wouldn't say such a thing if she didn't really mean it…Maybe…he may not be alive…but maybe his spirit or his soul still roams somewhere…" I told him._

_I wasn't quite sure what my Mother meant by how she could feel he was near and I had to think of everything that could mean…maybe he was indeed alive, or maybe his spirit or Soul roamed Edenia...like a ghost, such a thing is well within the realm of possibility at least that's what I thought._

_"I doubt that to be a possibility…I would know If there were lost souls roaming around Edenia." He said. But I couldn't just accept that. There had to be some kind of truth behind what my mother was feeling…I mean…she wouldn't say something like that out of thin air…_

_"Well…then are you…are you saying it's not possible?"_

_"It seems unlikely Princess…" he answered right away_

_I tilted my head down in sadness, "I…I understand…maybe mother was just hallucinating…but she seemed so sure…I just came from her room…I wanted to believe her…I wanted to believe that my Father was still alive…atleast in one form or another…"_

_I wasn't talking to Argus so much as I was talking to myself. I was just thinking about what my mother said. She would cry every time she felt this…vibe that resembled my Father. She's been crying a lot since recent…and she wouldn't tell me why. She probably didn't want me to worry, but now that I know, I must find out where this is coming from…I have to._

_I could feel tears slowly going down my cheeks. The possibility of my father being alive…was no longer there. This made me very sad and disappointed._

_Then I heard Lady Delia speak …_

_"Argus, just do a brief check on any souls nearby that may feel like Jerrods…wither they are with or without a host…just to be sure."_

_I rose my head up slightly looking to Delia, who attempted to convince Argus to check to see if the possibility was still there. I hope is was…please…let it be so…_

_"I suppose…I could check to see if his spirit is roaming somewhere…perhaps I missed something…lets find out."_

_Argus closed his eyes and went into some concentrated state, all I did was stare and hope…that it was true…that my mother's words weren't gibberish words of a broken spirit._

_"Hmmm," he mumbled, then he lifted one brow up. This made me assume that maybe he found something…maybe he found…my father…_

_"Well, there are no free roaming souls in edenia as I thought but, I…did fell something faint that resembles the King's energies…its somewhat hard to tell for certain if its him…but, if he is around, he must be...among other souls…I feel quite a few…but in one place…and…It is very nearby…"_

_My face lightened up at the words that just passed through my ears. Argus said he could feel my father's presence around...or something that greatly resembled it. I couldn't even fathom it once he confirmed it. It was just unreal…I felt the same way I do now as I did when Liu was revived. The feeling was indescribable._

_Delia turned to me a with a smile on her lips and spoke,_

_"Perhaps you were right Kitana, if this is true then we must find the source of where these energies are originating from."_

_I quickly looked to Lord Argus with a great smile on my face. Almost like I was a kid who was egger to go to the candy store, I asked him quickly,_

_"Well, then please we must hurry...how near are they Lord Argus…?_

_"Within the palace…" He said,_

_Oh Goodness, this was getting far too good to be true. My hopes were as high as the stars In the sky now, and my face had to be as bright as them. My thoughts then drifted to my Mother…_

_"So mother was right, My Father is here…but where…"_

_"You said these souls you can sense are all in one place…and you said they aren't free roaming?" I needed more clarification with what precisely he meant by that,_

_"Yes, in other words, they are all in one host…or they possess a single body"_

_So according to Lord Argus, my father was among many other souls in someone's body….but who…_

_Then it hit me right then and there like an assassin's bullet…the answer was as clear as day…_

_"ERMAC!" I shouted out loud upon realizing the most likely candidate._

_"Who do you speak of…?" Lord Delia asked me._

_"Come my Lord and Lady…Ill Explain along the way! We must hurry!"_

_I said quickly while turning around and speeding out of their chamber and down the hallway. I had to find Ermac, I had just ran into him so he should not have been that far. He said he was on his way to the courtyard._

_All this time…My Father was inside of Ermac…that's when I thought long and hard and it made sense to me. I was told Ermac was created using the souls of Edenian warriors who fell on 'The Day of Shao Kahn', the day of the invasion. So all along, my father's soul was right here among me. That must have been what my mother was feeling. This was mind boggling and beyond almost anything I had heard of in most of my years. I ran as quickly as I could trying to find Ermac. I was never more excited to see Ermac._

_With my pace, I didn't bother to look to see how far behind Argus or Delia was, it just never came in my mind, the only thing that was on my mind…was Ermac and my Father._

_I came out of the Palace and came to the courtyard to see Ermac with the Dove keepers, they were setting up the cages for the Wedding._

_I ran to him and cried out his named,_

_"ERMAC!"_

_He glanced at me and saw me running towards him with a big smile on my face._

_"Yes, hello again princess…have you found your father?"_

_I couldn't even say anything…I was just at a lost for words, all I did was stare at him and smile, I might have looked strange in his eyes, I was never THIS excited to see him._

_I then heard Argus speak from behind me._

_"Yes, He is the one…" He said confirming his unbelievable words about my father being here._

_"What is it you speak of this "one"?, Ermac asked as he looked upon Argus and Delia, then to me._

_"You contain a numerous amount of Edenian souls within your being" Delia said to him_

_"Yes, this is correct" he told her in return._

_"One of the souls within you may be that of the King Of Edenia, King Jerrod, Princess Kitana's Father."_

_Ermac's eyes glowed from the words that were spoken unto him, he didn't say anything in return though,_

_"If you can allow me, I will summon that particular soul from you being." Argus continued._

_I looked to Ermac and told him,_

_"Please ermac…"_

_He looked in my eyes, and I didn't have to wait long for his response._

_"Of course princess…anything for you" he told me._

_I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, thanking him_

_"Thank you so much…" I repeated._

_We broke apart and he and I looked on to Argus and Delia, Ermac stepped forward boldly and spoke,_

_"Now then, what should we do?"_

_"Just stand there and I will do the rest" Lady Delia told him while stepping in front of him about 5 feet away._

_"Very Well" He responded and did just that, stood there waiting for Lady Delia to summon the soul of my father from within Ermac. I was so nervous and anxious; the thought was just bone chilling. I stared and simply watched Lady Delia work her sorcery._

_After about 2 mins of absolute silence, there was still no sign of my father, I then asked Lady Delia,_

_"Do you see him…"_

_She didn't respond right way, but I didn't have to wait in suspense long before she did finally say something,_

_"Yes…he is here…" She said_

_Now I was more anxious than ever, my heart was beating fast, I was sweating profusely and I had my hands in a fist. I looked on to the both of them waiting for him to appear…then…_

_I saw a bright green light that looked like an orb, come out of Ermac's chest and it begin to form into a figure. I knew it was a soul and by the second, it became more and more detailed._

_A face began for form on its head; it looked like that of a middle aged man who had, white hair, a beard and his clothing resembled Edenian robes. He was about 6'6 from what it seemed so far and his body became more and more clear as if there was a transparent person in front of me…one that I could actually touch if I wanted to._

_The whole time, my mouth was open, and I was just in awe at what I was witnessing, this was my Father…I haven't seen him since I was in infant…and now…here he was…right here in front of me….i couldn't help but begin to shed my tears. It was so surreal._

_The figure then approached me, and put out his hand. It was going towards the side of my face, near my teary eye, I still had my mouth open and I started to tremble, then i managed to squeal out very faintly,_

_"fa…father…?"_

_The transparent man wiped the tear coming from my eye and then spoke,_

_"…Kitana…My Daughter"_

_He said my name…he…he spoke to me…he touched me…he actually touched me. I couldn't believe it…it was just…._

_"Is it…really-"_

_I started to say to him before I heard my Mother scream out loud with her voice._

_"JERROD!"_

_I heard, then I turned to where It came from and I saw my mother running like she had never ran before. I knew then…that this MUST be him…this must be King Jerrod…this MUST be my Father._

_"Sindel!" He yelled placing his arms out preparing for an embrace from his wife._

_The two embraced. My mother jumped in his arms…she was so happ-…you know what, happy does not even begin to describe what my mother was at that moment. I don't think there are any words that could describe it._

_"But…but how…?" She said looking up to him still mesmerized at his ghostly appearance._

_"Your husband's soul was one of many infused into this man, Queen Sindel."_

_"I summoned his soul from him and was able to transform him into a spirit…one that could still use his senses…" Delia told my mother._

_"Your Daughter told us of your recent issues…She convinced me to search for your husband…I didn't think it was possible…but you daughter didn't give up on Jerrod…so neither could I."_

_"OH Kitana…Jerrod…" Mother spoke joyfully, looking at me then Jerrod with tears coming down her face, she took both of us and she hugged us together…as a family._

_"Thank You Lord Argus and Lady Delia…" My father told them_

_"And thank you Kitana…" My father said turning to me and hugging me then continued,_

_"Because of you, I am free, and im able to see and be my family once more…" After he said that, it was just so unbelievable to have my Father back to me…after so many millenniums….it's a feeling I can't even begin to describe._

_"Not to intrude on this momentous reunion, but im afraid you can't stay that way for long Jerrod, if you are to stay here in Edenia, you must have a host…in order to keep your energies intact. Now if you would like, I can project your image over your host and you will be the dominate soul..…if your host will let me." Delia told Jerrod, before looking to Ermac._

_"Oh…Ermac…" I said with a great deal of concern in my voice. He was the host for my father and in order for him to stay whole…he needed to be with a host once more but this time, in order for him to be with us as much as he could and as much I we'd like, he had to be the dominate soul of Ermac. I didn't want to sound selfish or anything but Ermac would have to let my father be the main one in control of his body. Up until now, Ermac was his own man, he was many men in fact; All who had found a life of peace within him. How was Ermac going to respond…_

_"This is your decision, Ermac…you don't have to do this…" I heard my father then tell Ermac, "I can stay as I am with how much time I have…"_

_"Jerrod, please…you can't leave me again…us, our family…" My mother said suddenly to my father before he turned to her and put his fingers on her lips._

_"Sindel, Please…Truth be told I shouldn't really be in this plane of existence. It was fortunate that one of the souls comprised in Ermac was of my own and that Delia was able to free me._

_But if it were not, I would be where I should be now…among the other great men and women of Edenia who fought to keep our realm safe. It wouldn't be fair" My father explained._

_And…he was right in a way, thought I didn't like it, but I couldn't be selfish…neither could my mother._

_"…I understand Jerrod. It is up to you and Ermac." Delia said to him_

_"But as I said before, you do not have long, perhaps a few hours at best before you will start to fade from this world." Argus then told him_

_My father turned to me and my mother and he said,_

_"Sindel, Kitana, I must speak with Ermac…alone…"_

_"Are you sure Jerrod?" my mother asked him grabbing hold of his hand, which led him to place his transparent hands over hers,_

_"Yes my Dear…this is our decision…I will be back shortly…and with an answer."_

_"Okay Jerrod…_

_"Jerrod….I love you…" my mother said to him with so much passion and sincerity in her voice._

_My father looked back and smiled at both of us,_

_"I know…I love you and I always well…Both of you"_

_He stepped up to us and grabbed our hands in his, while looking at both of us with love,_

_"My Beautiful Wife…and my Beautiful Daughter…you look so much like Sindel when she was your age…its truly amazing…" He said to me_

_It felt good to see my father and to know and feel his love…it felt so, so good…I couldn't help but blush and shed a tear at his soothing words. He was my Father, and I Love him._

_"Come now Ermac…let us go inside away from the sight of the people._

_We shall return shortly" He said as he and Ermac made their way into the palace._

_The rest of us were waiting outside in the courtyard for them to return._

_I honestly didn't know what was going to happen now. Would Ermac let my father take control of him now and be the dominate soul within him? I really had no clue. I really didn't even know if I truly wanted that outcome or not. I knew I wanted my Father, but I knew ermac had just begun a life for himself here…there was no dominate soul possessing him…he just...was. It wouldn't really be right to take that freedom away would it?_

_I sat with my mother on a nearby bench, and she took me in her arms and just held me so tightly while still releasing tears on to me. I wasnt short of any myself._

_We waited for them to arrive and it had been about an hour before we saw them again. Delia and Argus had went in after Ermac came out briefly to summon them. For the whole time I was wondering what was going on….the suspense was killing me._

_While we were waiting, I saw Jade and Sonya approaching me with their bridesmaids dress on, they looked so lovely in them. Sonya was out there. Her pregnancy was very noticeable; it was only a few months ago when she told us at the carnival. She still looked very gorgeous though in that edenian bridemaids gown. Light blue didn't look bad on Sonya. In fact…a dress period, looked good on her, she looked like a really beautiful woman. I had been so use to her in earthrealm militia gear, that I never really seen her in a formal dress before. She looked wonderful._

_Jade always looked good in everything she wore. It was as if her caramel skin and flawless figure just went well with every style. She was always a true beauty._

_I was excited to see them and I went over to them to tell them the good news, they were so happy for me, especially Jade, She knew how much this meant to me more than anyone, even my mother._

_They waited with me to see what happened to my father. We didn't have to wait much longer when they came out…_

_It was only three however…Lord Argus, Lady Delia…and…my Father…_

_We all rushed to them and I saw my father in Ermac's clothing…_

_Ermac must have let my father take over his body._

_I couldn't believe it, My father was in the flesh…but how? what happened?_

_"Jerrod!"_

_"Sindel…"_

_"What happened, your…your corporal…"_

_"Its…it's a long story…I am just glad to be back…"_

_"Come my Daughter…This is a new beginning…for all of us…as a family…" He said bring both my mother and me into his arms and embracing us so tightly with his love. We all started to cry. I really cant describe that moment...i really cant..._

_My father looked up to me and gave me A small card,_

_"Ermac…told me to give this to you", he then said._

_I read the card and it said, **'Here's your wedding gift, thank you for everything, may you and your family…old and new, live happily ever after.…Ermac'**_

_It was beautiful, I had more tears coming down my face as I tilted my head and closed my eyes and said to myself quitely,_

_"Thank you, Ermac…thank you…I won't forget you…I promise…"_

_That was one the best thing i could have ever gotten, I would never be able to repay Ermac for his selfless kindness. Thank you so much Ermac...thank you._

_I will never forget that day…the day I got my father back to me, the day my mother got back her husband…the day I was with my Real family…like it was suppose to be._

_Thank You so much Ermac..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wedding Day<span>**

The thought of yesturday was still fresh in my mind. My father was returned to me. I was with my real family again. Since my Father returned, My mother and I spent the rest fo the night with him, talking about our lives. It was so much to talk about we could'nt really fnish it all that night, and he wanted me to get some rest for my Big Day. One i was so glad he was going to be apart of. My mother spent the rest of the night with him and i felt very comforted by thae fact that my mother and my Father was reunited again. Since then i havent seen Her without him.

The Day finally came, My Wedding Day. So much has happened in the past few days and I was even more happy then i had ever been. My joy was visibly noticeable for all to see and they returned my joy to me in kind with small gifts and encouraging words. I felt as if noting could go wrong now, for once...everything was right.

I spent my morning bathing and getting myself into my Beautifully Crafted Wedding Dress. I was so Stunned at how it looked. They had even put dimonds around the outside to sparkle when the light o fthe sun shined upon them. It was a perfect fit as well, Every curve matching my own. I had a new tiara made for me long ago when this day came, an dnow i was to wear it. It went so well with my Dress, it was perfect.

Jade, Sonya and Li Mei, who was staying in Edenia for this occasion all appraoched me in thier gowns to wish me luck,

"So, you ready Kitana?" Sonya asked me

I looked up to her and smile as i replied,

"Yes...im ready..."

"You look Gorgeous...this has to be the prettiest ive seen you, your dress is truly amazing." Li Mei said

"Thank you so much Li Mei"

"How do you feel?" Jade aske me putting her arms on mine.

I looked at her and signed then smiled genuinly, "I feel Great...i feel great..." i told her

"Good, because you deserve it my sister." Jade said warmly

"Thank you you guys,"I said hugging all three of them, before i caught out the corner of my eye, Lady Delia

"Oh Lady Delia..." i said looking to her

"My Lady" jade said bowing to her as did Li Mei and Sonya.

"If you lovely women would'nt mind, id like to speak with Kitana for a breif moment plaese." She said gently

"Sure, my Lady, See you later Kitana," Jade ssaid to me before departing along with Sonya and Li Mei

"Bye" i said befor looking to Lady Delia

"Yes My Lady?"

"Oh Kitana, You look so stunning...ive never see a dress like this before" she said looking at my sparkling light blue wedding dress.

"It was custom made for me" i told her

"Wonderful"

Then she continued"I came to speak to you about the ceremony today."

"What about it?" i asked with a concerned look on my face

"This Wedding is one of the most important events of Edenia, it is the day your realm forms an Eternal Bond with Earthrealm. This is the first time this has ever happened. The realms are allies now, but this marriage will unite them spiritually as one, a bond that must not be broken. If you have doubts about this, please dont hesitate to share them. To deny Liu's hand in Marriage or not commit yourself fully to the agreement will dishonor you and Edenia.

"Are you sure this is what you want Princess?" she explained to me.

I never knew that, and this is the first time a marriage will be made between two people from different realms and not jsut that, but two people of status, a Princess and a Champion, so it was understandable. But...my decision was the same, and this **is** what i wanted,

"...Yes, My Lady, I Love Liu So much...and I know i want to spend the rest of my life by his side...as his wife...and Queen one day."

"Then I wish you well my dear, i know you will make a fine wife for the Earthrealm Champion." She said joyfully and then hugged me warmly. I must say, i love her hugs; they are just so...genuine.

Not too much longer, I was given the nod that it was time to go by my Father. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I was finally getting married. I walked along the side of the palace where Lord Argus, Lady Delia, My Mother, The Edenian Knights, and my bridemaids were all infront of me in a line and a few others like the flower princesses. This felt really great; I felt really great. I keep shaking alittle because i was egger to see Liu. I love him so much and now we are getting married we'll be together, finally...just like it was meant to be. My hope and dream of being with him was finally going to be official. I waited so long for this...and to see it here was like a dream...one that if it was the case, i did not want to wake up from...not at all. I even pinched myself occasionally to make sure this was real. Ive been through so much hardship in my life. Shao Kahn's rule, constantly trying to keep my realm from falling into dark hands. witnessing the deaths of my closest allies and even...going through death myself...twice. It was just alot. 10,000 years of hardships, struggles, tragedies, heartbreaks, Lies, Deceptions...to much for anyone to have to go through.

But today was the day that this would change...It was my wedding day, the day i would get married to the man I loved more than anything, the one who taught me to hold on a second longer. He was my lover and...my Hero.

With my father right beside me, my arm locked with his, it was finally our turn to walk down the midddle Isle of the Palace. I got more and more nervous with each step, my father would give me some encouraging and calming words while we made our way to the middle isle. Since he's been here no one in Edenia had seen him, and he wanted it that way intentionally. He wanted to make his return during my wedding as he walked me down the Isle.

And there we were...going down the marble walkway. it was bordered with beautiful flowers while the Edenian Knights lifted thier weapons high above me and my father, towering above us...and it had to be pretty high considering my Father was quite tall.

I heard the sounds and moans coming from the crown as they looked at us with shock, suprise, astonishment, amazment and joyfulness. Most likly they were in awe at the sight of my Father more than Me...that's what i thought anyway. But my main concern and gaze was right infront of me, about 10 feet away. Dressed in a dark crimson red Edenian robe with an Elder god symbol on the upper left corner of the robe. He had tan skin complextion, a beautiful smile and mezmerising Eyes. Eyes i couldnt help but stare at, as they were staring back at mine. I knew I was the only thing he was looking at because his eyes never left me, from the time I appeared to the momentt i stood right infront of him.

We both smiled at each other...He looked gorgeous and i knew he thought i was pretty stunning myself. I really didnt want to say anything to him yet...but i had to...i havent see him in a few days and i felt had to say _somthing_...so out of all my nervousness, i found some courage to open my mouth and say somthing to him...

"Hi" i whispered to him,

He didnt responed though, he was still looking at me from head to toe with his mouth still a bit open from a frozen state of awe, i assumed. assuming this, i couldnt help but blush at him. After a moment, he smiled at me again and managed to studder out,

"hh..Hi"

I giggled at him alittle without trying to make it too noticable to the others.

We stared at each other for atleast 3 mins before Lord Argus made his way infront of us both...

and now...it has begun...

**TO BE CONTINUED, in the conclusion of A Mortal Wedding Pt 3**

* * *

><p>Alright guys, here is part 2 of A mortal wedding<p>

i hope you enjoy it.

part three is underway and should be up soon...i hope

The next one will also be in POV from both Liu and Kitana...and maybe a special guest POV...maybe.

until then stay tuned for more LiuXKitana!

Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story, please continue to. it is greatly appreciated!


	11. A Mortal Wedding: Pt 3

A Mortal Wedding part 3

Kitana's P.O.V.

{Alright, here we are at the alter, finally. Oh,…it's just…I never thought this day would ever come and now…I can't believe im actually about to get married…I just can't believe it…its so…overwhelming.}

Liu Kang's P.O.V.

{Wow…this is it liu, this is the moment. And now your about to be married to this beautiful princess…a princess. Never would I have thought in a million years, id be marring an actual princess. I thought id have to go to England or something for that. Uh, I better stay focused on Argus, I don't want to miss something important, especially after all the realm bonding he was saying to me earlier…}

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day – Present<strong>

"Welcome all!" Argus said approaching the front of the alter where Liu Kang and Kitana stood.

"You have all gathered her today from great lengths and from your busy lives to attend one of the most important events in the history of the realm of Edenia and of the realm of Earth.

You have all come here to witness the eternal merging of Earthrealm and Edenia though the Marriage of Earthrealm's Undisputed Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang and Edenia's Princess and heir to the throne, Kitana.

This event will mark the dawning of a new era in Edenia and Earthrealm…as one spiritually united realm under the watchful eyes of the elder gods…" Argus said proudly.

Kitana's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but keep looking at Liu and thinking about where we are right now…and how we came this far. It was only a few years ago when I first met Liu…and looking back at it now…somehow it just seemed to be destined for us. I remember when we first met…it was right after the ninth tournament, and I had heard from Jade that not only was Goro defeated, but also Shang Tsung. It seemed he too challenged Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat. When I heard that he and Goro were defeated, I was stunned. I never thought it possible for Goro to be defeated.

Shao Kahn surprisingly spared Shang Tsung and rejuvenated his youth, now he was more powerful than ever. He then sent a small group of warriors comprising of Shang, myself, mileena, baraka, and Kintaro, goro's best friend and ally to find Liu Kang and invite him to compete in some new tournament. At the time I wasn't quite sure of all the details but, I knew this would be a good chance to finally get to meet the man who defeated Goro and Shang.

We arrived in Earthrealm and I had to unwittingly continue to front my role as Shao Kahn's most trusted assassin. But I knew if Liu could defeat Goro and shang tsung, then I might could have a chance at defeating kahn with his help.

I finally saw him from the corner of my eyes. From the first look, I was not impressed. He was young and inexperience looking. I really didn't take him too serious. Then I looked over to Kung Lao, he didn't look any better. I was beginning to think my quest was hopeless, even with knowing that liu defeated Goro, I just couldn't believe that.

Something however just told me to see about him, maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe I just needed to talk with him or maybe even fight him. But with fighting, I didn't want to hurt him but if he was indeed the warrior who was skilled enough to defeat both shang and goro, I didn't want to meet my end at his hands, because he was looking pretty angry and he had every right to be. Shang had went on to raid his temple and home before we encountered Liu and his friends and Shang figured that would draw him out and make him egger to accept the invite…and he was right.

I decided to give it a chance and spy on him carefully until I had a perfect chance to talk to him one on one. I got my chance…and ill never forget it…

Liu Kang's P.O.V.

I was looking her up and down still mesmerized by her beauty and I had began to wonder how I ever managed to get someone like her. I didn't think I would ever be able to pull off someone like her. Thinking back, when I first met her, love was the last thing on my mind. Back then, she was just someone who was going to get in my way and stop me from getting some kinda justice for what happened to my family. It was horrible and at that time, I wanted who ever did this to pay dearly…and everyone who was included.

I went to that tournament with a new found fury inside me. Actually, if Kitana hadn't bothered to speak with me that night, I would have surly killed her…but luckily, it didn't quite go that way…

**Flashback – Living Forest, Outworld ****(done in Kitana and Liu's P.O.V. as one)**

_Liu's P.O.V. _

_I was wondering the grounds of this new environment I happened upon. Kung lao was with me but we split up and he searched one end of the forest while I searched the other. We were looking for my comrade Sonya Blade who was captured right after the tournament. Raiden sent us to a place known as the portals to where we could search every inch of outworld the quick and easy way just by taking a portal to the area we needed to. We happened upon some kind of strange forest._

_Ive never seen such a place in my entire life, The trees were humongous and they were…alive. The bark on them was formed into faces that moved and growled. It was very spooky. The air was very filthy and mildew, it made my skin craw. I had no idea what was in this forest and I had to be on serious guard. In this place, ANYTHING could pop outta nowhere and attack me. I tried to prepare myself for any possibility. Maybe a tree would uproot itself and attack me, maybe some lizard man would come outta nowhere, some strange giant snake or some dead zombies creatures. It all seemed possible to me and as I found out later on those possibilities weren't quite out there…heh._

_Then something did show up, it was a cloaked figure…walking towards me, slowly._

_I didn't know who or what it was at the moment so I went on guard, but it when it stopped about a few feet from me and took off its hood, it was the last person I expected to see…Kitana._

_Kitana's P.O.V._

_I found Liu in living forest and saw that he was alone. I took the chance and went to him. I didn't want to just jump out of nowhere; he was probably expecting something like that, so I decided to just slowly approach him in plain sight. I took off my hood and revealed myself. His eyes widened slightly, I guess he was surprised that it was me._

_He spoke to me for the first time,_

OOC - (Both P.O.V.s are active now)

"_Who are you!" I asked her_

"_Im not here to hurt you earthrealmer, I told him sincerely, putting my hands up in a surrendering position._

"_Then what do you want…?" I asked her still on guard, I had to be ready, and I knew I couldn't trust anyone who was on the same side as Shang Tsung._

"_I came here to ask you…for your help" I told him, I knew it wouldn't be that easy but I had to get down to my main purpose of visit, I didn't have long and I only hoped I wasn't being spied on by anyone._

"_My help?...are you for real?" I said surprised at her answer. Why in the world did she need my help...I wasn't convinced though, but I can't say it didn't leave me to wonder._

"_Yes, you are the champion of mortal kombat are you not?"_

"_Yea that's me"_

"_Then it is you who I believe can help me" I told him._

_I didn't have clue what she was talking about but…knowing me, I had to find out,_

"_What is it you need help with…wh..who are you?" asked her once more._

_I figured if I needed him to trust me, I at least had to give him my name and a little bit of knowledge about me, I was very fortunate that he didn't react the way I thought he would,_

"_Very well, My name is Kitana, Im…I am the emperor's step daughter, therefore making me the princess of Outworld."_

"_Emperor's Daughter!...Princess!..." I shouted, I was shocked, I ran into some kind of royalty, daddy's little girl. And id hate to know what happens if he were to find out I had done something to her…I was already public enemy number one in his book._

"_Shh, you must keep quiet, please." I whispered to him sternly. I really didn't need to be caught by any of shao khan's spies, I had hoped that none where already here…_

"_Now then, as I said, Step daughter, not biological one. Khan killed my real father many years ago and took my mother as his queen making me become his step daughter._

_Not too long after that, my mother committed suicide from the torment of Shao Khan."_

"_For years ive been trying to rebel against him and every one of my attempts have failed. But now, I think I may have a chance to finally see him fall…you are that chance." I explained to him, desperately hoping he would believe me._

"_If this is true then why did you help attack us earlier in earthrealm?" I asked her._

"_I had to feign loyalty or I would have surly been found out." To told him._

"_Hmm, now that I think of it, you seemed to be the only one who didn't kill anyone. I still don't know if I can fully trust you though…" I told her. I really didn't know at the time and I didn't want to seem so gullible by just believing her every word._

_I knew he would say something like that but…I also knew I needed his help, I needed his help badly._

"_I know…but ,…just hear me out, please." I slightly begged._

_I don't know if it was her eyes, her voice, or what, but my instincts told me to give her a chance…and im so thankful I did,_

"…_Alright…I might be going against my better judgment, but…something about you is telling me that…you might be on the level about this. I'll…trust you…for now, but know this, if you are lying to me…you'll regret it." I told her very sternly._

_I was so relieved that he decided to give me a chance and i for once felt like…this could work, maybe this is the end for shao kahn, all because of this total stranger._

"_Thank you, and I assure you, this is the truth."_

"_Then perhaps you can tell me something…Do you know where a woman by the name of Sonya blade might be, she was kidnapped by one of Shang's warriors and I need to find her." I asked her. I figured that if I was going to have a new ally, one that actually worked for the enemy, maybe she could tell us what we needed to know._

"_Most prisoners are kept in the dungeon beneath shao khan's fortress, im not sure if that is where this Sonya is, but that's the normal destination for prisoners." I told him. I knew that's where they went but there were a few exceptions…some prisoners were just killed._

"_Hmm, darn" I didn't like the sound of that. That would mean we would have to walk right in enemy's lair…and hope that Sonya was actually there._

"_I will keep my eye out on this Sonya, if I find her ill alert you if Im able. We can't meet like this as much as id like because of Outworld spies. I can't afford to be seen talking to you otherwise all of my work would have been for nothing." I told him. _

"_I understand" I said to her_

"_Im sure we well meet again as we have this night. I will find you if I learn of anything new about shao khan or this tournament he's hosting." I told as I was about to leave he halted me and asked me something I didn't expect,_

"_Oh uh, one more thing…" I said quickly before she was about to leave_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can i…see your face?" I had to be sure she wasn't like mileena, at least not the 'sharp teeth' part of her._

_She turned towards me and lowered her blue veil slowly and I was shocked and relieved at the same time._

"…_wow, you don't have sharp teeth…and, you're actually…very beautiful."_

_His response caught me off guard and all I could do was smile at his complement. He sounded like he actually meant it. But quickly I had to get back focused so I put my veil on and bid him farewell for the time being,_

"_I must go…we will meet again soon…I hope" with that, I leaped into the trees and vanished out of sight._

"_He-….yea, I, I hope so too." I said trying to catch her but she was gone. I had no idea of what I just did, but I truly felt like she was being truthful with me if you were to ask me back then why I trusted her, I wouldn't know what to say, but looking back at it all, im very glad I did trust her. My instincts never did me wrong in the past and they didn't leave me astray this time. They led me to her, the love of my life now…My wife._

_Im very thankful Liu trusted me, even when he didn't know me and had every reason not to trust me. But he did, I still to this day don't know exactly why, but im glad he did._

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day: Present<strong>

"Will the parents of Princess Kitana and…oh, apologies Liu Kang." Argus said

"Its okay…I um…my par-" Liu said with a bit of sorrow in his voice tilting his head down slightly.

"If you will, ill fill in for his parents…if its okay with you, Liu Kang" a voice said suddenly.

"…Raiden? i…sure, heh." Liu said, surprised at raiden for offering such a thing.

"Well ive never heard of such but, very well then Lord Raiden" Argus said approving of Raiden's proposal.

" uh…thank you raiden." Liu said to him, Raiden simply nodded his head and bowed.

"Then let the ceremony continue Lord Argus" Raiden then said, as Argus continued,

"This union brings together different family traditions and cultures in the hope that a new family tree will be strong and fruitful. Theirs is a personal choice and a decision for which they are primarily responsible, yet their life will be enriched by the support of the families from which each comes. Therefore I have this question for you:

"King Jerrod and Queen Sindel of Edenia, Lord Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm, Do you affirm your continuing support and love to Princess Kitana and Liu Kang as they grow in their marriage and celebrate with them the decision they have made to choose each other?

"We do." The trio said in unity.

"Very well then you may take your seats"

"Good Luck sweetheart" Jerrod told Kitana right before he returned to his seat

"Thank you mother and father, so much"

"Thanks a lot Raiden, this…means the world to me" Liu said very sincerely to raiden.

"Anything for a champion." He replied with a smile.

"If there are any objections as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold their peace…" Argus announced.

With no objections Argus then preceded with the Ceremony,

"Now, the Vows. My wife, if you please come with me." Argus said, as Delia approached the front side by side with her husband. Argus then continued,

"Love between man and woman, like any other love, is a love generous in offering and generous in receiving. It is full of laughter, and rejoicing. Love nourishes but it does not possess; in love we affirm one another, but do not coerce. To love is not to win or lose, but to help and to be helped."

Delia then stepped in to continue the speech,

"I remind you that love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude, never selfish, nor quick to take offense. Love keeps no score of wrongs; does not gloat over another's failings, but delights in the truth. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope and its endurance. Love never ends. So faith, hope and love abide, but the greatest of them all is love."

Argus stepped back to the front and continued,

"If you then, Princess Kitana and Earthrealm Champion Liu Kang, have freely chosen each other, in token of this and your love, will you please join your hands together."

I took her soft gentle hands in my own and started to caress them alittle with my thumbs, as I looked straight into her eyes…

She always had very beautiful eyes. Her eyes were the first thing I saw of her, they were a sight in itself. I looked at her smile and I knew that I had no doubts in my mind that this is what I wanted. I knew this is what she wanted…

Argus then spoke to me,

"Liu Kang, Earthrealm Champion, will you repeat after me: "

I did as he said and I repeated every word with complete honesty, confidence and sincerity,

"I, Liu Kang Champion of Earthrealm

Take you, Princess Kitana of Edenia /

to be my wedded wife /

To have and to hold from this day forward /

To love, comfort, and honor, /

for better or for worse, /

for richer or for poorer, /

in sickness and in health, /

to laugh with you in joy, /

to grieve with you in sorrow, /

to grow with you in love, /

as long as we both shall live."

"Liu Kang Champion of Earthrealm, do you promise to do this now and forever more?" Argus said to me.

This was it, no regrets, no take backs, nothing. I was positive that this was the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. To have a family one day with, to grow old with, to die with. She was the one…and with that, I said it,

"I do."

I was so happy when I heard Liu say 'I do,' I gripped his hands a little tighter and I wanted to say it too right then and there but I knew I had to wait until I said my part and with that, it was my turn, Lord Argus looked to me and

"Princess Kitana of Edenia, will you repeat after me:"

I did as told and repeated his words thinking about each one and how much I meant it.

"I, Kitana, Princess of Edenia /

take you, Liu Kang, Champion of Earthrealm /

to be my wedded husband /

To have and to hold from this day forward /

To love, comfort, and honor, /

for better or for worse, /

for richer or for poorer, /

in sickness and in health, /

to laugh with you in joy, /

to grieve with you in sorrow, /

to grow with you in love, /

as long as we both shall live."

"Kitana, do you promise to do this now and forever more?" Lord Argus asked me,

I looked into Liu's eyes and just kept staring at them. I just couldn't believe it. This moment was just so unreal for me. I felt so happy, it was a joy I can't really describe. It was too much for words. I felt tears going down my face as I as trying to hold them back. Without any further delay, I said it knowing full well and 100% sure…that I meant it with all of my heart.

" I do."

Liu smiled at me and my smile widened even more. I was just so happy.

"And Now, I present to you, your rings." Lord Argus then spoke as a man approached us with a small Gold like box. Inside were two rings one was gold and one was sliver.

"These Rings were forged from the elder gods themselves. They are indestructible and shall be so as long as you two remain as one. These rings are two separate rings that connect as one, just as you two shall be." Argus told the two lovers

"The wedding ring is the shape of an unbroken circle with no beginning and no end. It symbolizes eternity—a never-ending love. Wear the rings proudly for they are symbols which speak of the eternal love that you have for each other and marks the beginning of a long journey together and the spiritual merging of your realms.

These wedding rings are a symbol of the promises you have made today. May the wedding bands be a reminder to all of the vows Liu Kang and Kitana have made today and be a witness to both their worlds of their commitment and the spiritual merge between Earthrealm and Outworld." Argus then finished.

"If you would please take the two rings, the small silver ring belongs to you Princess Kitana, the slightly larger gold ring, to you Champion of Earthrealm Liu Kang."

As Argus said that, Liu and I both took each others rings and waited for further instructions.

"Now if you will combine the two rings together as one. For this act will bond your realms spiritually together as one."

Kitana and I both put the rings together, and they fit perfectly, like a puzzle. Just as we did that, we heard a loud rumbling from the skies, as a bright light shined upon us. I knew this was the elder gods way of speaking to us from the heavens.

"The Elder gods have spoken, they approve of your union." Argus said confirming Liu's thoughts.

"Now if you will Liu Kang, place this ring on the hand of Kitana and repeat after me:"

I did just that, I took her beautiful gloved hand and placed her silver ring on her ring finger. I smiled at her while doing so and she smiled at me. I the repeated after Argus' words once more, looking to my bride.

"With this ring /

I symbolize my commitment to you and your realm as one /

It will be an ever-present token /

of my promise and my love."

I have to say it felt so great saying that to her.

"Princess Kitana, place this ring on the hand of Liu Kang and repeat after me: Lord Argus told me as I put Liu's ring on his finger gently and secure. I looked back up to him and smiled. I still had tears going down my face but I didn't care, they were tears of tremendous joy. I repeated Argus' words as I looked to my groom.

"With this ring /

I symbolize my commitment to you and your realm/

It will be an ever-present token /

of my promise and my love." I finished.

"Now that Liu Kang and Kitana have given themselves to each other by solemn vows approved by their guardians and the elder gods themselves, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I announce to you that your realms are forever united and this mortal couple are now and forever…husband and wife."

{Here it comes Liu}

"Liu Kang, You may now kiss your bride." Argus said proudly

With that, I looked to my wife…I looked deep into her teary hazel brown eyes once more as we moved in closer to one another. I held her hands gently yet firmly in mine. Our heads moved in closer and closer. Our lips were wet and we were practically begging for each other. While we moved in closer as ew shared our kiss, I couldn't help but think about the first time we kissed, when she first asked for my hand in marriage…

**Flashback: Earthrealm, the Shaolin temples- 1 day after Shinnok's Defeat…**

_I had just defeat Shinnok not but a day ago and I sat in the meditation area of the Shaolin temples to thank the elder gods for helping me to defeat yet another villain who dared to threaten my family and realm and those I loved. As I was in the middle of this, a portal appeared and I raised up quickly to be ready, but it was Kitana that came forth from it, I was surprised to see her but happy none the less, I was wondering what she needed and I was sure enough about to find out,_

"_Kitana?"_

"_Yes, It is I" she said to me_

"_I thought y-" I started before she interrupted me,_

"_Liu, I…came her to thank you…for saving Edenia, for everything you've done for us…for me."_

"_Oh, you know its no trouble," I said to her with a slight laugh._

"_I know but, I really wanted you to know that…and i…want you to know something else as well._

"_Before I first met you, I really didn't think I had anything else to live for and that my whole life seemed like it was hopeless. But then I met you. And you showed me that there was still hope somewhere…even if it was in the most unlikely of places. Since my time with you, ive seen you do very courageous things, ive seen you get out of seemingly hopeless situations. Take the direst situations with a cool head and even laugh it off."_

"_Through my experiences with you, you've taught me a lot and given me so much, more than you know. When im around you, I just know things are going to be okay…and when im around you, I just feel something that I haven't felt in a long time, I felt…well, happy, and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_I wanted to…offer you the chance to be with me…forever, to rule at my side as King and Queen of Edenia. With you as the champion of Mortal Kombat, the elder gods decree that you shall not age, and with me as an Edenian, we have very long life spans as you know. Heh, im 10,000 years old but I could pass as a woman in her early twenties in your world."_

"_The more I keep thinking about it, the more, I think it was meant to be. That we were meant to be." She said as she walked up closer to me and grabbed my hands with her own."_

_I felt so happy at that moment, I had never had anyone come to me and express themselves like she did. Though she didn't quite say it, In my heart I knew she was trying to say she loved me. I loved her too and I wanted nothing more than to be with her. It meant so much to me that she came forth wit her feelings for me, But…then came the hard part,_

"_Kitana, i…I really want to be with you…I do…but"_

"_But what, whats wrong?" she asked me_

"_As the mortal kombat champion…my duties are here on earthrealm, as its protector. This was the commitment…and one I have to uphold…even if it means giving up the things I want most…and that's why…I…i can't except your offer, I belong here as champion of mortal kombat."_

_Looking back, that was the hardest thing I had to do. That alone was harder than my fight with Shao Kahn. I could tell by her look that she was a little disappointed. She didn't try to show it but I could see through her. I was disappointed too after the fact and the more I thought about it the more it hurt more and more, it hurt so much, I actually cried after she left…_

"_I understand,…" she said, her tone was sad, almost like she wanted to cry but she didn't, at least not in front of me. She then continued,_

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you thank you so much…and good luck Liu Kang…"_

"_Hey Kitana wait…" I suddenly said as she was walking through the portal. She turned to me and answered,_

"_Yes Liu?"_

"_I uh…" I wanted to say that I loved her, and I still don't know why I didn't, but I didn't have any words left in me so, I just went in, pulled her close, then I kissed her. I knew I had to somehow make her feel a little better. I knew she was heartbroken from what I had to say, so instead of saying something I just kissed her. It was our first kiss. It was simple, it wasn't that passionate at all, it was just a simple kiss on the lips, but if felt great. I felt like I said what I wanted to say in that one kiss…and iwhen she smiled at me one we parted our lips, i knew in my heart she got the message._

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day: Present<strong>

"Liu Kang and Kitana congratulations on this great and exciting moment in your lives. This is one of the biggest and most memorable steps in the journey of life. Your journey will be even more exciting and challenging then before, one that begs for happiness and joy, and it will take you to places you have never been.

However, realize that from now on, you will be traveling this path together. Support and care for each other…and most importantly...have some fun". Lady Delia told them.

" Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Liu Kang" Argus then announced as it was received with a stand ovation.

"At this time, everyone is invited to the inside of the palace where the reception is to take place. From what I hear, the couple has plans to take photos courtesy of a Mr. Cage…and his crew" Argus then announced,

Kitana's P.O.V.

Liu and I went off by the fountains to take our pictures, I wanted to make sure I got a very special close portrait picture of myself with my husband, one I can look at everyday and let it be one of many constant reminders of my love and commitment for him and his love for me. The picture taking took about an hour. Many people wanted photos and I was starting to get very hungry, so was liu, but we had to stay.

About 2 hours later, the picture taking was finally over thank heavens, and we were finally able to meet with the others inside the dining area of the palace. The setting was really wonderful. The food was laid out like an earthrealm buffet, and there were a wide range of selections from both edenia and earthrealm. I felt like I wanted to just sink my entire face into it all. I was that hungry.

After meeting up with some of our friends and close relatives congratulating us, It was time for us to do a special earthrealm tradition that most weddings have. Sonya told us about it while she was getting fitted for her bridesmaid gown and I had her arrange it. It was time for us to cut our wedding cake.

I had no idea what the cake looked like and Sonya wanted us to be surprised. A chef came out with the cake finally and I was very much in awe when I first saw it. It had to be atleast 4ft high from atop of the cart it was on. It was decorated so wonderfully. It had sky blue fondant icing in the shape of bows one was around each of the four white tiers. It had red hearts around them and on the very top…it had small figures of what appeared to be myself and liu in our battle clothes standing on top of the elder gods symbol. I was holding one of my steel fans and Liu was holding a pair of nunchakus in his hand and our free hands were holding each others hand. It was very cute. We were then instructed to cut a piece of the cake and feed to each other …together as one.

Liu Kang's P.O.V.

I was about to cut our nicely decorated large white wedding cake with my wife and I was very excited…either that or I was just very hungry to where any kinda food sounded good, even cake. I took the knife and gave it to Kitana and I gripped my hands over hers so we could cut the piece of the cake together. We looked at each other smiling and we started to giggle. This was very funny but it was so wonderful at the same time. This was to do our first act as a married couple together, then we were to feed it to each other. I was letting kitana led the way and she cut a much bigger piece than I thought. Though I was somewhat surprised, I wasn't complaining, I was hungry and I knew she was too.

As our friends and relatives cheered and clapped for us, We both too a fork and took a piece of the cake and fed one another. While I seemed to have fed kitana very smoothly…she fed me and somewhat made a mess on my face. Every laughed alittle as were me and kitana. I felt icing on my nose and I was about to get a napkin to whip it but kitana stopped me and she licked it off my nose. I smiled at her and blushed as I enjoyed it and she smiled and giggled at me. My wife licking on me was not anything new, it just it was infront of my friends and stuff. Suddenly I had forgotten all about my hunger. My mind became focused on my wife. I moved in and kissed her as I heard everyone cheering us on.

We finally were able to get some food for ourselves, and it was magnificent. We shared a few plates together, and while I liked the idea, I didn't like the fact that, kitana seemed to be eating up most of our plate. Id want to get a piece of something and when I couldn't find it on the plate, it was in her mouth. I just laughed at it all. It was just so funny.

The reception was great, the food was delicious and Johnny managed to bring some battery powered radios so we could have some earthrealm music to listen and dance too. It looked as if most people were enjoying themselves if not all of them. Sub Zero approached us and gave us congrats, but he didn't stay for the reception for too much longer. He said he wanted to catch us before he left and give us his blessings. I was just glad he was able to show up. I know he had duties to attend to but I was moved by him showing up, him, smoke and sareena.

Kitana's P.O.V.

This day had turned out to be the best day of my whole life all 10,000 years worth. Here I was with my allies, Sonya, Johnny, Jax and them all having a great time dancing and carrying on. I had my real sister with me, Jade who just couldn't stop congratulating me and hugging me. I swear each time she hugged me that day, she hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. It was wonderful none the less. I knew what this meant to her and she knew how much this meant to me.

I had my parents…both of them. My beautiful mother and my father king Jerrod, thanks to ermac. I would never forget him for this.

And…I had my husband, Liu…the man i loved since I first saw what a true hero he was many years ago. We both haven't aged a day since then and we still look like we did when we first met. We've been through tough times that I thought we would never come out of, but liu never let me give up.

When Liu died, I thought that it was all over, all my efforts, everything we worked so hard to restore and keep, lost. When Liu died, a large part of my hope and will died with him. Not long after that, I was murdered, that's when I knew for sure everything was going downhill. Then he came back and it was so unreal and unbelievable. He helped release me from the control Onaga had over my body when he resurrected me. When I first saw him that moment, and even though it was just his spirit, I had my hope returned to me. I had that feeling that everything was going to be alright in the end despite all the hopeless situations.

And now here I am with him, now here we are, married. I knew in my heart that someday and somehow, we would be together like this and now its come true. By the elder gods, its come true and it was perfect. Just like I dreamed it would be. This is truly a day I will never forget…that I can't forget.

Liu Kang's P.O.V.

The Day was mostly over and everyone was winding down. The whole day had been so perfect, nothing was out of place, no villains to get in the way, and not like they would try such thing, not with all of the powerful people we had here. But the best part of this whole day was when I said I do to my wife Kitana. This day was truly the best day of my life. I was in a time of peace and I could spend it fully with the woman I love now and forever…even after death.

I noticed that everyone was settling down and the floor was empty so I excused myself from my wife and went up to her room to get something that would make this evening even more special for her and myself. The mood seemed just right, it was getting dark out, the atmosphere just seemed quiet and so peaceful so I figured I share a dance with her.

We really didn't dance all night aside from talking and eating But this seemed like a perfect moment.

I went up to get a CD a bought for her a while ago after one of our dates. We went on a date to a drive-in theatre to see a romance movie she saw on the television. The night seemed very romantic, the stars were bright in the sky the moon was at full, and it seemed to be make out session in everyone else's vehicles. After the movie, we just cuddled up on each other under a nice big quilt from edenia. I turned up the radio and the song that played soon after was an old Michael Jackson hit called 'The Lady in My Life'.

We listened to that song and she loved it. The mood was just so right for it. I kept on expressing how she was the lady in my life as we shared our own little make out session.

Since then, she loved that song and she loved quite a few other songs from Michael. I bought her the Thriller CD since then and I figured we could slow dance to this song tonight. I thought that would make her happy.

I returned to the dining area and put the CD in the player, I didn't quite start it yet but I had the remote to play it at the right time. I had asked one of the guys to dim the lights by blowing out some of the candles and cutting off some of the lights Johnny brought over along with the camera equipment.

Everyone had all eyes on me as they watched me go to the front of the empty floor,

"Hey everyone I have something to say!" I shouted trying to get everyone's attention.

"I just want to say, thank you all for everything you guys, thank you so much for coming to the wedding. It means so much to me…to us, my wife as well."

"But now since the mood has settled and everything, I wanted to take this chance to invite my wife to the floor with me."

"For a dance…" with that I played the music and just looked at her with a slight smile while extending my hand in her direction.

She looked up at me with so much joy when she heard the music start, she got herself up an walked towards me. We both went in close and I held her by her waist with one hand and held her soft hand in my other. We didn't have much experience with this sort of thing but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, it was something else we could learn together.

'_There'll Be No Darkness Tonight  
>Lady Our Love Will Shine<br>Just Put Your Trust In My Heart  
>And Meet Me In Paradise, Girl<br>You're Every Wonder In This World To Me  
>A Treasure Time Won't Steal Away'<em>

'_So Listen To My Heart  
>Lay Your Body Close To Mine<br>Let Me Fill You With My Dreams  
>I Can Make You Feel Alright<br>And Baby Through The Years  
>Gonna Love You More Each Day<br>So I Promise You Tonight  
>That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life'<em>

She moved in and placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I placed my head upon hers and we continued to dance. We were just listening to the lyrics of the song, they were so beautiful and true. At that moment, nothing else existed; it was just me and the Lady in my life, Kitana. Nothing else mattered. It felt as if we were making love again. The world just doesn't exist, just us and our love. We continued to slowly dance as we let the melody and the words of the song guide us…

_'Lay Back In My Tenderness_  
><em>Let's Make This A Night We Won't Forget<em>  
><em>Girl, I Need Your Sweet Caress<em>  
><em>Reach Out To A Fantasy<em>  
><em>Two Hearts In The Beat Of Ecstasy<em>  
><em>Come To Me, Girl'<em>

The melody was just so soothing and relaxing and the singing couldn't have been better. Kitana then looked up to me, gazing in my eyes and mine in hers. We were just silent for a moment; we let our eyes doing our talking, and if I didn't know any better, the present lyrics of the song were saying exactly what we were with gaze at one another.

'_And I Will Keep You Warm  
>Through The Shadows Of The Night<br>Let Me Touch You With My Love  
>I Can Make You Feel So Right<br>And Baby Through The Years  
>Even When We're Old And Gray<br>I Will Love You More Each Day  
>'Cause You Will Always Be The Lady In My Life'<em>

"Liu, these last few days have really been the best days of my life, and I can't really tell you how much all of this means to me." She said to me

"Kitana, all I ever want is for you to be happy, I know you've worked so hard for it and it means the world to me just to see a smile on your face." I told her

She cupped my cheeks and just looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were getting teary so I took my finger and wiped them from her face.

"And no matter what new challenges may come our way, we'll be together to face them and as long as we have our friends and family, and most of all as long as we have each other, we will always succeed."

"…I know…" she said gently, resting her head on to me.

"…I love you so much...my beautiful princess." I said to her resting my head upon hers and closing my eyes.

"…not nearly as much as I love you...my handsome prince." She replied with an added giggle.

before we knew it, The song was over and I lifted her head by her chin and I figured we could complete the night with one more 'first act' as a married couple but within the privacy of our bedroom.

"Hey…how bout we uh…get outta here and…go upstairs..." I started as I gave her a somewhat lustful smirk.

"…hm,hm,come on…" she said giving me back a lustful smile and taking my arm as we made our way out the dining area and towards her room.

"hey where are you guys going!" I heard Kung Lao shout to us before we got to the exit.

"Yea, don't tell me you are done?" Jade then followed

"Yea you look so lovely up there." Johnny then said to us.

"Oh uh…We'll see you all in the morning…" I told them, as i suddenly felt a small pain in my side. I turned to see it cam from kitana who was giving me that look i was familier with when she was in that 'moment'.

"Or maybe the afternoon…?" I then said looking to kitana, who han shook her head in disagreement.

"well, uh...ill just see you when i see you..." i told them as kitana gave me another lustful smile and without any further delay, we took off.

"But he-" Sindel started before her husband interrupted her,

"Leave those two be; they seek to spend the night together intimately to complete their marriage, just like we did…" Jerrod said looking on to his lover, Sindel and grasping her hand.

"Yes"

"Im so glad kitana has found someone she can be happy with." Sindel said getting closer to Jerrod as the two watched those two kids run off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jerrod's P.O.V. <strong>__**(Epilogue)**_

_**It's been such an indescribable blessing to see my daughter again, and to see her in the most highest of spirits; One that her new found husband can keep her in.**_

_**After all the tales she came forth with about her days with Shao Kahn, against him, the days of Shinnok's invasion, and the recent events of Armageddon, this was the most blessed event to have happened to her...and Liu. I know Liu Kang will take great care of her, protet her and give her the love that she needs. The love a princess deserves.**_

_**This day has been such a momentous occasion, it saddens me to see it pass so soon, but my spirit stays high at the hope of a better tomorrow. That peace continues to show its favor towards us all, that love and hope will guide us towards a bright and wonderful future and that shadows of the past, fade from memory.**_

_**We look towards a new future, for the realm of Earth and the realm of Edenia…as one united realm under the elder gods, because of Earth realm's champion and hero, Liu Kang and Edenia's Princess, Kitana: who will now and forever be a Mortal Kouple.**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright guys here is the finale of A Mortal Wedding. sorry it took so long to put up, but life happened, so what can you do, lol<strong>_

_**please excuse the formatting and stuff, its kinda weird on fanfic and not everything will show up the way you did it, so.**_

_**anyway, if you have been keeping up with my profile, then you know ive said that after this chapter i will be taking a brief hiatus on this story for now. to focus on a few other things. But not to worry, this story is not over, it never really is.**_

_**id like to give credit to xiahoudun84's 'Kitana:Redemption' for a great deal of inspiration. the story is truly a masterpiece.**_

_**ill be back to bring you more romance of 'liutana' so stay tuned and keep chekcing my profle for updates on this story and any others i may be doing.**_

_**the chapter after this is just my Thank you chapter to all of you who have been reviewing and keeping up with the story despite its flaws.**_


	12. Thank You: from ULTIMATEbudokai3

This is a special thank you chapter to all of you who have been reading and keeping up with Liu Kang X Kitana: A Mortal Kouple.

* * *

><p>When I first started this thing, I really didn't know how I was gonna do it. Because I never written any kinda romance nor any kinda real story like this one or anyone for that matter. i didnt have a plot or anthing and i kinda wanted to get away from the violence for once because we see that in MK...ALL THE TIME, lol, so i wanted to introduce a more peaceful side to them. so i decided to try a anthology. feat liu and kitana the official kommbat couple.<p>

so I got some great inspiration from a few stories on fanfic that had the couple in it, and decided to give it a try. and also because there seems to be a lack of stories involving these two...they are CANON afterall. anyway,

Myself not being a writer, I used what amertur writing skills i had, to write up something and it became what it is now.

I know it has plenty of flaws in it but we are all not perfect. Only God is perfect.

But it was still worth a try. And I managed to get a decent amount of readers out of it. which made me happy, i knew somebody was reading it and was interested.

So from my heart, Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories and comment on them. Thank you to those who read it and didnt quite give up on it during the first sign of trouble. thank you for sticking with it to the end...well not the END but, you know...

It is really really appreciated!

And since ive gotten more outta this then I expected, I will continue the LiuXKitana stories. and maybe have a spinoff of sorts with Jade and kung lao...excep it wont be as fluff as liuxkitana...since they dont have a love like that yet.

So take the first set of stories as "season 1" of sorts, lol

And "season 2" is underway or will be under way once I do my other stuff.

Just to say a little about the coming stories, I will cut down alittle on the fluff…just a little, and I ill try to have some more interesting situations with these two, and a little drama here and there, and more humor along the way.

Ill include a few new chars from MK rather than just Johnny/Sonya, jade/lao etc...and...an entirely NEW char may be joining us soon...

So, much to look forward to in the next set of stories so please stay tuned, comment and read! for they greatly help the stories continue!

if you'd like to spread the word of this story and recommend it to anyone, that would be greatly appreciated as well.

Thank you all, ULTIMATEbudokai3

and stay tuned for more stories in LiuXKitana! :D


	13. A Mortal Honeymoon: Pt 1

**A Mortal Honeymoon Pt 1**

_{How did I get into this predicament? This was suppose to be my honeymoon, just me, my wife Kitana, and a relaxing 3 days on this cruise. And now here I am along with the rest of the innocent people on this cruise being held hostage by some sort of syndicate operation that must have snuck on board. Normally taking out these goons would be child's play…and it was at first, but I guess I was having a little too much fun; now im totally helpless. Three heavily armed men in nice suits with AK-47s pointed straight at me, and there's is nothing I can do about it. I don't know where Kitana is but she had better be planning something, because on top of everything else…im bleeding to death….Where are you sweetie…because I really need you now…}_

* * *

><p><strong>Much Earlier...<strong>

The newly wedded kouple Liu Kang, Earthrealm's hero and champion along with his wife Kitana, princess of the realm of Edenia, had been blissfully married for one whole week. The two resided in Edenia for most of the week doing nothing but enjoying each others company and love every second of every minute. During the wedding, Liu chatted with his long time ally and 'expert woman advisor' Johnny Cage, on how and where to go for a nice honeymoon getaway. After considering Johnny's advice, Liu took the opportunity while briefly in earthrealm a day after the wedding, to plan a nice honeymoon for him and his beloved wife. With Johnny's unwavering financial support, Liu got a nearly booked cruise to a nice place around Hawaii. After informing his wife of their upcoming trip, she and her husband anxiously awaited the cruise which was going to be in a few days. They were able to catch a flight with johnny back to Los Angeles, and catch the cruise from there, while staying with Johnny and Sonya. Although they could have flown to thier destination, Liu wanted to take the cruise there to enjoy as much time as possible with his wife, even if it meant prolonging hawaii with a 3 day cruise.

Kitana herself had been excited for the past few days, for this was to be a most wonderful new experience for her as well as Liu, and she loved just about any kind of new adventure that she could share with her husband as a kouple, especially in Earthrealm. Experiencing new trials and adventures together meant so very much to her, and Liu shared the feeling.

For a whole week, they had been doing everything together as a kouple, waking up around the same time, though Liu had been a bit of a late riser as of the past few weeks enjoying time away from the Shaolin temples and teaching. They ate breakfast together, went to important Edenian council meeting together, which Liu abhorred, because of the uneasy council members and their concerns of having a non native future king. He didn't let it bother him too much however as their concerns were hardly on his mind, not while his sights gazed upon his beautiful wife most of the time. Liu and Kitana would spent time together doing everything a newly married kouple would and now it was time for them to really enjoy themselves and celebrate their holy union privately and most likely even more intimately.

The day had finally arrived for Liu and Kitana to board the cruise that would carry them to their honeymoon destination. Bags were packed and everything was a go. Goodbyes were givin and all causes of stress, relieved…for the moment anyway.

"You have everything?" Liu asked of his lovely wife

"Yes, come, let us board." The two walked up the lowered ramped as did other guests as they boarded the ship. In front of the entrance was a nicely dressed man who collected the tickets that were needed to board. With their ticket in hand they gave it to the kind man and in return were directed to their designated room of stay. Liu and Kitana marveled the exquisite sight of the enormous and beautiful decorations of the interior of the ship as well as the many people that were on board to enjoy themselves as they were.

"Wow, pretty nice, eh?" liu asked of his wife while they admired the inside of the ship.

"Indeed" she nodded

"It's almost as if we are in a fancy hotel, as if we are not on a boat at all." He continued looking all around the fancy areas. Liu noticed many rooms, and small shops for gifts. He noticed a gym which he was sure to check out, as well as a food court. His stomach growled just looking at it. Before he could eat however they had to find thier rooms and get settled; that was first.

"Elevators are here, well my beautiful wife, here we are…on our honeymoon, a nice break from the Shaolin, fighting, those stiff council members, Kung Lao…" Liu gleefully said while embracing his wife with a loving arm.

"Kung Lao?" she amusingly said looking up to him in question.

"Yea, I love the guy but, even friends need a break from one another, He's over all the time, and I don't mind of course but…im starting to feel like he lives there." Liu explained much to the amusement of his wife. "You ever need a break from Jade or your mother?" he asked of her.

"Never, I love them with all my heart, I haven't seen my mother in many centuries, we still have to make up for lost time, and Jade has always been there for me, I don't know what id do without her. You can't take them for granted, because with all we've been through, it's very easy to lose them."

"Yea I guess I understand from that point of view…" Liu agreed

"As for the council members…I couldn't agree more." she laughed as liu joined in.

The two continued onto the elevator making conversation with one another as they came partially to their destination. They arrived on the 7th floor but it was very crowded as if Everyone's room was on level 7, people could hardly get through one another, It was very bunched together.

"A lot of people huh?" Liu looked in bewilderment at the amount of people on a single floor, "Yes there is" Kitana agreed.

Liu took a glance at his ticket and looked at their assigned room number hoping it wasnt too far from where they were, "Hmm, 756 is our room and we are at…708?" Liu sighed hoplessly.

"Looks like we have a ways to go" Kitana responded "And this traffic doesn't help the situation at all" Liu added.

The two unfortunately had to squeeze into the bunched crowd and make their way to their room. As uncomfortable as it was, there was no getting around it. People of all shapes and sizes filled the hallways. Eventually the crowdedness settled down as they got closer to their room. On the way, a tall man passed by Liu and shoved him out of his was much to Kitana and Liu's discomfort.

"Oh apologies sir I…" liu started before the man continued to storm off ignoring his physically aggressive pardon.

"That was rather rude…" kitana remarked

"Yea" Liu said looking towards the man, as from the corner of his eye he spotted Kitana following the man.

"Pardon me Sir!" she sternly shouted trying to catch the man's attention, which she did.

"You collided with my husband and didn't have the nerve to apologize or say excuse me" she snapped

"Oh, kitana really it's okay…" he said trying to clam her alittle. {_she never has a problem at all speaking her mind to anyone, no matter the embarrassment_} he thought.

"I demand you apologize to him at once" she demanded of him

"Or what lady, huh" the tall rough looking man in a nice suit contested.

"Or I will make you…" she sternly replied much to the man's amusement. "Heh, listen here honey, you don't know who your fuckin-" he started before he was abruptly cut of by the hot princess "You don't know who **YOUR** fucking with…" which caught the man off guard a little.

"I think you better get your wife, chin…or imma have to put her in a bitch's place." He told Liu with a threatening tone that made Kitana force her hand.

With a few calculated techniques, in seconds, she had this rough and tough talking male in a kneeling position with his right arm shooting straight up behind his back with his hand cocked in a unwanted position that cause increased pain when force was put upon it."UHGHH! BITCH!" the man groaned loudly which caught everyone's attention.

"Say it!" she demanded of the man. With no word from his mouth, she pressed her force harder upon his arm and hand causing more excruciating pain.

"UGHHHHH! ALRIGHTT! SORRY, SORRY! DAMN!"

"That's all you had to say." Kitana deviously smirked as she let go.

Still in pain the angry man rose from his knees quickly as he looked on to Kitana with hate, "You just made a big mistake bitch…" he threatened as he ran off the opposite way of which he started.

"Kitana' was that really necessary?" Liu came at her

"I don't like when people are rude" she responded.

Before Liu could reply, a teenage Caucasian boy soon went up to kitana catching her attention, "That was AWESOME LADY, you totally OWNED him!" the boy praised.

"Thank you, I suppose…" she answered somewhat confused from his awkward excitement.

"Now what do you suppose he's gonna do now?" Liu asked as the two continued to walk down the large and mildly crowded hall. "Whatever I suppose, if he comes at me again, he well be stopped…again".

"Kitana I know you're an assassin or a former assassin, but Earthrealm is full of jerks…when I first met Johnny, the man was a douche. At times he still is, but some things you just have to let go…that situation was minor." Liu expressed.

Kitana then stopped in her tracks and turned to him giving him her full attention,

"Liu, I refuse to let people step on me or the ones I care about. You may think its nothing but, ive see it all my life…im ashamed to say that I was once like that", she paused lowering her head with mild shame, "…but I know better now and im not going to see it happen. Liu, you let people walk over you, its only going to get worse…trust me, minor or not."

Hearing her words, Liu knew she had a good point, but he still preferred her not to resort to violence to get her point across, "Yea…your right of course…but, you don't have to be so violent with it do you?"

"If it's the only way…" she simply replied as they continued to their destination. Liu shook his head slightly in disaproval, but, he let it go, for the moment. Liu was always raised to believe that violence was never the answer, and to always try to solve things before resorting to that measure. Kitana was different though, she believe in doing whatever was nessesary to make her point, which was a good one, but in liu's eyes, he didnt like how she went about enforcing her point. never the less, he let it go, as it _was_ minor.

After at least 5 more minutes of uncomfortable bunching and being squished, they finally made it to their room. The room itself wasn't that spacious but it was just enough for the two lovers to do everything they needed to in it. Liu checked the closets and the bathroom and everything else to make sure everything was in order and not out of place, which it hadn't been.

"We have the necessities; bathroom, small kitchen, a-" Liu started before he was interrupted by a exalting voice of bliss coming from Kitana, "A BED!"

"…yea…how does it feel…" he asked in a seductive tone, to which Kitana caught on as she laid on her back in a rather sexy position while looking seductively at her husband, as if she was giving him an 'open invitation', "come see…"

Liu dropped everything he was doing and gently laid himself on top of his princess and brought his face close to her, "feels great…but not as much this" he whispered as he planted a passionate kiss on her sweet lips, starting their make out session for a seemingly long 3 minutes, before Kitana parted lips to speak,

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, We're going to have a good time, just me and you. I have the pamphlet with the list of activities they have on the boat, so lets see…" Liu said as he got off of his wife pulled the pamphlet out from his back pocket. Kitana snuggled up to him to see the list and regain the warmth and comfort from her husband.

"Fun N' Games…Shows N' Entertainment…a Kouples formal Dinner…" Liu started reading down the list.

"Well Dinner is a must…" Kitana confirmed, as she felt a rumble in her gut which only happened when she craved food.

"It's tonight, and it starts at 8…which is in 2 hours" Liu replied, looking to his watch.

"We can make that…and that's about it for tonight…tomorrow we can do some of the attractions." He finished.

"Sounds good" kitana smiled

"Alright then…lets go ahead and get dressed, you wanna take a shower first…? Liu asked as they got off the comfortable bed and attended their suitcases. Kitana paused and looked to Liu, "First?...we can take it together…conserve time…"

"I like that idea...and i did say we would do everything as a kouple..." Liu paused as he stopped to embrace. Liu brought his face to hers and was seemingly about to kiss her as she became ready for it but, Liu stopped and put a finger on her soft pink lips"…except eat from the same plate"

"Yea…you told me already…" Kitana mumbled annoyed by Liu constant complaining of her eating habits.

"Well I mean that…at the wedding you were eating everything on our plate…I get my mouth ready for the piece of fillet and it's already mashed in your mouth, my mouth is quenching for some juice and its just a swallow in the glass" Liu nagged.

"Sorry, gosh…are you going to bring that up _every time_ we eat?"

"Yes, because every time we eat, everything on the plate is nearly gone...thanks to you sweetie" liu replied with a bit of sarcasam.

"I have a huge appetite…sorry" she chuckled

"Well, when your really hungry…make your own plate or two…or three" Liu finished. Although by then Kitana already made her way out of her garments and into the steaming hot shower.

"Come, get in with me…we don't have much time before dinner and…" she paused for a moment then a seductive tone continued "Im craving something from you right now…"

Liu grinned at the sweet temptation in her tone, and headed into the small bathroom to meet his insatiably sexual hungering wife. He disrobed and was bare naked as he stepped into the shower with his lover. Who practically threw herself to him once he stepped in.

"Kitana…when you have a _sexual_ appetite, I don't mind us sharing, infact…you can have as much as you want…just wait an hour or so before each feeding…give the last meal a chance to settle in…" he smirked as the two married lovers became locked in a passionate kiss which was then turned into passionate, hot, and wet love making. Kitana's hunger was well satisfied by the time they were through.

Since time was of the essence they couldn't spend much time sexing each other as the normally did, so their session in the shower could have been considered a '30 min Quickie'.

Once they were done, they got dressed in formal wear and attended the Kouples Dinner. The evening was lovely; there were many kouples there who were also enjoying themselves. the formal atmosphere of it all and the wonderful jazz and classical music couldnt have been better. The food had been delightful as well. Kitana had spoiled herself with two servings of _**Farfalle with Zucchini and Parsley-Almond Pesto**_. Liu had Rice Noodle Salad with Chicken. As Liu wished, Kitana did not eat one noodle off of Liu's plate, much to Liu's relief and happiness. Once the three hour dinner was over, It was late and Liu and Kitana were tired and headed back to their place of rest for the night.

"That was a magnificent dinner didn't you think, I don't know about you but…im so full I couldn't eat another thin noodle if I tried" Liu joked as he reveled in his '_Itis_'. Kitana giggled as she came out of her formal wear and into her quite revealing nightgown she got as a wedding gift from Sonya.

"You ever thought about trying to cook any of those meals at home?" Liu inquired

"No, they are tasty, but, as you know, ive never been a woman who _'stays in the kitchen'_ as you earthrealmers say. In Outworld, no one ever taught me how to really cook…only kill" she simply and sweetly put it.

"Yea and I know you're good at that…" he nodded.

The two lovers slipped into their warm comfy bed snuggled on each other as they let their exhaustion take them for the night.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, for our honeymoon?" Kitana asked of her lover

"You just love letting me make all the plans don't you?, Liu joked, "Well, on our way up here, I saw a gym so, ill be getting a workout in the morning, then…a swim doesn't sound too bad, we can play some of those games they have on deck…they have a tanning session if _you_ want to go there, its not my thing but, for women, I know earthrealm women love tanning."

"I want to be wherever you are, we do things together now, right?"

"Right" he whispered gently placing a kiss on kitana's lips.

"Oh, uh…you aren't a gambler are you?" Liu blurted."Not at all, I loathe gambling" she plainly said.

"Well no Casino…"{_Darn, and here I was hoping we could get some money..._} Liu thought to himself.

"We can eat at the kouple's klub and karaoke too, only problem there is, we have to set through the annoying karaoke songs" Liu grumbled

"Im sure they aren't that horrible" kitana tried to reassure him, "Ill let you be the judge of that tomorrow…" he replied, after which, he rolled onto Kitana, who got caught off guard but quickly adjusted to him.

"And after tomorrow, we would have reached our destination…then our _real_ honeymoon begins" Liu soothingly whispered

"I can't wait, darling" she kissed. "Im so blessed to be able to spend this time with you Liu, I love you so much"

"I know, I do too sweetheart, and this whole trip is all about us…our honeymoon getaway, and then a year later, we get our first anniversary and we can do something like this all over again…and again…and again…as long as we are married…which will be…for a…long time" Liu paused at the sudden realization of what a 'long time' meant for them.

"A great deal of centuries if we're lucky…"Kitana added

"Saying it like that...…heh, tha..that's a long time…" Liu said trying to make light of the hard reality that he was to live for centuries of even millenniums...if he still remained the Mortal Kombat champion. Kitana was already 10,000 and in her native realm that was considered still young, an equivalent of 20+ earthrealm years.

"Yes it is…it bothers you doesn't it?" She asked him hearing the concern he attempted to hide in his voice.

"Oh No, no…" he tried to reassure kitana, but kitana was no fool…far from it infact.

"Liu…im serious now" she concerningly replied trying to get him to say what was on his mind.

Liu's face turned from faux happiness to one of slight somber "okay, yea it does…I love you of course, and…actually knowing that ill be able to spend those…centuries…with you, makes me feel a little better about it actually"

"Oh honey…it will be okay", she assured him cupping his cheek, I know having a burden like that place upon you isn't easy to except, but we'll be together in this and ill never leave you, i promise"

"thanks…lets get some rest, we got quite a day tomorrow" Liu calmly whispered as the two cuddled up and soon went soundly to sleep, awaiting the adventures that awaited them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day arose rapidly, as Liu was awakened by the rising son; It was 7:00 am. Kitana was still gripped in slumber as she had been these peaceful times. Since there were no wars or concerns, She could always sleep in, as could Liu. Liu washed himself and put on his workout gear. As he finished he headed for the door when he hear a soft whisper fill the air that went through his ears,<p>

"Hey sweetie, where are you off to?" kitana yawned

"Good morning, im going to the gym to get in a workout"

"Without me?" she inquired, "Oh, I had no idea you wanted to go" he replied

"I have to work off that pastry we had last night…" she yawned as she pulled the quilted blanket from on top of her and got up from the bed.

Liu looked at her in slight amusing awkwardness, "It was only 1 squared bite sized cheesecake"

"im going…" she made clear. Liu didn't argue. He waited For Kitana to wash up and get on some sporty gear so the two could hit the inside gym on the cruise. When she got dressed, the ow headed downstaris for a hard workout.

"That's it…ugh, add more weight" Kitana gaspingly told Liu, as she put the seemingly straining weight bar back on the inclined benchpress.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned for her, "Of course, and im sure you'll save me incase anything goes wrong. Right?"

"Yea…i…i hope so" Liu fretted, as he picked up a 45lb plate and added it to each side of the 40lb bar that already consisted of 3 45lb plates on each side. Once he secured the bar with the clips, Kitana went away pressing a total weight of 400lbs…with a steady pace. Liu was somewhat astonished by her strength especially since she was such a petite woman. Most women he knew that lifted that weight were heavily supplied with steroids and had hormone issues up the wall, as well as manly features, but not Kitana; she was a beauty who's powerful uppercut could make a grown man fly quite a distance off the ground.

As kitana lifted her insane weight, the other people around her were in complete and inconceivable silence. Jaws were to the floor as they watched in complete bewilderment as this petite 5'9, sexy woman, was lifting what most if not all of them could not. One man was so overwhelmed, he couldn't hear his partner's cries, who was struggling to lift his weight and almost choked to death when he couldn't lift it not even an inch above his throat.

Liu stood behind her as her spotter, as she continued her power lifting repetitions.

"What the fuck man!" One man blurted as he looked to Liu kang then back to Kitana still completely floored.

"She's strong, what else can I say…" Liu replied

"Awe man, Dude you need to step up your game! Got chicks out here lifting more than yo punk ass!" One random man shunned to his workout partner who was only maxing atleast 1/3 of the weight kitana was lifting.

"Oh shut the fuck up and give me a hand with this shit, dammit!" he retorted struggling with his weight. "Hell nah, you goin' pick that shit up!" he demandingly replied.

"You got some enviers, Kitana, even I must say…your lifting is quite impressive" Liu told her, "Thank you sweetie…" she smiled. She finally put the weight back on the rack as her bench pressing was done "Alright then…6 sets of 12 repetitions completed, ready to go swimming?"

* * *

><p>"Ahh, so refreshing" Liu blissfully exhaled, as he rose from the blue water of the cruise's enormous pool. Liu brushed his wet long hair back with his hands as he suddenly felt a pull on his legs from beneath him, "Huh, WHOA!" he screamed as he was pulled into the water from his feet. Liu resurfaced quickly trying to gain his breath. As he wiped his hair from his face yet again, he heard a familiar giggle coming from in front of him. This was no doubt Kitana, and she was no doubt the one who pulled him under.<p>

"Oh that's really nice, thank you" he gasped sarcastically "…trying to drown me 6 feet of water"

"This is fun" she laughed

"What? trying to drown me?"

"No silly, swimming like this…in fact all of this is great, ive never had this much fun in thousands of years" she said excitedly

"You know, you look sexy with all the wet hair in your face" Liu noted of his wife. "A trait we both share…" she replied as she went in for a kiss only for Liu to suddenly swoop her off her feet and playfully throw her into the water, "WHOA! LIU! AHHHHU!

Kitana came up from the water soaked once again with her long hair constricting her face. "Im going to get you for that" she jokingly sneered, before she noticed something off with the water.

"What?" he asked looking at her questioning face.

"This spot in the pool feels…warm, but when I step but a foot away, its cold again…" she explained.

"What spot?" he asked

"This spot…and the water is dark blue here as well" Kitana said noticing the navy blue area which she was standing in. Liu eyes widened with shock once he realized what kitana was talking about.

"Oh uh Kitana…you might want to get away from there…now" he warned

"Okay then…what's wrong" she asked oblivious to what Liu knew.

"Uh…remember when I told you about the chlorine and the chemicals they put in the pool…?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Well there's also a dye in the pool that…well, detects peoples..._urine_." he revealed

"So…someone urinated in this spot…?"

"Yea…" Liu cringed

"Well, the pool was fun, darling…but now I must get out" she quickly put, moving out the urine infected blue spot of the massive pool.

"Why would a person want to urinate in the pool full of other people, that is sickening" She cringed her face in disgust as she made her way cautiously out the pool.

Liu slightly chuckled, "hey, i guess when you gotta go, you gotta go"

"Well, I think I want to _Go_, and get out of here, please. Sorry, sweetie, but that ruined the rest of my pool time; thank goodness we planned to bathe after this swim"

All Liu could do was simply smile and giggle at Kitana, her reaction to the news of the urine was just so cute to him. "Fine by me, c'mon, let's get bathed up and then onto other activities…much cleaner ones...I hope" he suggested as the two quickly left the pool and got their things, heading back to the room the room to take a bathe.

The two returned to their room and bathed very thoroughly, especially Kitana. They got dressed and continued the day on the cruise. There were many games and activities on the top deck and that's where they spent most of their time. Although she was new to these games, Kitana tried her best to catch on quickly by observing others. Such games they played were golf, which she had already been familiar with, and ping pong, which both had done exceptionally well on. Kitana beat her Liu in most of the games they played, even though he kept giving her the _'I let you win excuse'_ which had been true for some games they did. Kitana really enjoyed herself with these earthrealm games and even some of the Arcade games they had. She was very competitive, though she was not a sore loser.

They played chess and Chinese checkers together, Kitana won chess 2 out of the three times they played, and won all three checker games due to her superior strategic mind. Kitana and Liu teamed up when they took part in a couples game of Spades on the ship, though they didn't win, Kitana and Liu both enjoyed the legendary card game.

The sun was nearing is end as the night began to overcome the light. Liu and Kitana had been having so much fun all day, especially Kitana. She had never known such fun back in her early years in Outworld. The only 'fun' she knew was killing and torturing her opponents. However, now that she was a force for good and married to her earthrealm born husband, she really enjoyed the wonderful things it had to offer and the new experiences gained from them. In her mind, she could be happier.

* * *

><p>As night fully overcame day, the two were ready to eat and Liu had suggested earlier that they try the Kouples Klub and karaoke for the night. They lookedat the food menu to see what they desired while watching a show from various couples in the small klub. They sat near the edge of the klub's deck space so they could not be crowded when they left, but also in ase of an emergency.<p>

"I think im going to just get a good ol' cheese burger" Liu suggested

"Well that's so…simple" kitana replied

"yea, I had the pasta and stuff yesterday…ill spoil myself tonight, Hey…don't even think about eating off my-" Liu started, to which Kitana quickly interrupted, "Don't worry, im not, ill order my own…" giving liu the annoyed look.

"Gosh…These people and their singing…some people should just leave it alone" Liu grumbled

"Oh Liu, they are just having a good time, like we are"

"Yea but-", liu started before Kitana interjected "And besides isn't this place called Kouples Klub and _Karaoke?_"

"Yea I know but…its just bad…someone who can sing needs to go up there…or dare I say someone who can rap"

"Why don't you go and sing or rap sing…you sound good when you sing in the shower..." Kitana jokingly teased, to which Liu responded immediately "Are you kidding? I wouldn't be caught dead trying to sing OR rap"

"I know, and I was kidding…unless you were really going to do it."

"Not at all" he assured her.

"Not even I was up there with you?" she continued

"Nope"

"Oh Liu, c'mon" she continued to push the issue

"Im not kidding…I have to keep my dignity" he replied as she shook her head in amusement at her husband's fear.

"Well look someone is about to do the rap singing now" Kitana informed as she noticed a man attempting his try at rapping.

"Well that wont be as bad I guess…I don't care for rap music too much either honestly" Liu replied.

"I just don't know why they have to swear so much ?" She pondered

"Its part of the rapping; Swearing, the slang talking, calling women 'Bs' and things like that, I guess its all apart of their lifestyle or where they came from, things about sex, drugs and things of that nature. It has never really been too appealing to me. Though ill admit a few songs here and there I liked, that ive heard on the radio but mostly, no." Liu explained.

"Are there any female rap singers?" his wife asked

"I think so, but its mostly men, you like rap music?" he then asked her, "I haven't heard much of it to give an honest opinion about it. All of these music genres are still new to me, but…I don't think I like the country music genre, it sounds…well, uninteresting"

Liu chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "you are not alone in the thought". The tow continued to enjoy the show and listen to the man rap his karoke song.

"Well, his rap singing doesn't sound bad, what do you think?" Kitana asked of her husband, "Yea, it's okay, I wouldn't say it's the best ive heard but…" as Liu was about to finish, a man setting a table next to them blurted, "You think you can do better Chinese boy or how about you honeycups?"

"Excuse me?" Liu said to the rude man,

"You heard me, can you rap like that?, you talking all this yang about it, lets see you go up there and do better?" the man challenged.

"It's an opinion sir and I don-" Liu retorted, as Kitana came in with something unexpected, "You know what, Ill go and rap sing"

Liu looked to her with his eyes widened to the extreme, "Kitana, what? What are you doing!" he yelled

"Im going to go rap sing" she simply said

"What!" he yelled

"Oh Liu, its just for fun, come with me, please?" she begged her husband, to which he immediately declined, "Oh no…count me out of this sweetie, if you wanna go up there, you can…by yourself…ill stay here and…uh, cheer you on"

"Fine then…Liu, you've defeated the most sinister, cutthroat villains around and you fear singing in from of people?" Kitana somewhat scolded him as she got up from her seat and started towards the small stage. She was then stopped by Liu when he quickly grabbed her wrist,

"hey…uh, as much as I think you shouldn't do this, if your gonna go through with it…you mind as well do it right so that means the slang, the swearing, you know…all that, you've heard songs, and what are you going to rap about?" he asked of her, still very uneasy about what she was going to do.

"I don't know yet" she simply said which made Liu sigh in slight embarrassment {_oh dear…_} he thought to himself.

"Will you relax, its nothing to be ashamed of, and I cant do no worse than the others" she reassured him.

Liu sighed once more, at the nerve-racking situation his wife was about to be put in. He was so amazed at how she was just so calm and free spirited about it, he had no choice but to oblige, "I guess…go ahead then, knock em'dead" he smiled giving her a small kiss on her lips which she received gladly, "Thank you darling".

Kitana made her way up to the front stage, many people specifically the men, where checking her out as she made her way, some where whistling and some where even howling, much to the discomfort of Liu, who started eyeballing the ones giving 'the look' at his wife. She made her way on the stage and approached the Dj in the back,

"So little lady…you got the crowd checking you out so what are you going to sing for us?' he asked her

"I will rap sing" she declared, to which the DJ gave her a puzzled look, "Oh rap huh? Okay then…your the first lady…uh, who isn't black to suggest rapping"

"What does my complexion have to do with rap singing?" she inquired.

"Oh uh…nothing…nothing at all, uh Alright then pick out a song and spit some lyrics" Kitana looked at him dumbfounded at his use of words,

"Spit lyrics?" she questioned

"Yea…Rap…" he cleared up

"Oh, okay then, lets see" she said as she browsed the unfamiliar collection of famous rap songs.

{_Kitana, what are you doing…_} Liu thought to himself as he was growing more nervous by the minute and sweating bullets and he wasn't even the one singing.

"C'mon honey pick something, the crowds waiting…" the said to her

"Okay…umm…what's this one?" she asked as she thought she might have finally made a choice.

"**_Straight outta Compton_**? You wanna sing that?" the man asked her, "I want to hear the music to it and rap sing my own words" she told him.

"Oh okay then…instrumental is what you need"

"Do you have the actual song?" she asked him

"Of course.."

"Can I hear that first?" she continued. The man was growing a little frustrated with Kitana and her time consuming questions, as kitana could tell, though she didn't mean to be that way intentionally.

"Lady, we aint got all day" he sighed

"I understand, but I don't know these rap songs and I want to hear how they 'spit' their lyrics, perhaps I can sing mine the same way. It doesn't have to be the entire song, just a small part" she explained.

"Whatever…alight yall we letting the lady hear the NWA classic **_Straight outta Compton_**…we goin gangsta yall!" he hollered as he set up the song for Kitana and the rest of the people to hear.

As the track played Kitana paid close attention to the rhythm and melody and the way the artist rapped it. She was catching onto the different style of the rap and how he laid down each word, some words the artist prolonged to fill a certain section of the music so it could rhyme and others were all said rapidly to squeeze it into one whole section of the melody. As this became clear, she was well satisfied,

"Okay that is well enough, I believe I am ready now…" she confirmed to the DJ who was rocking to the classic jam.

As the DJ set up the song, some of the crowd ranted at Kitana with unwanted comments,

"Your hot, but leave rappin to the hardcore!" One person barked,

"Yea, you aint no gangsta!" some one added

"You don't know nothing bout no hardcore life, You aint killed nobody"

Kitana ignored most of the comments, and the DJ came to her aid as well "Hey, Hey, none of that, let the lady rap her song, show some respect"

"Thank you" she told the DJ kindly

{See Kitana…guess im gonna have to get my hands dirty} Liu continued to think to himself as his face and the collar of his shirt became soaked in sweat from his nervousness. He was so worried about his wife…and his dignity as well as hers.

"Play the tune please…" Kitana sternly told the DJ, who obliged immediately.

***OOC: here's the part where you can put on 'straight outta compton instrumental' on youtube and 'rap a long'***

The tune to NWA's Straight outta Compton came out the loud speakers and Kitana began to concentrate and close her eyes as she began to feel the rhythm. Eventually she started nodding her head to it, and when she was ready, opened her eyes, mean mugged, and she spit her lyrics,

**_"-My name is Kitana, a Princess coming straight Out Edenia_**

**_-An exquisite paradise, a Utopia_**

**_-Lush green mountains, sparkling fountains, and slowly aging inhabitants_**

**_-Men all around me howlin', I look twenty years but im over ten thousand._**

**_-But don't let the beauty deceive you, Anger me and your shit is through_**

**_-Im a dangerous, deadly vixen raisin' hell, steel fans coming your way? then farewell_**

**_-a female assassin that's cuttin' you clean, if you spot me, its cause I wanna be seen._**

**_-Don't take me, for a gullible bitch, attitude's legit and im tearin up shit_**

**_-Bloody princess, that's what they use to call me, from a rep of killing cold heartily  
><em>**

**_-Never givin into hesitation, revel in screams of the ones from the last decapitation._**

**_-If you approach me with intent to kill, a dying wish, or superior skill,_**

**_-Ill match that, and put your ass in check, by the time im through, you will learn respect._**

**_-if your planning something clever and quick, if im down, ill wake you up with pretty kicks._**

**_-It's a combination of kicks in a group, it's a pretty attack in my cerulean boots._**

**_-Then Ill Pop you up with a 1-2 quick then Tag and you'll be greeted by a flying kick"_**

Before kitana could spit her next verse on cue of the next rift, a voice, one all too familiar to her filled the airwaves, the voice put a wide smile on her face that could have lit up the darkest night, she turned about to see the voice reveal itself on cue for the next set of verses,

_**-Straight outta shaolin, a peaceful young monk name Liu Kang**_

_**-With more fury in my hits then a hurricane**_

_**-Raised up with honor and discipline**_

_**-Taught to take a foe out before the count of ten**_

_**-And not with a AK or some kinda gat**_

_**-Using my fist is just as quick when makin' contact**_

_**-Equipped with balls of fire, for aggression**_

_**-Fiery flames in the shape of a dragon**_

_**-I may be peaceful but my record aint clean,**_

_**-Took out the baddest muthafuckkas this world has ever seen**_

_**-From an evil mutant emperor and his soul stealin' bitch,**_

_**-Both of those tricks were no match for my flying kick**_

_**-So use caution, when stepping to me**_

_**-cuz im fo real and got the skill and yells of bruce lee**_

_**- The champ is here and im here to say**_

_**-im coming with fire so get the fuck out my way**_

_**-disrespect to me, wont be condoned**_

_**-bicycle kickin' your ass with little kids sayin' OWNED!**_

_**-livin the good life, layin the pipe right**_

_**-for me and my wife, we goin be alright**_

_**-now I really don't know what im doin up here**_

_**-I got challenged to rap from an ass back there**_

_**- never backing from a challenge, that's not what I do**_

_**-its just another new experience for me and my beau**_

_**-now im ending my rap, cuz I said all a can**_

_**-about to turn it back, to my number 1 fan**_

_**-look, you might take this as pretend**_

_**-but my name's Liu kang, and this is real shit straight outta Shaolin!**_

Liu was drenched in sweat after what he just did; one might have thought he took a shower with his clothes on. Liu maintained his composure though and gave a glance at Kitana who hade been so ecstatic that he decided to join her in the rap song. Although she was in high spirits, she had to get back on track because the next and final verse for her to finish was right around the corner, and she took it by storm,

_**-back in the rap, is the deadly ass vixen, the way I kill you, no one ill be forgettin'**_

_**-Expand and spread, while your vomiting red, then you'll blow to bits, all from the seal of a kiss..**_

_**-Look at you here and there, with the squirms and wiggles**_

_**-Magic my fan out my hand, then give a sexy ass giggle.**_

_**-so the punk ass creeps that's commin' with shit**_

_**-im not like them other hoes you fuckin' with**_

_**-your not the first and wont be the last**_

_**-that gets my foot broke off in yo ass**_

_**-unleashing the sass, showin' out my ass**_

_**-givin a whiff of my crazy, but im still a Lady**_

_**-Royalty, that's me, im the P, princess of edenia aristocracy.**_

_**-Soon to be a queen, with liu kang as my king and together we'll be the royal family.**_

_**-But don't mistake the tiara placed on my head, im a princess with a body count that's truly dread.**_

_**-With that said, im ending on a serious note, every word I said is hardy a joke**_

_**-But If you find them still amusing, test them if you insist, step with deadly intent at your own fucking risk.**_

_**-You still insist, ill assure you the End, one kiss then boom, Fatality, I WIN."**_

Once the music stopped, '_silence'_ was the next song on the playlist and it was absolute.

Liu and Kitana looked around to see the the speechless crowd who had become muted by thier rap. Suddently the DJ spoke,

"ALRIGHT YALL LETS GIVE IT UP FOR KITANA AND LEI QUAN!" the DJ congratulated, as the rest of the crowd clapped in approval of the two's rap.

"that's _LIU KANG_" Liu corrected him. Kitana turned to Liu and lovingly embraced him,

"Im so glad you decided to come up and rap sing with me liu" kitana said smiling at liu and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Hey, we do things as a kouple now, right" he paused, gently grasping hold of her soft hands, still staring at her lovely smile "…and this will not be one of them after tonight"

Kitana giggled at Liu's comment and nodded in agreement, "deal, thank you, Liu" she hugged. The crowd was in the moment as well, awing in their love as they made their way back to their seats.

"Though, you might be able to get some kind of record deal…that wasn't bad, Kitana" Liu suggested of his wife, who simply chuckled at the thought of herself being a _'gangsta rapping princess'_

"I don't think so, ill stay with being princess of Edenia…and loving wife" she smiled. The two lovers took their seats and continued to enjoy the rest of the evening at the klub.

Meanwhile however, A man who the two crossed paths with earlier in the hallway who had also been in attendance at the klub was trying to convince his apparent '**_boss_**' that Kitana was the cause of his apparent hand bandage, which didn't go too will with his boss,

"IM SURE BOSS IM SURE, THAT'S HER THAT'S THE BITCH THAT DID THIS TO MY HAND!" the man yelled with anger.

"Then your pathetic, you piece of shit, letting a small woman like that best you; your suppose to be one of the best men I got!" his boss argued. The man was sweaty and nervous and had been pacing back and forth much to the anger and discomfort of his frustrated boss,

"SIR IM TELLIN YOU, THAT'S NOT A NORMAL BITCH, IM STARTIN TO THINK ALL THAT SHIT SHE WAS TALKIN ABOUT IS TRUE!" he continued

"OF COURSE ITS NOT DUMBASS!, you know what…Get the fuck outta here, all I know is my money better be on this ship or you will be punished severely!" the angered boss raged. The lowly man jumped back in fear of his life. No doubt this gangster was serious as all are when money is of issue. "Get the fuck out my face!" his boss sternly demanded of him.

"…yes sir…" he complied as he ran off quickly. Frustrated, humiliated and embarrassed, the man's face turned grim as he stole one last evil glare at his boss,

"You piece of shit ill show you, no one talks to me like that…" he snarled, he then looked to Kitana with the same evil look, "…and you too bitch, no one makes a fool of Percy K, im about to show both you bitches what time it is…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, after a who knows how long hiatus...LiuXKitana is BACK!**

**i tried to have some fun with this alittle, and i tried to make it a little funny. Lol especially with the rap parody.(i came up with the lyrics myself in a couple of hours, Lol, im dumb as hell! Lol). **

**im gonna try and put more humor in liuxkitana chapters. this iS a romance/humor fic but its also about friendships and family.**

**The rap parody of this was somewhat inspired by the movie CB4 with chris rock, about these three friends who are straigh outta the suburbs and they try to make it as 'gangsta rappers' but really they arnt nothing but studio gangstas. they made a parody song called 'straight outta locash'.**

**anyway i used 'Straight outta compton' melody by NWA for liuxkitana and came up with a funny and halfway decent rap parody(this is a PARODY therefore not to be taken as a serious rap, only for comedy).**

**now heres a challenge to the readers and viewers :D**

**I dont know if i can post links on here(if i can someone tell me) but, if your intrigued enough to try and rap the 'liutana' rap, go to youtube and type in **_'straight outta compton instrumental'_ **click the vid and** **see if you can rap Liu and kitana's lyrics to it. Lol, i can, but not everyone, thats whats gonna make that scene funny, lyrics should fit more or less if you rap it right.**

**listen to the original one with lyrics first,(just type in _'straight outta compton'_ on youtube) get a feel for how its rapped then try it yourself. lol, funny stuff none the less.**

**As always, im not a writer, but i try, so Enjoy, thanks for viewing, and comments are welcomed.**

**stay tuned for more LiuXKitana in a 'Mortal Honeymoon Pt2'**

**Trivia: originally, i was not gonna have Liu rap, so that was a VERY last minute change, i made it a day ago, and im kinda glad i did.**


	14. A Mortal Honeymoon: Pt 2

A Mortal Honeymoon PART 2

* * *

><p>A Good night's rest was welcomed with open arms as the two lovers Liu and Kitana finished their first whole day on this cruise ship for their honeymoon which had been going very well to say the least. Besides the brief altercation with a thug, The two had enjoyed romantic dinners, fun filled games, lustful make out sessions…as well as 'other' private sessions and even a light hearted, fun filled try at rapping during a 'kouples karaoke' competition. They didn't win the event, but their very 'ambiguous' lyrics were of some major talk around the boat.<p>

Unfortunately since the day had ran long, they did not get back to their room until well over midnight. They planned on sleeping in for the morning but Liu wanted to get in his early morning exercises. Kitana offered to sleep in this time. Since being with Liu, Kitana had somewhat began to take things alittle easier. Normally, she would rise at an earth time of 5 am and get straight to business, but since no real major issues had erupted, and the royal meetings were of no real concern to the point where it was mandatory, She had been sleeping in these past few months, now she'd wake up at 5:30.

This morning was one she decided to sleep in on. Liu was always an early riser and even on vacation it was no different.

Liu got into his workout gear and before leaving, kissed his beloved sleeping wife on the crown of her head. Leaving her side pained him especially since they had been getting so intimately close these past few months even before their marriage, but it would only be for an hour or so as he kept himself in top physical condition and these days not just for himself but for his lover.

Liu traveled through the hall and down the elevator as he made his way towards the workout facility. On his way he noticed a very peculiar thing, the halls which he traveled were all empty. Normally their would be a few of the guest wandering around the ship, ship attendants at the entrance of each floor, but oddly enough, no one was present.

"Hmm, I wonder where everyone is? Hmph" he pondered looking around at the emptiness of the Grande hallway. He arrived at the workout room still in awe at the sudden disappearance of everyone. No one was even in the workout room. Every weight set was unoccupied, the large track had no runners or joggers and the pool had absolutely no swimmers what so ever. At first Liu began to just think maybe it was rather early not many people he knew rose at such time but even the day before there were quite a few people active, even at 5 in the morning.

Liu went about his business and started his workout which lasted about thirty minutes before his curiosity got the better of him about the absence of everyone. He left his towel and water bottle and took a look around the rest of the floor. With each minute he began to worry because he had not seen anyone since his wife. Liu decided to take the stairs for some random reason; perhaps his instincts told him, he never denies them at all and there was a tug at him that something was not quite right. With this thought he remained somewhat mildly cautious as he ventured down to the next level of the ship.

He took a peak through the entrance from the stairs to the 6th floor windowed door. From the corner of his eye he spot a little girl and a man beside lying on the floor with their faces down, as he started to adjust his glance, he spotted more and more people, some were on the floor others were facing the walls being frisked by men in admittedly nice black and grey dress suits.

{_What's going on here…}_ he concerningly thought to himself. Was this a stick up or a robbery he thought and if so, how would he handle it or for that matter should he? Before liu considered action he took a bit more care to find out more information about what exactly was going on here. He noticed the men in suits were equipped with guns, big and small alike

{_Who are these guys?}_ he continued to ponder to himself looking in great precision at the mobsters. They were for now just chatting and occasionally mildly shoving and kicking the passengers they held hostage.

"I hope kitana's okay, I don't know what's going on here but…I must find out" Liu whispered to himself as he then began to strategize a plan of attack…or escape.

Suddenly he heard a small whisper close by. His eyes began to ponder around looking for the source when the voice came again,

"Hey…over here" The voice came from a vented small door. Liu quickly ran to the door as quietly and covertly as he could. He entered it and found a scared man inside.

"Hey whats going on?" Liu asked. "These men, they're taking the whole ship hostage floor by floor" the man revealed, much to liu's fear.

"Where are the police?" He then inquired, "They're dead, they shot them all, all the security…somehow, i-I think these guys are…mobsters".

"Do you know why they're taking the place hostage?" Liu asked, "I don't know, th-they said something about stolen money or something I cant follow it all, Please help me, please!" the frightened man pleaded to the Champion of Mortal Kombat.

"Hold on, I don't really know what I do right now, but I need you to just stay here and keep quite" Liu said trying to calm the scared panicking man.

"If you do get caught, don't let them know about me, okay, I think I can get some help but you need to stay here, im guessing you don't have a mobile phone do you?" Liu pondered thinking that would be ideal and of course it would, unfortunately however…

"I do bu-" the man started before Liu interrupted, "Well what are you waiting for!" Liu loudly whispered

"BUT…I have no signal and the battery is almost dead…I would go to another spot with signal but, well…im scared…" he concluded, still greatly frantic.

"A fact well known, sir…" liu said, annoyed by how scary this man was. Sure this was a scary situation but this man was bit too scared which was surprising considering his big frame.

"Okay, give me the phone, ill try to get into some signal and maybe I can try to call the police, but you need to stay here and if they do catch you, as I said, do not let them know of me. Now im gonna try to get help"

"No, no don't leave me, please man, please" the man said as he frantically grabbed Liu's shit like a scarred little girl much to Liu's discomfort.

"L-let go!" Liu sternly whispered trying not to get caught by the mobsters that were only a few feet away. Liu and the scared man began a small scuffle while Liu was trying to get out of the small room while the man kept pulling him back in. If any mobster around would have turned about, Liu would have surely been caught. He was right outside the door looking as if he was shoving someone in the small closet like room, but fortunately, this did not catch anyone's attention.

"Ge- get in there! Get in there!" Liu said trying to be stern but as quite as he possibly could successfully shoving the man back into the small room and closing the door. Liu sighed briefly as he then made his way to his previous spot and hid while glancing from the corner to make sure no one saw him much to his relief no one caught his brief scuffle with that odd man.

_{Oh great, a stick up, just what I wanted for breakfast}_ Liu thought to himself as he cleared his mind of recent 'events' to focus on the what was priority, these hostages and this syndicate of sorts.

{_Taking these guys out at once while they're armed is going to be pretty tough…best to take them out one at a time…time consuming but, better safe than sorry…}_ Liu continued to strategize in his mind, his number one source of privacy and covertness. He then thought of his wife who he had not seen since well over an hour now.{_kitana I hope your okay}_

* * *

><p>Pacing around her room, Kitana continued to look up at the ceiling clock as 2 hours passed by since Liu left. He was never gone for this long, not for a morning work out. She was beginning to worry. After another 30 mins she decided to try to find where he had gone. It had been almost 3 hours and Liu was a no show, which was not like him at all.<p>

Kitana then took her room key as well as her trusted steel fans which was well hidden amongst her wardrobe and decided to search for him. As she stepped out she noticed a small suitcase in front of the door. She began to ponder what It was doing here and who left it here.

She almost began to give into temptation and see what was inside but her better judgment told her it was not her business and not her place to open it. She then decided she would take it to the front desk on their level of the cruise. As she began to walk down the hall, she noticed it was unusually deserted. Normally quite a few people would be roaming the hall to their destinations: a room, the cafeteria, the pool, but absolutely no one was in the hall but her. Kitana saw this as something potentially bad and as she thought that, her worries shifted abruptly to Liu and if this could be the cause of his absence this long.

Kitana made her way down the hall cautiously as her instincts told her and they were correct. From the corner of the eye as she was about to turn the corner of the hall, she noticed 2 tall built men with firearms in thier possession. She stayed where she was and backed up just slightly on the wall. She then tried to hone in on who the man was talking to and what about as she occasionally glanced at the two.

"Ive checked that floor, we got everybody out and down stairs…" one of the men said.

"Okay good, we goin find that money, the boss ill shoot up everyone here to find that money, speaking of which, is the getaway boats ready"

"Ready and waitin'" the other replied, "Good, cause I don't wanna be nowhere near when the police arrive"

This shocking revelation put kitana slightly on edge. But as she was use to, she thought quickly of some kind of strategy in situations like this. But her thought once again shifted towards her husband…{_Oh no liu! What if he's…I have to do something…}_

But unknown to her, her husband was just fine…for now…

* * *

><p>{<em>Alright, that's 10 guys down…and…a lot more to go, at least until I get to this big boss they mentioned}<em> Liu thought to himself after taking down the unarmed men in the emergency staircase. Liu reached in his pocket and pulled out the cell phone he had gotten from that strange man to see if he was near any kind of signal, unfortunately he wasn't. He then heard a groggy man awakening from his brief unconscious state courtesy of Liu. Liu then thought that he would just interrogate one of those men and force them to tell him where this big boss was.

Liu quickly went over to the man and gabbed him by his suit jacket collar, "You! Answer me, what are you and your gang members doing on this ship? Why have you taken everyone hostage?" Liu demandingly asked

"Argh…we..were lookin for the money" he replied

"What money!"

"Th-The boss' money, somebody…stole it…" he revealed,

"Where is your boss?" Liu inquired

"He-He's on deck level…"

"Thank you for your co op"

"Heh, Fool, you aint gonna get to him, he got numbers, you aint but one guy, we took over a whole cruise, hehaha, what are you going to do, bruce?" the man taunted

"If I had a dollar every time…and im not bruce…" Liu concluded has he struck a punch to the beaten man's face, "WAPPAAA!", which knocked him out cold.

"Alright he's on the main deck level, im a fool if I think I can take these ALL guys without some arsenal…" Liu said to himself. Just then he looked around and amongst the beaten men laying around, there were also quite a few weapons on the ground. Liu thought he might be able to use them, which was probably the smart thing.

"I may be a shaolin monk and the champion of mortal kombat…but im also packing serious heat! *Breaks forth wall -"And im not talking about my Fire blasts…" *Cocks the 1911

"Oh Man, two bullets…eh, that's better then nothing, some of these guns dot have anything at all. All of these rounds and they couldn't even hit little old me" Liu slightly mocked.

Liu equipped himself very carefully with his new found arsenal, having two shoulder holster, a belt holster and a leg holster filled with glocks and 1911 semi auto pistols. His biggest weapons however were the two rifles he had in hand which had quite a few rounds left in them. One was a M4 A1 with scope and the other was the good ol' AK-47 no stocks attached and also a few spare mags he took well advantage of.

"I guess I can reload and add to my arsenal once I take out the other mobster…" just then Liu thought of his beloved wife Kitana, {_I hope your okay honey…and if I don't see you again…I love you, but I gotta get this done}_.

And with that, Liu formed a more serious mug and held up his two rifles as he kicked down the front emergency door and yelled out "It time for some TOTAL CARNAGE!"

* * *

><p>"OKAY OKAY!" a mobster cried out in serious pain has he eyed the knifed fans eager to pierce through his skin at any given moment. "All I know Is that he's looking for a case full of dough" he divulged, much to Kitana's confusion.<p>

"Dough?" she questioned looking to him awkwardly

"Y-yea the cheese…" he answered

"Your boss is…looking for…a case of dough and…cheese?" she asked looking at him very awkwardly, and who could blame her…what tyrant holds innocent people captive for…'cheese?' But this wasn't any ordinary 'cheese'…

"Lady are you a fuckin idiot-AHGUUHHH!" the man cried in agony as his snarl was met with the blades of Kitana's fan being that much closer to going through his neck. They had already began piercing the flesh with blood noticeably beginning to leak like a faucet.

"So your boss has taken this Ship captive for dough and cheese! Seriously?" she smirked

"No lady…he's lookin for the money! Doe, cheese, bread, paper, its all the same, MONEY!" he cleared up for her.

"Earthrealm's terminology…now money is being called cheese and bread…" she said shaking her head in shame. Suddenly a thought dawned on her and she looked towards the suitcase she still had, "Hey…what a minute…_**This**_ wouldn't happen to be the money would it?" she asked him.

Before he could even answer, "Open it! she sternly demanded, pressing the blades of her fans even closer deepening the already pierced wound in his neck.

"Uhggh, What me!"

"Yes, open this case…now" she sternly repeated

"Uh..okay" he obliged as she let off of him just enough for him to unzip the suitcase but not without cautious words for him,

"If you try to escape, you wont get two feet before your head leaves your body" she warned "uhh, you really were serious when you said that rap wernt you?" the man half joked

"I sure was and i show no hesitation, in fact im still cant get over the joyful screams of your friend's decapitation..." she smirked

Her deviously twisted and disturbing comment left the man stricken with immense fear because he knew she was most likely right, as evident by another mobster she struck down prior to their engagement, the one from the last decapitation...

He unzipped the medium sized suitcase and sure enough, it was filled with stacks of 100 dollar bills neatly in place and filled to the tip of the suitcase.

"Hey yea, this is it, You had the money all along?" he then accused her. "Huh, no, I found it; it was in front of my door, someone put it there." She explained

"Oh, Well now you can return it to him and uh perhaps let me..go?" he attempted to insinuate, to which Kitana had something else in mind "Hmm…" she murmured

* * *

><p>"2 Uzis, another glock, three grenades all fully loaded…I feel like, like I need to be on the special forces with Sonya and Jax…id fit right in if they saw me now" liu chuckled as he admired his "war attire".<p>

Liu hand now gotten to the lower levels after successfully fending off various mobsters, but since Liu was still insistent on not killing any of them, he only gave most of them flesh wounds to incapacitate them at least. Most of the hostages were on the main level anyway and others on the higher floors _**were**_ getting rounded up but thanks to Liu, they could for a brief moment breath easy. Liu told them all to stay put and he even gave a few of the men, weapons to fend off any left over mob, though he was certain he took care of them all on the upper levels.

Now however, Liu was about to enter the main floor. This was were the supposed 'big boss was as were most of the cruise's passengers and no doubt most of this bosses muscle.

Liu proceeded with extreme caution down the emergency stairs. He could only hope no one heard him or the gunfire on the previous levels where he engaged in brief shoot outs. On top of everything else, the phone he acquired still had little signal and the battery meter was blinking to which Liu assumed that meant it could die any moment. None of the passengers had phones because they were all taken up. He had still needed to contact some kind of authority or send some sort of SOS signal. Since he was very unfamiliar with cruises he didn't really know how to go about that sort of situation without some sort of active phone to dial the police.

He had to take matters into his own hands and so far, he was doing a very good job, he even admittedly found it a bit fun, although his life and the lives of others were still at stake.

But now Liu was closer than ever, he was right at the doors that lead to the main deck floor. Out of the small cylinder shaped window, he could see the hostages all kneeling on the ground with their hands over their head in a similar fashion to tornado drill procedures.

Liu could also hear loud chattering from almost every one of the mobsters. This was going to be tough, how could he take them all out without hurting any of the hostages? It was an issue alright but he looked around to see if there had been any kind of distractions available. After about 10 safe minutes of thinking, he formed an idea, it was risky but he had faith enough in his plan to attempt it.

"HEY! MOBSTERS!" Liu suddenly yelled. Everyone including the hostages looked puzzled at first from the sudden words, then they began searching for its source.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" One of the tall mobster yelled trying to figurte out where it came from.

"Who the hell was that! Who was it?" A barrel stomached man barked as he looked all around for where the voice came from. His men then soon started searching the era nearby. They all started wrecking the place; shooting up tables, chairs, and windows to see if any one would come out, but no one did.

"HEY PUNKS, IM OUT ON THE DECK AND IM LOADED!" Liu yelled as his voice _**appeared**_ to in fact be coming from outside of the deck,

"I TOOK CARE OF YOUR GUYS UPSTAIRS…MOST OF THEM ANYWAY, IT'S A REAL SHAME, I NEVER RESORT TO VIOLENCE LIKE THIS; IT IS AGAINST ME, THAT'S WHY I ONLY GAVE YOUR MEN FLESH WOUNDS. BUT WHEN YOU TRY TO HURT INNOCENTS FOR GREED AND ALL OF WHAT YOU DO, THEN I MUST DO WHAT I DO! IM SURE THERE ISNT ONE OF US THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE SOMEPLACE ELSE, BUT THIS IS WHAT WE DO, WHO WE ARE. LIVE FOR NOTHING OR DIE FOR SOMETHING, YOUR CALL!" Liu boldly stated as he couldn't help but give a slight silent giggle at what he just said.

"What is this guy, fucking Rambo or somthin?" The boss asked sarcastically, looking around at his men.

"YOU GOT MY MONEY CHUM!" he blurted

Liu waited for just a moment and the replied "…YEA I GOT IT, YOU JUST TELL YOUR GUYS TO DROP THEIR WEAPONS AND FREE THESE HOSTAGES, THEN COME OUT TO THE DECK, ITS OUT HERE. IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY, THEN THE MONEY GOES OVER, LIKE I SAID AND AS PROOF, HERE IS A 100 DOLLAR STACK RIGHT HERE…IT LOOKS NICE, I WONDER IF FISH NEED MONEY…" Liu threatened. Although no one could see Liu, he thought he could make his idle threats sound convincing enough for the mob to take it seriously and release the hostages, but the boss was seemingly smarter than that…seemingly.

"NO, No, No,! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! TAKE IT EASY CHUM!" he quickly shouted

"NOW THEN, LETS DISCUSS THIS LIKE MEN, NO NEED FOR YOU TO THROW MY MONEY OUT, SO I GOT A BETTER IDEA" the chubby boss started before he began whispering to his men of 15,

"Hey you all, go to the doors of the deck quietly and surround it, do let him see you, then ill lure that fucker in here, one of you take the money and then blast that fucker" he told them, "No, no, no, you stay here Percy" he objectingly said as he pushed Percy behind himself. He couldn't have all his men there and no one protecting him.

The mob boss continued, "SO HOW ABOUT, YOU GIVE ME MY MONEY AND SHOW YOURSELF, OR I KILL A HOSTAGE…I THINK THAT FAR OUTWEIGHS YOUR SUGGESTION DON'T YOU THINK? I MEAN SINCE YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THEM, RIGHT?" the boss suggested, trying to proceed with his plan.

"DON'T DO THAT…" Liu paused, "IF I SHOW MYSELF, WILL I LIVE?" Liu asked "YEA SURE, JUST GIVE ME MY MONEY AND YOU WON'T SEE US AGAIN, I PROMISE" the boss smirked

"WILL YOU LET THE HOSTAGES GO TOO, IF YOU HAVE YOUR MONEY, NO NEED TO KEEP THEM HOSTAGE ANYMORE RIGHT?" Liu continued

"YEA…THAT'S RIGHT, SO JUST GIVE ME MY CASH…AND ILL LET YOU PASS" he smirked.

"WELL…OKAY THEN…FAIR ENOUGH" Liu seemingly obliged.

"HERE YOU GO!" Liu shouted as he dove into the room from the emergency side door throwing towards the deck a 3 second grenade, which he explosion caught all of the mobsters standing by and what was perfect was that they weren't anywhere near the passengers. The shock waves from the explosion left nearby people a bit disarray but not injured in the least which is what liu was counting on.

Still loaded with light weapons such as his 1911s and one glock, he held up the boss at gun point.

"W-WHAT THE UHHA" the boss grunted trying to get up as he noticed the gun pointed towards him "You sneaky son of a-"

"Hey you were being sneaky too" Liu interrupted

"How did you do that, I thought for sure you were on the deck?" he inquired

"Just alittle voice projection talent I had as a Kid…" Liu smirked "Look, I don't have your money but I don't think you'll need it where your going…" he continued.

Percy! Do something! " the boss demanded, but his guard was no where to be found. It seemed as if he had abandoned his boss and left him for dead.

"Aggh" the boss bawled as he looked to liu angrily, then Liu's face looked familiar to him, "No wait…I recognize you, you're the rappin Chinese guy with that woman last night, yea" he said, much to liu's slight shock.

"Oh im going to kick your muthafukkin ass, Cmon," the boss sneered as he put up his dukes looking for Liu to fight him. Liu recognized his fighting stance almost instantly,

"Hmm, muay thai?"

"Yea, yea that's right" the boss nodded, "and it aint no American kickboxing bullshit, this is straight from the source".

Liu looked slightly amused at the poor heavyset man. He didn't give up, liu gave him that much, but it was enough to where liu discarded his firearms and traded them in for the weapon he was born with, the human body.

"Very well then, Show me what you can do…" he chuckled slightly.

The two started circling each other; Liu was being more defensive and trying to see what skill the man had possessed. Liu had no intention of attacking the man. The heavy set boss tried landing a few well aimed jabs and knee strikes, but he wasn't quite fast enough to keep up with liu who had just been toying with him, much to the mobster's frustration.

"Your good…you just need some speed and focus…anger doesn't help either unless you know how to channel it" Liu pointed out as they continued.

"Im not losin to you!" the boss shouted in anger as he ignored Liu's words and attempted another strike at liu's face which was unsuccessful.

"You can't win, surrender its over" Liu urged

"Go SPIT!" the boss snarled as he started gasping. He was getting tired now. He had become even slower and his attacks were becoming sloppy, he could not keep up with Liu and the scuffle had only lasted about 3 minutes at most. He knew it was over, but his stubbornness kept getting the best of him.

"Recognize this?" Liu asked taking out a mobile device the boss recognaized, "My…my phone..?" What is this guy, fucking Rambo or somthin?

"Yea, been looking for one of these, your guys cut the cords off the lobby phones and the phone I did have died, but yours works, got it from you just now"

"No it doesn't…mines dead too…" he said trying to trick liu, but liu was smarted than that, he couldn't be tricked so easily. "Don't give me that, I saw you talking on it before I raided you guys."

"Shit…" the mobster mumbled.

"See, when you do bad things , you _always_ lose in the end…Now then-"

Just as Liu was about to dial the police he caught from the corner of his eyes two mobsters with AK 47s. He started to make a run for cover behind a desk nearby and although the champion was fast, the bullets were faster and a few caught Liu in his lower right leg and thigh. Liu was down and there was no escape for him now. After everything that happened and all the trouble he had gone through to help; now he was now helpless. None of the hostages had any courage to stand up to the two men or the boss now and although some tried, they were put right back in their place.

The two limping men began walking towards Liu as he lay on the ground with his leg bleed profusely. His only thought then was Kitana, and where she was and if she was okay, he didn't even care about himself at that point, just of his wife. In his heart he knew she was safe but was she nearby?, or had she too been captured. His thoughts were interrupted by the snickering rough voice of the mobster boss feeling ever so joyful, "Good timing boys…".

Percy, the other mobster also revealed himself after his time spent hiding cowardly behind a desk was put to an end once things began going in his favor, he too then joined the other two mobsters, getting out his AK and pointing it at liu.

"Yea, now what! You punk…" the boss taunted Liu as he cowardly kicked him in the face. "In the end, _**you**_ lose!"

"Kill em now boss?" Percy asked

"Wait, wait…don't kill him yet…" he grinned, "He may know where my money is, so chin…where is it?" he asked Liu.

The pain ridden Liu turned himself over facing the mobsters still trying to move around. He looked like he could have been a blood covered zombie just crawling on the ground in his own blood looking for flesh to eat. He was totally incapacitated.

"I told you…i…don't..know!" he yelled in pain.

"Oh yea, well maybe your woman knows…" Percy blurted

"Where is she?" the mob boss interjected. Liu remained silent with his eyes fixed on the mobsters who could kill him at any second and his face full of fear and immense pain.

"You know what, Kill him…"the mob boss simply said with a smile. Liu gulped the saliva that went up his throat as he thought {_not again…_}. He did not close his eyes or cringe at the thought of facing death, instead he kept his glare at them all and prepared himself…this had not been the first time he died but he knew the risks of being a hero and he accepted it knowing that it was to protect the people he care about.

Suddenly, a Sharp, fancy designed steel fan penetrated the right hand of one of the mobsters as his gun dropped and nearly his own partly dismembered hand. A feminine voice then went through the airwaves issuing a warning, "I'd step away from him if I were you…"

* * *

><p>There Kitana was, standing in front of the deck doors with a suitcase in one hand and two steel fans in the next.<p>

"Hey that's her, there she is!" Percy shouted as they all looked to her.

"There's my MONEY!" the mob boss came in immediately afterwards

"She had it!" Percy then accused, but He had no idea what Kitana had been up to in the past hour since this whole incident.

"No, you planted this on me" she sternly objected

"What! You're lying!" he countered

"Really? I saw a security footage…I was very eager to know how this bag got in front of my room. When I saw you in the video, I knew you had something planned, probably revenge for me showing you up the other day." She contended.

"LYING BITCH!" He snapped, trying to defend himself, but the damage was done,

"You stole my money, Percy…?" the boss calmly questioned him.

"No, no boss, she's lying" he replied desperately trying to cover the truth. You could say what you want about this mob boss but if he was no fool when it came to anything money related.

"It makes sense, you wanted revenge for her kicking your ass…and on me." He concluded.

"No!" he bellowed desperately

"DO YOU THINK IM STUPID!" the boss Yelled fiercely as he took the AK from one of his men and pointed it at Percy with his trigger finger ready and waiting.

"But wait, I mean you were gonna get the money back anyways once I found the girl, you would have gotten the money and you would have killed the girl, I just wanted her dead anyway so, it all would have worked out anyway!" he tried to explain but as far as his hot boss was concerned, the words from his mouth were as shit from ass.

The boss looked as if he could blow any minute. His whole money laundering scheme was thwarted mainly because of his own man.

"WAIT NO!" Percy continued his bellowing, as his boss walked more towards him with the gun pointed at him.

"THAT…Was Your Last Fuck Up, Percy, the boss calmly said as a barrage of bullets shot at him, killing Percy almost instantly.

"And if you, your boyfriend or anyone of these people don't wanna be next, get outta the fuckin way!" he said turning towards Kitana.

{_Kitana, please don't do anything stupid or heroic, just do as he says_} liu thought in his mind hoping that his wife doesn't "try anything" and much to surprise, she didnt

"Okay then…" Kitana obliged as she stepped from the path of the open deck.

{_Thank the gods_}, Liu thoughtfully sighed.

The boss and his two men gathered up the rest of their money and belongings and quickly headed towards the deck attempting to lower the lifeboats and make some sort of escape. The boss has previously made a call for someone to come get them once they made off the ship with their money, unfortunately…

"FREEEZE! YOU THREE! DROP THE WEAPONS!" Shouted a Navy officer as more and more began to reveal themselves on the deck. The sounds of helicopters could be heard and boats could be seen from beyond the deck. The mobsters had been thwarted and there was no escape. Their short reign of terror was put to an end thanks to the heroic efforts of Liu and Kitana.

"AWWWHHGH!" the boss cried as he fell to his knees and lifted his hands in surrender as did the others who were with them.

All the passengers were relieved to know the Navy arrived and the ones who had loved ones aboard all took the time to relish in the fact that none of them were hurt, except for Kitana, who rushed to the injured liu's side.

"Hey…What…took you so long…" Liu lightly joked as he looked up to Kitana who was knelt beside him. "Oh liu, are you okay?" she worriedly asked her injured husband with tears coming from her eyes.

"Ill live…im just glad you're okay though…" he lightly smiled, placing a hand on her wet cheeks wiping them clean. Kitana then felt a hand over her shoulder which belonged to the medical doctor, "Cmon ma'am, we've got to get him attention immediately"

She immediately stepped aside and let the doctors get him onto a stretcher and secure him into the ambulance. Kitana began to be bombarded with police but she tried her best to ignore them to be with her husband on the helicopter that was to take him to the nearest hospital. She rushed her way through and boarded the large copter with Liu.

" Liu im so sorry" she cried holding liu's hand

"Sorry for what, sweetheart?" his light voice inquired through his oxygen mask.

"This is my fault, I should have did you what you said and ignored that man Percy, I..i ruined our honeymoon-

"Stop right now!" liu interjected sternly, as he looked to his sorrowful wife.

"None of this is your fault, you hear me? She simply tiled her watered face and didn't answer him,

"Hey, look at me" he said gently holding her head up by her chin, "We couldn't have predicted what was going to happen here, we didn't know this boat was full of mobsters or that guy's motives or me getting shot and I absolutely will not tolerate you saying that was your fault. None of this was your fault, none of it, you hear me?" he sternly assured her.

"You saved my life today…as well as the others on that boat, and I thank you…I really do sweetheart…but I did bloody tell you" he teased, which caused her to turn her frown upside down and give that sexy giggle he loved. Hearing him speak those words and seeing him in such high spirits even in his condition brought immense warmth and comfort to Kitana's heart and mind and reminded her of why she loved him so much.

"You always know how to cheer me up don't you, even in times like this" she smiled as she cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly on his cheek since his mouth was covered by the air mask.

"Well hey…just the person I am…and besides, its not over yet, we have to get to our destination first then the _**real**_ honeymoon begins…though, It probably wont turn out like I would have wanted but…ill be with you…and that's all that matters to me" he smiled

"Me too" she replied as she came towards Liu to somehow fit in a loving hug and kiss,

"I love you so much…" she said

"i….i, kitana…I" he coughed, "Liu, liu are you okay!" she frantically asked

"I..can't….i" he tried to say

"Doctor! Something's happening to him! I think he's suffocating! Do something!" she panicked.

The Doc then notices the 'problem' and pointed it out to her, "How about you get off his air tube, I think that _**might**_ help, I mean what do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh by the gods..im sorry Sweetie…" Kitana jumped as she lifted he knee off his air tube.

"That's..thats okay dear, just uh, stay clear of me until we reach the hospital" he jokingly suggested.

"Okay…" she nodded as she moved back alittle bit making sure she wasn't around or on any life support systems. "I love you" she said once more

"I love you too…"Liu replied once more

"Aww isn't that sweet" the nearby doctor said, "so you guys took out all those mobsters back on the cruise, huh?

"Yea" Liu affirmed

"Wow, you guys must be some top notch fighters or assassins or something to do that" he praised the two.

"You could say that…" Liu slightly boasted, in which the doc slightly laughed before things got quiet.

"Oh Kitana, how did you notify the navy anyway, i couldnt find a phone anywhere that was working" Liu inquired of his wife.

"Well, thanks to one of those mobster men i had threatned, he had a phone on him so, I dialed the authorities and they sent who was closest which was their Naval forces. He's also the one who led me to the security room so i could know what happened during the hostage raid and who was responsible for leaving the money at our room door" she explained. "And all that time, i was worried about **_you_**" Liu chuckled as did Kitana. after a few moments a curious thought came to Liu's mind and he then turned to his wife,

"Hey, you didnt uh, kill any of them did you?" Liu concerningly inquired of her. "You should rest dear, save your strength" she gently 'replied'. Liu raised his brow, "Kitana..." he quietly grumbled to which she only shushed him, "rest dear".

"Hey Jones?" the doc shouted to the man in the passenger seat of the copter,

"Yea?"

"Turn on some music or something, still kinda quite in here" he asked

"Right…" the man replied as he turned on the radio to see what tunes were playing. One particular tune shot through the air waves and kitana took note of its familiarity.

"Hey, I know this song" she blurted in joy.

"Well, we still got a ways to go so, well how bout you kids tell me about yourselves, Where you from lady?" the Doc asked Kitana who then raised an eyebrow and gave a grin as she looked towards Liu who did the exact same thing, "Tell em' where you from honey" Liu smiled with an added wink.

With that, Kitana followed up on cue to the beat, and began spitting her infamous lyrics,

"…Im commin Straight out Edenia!"...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay well im done with this chapter, didnt turn out as good i i had originally planned but it ill do for now. **

**in the next chapter, they are still on the honeymoon but that chapter WONT be labled part 3. the mortal honeymoon is only 2 chapts. ****the next chapt will also be a short, sweet, one shot. i need a break from 2-3 part chapts.**

**sorry for the 6 month hiatus, but work was murder among other things...plus im trying to balance my time between fan fiction writing and MY OWN fiction creating, planning, and drawing. its ALOT but ive been able to get ALOT done with my own thing which is most important cuz thats whats gonna get me somewhere in the long run. :) **

**anyhoo, read and review, Welcomed they are and ALL are welcomed to. replies will be given also for those who have no account and leave reviews, check the reviews page, i will reply to you there.**

**im not the best writer in the world so errors are for certain in this story, we can only learn from them.**

**and as always, stay tuned for more LiuXkitana! **


	15. A Real 'Thriller'

_There were too many! Just too many to handle all at once! As the night grew more foggy, damped and deathly, Liu and I continued to run for our lives. Everywhere we turned, we spotted them. They were everywhere! On every street corner, every yard, in every abandoned building. There was no escape for us._

_I had my last steel fan in hand and struck them at every chance I had. Ripping though them with all my might, Using every technique I knew over the 10,000 years Ive been alive; Each that would have killed them normally…But not these abominations, they kept coming._

_More and more purple portals were appearing in the dark and gloomy sky above, old worn down buildings, and the old misty graveyard Liu and I passed by earlier; Their mutilated and rotten peeling grey flesh sending the aroma of their foul stench through the airs. We knew by that, they were near._

_Liu and I had ran for what seemed to be forever but we were eventually trapped. With no one around to help us. Everyone, every normal human in this town, had suddenly disappeared. Only we two remained and we were now being haunted by resurrected zombies of our past enemies._

_Shao Khan, Mileena, Shang tsung, Quan Chi, all of of them were coming from these random appearing portals; Coming for us._

_I thought this was all over, we defeated them, and they should all be dead. This shouldn't be happening!_

_We won Armageddon._

_I knew our peace was too good to be true, I just knew it wasn't the end. I wanted to believe it so deeply, but once again, I put my faith in false hope._

_And how I was about to pay the price; Liu and I both._

_None of our friends were around, none of them to help us;We were all alone in this battle, Just me and my lover._

_I didn't want it to end like this…not like this. I had just gotten married and just took my honeymoon. Everything was finally at peace, I had gotten everything I ever wanted and now…it was about to be taken from me, once again._

_As Liu and I continued running in what seemed to be circles, We noticed that they were closing in to seal our doom. We quickly ran out of places to run and hide and 'kombat' was no longer an option. We found ourselves then surrounded by everyone. We were in the middle of the street; Buildings surrounded us and there were enemies in every dark ally surrounding them; coming out of them like roaches._

_We were trapped and there was nowhere to run anymore, and certainly no place to hide._

_I looked upon them all, disgusted at the sight of them. I could barley handle the smells and the moans their pale ghastly bodies gave off. I saw Mileena's ugly and disfigured mug staring me down with those vicious yellow eyes . She looked as if she was ready to pounce on me and eat my face right off, so did Reptile and Baraka._

_Liu and I stood back to back. I didn't want to admit it, but for the first time In a long time; I was truly scared._

_They got closer and closer; Everyone: Goro, Khan, Noob Saibot, Hotaru, Tanya, Reptile; Everyone._

_It was like Armageddon was happening all over again, except the forces of good were just Liu and I._

_Liu started to shoot fire blasts at them but to no avail. Hesitant, I threw my last steel fan at the closest one coming towards me; Reiko. It struck him dead in his face, but he removed it and dropped it to the ground continuing his slow pursuit of us._

_I slightly turned to Liu and said, "we're surrounded...", as if it wasn't obvious to him already._

_"I know" he replied. Thinking up some sort of last resort strategy, I told him "Okay, you take half and I take half, okay…Liu?" as I faced the vile villains. After no reply from him, I turned to face him and was completely not ready for what was next._

_"Li-" I started as I turned about to see what I hadn't seen in months. The horrifying, and heart wrenching disfigured and ghastly corpse of my beloved looking down to me with his deathly one eye while the other was hanging from its socket._

_I shrieked in horror as he too became one of the zombies._

_My heart sank to my stomach at the sight of him. I had hope to never see him like that ever again. I just couldn't handle it._

_Now, All of them were facing me and staring at me._

_I was all alone, and about to surely die..._

_But then…suddenly…_

_They all started nodding their heads and stepping to some kind of familiar music that appeared out of nowhere._

_Each step and move they made were on rhythm to this music. They began to raise their arms while shaking their hips, doing these strange rhythmic movements, almost as if they were…dancing...?_

_All I could do was just stand there and watch as All of my most hated enemies along with my beloved right there in the middle, dance away at this music that filled the airwaves. The music itself was somewhat frightening when seeing these zombies doing this strange, dance like-, i..i didn't know what to call this. It was all a very Strange turn of events._

_Afterwards they all stomped backwards and following it Liu turned about abruptly and looking at me along with everyone else, screamed out;_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If ya know the sooong, sing aloooooong!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Cause this is THRILLER!<strong>_

_**Thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike**_

_**You know it's THRILLER!**_

_**Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller**_

_**THRILLER!**_

_**Thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try (Thriller) (Thriller night) So let me hold you tight And share a killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight**_  
><em><strong>'Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try (Thriller) (Thriller night) So let me hold you tight And share a (killer, thriller)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>After that, they all began pursuing me again. As if what just happened; didn't...?<em>

_I had no choice but to go inside this old abandoned house behind me to see if I could hide and get time to think, But it proved fruitless._

_Liu found me in an old dark room. He violently clawed through the wooden door, Mileena broke through the window, Scorpion came viciously through the wood floor underneath me. Everyone forced their way into the small room where I was.  
><em>

_Everyone was in the room now, Liu being right there in the middle staring me down along with Mileena, Kahn, Scorpion, Noob and Quan Chi at his sides. I couldn't help but quiver in fear as I was so defenseless as they were drawing near. I was in the corner of the room, awaiting my demise at the hands of my own lover, silently praying to the gods for some kind of miracle; ...praying in vain...  
><em>

_I stared back at him and he did the same to me. No remorse, no pity, no emotions in his face; just a blank stale corpse reaching his hand to me, planning something._

_He got closer and closer as his shadow and others overwhelmed me and as he forcefully grabbed me, all I could do was close my eyes and Scream!_

* * *

><p><em>"UUHHHAAAAAHAAA!"<br>_

_"What's wrong?" a voice cried out_

_I opened my tightly closed eyes to see that I was in the brightly lit, neatly polished and furnitured room i was just in. In front of my was Liu; He was normal, he was Liu once more._

_I looked at him still full of shock and at the same time, awe and amazement._

_I finally realized that…it was all a dream, I gave a giggle of relief; it was all a Dream, a silly dream._

_Liu offered his loving open arms to me and I practically jumped in his loving embrace, relieved to know that it was all a dream and my lover was back to normal._

_As we walked out the room, his arm over my shoulders, he turned about briefly. I turned to look at him...and to my horror, his eyes appeared to be glowing green! Then he burst out a maniacal dark laugh and it sent a spine tingling jolt down my spine..._

* * *

><p>"UAHHAAA" Kitana screamed as she rose from the bed, which had alerted her still drowsy lover beside her as liu quickly turned on the lamp beside him.<p>

"What's the problem?" he looked at her worriedly. "Kitana?"

She shook her head and blinked her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down "Um, noth-nothing, um I, I just had a…crazy dream." She said.

"About what?" Liu inquired

She mildly chuckled as she looked up to him with a slight smile "Heh, Nothing. How's your leg?" she then asked trying to evade the subject at hand.

Liu looked at her confused at first "Uh, It's fine, but im mostly concerned about you. You sure you're okay?" he again asked her.

"Im okay sweetheart, really. It was just a silly dream." She assured him cupping his cheeks lovingly.

"Silly dreams may have you laughing in your sleep, they don't jolt you from it." He replied still wanting some answers.

She briefly closed her eyes and put on another light smile as she obliged, "Well, I had a dream where you and I were on a typical date one night and we were leaving a theater and then out of nowhere our enemies came and surrounded us; Kahn, Mileena, Shang, Quan Chi, Tanya, everyone, they were all zombies. We tried fighting them but they kept coming" she paused, "Then you turned into a zombie".

"Oh, well wouldn't be the first time right?" he joked, which gave her a small giggle then she continued "So then afterwards…you all start dancing and singing to that Thriller song."

Liu suddenly burst out with Laughter like she had never seen before. The mere thought of it to him was certainly a side splitter. She too started to giggle alittle also realizing the ridiculousness of it all. "You see, I told you it was silly…" she mildly chuckled

"That is hilarious. " Liu laughed. "So then what happened?"

Kitana continued, "Well, After the dance, you all went after me again. You gained the upper hand and you were about to kill me, then I woke up…but, in the dream. You were there but you were normal, so then I get up and as we walked out, your eyes glowed green, like shang's, and you made a really maniacal laugh."

"…then I Really woke up, It was a dream within a dream" She concluded. "By the gods, it all seemed so real…i thought we were really going to die, i never felt so helpless in my life" she gasped, rubbing her face.

Through his laughter, Liu noticed that she did seem alittle shaken about the whole thing. Perhaps this really wasn't as funny to her. He held in his remaining laughter and once again assumed the role of comforting husband as he held her close to him,

"Oh sweetheart, it's just a dream that's all. Your safe with me, you know that i wont let anything happen to you under my watch...even with this leg injury. I am not shang, nor a zombie...uh, anymore, and none of our old enemies will be '_thrilling_' us anytime soon, okay?" he warmly assured his wife.

"I know, love." She smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Liu always knew how to brighten her spirits and that's one of the things she loved about him. If he said it, she truly believed it.

"Good, now come on, lets get some sleep, we leave early to go back to California and meet Johnny tomorrow." He said trying to adjust himself and his still injured leg from almost 2 week earlier during their cruise fiasco.

"Liu, this honeymoon was very sweet and romantic. I really had some of the best days of my life this past week, um...besides the boat incident." She warmly smiled as the two cuddled up together.

"Yea, me too and don't worry, we'll have one next year and every anniversary. We can see the whole world and really have some fun, ill show just how much Earthrealm is a jewel and how i could never allow Shao kahn to claim this place. How's that sound?"

"Sounds Good, I can't wait," Kitana lovingly smiled. "Good night darling" She kissed him.

"Good night princess, sweet dreams…" he kissed back, as he turned the lamp off and the two lovers seemingly fell back to sleep in mere moments...

"_**…...AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAH AA**_" a loud laughter suddenly sprung from dark, as Kitana's eyes quickly sprouted wide open, in horror.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**OKAY, so thought id just lay that humorous off the top of my head, one shot halloween treat on you. You know I always thought it would be funny to see MKchars in a thriller parody. and liu kang being MJ would be perfect. he's a zombie, he already has the black shoes white socks, black and red pants, all he needs is a thriller jacket and he'd be set. Kitana can be Ola's char(mj's girlfriend in the video) and the zombies can be all the bad guys in MK.**

**that would be cool and funny as hell. if only i had to technology to make it happen...or at least knew someone who did.**

**i would have done more with the honeymoon but the cruise thing was the main highlight, everything else they did, you'll hear about later on in the upcoming stories.**

**once again, i am not perfect, so spelling, grammer yada yada will have errors. the best we can do is learn from them.  
><strong>

**Also as a reminder, If chars seem a bit OOC, its for the sake of the humor in this fic. but i try to keep them in char for the most part. and just have them react as they would in situations they dont face everyday. such as going to Mcdonalds, Lol or dancing.  
><strong>

**anyhoo, that's my Halloween 'treat n trick', hope you enjoyed it. More stories to come soon, so stay tuned...**

**for more liuXkitana.**


	16. Tale of the 'Dominatrix Incident'

The Dominatrix Incident

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!", a familiar Hollywood superstar and mother of his coming child, greeted the arriving newly wedded Liu Kang and Kitana coming from their honeymoon trip in Hawaii. A horde of presses and paparazzi crowded the couple after their Cruise ship heroics had landed on the news nationwide. Both Liu and Kitana felt a little awkward having these News crews around them, flashing them with dozens of pictures and bombarding them all with questions about their daring heroics on the Mob infested cruise the past few weeks.<p>

"Now we know how Johnny feels, huh?" Liu joked to his wife who giggled slightly.

The Cane wielding Liu slowly limped his way towards his friends Johnny and Sonya who had little more than ecstatic smiles on their faces.

"Alright, Beat it, BEAT IT!" Johnny ran away the presses, giving his friends some much needed space. "How you feeling buddy?" Johnny patted Liu on the back.

"Ehh, better, Im able to walk a little and my leg is feeling better for the most part" He smiled as he turned to his loving wife, "Thanks in large part to Kitana. She's done a lot for me these past few weeks" he finished, giving a light peck on His wife's accepting lips.

"Is that right…" Johnny smirked, "Well, she couldn't have helped too much…atleast not in the way im thinking…"

"Which would be…if I may ask?" Kitana questioned him, amusingly suspicious of what 'exactly' he was thinking.

"you _KNOOW..._" he was trying to hint at it by bucking his hips forward. That 'hint' did not go unnoticed however. Johnny felt a slight shove at his shoulders, courtesy of his lover, Sonya.

"Ehheeyy!" he grunted

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CAGE!" she sternly told him.

"Im just saying okay, usually when im hurting…most times you give it to me right?, And that_ ALWAYS_ makes me feel better, babe." He explained.

"But, with liu in his condition, its alittle…tough, right?" he asked

"Can we move on, please? " The annoyed Liu responded, no further interested in where that conversation was going.

"Alright fine, fine…" Johnny relented, as the group of four tried to make their way out of the Airport to Cage's Limo waiting outside. The Press was still all around and begging for interviews and Pictures. Liu and Kitana simply ignored them all as best they could, with Johnny's bold security helping them out.

"Hey, Guys im starving, lets go get a bite to eat, eh?" Johnny suggested after feeling the rumbling in his stomach knowing that was a sign that it needed fuel.

The group obliged and they all quickly got passed the paparazzi and made it to Johnny's nice and Luxurious Limo Truck, and in typical Johnny self-obsessed fashion. The design on the limo made it VERY clear who exactly was inside. The Large Limo had a printed on large graphic design of Johnny's upper torso with his Tattooed name on his chest, His cocky grinned face equipped with his trademark Sunglasses, and with a comic bubble next to it saying the words 'Oh YEA' inside.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that…" Liu shook his head whilst giggling after seeing Johnny's limo design.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>After about a 20 minute drive, Johnny and the gang made their way to a nice and exquisite restaurant in Beverly Hills after once again, fighting off the ever present paparazzi. The group of friends made their way into the Eatery and A waiter showed them to their private room outside the company of the '<strong><em>regular people<em>**' as Johnny told him. The group was seated inside a private, luxurious, and dark dimmed room just big enough for a party of 8 to 10 people as Johnny requested. The room had a flat screen television, a long sofa, small bar with various drinks, 4 comforter chairs and a large table.

"Alright guys, hope you like the room I picked, Look at the menu, get what your stomach desires, Im buying" the Celebrity said with the most genuine hospitality. Liu then looked at his cheerful superstar friend and brother in battle with a somewhat troubled face. Liu removed himself from Kitana's side on the couch and went to Johnny who was at the small bar looking for a drink.

"You know Johnny, I appreciate what you've done for me and Kitana and all, I really do, but…I really, don't feel right with you paying for all our expenses." Liu expressed his concern to his friend.

"What are you talking about man, its not a problem" he smiled, not really grasping what Liu was really trying to say yet.

"Yea I know but, I mean, Im a man, just like you. I can take care of myself and my wife. I mean, you don't always have to pay for everything with us, im not **_THAT_** poor." He explain to the star. "I know you want to do everything for us and kinda give me token of gratitude for saving your skin all those times back in the dark days, but, I just don't feel right about it."

Johnny paused for a moment and his smile started to fade away. Liu was afraid that he had hurt Johnny's feeling or something at the moment. Liu was **VERY** grateful for Johnny's unwavering hospitality but he did not really enjoy anyone just doing everything for him at every chance, even Johnny. For one, Liu didn't want to get the feeling that he was taking advantage of Johnny, nor did he want Johnny to get that notion and second, he did not want to feel spoiled by having a rich friend who could just provide at his whim.

"I understand" Johnny simply replied and gave a slight smile.

Liu looked alittle shocked at how simple his reply was. He thought Johnny was going think something totally different.

"You do?"

"Sure, you wanna be your own man, do for your self. Sure, I get it" Johnny nodded.

"And yea, I know it seems like Ive been spending a lot on you guys; the Car, the frequent plane trips over here to Cali, Your Honeymoon, that Nice Dominatrix set I got you guys for your wedding" He continued.

"Oh, by the way, have you guys used that thing yet? It **_WAS_** a lot of money And I didn't get it for you guys just for it to be lying in a closet somewhere not being used" He inquired of Liu very anxious to hear his response.

"Please don't remind me…" Liu shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking down in shame. Johnny's grin grew wider and wider. He wanted to know **ALL** about it.

"We actually decided to use that horrid thing one night when we were in Edenia." Liu started.

"Hold on, let me get something" Johnny suddenly said as he skimmed through the selection on drinks. He also got 2 small glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey: Sinatra Select. He poured some into their cups with Liu feeling a little uneasy about it since he wasn't really a drinker and knew of the horrible effects from his Old Master.

"What is this?" Liu asked looking at the brown liquid in his glass. Johnny took a sip and gave a cool refreshing sound of '_ahh_',

"_The Nectar of the Gods_, Liu. That's what _Frank_ called it".

Liu took a sip also but it was not as refreshing as Johnny had him believe.

"_**Eyuck**_" He made a disgusted face at the bitter taste of the alcoholic beverage.

"_Its an acquired taste…_" Johnny smoothly replied taking yet another sip.

"_Acquired_? Isn't it supposed to taste either good or bad when you first try it?" He asked.

Johnny simply shook his head, "You'll learn, anyway on with the story, because I know there is one". Liu took another sip of the Whiskey and forced it down as he started the '_**story**_',

"Okay, well It was a long day and Kitana and I had a _**VERY**_ long Council meeting in Edenia. For the whole day, It was like our sex drive was on Max. We didnt get to just love on each other for most of the day. We kept teasing each other under the table, and I was trying to stay focused but... So, After that boring meeting, We were raging for each other and as we were about to go at it, Out of the blue, Kitana suggested we use that Dominatrix set." Liu paused.

"There was a whip, handcuffs, a couple of masks, a leash and collar, Black Thigh high boots; which Kitana loved, some other strange things, and two black thong panties with holes in the crotch area. Apparently one of them was for a guy." Liu described, slightly laughed.

"Yeaa…I know those…" Johnny grinned.

"I don't know how, but Kitana seductively talked me into putting on the Man thong" he chuckled as he shook his head. Johnny was also amused, nodding his head with a grin on his face, and eagerness for more of the story.

"_Ughh_, why im telling you this again?" Liu questioned, as he was about to disregard the whole subject.

"Oh no, no, no, c'mon, too late now, I wanna know all about it, and finish that drink" Johnny laughed, insisting Liu to finish the story, much to Liu's displeasure. However, Liu reluctantly continued it,

"So, once we put all that stuff on, I mean, the thong, Kitana's bare breasted bustier, and boots, the _el toro_ mask and all, we went at it; Hard. Making all kinds of noises, just enjoying that thing to the fullest. Ill admit, it kinda did turn me on to see that '_Dominating' Kitana_", Liu grinning deviously at the very thought.

"Oh I know what you mean man, Sonya…Ohhh MAN, the woman is my personal drill sergeant!"

"What was that?" Sonya suddenly came in from across the small room, overhearing her name in Liu and Johnny's conversation.

"Nothing, nothing, me and Liu are just having little man talk, its nothing"

"I heard my name…" Sonya pressed.

"It's nothing babe, I was just telling Liu how wonderful you've been" Johnny assured her. Sonya simply rolled her eyes and turned about to continue her own '_interesting'_ conversation with Kitana.

"Okay so what happened now…" Sonya asked Kitana.

"So, as I said, we were enjoying ourselves and Liu seemed to be really into the '_bondage_' scenario we did. He looked rather cute lying so helplessly chained up on the floor with himself out whilst I was cracking the whip on him. It was actually quite an experience, and well, I actually enjoyed it. Kitana giggled. "And so, we were '_getting it on'_ as you earthrealmers say, Then all of a sudden…" Kitana continued her conversation.

"Violently incomes some of the Royal guards, Jade, Queen Sindel and King Jerrod, bursting into our chambers." Liu shockingly revealed.

"**OH Damn**, they saw you guys?!" Johnny and Sonya both said almost in sync to Liu and Kitana respectively.

"Yes…that was most embarrassing, I felt so shameful." Kitana confessed.

"I was on my back, all chained up on the floor with the mask on, in that man thong underwear" Liu continued. And as soon as the Royals broke in, We saw them and the looks on their faces. Then, I guess out of instinct, Kitana quickly got off of me and grabbed the nearest sheets to cover herself…but she left me on the floor, on my back, chained up, **TOTALLY** exposed to **EVERYONE**.

"**Ooohhh, DAMN!** Your Stuff was out for everyone to see!?" Johnny loudly whispered to him, completely jaw dropped over what Liu had revealed to him.

Liu simply dropped his head in **COMPLETE** shame as he slowly nodded. "I have NEVER in my entire life felt so embarrassed, helpless, and humiliated in my entire life. Jade even cracked on me, 'Now I know why they call you '_Dragon_'. Liu added, to which Johnny laughed out loud, "Id take that as a complement".

"I felt so bad at just leaving him on the floor like that exposed to everyone once I realized it, But I did not do it on purpose, It was on instinct to cover myself. I ran back over to him and covered him up in the sheets while My father was in there, my Mother, Jade, the guards just looked on in utter shock" Kitana continued.

"Wait, Why did Sindel and them bust in on you guys anyway, don't you have a '_Do not disturb'_ sign up or something?" Sonya inquired.

"I guess we were having too much fun, we did not notice how loud we were and how it sounded outside the room. Jade told me later the next day, that she though someone broke in and started fighting us or something, She could hear us breaking some of the things we had in our room, Liu's loud cries when I whipped him those times and she heard my 'moans' she says. So she went to get the guards, Mother, Father...oh gods" Kitana fell back to the couch, just completely shamed.

"Damn, you guys were _**THAT**_ rough? You got to do that in the dungeon or something." Johnny laughed. "I have a secret bunker, me and Sonya go down there when we want to break out the dominatrix and the bondage and stuff an—"

"You guys are nuts, okay" the chuckling champ blurted before Johnny could even get started with his wild sex acts he loved parading around.

"No, we're freaks!" Johnny corrected him. Liu simply rolled his eyes and shook his head giving a small smile of amusement.

"Anyway, So I don't think we'll be doing that for a while" Liu shook his head. He then shifted his mind off of his recent

"But anyway besides that, you know what im saying right? About you paying everything for us?"

"Yea, Oh yea" Johnny nodded also breaking away from the previous laugh out loud session, "And hey, if you have an issue with it, ill stop, just say the word." Johnny kindly told his friend.

"Okay thanks, but yea, I think ill handle my expenses from here. But I still appreciate everything Johnny"

"Yea no problem" he nodded.

"Alright that's enough of me telling you about my misery, and uh, Keep this between us okay? If Kitana finds out I even told you this, she'd probably kill me." Liu joked as he went back to his Kitana who also was just finishing up her conversation with Sonya.

"Hi" Liu warmly greeted his lover with a kiss setting next to her ,which she warmly returned in kind.

"Hi, So what were you two conversing about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just typical _Johnny_ stuff. What about you and Sonya?" Liu asked as he began drinking his glass of water.

"I was telling her about what happened the other night in Edenia when everyone broke in on us having sex"

Liu immediately sprayed out the gulp water in his mouth when Kitana's words passed through his ears. He put his glass down and grabbed a napkin right after to wipe himself and the table splattered with water particles.

"You told her about it!?" He loudly whispered to her.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd mind, it's just Sonya." She said

"Well, yea I kind of mind, that's _private_ stuff, Sweety" Liu said, feeling the rush of embarrassment falling upon him yet again.

"Apologies, Liu.

"You okay Liu?" Sonya asked of him concernedly with Johnny looking on as well with equal concern.

"Yea, yes, I…uhmm, I am fine." Liu cleared his throat.

"Yea, Kitana told me what happened with you two and the dominatrix gift Johnny gave you" Sonya added, which only elevated Liu's current embarrassment. "Yea, I heard…" he replied, glaring at Kitana.

"Hey whataya know, that's what we were _JUST_ talking about too," Johnny came in, "What a small world!".

"Private, huh…?" Kitana glared back at Liu, who just simply put on a slight guilt smile while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of friends continued laughing and joking about for a few hours as they enjoyed their delicious food and bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey, while hearing more details about Liu and Kitana's honeymoon; both the good and bad parts of it.<p>

"I _STILL_ can't believe you guys were Rapping!?" the completely floored Sonya laughed, along with Johnny; both not believing their ears over the unbelievable event.

"Yea, it was funny, but kind of cool. She did **REALLY** good, I told her, she could make a rap career if she wanted, '**_Ms. Bloody princess_**' " Liu half joked.

" '_The rapping princess_', I could see it now" Johnny laughed, picturing the funny image in his head.

"Nooo, that was fun and all but, I am no rap singer, Liu might could though, **_Mr. straight out the shaolin_**" Kitana teased.

"Oh no, I told you I was done with rapping" Liu chuckled, "One time is enough. Im already getting shot up now, If I became a rapper, I wouldn't see the end of it.

_"In local Hong Kong News, Asian Rapper Liu Kang was shot and killed in a drive-by shooting by fellow Asian rapper 'Kung-Pow Chikin' over a long time dispute over who raps the best about having a Chinese restaurant_" Liu joked, to everyone's amusement.

As they all continued laughing and talking, the waiter approached them with the check "Here you are Sirs' your bills" he said giving both Liu and Johnny their checks. "You did say you wanted separate checks, right?" he asked the gentlemen.

Liu took a look at his and Kitana's meal cost and his eyes widely opened. "No, just One check…" Liu replied to the waiter then looked to Johnny who was already looking to him in return.

Liu gave him a wink, "Johnny's paying for it".

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: OKAY, SO BEFORE EVERYONE STARTS HOUNDING ME ON WHERE THE HELL IVE BEEN... LET ME EXPLAIN:**

i ORIGINALLY HAD A NEW CHAPT FOR LIUXKITANA A WHILE AGO BUT IT INVOLVED JADE AND KUNG LAO. WELL, THE MORE I BEGAN READING IT AND WRITING IT, THE MORE I CONTEMPLATED ON WITHER OR NOT I SHOULD PUT THIS STORY OUT YET BECAUSE I WANED TO EXPLORE MORE OF THEIR GROWING RELATIONSHIP...

THEN, I WAS WRITING UP THIS CHAPTER WHICH IN ACTUALITY, WAS GOING TO BE PART OF A POSSIBLE 2 PART CHAPT, BUT SINCE IT WAS TURNING OUT TO BE SO LONG, I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS "SCENE" A CHAPT IN ITSELF AND TALK ABOUT THE DOMINATRIX INCIDENT. LOL

NOW IM THINKING ABOUT IT, BUT MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE THE ACTUALLY DOMINATRIX INCIDENT A LEMON CHAPT OR ONE SHOT STORY, ONE DAY. ALL I COULD DO HERE WAS JUST TALK ABOUT IT. BUT THE ACTUAL INCIDENT I MAY WRITE MORE EXPLICITLY IN THE FUTURE.

SO NOW, THE STORY THAT THIS CHAPT WAS APART OF CAN NOW STAND ON ITS OWN AND IT IS NEXT AND TWO PARTS. AND IT SHOULD BE REALLY FUNNY! BECAUSE IT WILL HAVE A COUPLE OF FAMILIAR MK KOMBATANTS COMING TO '_PLAY_' ;) ONE OF THEM HAS NOT BEEN IN THIS FANFIC YET...

SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT ONE!

THEN OF COURSE LIFE HAPPENED, HAD TO GO TO PHILLY FOR A FEW DAYS, SPEND TIME ON MY REAL WORK, HUNT FOR A LEGACY POWER MORPHER (WHICH I GOT :D )

NOW IM TRYING TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF AN ENDING TV SERIES CALLED _**SPARTACUS**_. THAT SHOW IS GREAT! BUT ITS ABOUT TO END AND I THINK EVERYONE IS GONNA GET KILLED. CRIXUS ALREADY DIED AND THAT HURT(**SPOILER ALERT!)** :(

THATS LIKE** KILLING** SCORPION FROM MK. CRIXUS WAS ALMOST EVERYONE'S FAV CHAR. HE PARTIALLY MADE THAT SHOW, NOW HE'S GONE. I KNEW HE WAS GONNA DIE BUT, STILL HURTS SEEING IT. AND NOW ALL WE GOT IS SPARTACUS AND GANNICUS. I KNOW THE FANGIRLS ARE GONNA GO NUTS IF OR WHEN GANNICUS DIES. BUT AS ACTUAL HISTORY HAS STATED, SPARTACUS AND HIS ARMY GETS DEFEATED BY CRASSUS(_THE CURRENT VILLAIN_) BUT, THEY NEVER FIND SPARTACUS' BODY... 0_0

SO WITH ONLY 2 EPISODES LEFT, IM TRYING TO GET READY FOR THE INEVITABLE...I ONLY ASK THAT IF SPARTACUS HAS TO GIVE THOSE ROMAN BASTARDS HIS LIFE, HE BETTER GIVE THEM **HELL** BEFORE HE DOES!

ANYHOO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SMALL CHAPT, THANK YOU FOR READING AND STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR.

THE NEXT CHAPT IS, ACTUALLY ALREADY WRITTEN, BUT IM DOING PART 2 OF IT NOW. I DONT THINK A FEW MONTHS WILL GO BY BEFORE ANOTHER CHAPT IS RELEASED SO, REST ASSURED, AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE **LIUXKITANA!**


	17. Anything You can do : Pt 1

**Anything You can Do... Pt1**

**WARNING, this Chapter contains a 'Lite' LEMON scene, viewer discretion is advised**

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh, cmon, Kobe PASS it! Ughaa! Damn!" Johnny yelled, looking onto the small Television screen installed on the interior roof of his Limousine.<p>

Johnny took his glass of Jack' he bought from the fancy restaurant he and his friends just left, and chugged it all down in frustration at what appeared to be his favorite team's lack of teamwork. His other friends within the limo; Liu and Kitana just watched on at Johnny's fits of rage at the TV screen and simply giggled at them. He was so serious about a simple game of basketball, but to him, it was ALL but simple.

"The Lakers are REALLY sucky this game!" Johnny snapped, "They're all just playing pitifully, not passing the ball, I mean Kobe's my boy, but he's tryna be too much of a 'hotdog' right now, and they aren't exactly ahead against the Celtics."

"Hell, WE played better then they did when we played our game earlier in the year, remember?" Johnny looked onto Sonya.

"How the Hell can I _POSSIBLY_ forget that crazy game!?" Sonya shook her head in infamy, with Kitana following.

"I agree, that has to be the craziest thing I have **_EVER_** been apart of in all my 10,000 plus years." She giggled

"I don't think even the elder gods could have foreseen that…" Liu tittered, as they all laid back and reminisced about the infamous Basketball game **THEY** played a few months earlier…

* * *

><p><span><strong>A FEW MONTHS EARLIER…Los Angeles, Califonia, Cage Residence<strong>

"I still say men are better at most things the women especially in sports" the famous superstar Johnny Cage said, relaxing on his Long comfy couch after playing a game of tennis with his babe; Military Lieutenant Sonya Blade, who sternly offered a different opinion…

"Bullshit!" she retorted, "Women are better at a lot of things then men. Id easily say if we had a list of things we do, I guarantee you, most of the statistics would show, women better men in most of them"

"Okay, okay, lets take Sports for instance, and why not start with basketball since that's next on our workout. We have the _NBA vs WNBA_. If you had a dream team of the best _WNBA_ vs the best of the NBA, guys vs gals, who'd win?" he asked.

"I think the women stand just as much a chance as the men in the game." She responded honestly.

"Psh, Oh c'mon, the guys would dominate the women." He declared.

"In the military, we play against the guys all the time, and believe me, we go head to head and came out on top half the time." She told him.

"Probably because the guys were givin you some slack cause you were hot and sweaty chicks and you looked sexy playing." He quipped.

"No fucking way, Don't bring_** that**_ into this. We beat them fair and square, how dare you!" she snapped.

"Alright then, let's play then. I was an all American back in high school for my basketball team. You were supposedly good in the military basketball games you guys played, we both have skill, lets put it to the test."

"You're on cage" Sonya said getting up from the couch, looking down on him, he then stood up towering over her and offered a new suggestion,

"Infact, you know what, ill make it even better, Get four or five of your girlfriends and Ill get five of my guys and we can play a game, alittle '_Battle of the Sexes_ if you will…" the cocky superstar grinned.

"Alright then," she smirked, "but let's make it a little bit more interesting…"

"I was just about to say the same thing, sweetcakes," Johnny smirked, rubbing his palms together.

"Winner makes the loser do whatever they want and has they have to wear a T-shirt saying that either girls or guys are better for a whole month, Deal?" Sonya suggested.

"heh, deal!" the arrogant star nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LATER THAT DAY…<strong>

In Cage's living room, Sonya had sat talking on the phone for the past hour trying to see if she could get some of her military friends to come out Saturday for the get together she and johnny were gonna make out of their Basketball challenge. Unfortunately for the lieutenant, she did have very much luck recruiting. Johnny was now making his way back inside from his swimming pool in the large backyard he had. He noticed Sonya's despondent face sitting their roaming through her phone's call list. He took it as a sign that she had not been too successful with gathering her players. In typical jerk fashion, he sought to rub it in her face,

"So, how's the recruiting going…? Or are you backing out?" he started,

"Most of my girls are unavailable, they're still on duty. I was only able to get Ruby" she stated sadly.

"Awww, that's too bad" he teased, "Looks like my victory is at hand and we haven't even started playing yet."

"Sonya only rolled her eyes at his teasing, "Jerk, Im not giving up yet…, She paused as an Idea rung in her head right then after seeing Liu's number from the corner of her eye, "Actually, Im gonna call Kitana and see if she wants to play"

Johnny then fell out laughing, holding himself against the room's wall for support. "Haha, She doesn't know how to play basketball!"

"She can learn, obviously, and since she is apart of Edenian military and is an assassin, im willing to bet she learns quick." She retorted, "Im not out yet Cage, I have faith in that Edenian"

"Whatever babe, im off to take a shower and call my guys right now…this is gonna be easier that I thought." He laughed walking up the large stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you cant make it? I need you, you're the fifth guy who can't make it!" Johnny yelled into the telephone.<p>

"Okay alright, bye, DAMN!" he shouted in frustration. Johnny could not and would not let Sonya beat him in his own game and show him up, but like her, he could not gather the players needed either. They all either couldn't make it or had other plans. Making fun of Sonya's misfortunes, he soon swam deep in his own. Johnny then thought that maybe it was not such a bad idea to call Liu and ask him if he could come out and play Since Sonya was calling Kitana. He picked up the phone and dialed the monk's number in the hopes that he would be up for a visit. After a few moments, he was lucky enough to had caught Liu in Earthrealm.

_#"Hey Liu…Johnny here" he greeted the chinaman._

_#"Hey Johnny, what's going on?"_

_#"Hey listen what are you, Kung Lao and, um, Kai doing this weekend. I was wondering if you guys could come out for a little get together me and Sonya were having. We haven't seen each other in a real long time; since the Carnival and I was hoping we could get together this Saturday._

_#"Yeaaa, **Four days** has been a long time…anyway, you lucked up, Kitana was invited by Sonya to come down for a Basketball game…heh hahahahaaa" he laughed out loud at the thought._

_# "Yea, that cracked me up too, but listen buddy, I…I may need **you **to play too. You Kung and Kai._

_#"Well, Kai can't come, he's out of town to see his family"_

_# "Oh Kai's not available? Oh darn, Well I need a fifth guy and all my guys are gone, all I got is Jax , but Stryker couldn't make it and a few other guys I knew can't. I was just wondering if you had another monk or friend who'd like to come too"_

_# "I doubt it, you've actually come at a bad time to want some help from the Shaolin, its testing week. I mean, Me and Kitana can make it, but I have to ask Kung Lao"_

_# "Okay well um, find someone if you can and ill see you guys when you get here, don't worry ill send you guys some cash to get here for you, kung lao and whoever else you bring, Bring somebody I don't care who, just bring someone, okay? gotta go BYE!" Johnny rushed him off._

_# "But Johnn- *Click* Johnny hung up._

"Okay cool, I got Liu, Kung and some other guy. Ill just show em the ropes and I think ill be good. Damn couldn't get Kai…well at least I got _**one**_ black guy" the racial profiling superstar smirked, laying back in a relived state of confidence on his king sized bed.

* * *

><p>LiuXKitana<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Earthrealm, Hong Kong, Liu Kang's Apartment<strong>

"Apparently Sonya told me they got into a discussion about what and what not men and women can do better than each other." Kitana explained to her fiancé in the warm comfort of their each other in their bed.

"Oh lord…" Liu rolled his eyes, "And now he wants me and Kung lao to play on his team because he can't find some players who can play"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that he is just full of—" Liu started, before Kitana interrupted him,

"No, I mean about the what men can do and what women can do better than eachother...?"

"Oh, well, Honestly, I think women are just as capable as men" he replied

"As do I" she nodded in agreement

"But Johnny doesn't see that", Liu paused, "He's a guy, and **_alot_** guys do think that women aren't as good in lots of things than men, and apparently he thinks women aren't as good at basketball as men"

"Well I am not too familiar with this basketball they speak of, but Sonya assured me she would give lesson, She says its fun."

"It is, you may like it. You never know, It may be something you may want to introduce in Edenia." Liu suggested.

"Maybe, we'll see." Kitana shrugged, "I guess Ill start packing, but I have to go to Edenia to check on a few things with Mother and the council, and make sure Jade isn't trying to take someone's head off in there." Kitana added, semi-jokingly.

"Is she still suspended?" Liu inquired.

"She returns to the council today, though I think she's needs time to cool off after what happened."

"How is that guy doing anyway? Did they find the other piece of his head?"

"Yes…it was found alright…and Counselor Kasar received it back…in one form or another…"she hinted.

"What do you mean?" Liu looked to her questioningly.

"Well, Jade managed to round up in secret, the piece of Kasar's head during all the commotion after she 'accidentally' took it off with her razor rang." Kitana started. "I went to go talk with her later that day and she revealed it to me…along with her intentions towards it." Kitana continued.

"Which was…?"

"Jade had to provide caring service for the wounded man for a few days, so that implied delivering food, medicine, and things of such. So she planned on grinding it, and mixing it into his food. So she gave that piece of head back to him; piece by piece, with each meal."

Liu laughed while cringing in disgust, "Eww, Oh man, did he found out?"

"No he did not; actually, he says the supper Jade gave him tastes even better than the one his wife makes for him. He constantly badgers Jade to give his wife the recipe she used, which is actually the same…except for one small ingredient" she chuckled, "One he never would have thought of."

"That is just sick" Liu shook his head with even more of a cringe showing in his face.

"Yea, I think she just needs a cooling off, three days was not enough for her, and the normal citizen would have gotten far worse but, being favored by the Council is not without advantages…" she smirked.

"Well, hey, why don't we take her with us?" Liu suggested,

"Yes, actually Sonya told me to ask her, so I plan on doing so. " She nodded.

"Great, and as I said, Im going to ask Kung Lao today, and someone else I can get for the Men's team." He stated

"Anyone in mind?" she asked.

"I don't know, Kai is busy, so he's a no go, I'll have to ask some of the other guys I know." Liu finished, rapping his arm around his wife. However, she knew she had to reluctantly pry away from such tender loving, to attend to matters in her homeworld of Edenia. It was already near the end of the morning and she and Liu had been up for about 3 hours' the first making love and the last two, resting and conversing about various things.

"Well, as much as I want to stay in bed with you, and just love on you forever…" she pecked loving tender kisses down his face, chin and neck, "…I have to go" She said, immediately albeit; reluctantly, removing her self from their bed.

Liu gave a whinny pout as she exited from his side, ceasing the soothing warmth he felt from her.

"I know darling, but duty calls, and so does yours." She told him, standing at his drawer, completely nude while finding some of her underwear. The sight of her standing there only made his rejected wanting, boil to the surface once more, as well as gave rise to his '_instrument'_ of her sexual satisfaction.

He got out of bed fully naked as well and came up from behind her, moving her long, soft hair aside to greet her neck with a more desirable feeling. Soft pecking kisses ran down behind her right ear and neck while smooth hands sought to caress her full bare breasts and its features.

"My _duty_ is to my princess…" he purred into her ear, kissing the edge and making his way down her neck again.

"_Ohh…no liu..._" she said trying to resist, but the oncoming pleasure softening her speech was getting weak with each mesmerizing touch and kiss all over her neck and shoulders. She put her head back and closed her eyes, using her sense of feel to truly appreciate the exhilaration her husband's loving touch gave birth to.

"To love, honor…and obey…"Liu continued, his hands caressing their way lower and lower from her soft breasts, to flat toned stomach and on to the wet pleasures below. She knew she was weakening by his soft, knowing hands satisfying her to absolute perfection, yet she still tried to resist…

"Yes, **obey**…so that means-"

"well…'_**sometimes**_' obey…" he cut her off, "…but **Love**, All the time…"he turned her about, as their loving eyes greeted each other with their lips and tongues quickly following. With elation being met, and yet more being desired, Kitana **_still_** reluctantly insisted on breaking their joyful union of lips,

"We already made love this morning sweetie, We still have tonight…" she said, withdrawing from their kiss only for it to be received yet again, with more in abundance.

"But, I need you…" he seductively begged with much need and desire in his voice that the very familiar words she had come to hear almost everyday when they rose from bed still yearning for sexual satisfaction, yet still made her melt right into his arms. But, she _**still**_ sought, albeit; reluctantly to deny him. By now however, his irresistible touch finally fingered its way down to her lower region as his long, caressing digits started to tease the nearly bliss-raptured woman's entrance.

"_Ughaa…I knew you were going to go there…_" she moaned and shook her head, chuckling at Liu's amusing and predicted words that had been made flesh; causing slight trembling of her body and racing of her heart in euphoria. The '_budding_' invasions had threatened, as it had many times before by Liu's hand, to release an orgasmic climax full to bursting.

"Um hm, That's okay though…because you're coming with me…" his purring kisses and 'clit teases' continued.

By the Elder gods, she could not take it. It was too much for her. She was on the verge of completely giving into him. By now, Kitana wanted nothing more then to just drop and forget everything, and make passionate love to her fiancé. Just forget about the world, forget about her duties to Edenia, Everything! Just to feel Liu's carnal touch and '_pressing ambition_' summon her beyond the heavens and drive her senses completely haywire for the entire day, and yet, she knew she had to be stronger than that. However, Liu's alluring seduction was one known to rival her own on occasion and unlike Liu, She had to be strong enough not to give in '_everytime_'. This could have yet been another '_battle of the sexes_' test, this one; to see who would give into sexual temptation first…

"_…If you continue to do this, I'll…i'll…ohh gods! Liu!_" she started, feeling yet again, an oncoming wave of orgasmic bliss when Liu's fingering pace sped up, then all of a sudden, Liu ceased his teasing of her '_area_' and lurched her up to him by the back of her thighs and she wrapped her long legs around him as he sat her on his dresser. He looked deep into her leveled, hazel yearning eyes, as if he was hypnotizing her to give into their desires that Liu fueled, _this_ go around.

She stared right back into his own brown, lusting pupils, seeming as though she had finally given into her self-denying, yet sorely needed sexual desire. He moved his craving gaze closer, soon touching forehead, to the unsuspecting yet equally craving woman and softly squinted his eyes while simultaneously grinning as she was met with an abrupt, full on invasion of his '_primary instrument'_ of ecstasy that made her yelp in nearly complete sexual gratification.

"You'll keep loving on me…?" he pleasantly whispered to her, as he continued to '_fully press_' the sexual joy Kitana very much so, tried not to give into. But it was too late…

"_uuhhhmm…Yeaa…_" she continued moaning; closing her eyes and feeling her fiancé fully inside her, still just revving himself up by churning ever so slightly, yet giving even more fulfillment then had he been at full speed. All she could do was relish in the _**Carnality**_ that now consumed her fully, by cause of needing fiancé. She could fight the bliss no longer, nor did she want to at this point…**but**, she thought she could atleast, use it to her advantage…

"_Lets...uughmm...lets us take it to the shower, so I can somewhat…get ready..._" She said, resisting him only with difficulty of the greatest measure, but just enough to let out her suggestion, which would benefit them both. Liu obliged without question,

"Of course malady, allow me to escort you" he nodded, lifting her from the dresser while still in union. "Thank you, my Prince" she smiled. They both knew '_Shower sex_' was just as great and even more '_steamy_'. He loved the wet, naked, sight of his future wife as she did of his wet, bare form in return.

"Oh liu, I can't wait for us to get married" she joyfully smiled.

"Me neither, sweetheart" he replied with a continued passionate kiss, as the two continued their way towards the bathroom to make love in the added bliss of a nice and steamy hot shower to start their day. Although they could not spend the entire day making love, they cherished the time they did have to the fullest extent.

* * *

><p>LiuXKitana<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Earthrealm - Courtyard of the Wu Shi Academy…<strong>

Liu and his longtime best friend and partner, Kung Lao were on break from training the new students of the Wu Shi Academy. Everything there was back to normal for the most part and Liu felt honored and humbled by the mercy and grace he was given in regards to the tragic events that showered blood upon them in the previous months, When a corrupted and revived body of the Mortal Kombat champion went on a rampage in the Shaolin temples; Killing a few and injuring many. But the crime, although done by his hands, were not of his own motive; Instead, the cause being the dark magic of the corrupted Thunder god, Raiden, who sought to punish Earthrealm for further, endangering it by using Liu Kang's body as the tool for the unthinkable deed. However, those dark times were over now, and by the gods, Liu was revived to his normal living self. Although he personally was not responsible for the deaths of some of the shaolin monks, he could not help but feel guilty. His brethren however, sought to turn his mind from the sour and grim thoughts of past actions stripped of his own choice and see it sweetened with unwavering love and forgiveness as was their way.

At his time of choosing, he again took up role of teacher beside his trusted child hood friend; Kung Lao after feeling a little at ease about past transgressions, thanks in no small part to his best friend.

"Didn't we just see Johnny at the Carnival? and Now he wants a Basketball game?" Kung Lao laughed. The two men sat at a nearby bench to quench much needed thirst with water, while Liu informed him of his recent call with their American friend Johnny Cage.

"Yea" Liu nodded

"Sure im for it, I could use alittle break from the academy; these kids are something" he noted, looking out to the shaolin grounds to see their students also taking rest and rejuvenating themselves for further training to come presently.

"Who are you telling…" Liu agreed, "But who are we gonna find to help us?"

"You really mean to tell me Johnny has _**no**_ other friends available?" Kung lao said, raising his brow in suspicion.

"I guess not." Liu shrugged, "Yea, hard to believe, I know"

"Well, we could ask Master Cho." Kung Lao suggested, to which Liu immediately denied,

"**Noo**!" Liu shook his head, "Keep in mind, he gets 'all perverted' whenever I bring Kitana around him, and she always tells me she feels very uncomfortable when he's around her."

Kung Lao could only laugh, though he knew this to be true "Yea, She felt that way when she and I went under his tutelage during the Deadly Alliance, I almost forgot"

"Plus, She's going to be in a position where she will be bent over in front of other guys…oh god, I don't even want to think about it." Liu unnecessarily worried, much to Kung Lao's amusement even more so.

"Well we have trustworthy fellows, and who's all got someone…kinda" he pointed out, "Jax and Ruby, Sonya, Johnny, you and Kitana" he stated.

"Oh yea, which reminds me, Jade may be coming too…just thought I'd say." He grinned at the love stricken monk, who tried to conceal his blush but to no avail.

"Oh, well okay, um, that's…that's good…" he said, clearing his throat, trying to keep his composure from the thought of Jade being there. He never noticed before, but he had grown to have an attraction for the dark skinned Edenian beauty, though she was old enough to be his greatest grandmother, but if Liu didn't mind that from Kitana, he would not either from Jade.

"Yea, so you and Jade." Liu smiled, playfully elbowing him. All Lao could do was blush at the thought as he tilted his razor hat to further hide the evidence.

"Now to find another guy. Too bad Kai is out, If we had him, we would be sure to win, he's know how to play really well" Liu said while thinking of who else may want to come 'shoot some hoops' with them from this part of Earthrealm. He and Kung Lao both ceased their conversation to go into somewhat of a deep thought about who to choose. Not many knew how to play basketball in the shaolin temples; save Kai, and those two had only the bare knowledge of the sport. Most of their brethren would not even dare step foot from the Shaolin grounds and others couldn't even if they wanted because of other commitments to the temples that were to be upheld at the time.

But then Kung Lao thought of someone…someone very unexpected and would probably say decline anyway, but, Kung Lao thought the man may need to some time to get out from his own seclusion and perhaps see what the world had to offer.

"Well…this is a stretch…a _LONG_ stretch, but, there is _**one**_ person we could ask…he isn't a monk though…but he is our _friend_" Kung Lao started his suggestion.

Liu simply shrugged, "Who?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Lin Kuei Palace…<strong>

"No…" the Ice ninja master and long time ally plainly replied.

The man whom Lao thought of was none other than Sub Zero. It was _VERY_ much so a stretch to ask the secluded ninja to do almost anything outside his profession. Lao wanted to try none the less however. He thought that perhaps Sub Zero could benefit from seeing the world and trying new things.

"Come now, it will be fun, Sub Zero" Lao further pressed of him,

"I don't really do 'Fun'…" he further declined, turning about from them to make his way towards another group of Lin Kuei students who stood amongst many in the open snowy courtyard of the palace.

They proceeded to follow him, and further the matter, "That's the problem, you don't. You stay here in this 'iceberg' and train warriors. Do you even have a personal life?" Lao questioned.

"Not that it's any of your concern…" he said sternly to the monk, in which Kung realized he over stepped abit with his last comment,

"Apologies, Im not trying to intrude on you but I think it will feel good for you to explore other territories outside of training and fighting all the time. I was somewhat the same way a long time ago but I felt so much better when I 'got out' and allowed myself to explore other things, everyday things…like sports, for example" He explained to the ninja.

"I don't play sports" the detached warrior replied, nonchalantly.

"Well Johnny is going to teach us how to play basketball." Liu came in.

"Where is Kai?" Sub Zero then inquired of the two monks.

"He's away, he was our first option." Liu replied,

"…Jax?" The ninja continued,

"He's already coming" Liu continued, "but we still need one more guy."

"And why are you naming the _black_ guys?" Kung Lao quipped.

Sub Zero chose to ignore the previous question and reply with one of his own,

" …_**Stryker**_…?", he eyeballed Kung Lao.

"He cant make it either" Liu answered.

"You're our only hope" Kung Lao added.

They all just stood there looking at each other; Liu and Kung Lao hoping Sub Zero would tag along,

"Apologies my friends, but I cannot. There is much work to be done here." Sub Zero started, before being greeted by the automated Lin Kuei Master, Smoke and Sub Zero's personal confidant; the former netherrealm demon, Sareena.

"Sub Zero, Liu Kang, Kung Lao" Smoke bowed to which they did in return,

"Yes, Smoke?" Excuse us for a mome— ," Sub Zero started before being interrupted by Smoke himself,

"No need, I have simply come to inform you that Sareena has brought to my attention of your rather overzealous effort on maintaining the Lin Kuei these past few weeks and of its toll taken on you. You appear restless of late".

"I assure you Smoke, I am fine." He affirmed of his longtime friend, though Smoke thought just the opposite.

"Perhaps, however, I would suggest you take a leap of absence while I look over the Lin Kuei until you are well rested again."

"That is gracious of you Smoke, but I am okay"

"You know Smoke, we were just suggesting the exact same thing," the smirking Kung Lao came in, maneuvering his way between Subz and Sareena and putting his arms around them both, "And what better way to spend your rest then at a nice beach house with caring friends who've saved your life countless times…" Lao grinned.

"An excellent suggestion Kung Lao, please my friend, take the rest, you need it."

"Hey, and if you want, bring Sareena along, she'll be happy to go too, right? Kung Lao said hugging the two in joy.

"…A great honor" she lightly smiled.

Subz looked to Kung Lao; seeing him use Smoke and Sareena's concerns to his own advantage did not escape his notice. All of them stood there smiling at the warrior and although his cybernetic friend could not make the same gesture in his face, he knew a genuine smile was in his heart, and knew also that he and Sareena both meant well with his concerns for him. Subz himself even knew, though he did not want to admit, that he had been restless of late and longing for a much needed breather. He started slowly to nod his head in agreement taking all things into consideration from all of them, and even went so far as to crack a light smile on his own maskless face.

"Alright…very well, you all win…Sareena and I shall accompany Liu Kang and Kung Lao to America"

"YEEESSS!" Kung Lao cheered. Sub Zero was going to play Basketball with them. It seemed almost too good to be true yet it was.

"We shall make preparations" Subz nodded to the monks.

"Oh yea, You owe me twenty bucks buddy" he grinned to Liu, who took the twenty out of his wallet and honored their bet that Lao could get Subz to come along, "May the elder gods strike me for entertaining doubt" he said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aboard the Plane to America…once again…<strong>

"I still cant believe you guys were able to secure _Sub Zero and Sareena_ on this trip" the amazed Kitana looked on to the two warriors seated a few seats behind them onboard the plane.

"Yea, I cant believe it myself, _AND_ we got him on the plane" Liu replied,

"Yes after we went through 3 hours of security, and had to convince the police he was not a Chinese ninja terrorist with the suit he was wearing" She laughed.

"Look at him" Lao laughed as he, Liu, Jade and Kitana continued looking at them…as did mostly everyone else who were on the plane.

"Yea…I don't think we're the only ones…" Jade noted seeing the other passengers staring at the oddly dressed pale ninja and his female companion.

He and Sareena along with another male passenger sat in the three rowed seats only a few feet behind them all who sat closer to each other since their tickets were reserved in advance. Sub Zero sat in the in the front seat near the middle walkway, Sareena sat near the window and in the middle sat the other passenger.

"You should have atleast given him some, normal Earthrealm clothing to wear" Jade suggested, "There's a time and place for _**Ninja getup**_".

"Or perhaps we just need an Ice breaker" Liu joked, as they all turned back around from checking on Sub Zero. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the other passengers who were on board.

Sub Zero was fully aware of the reaction he and Sareena was receiving, and paid no mind to it…only with difficulty.

"This is very uncomfortable…" Sareena noted, of the many people staring at them with mixed emotions. Some of the kids however, were in awe of the two, since they looked "cool".

The Caucasian passenger nearby, after some uncomfortable silence, saw fit to strike up conversation with his two strange looking neighbors, despite his own troubling concerns.

"Hey man, is it just me or is it kinda chilly in here…" he said, shivering just slightly, no doubt from Sub Zero's cold aura which he concealed its 'mist' from the public to avoid anymore unwanted attention.

"I think it's just you…" he sarcastically responded.

"Hm, So uhh, are you two a couple?" he then asked them and received confusion for an answer rather than the answers they gave,

"No"- Sub Zero replied

"Yes"- Sareena replied

They voiced answers in sync. Subz then looked at Sareena with alittle bit of surprise by her given answer. She simply put on a smile and placed her hand upon his as they both looked towards their neighbor, fronting small smiles.

"_Yes_…we are" Sub Zero affirmed.

"Oh…well great. Where are you two from?" he then inquired of the kouple. So far they seemed not as bad as he thought, perhaps he was wrong about them judging from the outside.

"…China…" Sub Zero responded first,

"…_**Hell**_" Sareena sternly followed.

The man simply stared, taken aback but the woman's grim reply, "Ohh…kay…umm…excuse me…" he faked a smiled, before quickly exiting his seat and making his way towards the front to find an empty one. "**I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE**!"

The man's hasty departure made Liu laugh, originally turning around to see Sub Zero only to find his neighbor pass by scared senseless. The mere thoughts of what could have shaken then man was amusing to say the least,

"He's making friends already…" Liu joked.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...in Part 2<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so Like I Said, a much quicker update! :D**

**This 'MK basketball' was an Idea I had for a while but I never wrote it up until now. Also, Sub-Zero (one of my other fav chars) joins in on this 3 part(i think?) Special...someone else also will make an appearance... :D so stay tuned!**

**Note this takes place around the time 'the Carnival' chapter takes place, so its BEFORE Liu and Kitana get married.**

**The 'lemon' scene in this chapter is dedicated to user 'KitanavsMileena' ...Ive attempted to give you a taste of your own medicine with that 'small' lemon...just a taste, Lol ... cause this is rated T.**

**That is my first time writing a lemon, so I hope I did okay with it. The next lemon i do will be FULL LENGTH and will probably be '_The Dominatrix Incident_" chapter that im gonna write up soon.**

**I hope I dont have to change this story to M because of a few lemon scenes. I try to make it as subtle as I could.**

**Anyhoo, those of you who read, thank you, those of you who review and add this story to your favs and etc, Thank you very much and I hope you all continue to read and review. **

**Be sure Check out my other story, _Mortal Kombat: Parallel_ **

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing and stay tuned...for more LiuXKitana!**


	18. Anything You can do : Pt 2

**Anything You can Do… Pt 2**

* * *

><p>The plane to Los Angeles had landed and Liu, Kitana, Jade, Kung Lao and their new addition to the group, Sub Zero and Sareena had just gotten off the plane and were on their way to baggage claim. It was there that they awaited their allies and friends; Sonya Blade and her Hollywood star boyfriend Johnny Cage; as usual, surrounded by the press and crazy fans. They were all however kept at bay by guards as they greeted their friends.<p>

"Hey Guys Glad you could make it..Woah, Sub Zero, is that you!?" Johnny looked to ice ninja surprised beyond almost anything. Of all the people to bring, the _**LAST**_ person he expected was Sub Zero. It was an interesting thought none the less however; He would teach Sub Zero how to play Ball.

"Cage…Sonya…" Sub Zero nodded to his allies.

"Sub Zero, nice to see ya outside the fridge other than to 'cool' someone off…get it?" Johnny joked. Sub Zero plainly stared at him, as did the others.

"How did you manage to get Sub Zero to come?" the superstar looked to Liu

"Im still trying to figure that one out…" he smiled and shook his head.

"And you brought Sareena too…great…I guess" Johnny added. C'mon, the Limo is out front.

The group of friends walked to the front area of the Airport where Johnny's Limo awaited them. Along the way, the many presses and fans were aching and screaming to see cage. Sub Zero and Sareena could hardly understand why so many people wanted a photograph and signature of Johnny, It all seemed ridiculous to the two foreigners, but they were not fully aware of the actor's '**_power_**' as a Hollywood superstar. They all made it to his fancy limo and it drove off headed to his million dollar mansion.

* * *

><p>"Im Soo glad you guys could come, I think we're gonna have lots of fun this weekend. Sonya and I cant express how thrilled we are, right babe?" Johnny tugged at his girl who gave a sarcastic smile.<p>

"Yea well, like we said, we have to cherish these moments of peace." Liu lightly smiled in reply.

"Right bro!" the ecstatic Johnny smiled, "Man, I still cant believe you got _**Sub Zero**_ to come. Now That is just awesome!"

"So Subby, you ready to play alittle basketball with us." The actor asked of the quiet and settled Ice ninja sitting across from him in the spacious limo.

"I suppose…When will I learn this basketball?" he asked

"We'll start it off tomorrow, Man its easy, you'll catch on to it and then say to yourself, Man how come I didn't know of this game sooner." The actor beamed. "Hey maybe you could teach your Lin Kuei dudes back home how to play. Call it '**_Iceball_**' or maybe '_**Basket Ice**_' ? huh, huh?, The actor joked, yet again earning a plain stare from the Cold Ninja.

"Oh cmon, lighten up Im only kidding with you."

"Apologies…im…just not use to these things." The ice warrior genuinely admitted.

"Yea, you need to get out more, man. Being stuck in the fridge all day…it gets old. Like Liu said, cherish these times of peace, man."

"Well, when we get to the house of course your welcome to any room, except ours of course." Johnny half joked, cuddling his hot blonde babe, Sonya to him.

"Sub Zero, we don't have a big deep freezer for you and your lady, so your gonna have to take a nice warm room like the others. But if it helps, ill have the temperature in there set to '_Sub-Zero'_, you'll feel right at home" Johnny continued joking to the uptight Ninja.

"…Funny" he sarcastically remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>Johnny and his friends arrives at his home and he had them all settled as usual. Each of them had thier own room, and he made sure to teach Sub Zero how to control the temperature gauge in his room. After they were all settled, he treated them to dinner at one of his fancy restaurants where they all chatted and enjoyed each other's company. Sub Zero and Sareena did not do much talking and instead listened and made a comment occasionally. Subz was still not comfortable outside of battle as a 'normal' person, But Liu, Johnny, and Cage made it their personal mission to turn that around and no better way than a nice friendly game of Basketball they were to start learning the next day.<p>

"Okay guys…" The athletic superstar started, Holding a round, rubber, orange colored, inflated sphere in the palm of his hand. "_**THIS**_…Is a Basketball".

The former all American started dribbling the ball around him and in between his legs briefly doing a bit of 'fancy work',"For all you Noobs, Basketball is a sport we Earthrealmers like to play and Its very simple…"

"Two teams play against each other, 5 players make up one team, all 10 guys go onto this area here, which is known as the Court." he continued.

"Now, normally, men play against men and women play against women…because the women can't handle the men." Johnny half jokingly quipped.

"**AND THAT'S** what we're going to disprove, right Ladies!" Sonya retorted aloud, gaining the definite cheers of her fellow female teammates.

"Yea right, Me and the guys are gonna show you ladies who the real Ball players are, Right Guys…" Johnny returned attempting to garner the same roaring response from _HIS_ team of guys, only to be met with embarrassing silence. Liu and the others did not utter a word. Not all of them thought as the arrogant actor did.

"C'mon guys, your making me look bad over here…"

"Anyhoo, Now then, On each end of the court is the goal as you can see; it's a long pole with a board attached to the top, and mounted on that is a round open rim with a net attached to it aka, 'the Basket'." Johnny continued. "One goal is my teams, one goal is your teams."

"Now watch this…" the cocky star grinned; turning to the nearby goal while dribbling the ball in place. Johnny glanced at the board specifically the open square imprinted in the middle of it. He grabbed the ball and raised his arms looking to the goal. He slightly jumped in place while stretching his arms out forward towards the sky, releasing the ball as it made its way towards its destination. The cocky star grinned as the ball came closer and closer to the basket. A swish was heard through the air when then ball went directly into the basket, not touching the rim or the backboard.

"_Nuttin but Net, baby_" the cocky superstar smirked, looking to his 'envious' girlfriend. She simply rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"So you see, guys, that is pretty much all you have to do in the nutshell; Shoot the ball into your opponent's goal and gain points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins."

"Seems simple enough" Jade commented.

"It is, **BUT** there _**ARE**_ rules, of course" Sonya came in.

"Yea, a few rules" Johnny nodded in agreement. "And we'll get into that for you newbees: Kitana, Jade, Subby, Sareena, Liu Kang, Ku-

"Hey now" Kung Lao interrupted, " Ive played basketball before, I know the rules"

"So have I" Liu also came in.

"Okay then, the kung fu twins already know how the game works, good. So, I guess it's just you Subby…atleast on my side."

"Don't worry Kitana, Jade, and Sareena, Me and Ruby will teach you everything you need to know to kick their ass come game time." Sonya sneered looking to johnny. He simply ignored her with a 'shoeing' gesture of his hand.

"Sonya, I don't mean to spoil your fun, but…should you be playing while your Pregnant?" the genuinely concerned Kitana asked of her. Kitana knew she had been pregnant from when Sonya told her a almost a week ago at the carnival and do to the strenuous activity this sport had, Kitana had been mindful worried alittle for child's development within her.

"That's what I said too Kitana" Johnny nodded, As everyone turned to Sonya with worrisome gazes. It was very heartfelt and comforting to see their genuine concern for her and she appreciated a lot more than she let on.

Sonya smiled at them, "Ill be alright, its not like the kid's in danger yet, Besides, there's barely even a bump here."

"Ill be fine guys, really." She affirmed. "Now come on ladies, lets learn this game so we can kick some Ass!" she roared, with all of her girls giving definite cheers of impending victory.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>LETS MOVE IT YOU POOR EXCUSES FOR WOMEN…GO! GO! GO! GOTTA STAND UP AND FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT!"<strong> Sonya sternly 'encouraged' her teammates. A couple of hours had passed since the men and women started their basketball training. Johnny took the Outside court while Sonya and the girls took to the gymnasium court. Sonya had the girls engage in some warm up exercises to start them off and to get them a feel of what they will be doing on the court, none more so than running up and down it.

"They can handle suicides better than I thought" Ruby noted, impressed by how easily they executed the rather harsh training method.

"They are female ninjas you know…I was counting on them learning the game really quickly." Sonya nodded. "And they have…I actually got a good feeling about this."

"**MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! THIS AIN'T NO TIME TO BE LOOKIN' PRETTY, EDENIANS! LETS GO, LETS GET SOME BLOOD AND SWEAT AND TEARS GOING!"** the hard military chick continued pushing her team. Sonya was determined to make them into some BALL PLAYERS. She was not going to let Cage show her up. She would be hard on them and push them to the breaking point if she could to see them beat Cage and show him that women are just as good as men in the sport.

"I never know Sonya was this hard" Kitana gasped; feeling a bit winded from running up and down the court so many times.

"What did you expect, she was a hard ass during the invasion...she's a heard ass now." Jade replied, equally winded.

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, MISSY!?**" Sonya yelled, upon seeing Sareena halting the exercises and walking towards her direction.

"To get water…" she plainly replied.

"**WATER!?**" Sonya snapped, **OH NO, NO NO!**" the furious Lieutenant shook her head, positioning herself in front of the water cooler that had been next to her.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHAT WATER IS? HUH?!**" She sternly inquired, preparing to give her the '_meaning_'.

"A liquid I must get down my system before I die" Sareena cleverly responded.

"**YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!, YOU LAZY GOTH!"**

"What!?" The dark and morbid looking demon snapped. Ruby stepped aside cautiously as the two women glared each other down in full on tension.

"**YOU WON'T GET NO KIND OF LIQUID UNTIL YOU CAN SHOW ME THAT YOU CAN GET THIS BALL IN THAT DAMN NET, EAZY!**" She declared boldly.

"…like this" Sareena deviously grinned, snatching the ball from Sonya's hands.

The Hot demon ran down the court shoving aside both Kitana and Jade who were still practicing their shooting. Sareena then reached the three point line and with all her might, jumped and soared into the open air clenching the ball in both hands. That demon was FLYING! Sareena declined in the air, reaching the goal and then furiously forced the ball down the rim. She had so much power in the dunk that the force caused the glass of the Backboard to shatter upon impact. She landed just standing there, in a now 'calmed anger' with her jet-black hair showering over her face along with the many shards of glass falling on and around her as if it were rain. A few pieces cut her on the way down, but that did not phase this female demon in the least as she then walked away from the large pile of broken glass she stood on.

Kitana- "By the Gods!"

Ruby -"Oh, Wow!"

Jade - "Holy Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>While Sonya continued her coaching of her female team, JOhnny did the same at the ouside court i the back of his mansion. Jax had arrived and it was time to get started. JOhnny was dead set on making proffesionals outta his group of players and was ready to break out all the stuff: All High School tapes, recorded NBA games of the past, IDIOT guides, EVERYTHING! But first, he had to find some normal clothes for his Ninja Ally.<p>

"Hey Sub Zero, where did you get those close?" Liu asked, stunned at Sub Zero's new appearance.

"…Cage gave them to me to practice in this morning" he replied.

The Ninja stood tall and muscular in a Blue loose fitting basketball Jersey embroided with the number; **'0'** on its front and back, along with a pair of a white vintage basketball shorts. These pair must have been from Johnny's time in high school basketball. Last but not least, he had shin high white socks with red vertical stripes on the wrinkled tops and a perfect fitting pair of black and somewhat worn, All Star Converses.

Sub Zero himself didn't mind too much, as he was starting to be more open to 'change' since his mind set while here was to 'get out more and live alittle', however, he was not really aware of how he looked in front of the others. Liu, Jax and Kung Lao were all desperately trying to keep their laughs and playful insults inside, but it was proving difficult with each growing minute. They had NEVER seen Sub Zero in such a look and it was totally contradiction to what they knew him as, yet they were excited none the less that he had even decided to play.

"Yea, cant have you going around in ninja getup all day." Johnny said approaching with two basketballs under his arms. "I know the shorts are little shorter than what the other guys got but, that's all I could find. You'll be alright, just don't squat too low." He assured the basketball playing ninja.

"I understand, it's just…different, I suppose." Subz said looking at his odd clothing; At least it was odd to him.

"Yea its different, now here" Johnny said passing the ball to the unsuspecting ninja. He caught it and held on to it, clueless about what to do.

"Dribble it" Johnny instructed. Sub Zero recalled Johnny's earlier demonstration and attempted to copy it. He let the ball go and as it bounced back up from hitting the ground, he tried to push it back down but he was a little slow, stiff and off timing; allowing the ball to escape him briefly.

"Cmon man, like this, don't be so stiff with it, just let it flow out. Bounce the ball with one hand" Johnny showed him once more. Johnny execution was smooth enough as he kept the ball in his reach, pushing the ball back down lightly, repeating it a few more times before halting to pass it to Sub Zero again.

Sub Zero carefully observed Johnny's movements and the simplicity of it. He was just bouncing a ball. It wasn't as hard as his mind was making it out to be. Sub Zero attempted to dribble again, and this time; he did it!

"Yea that's it." Johnny affirmed.

"Alright Sub-Zero" Jax smiled as he nodded. "Now you just make your way to the hoop"

Sub Zero started dribbling the ball slowly towards the goal that was about 10 feet or so away. As he watched himself carefully, still trying to get the hang of dribbling and even starting to dribble faster, the ball was suddenly taken away from him by quick maneuvering of Cage.

"What was that?" Sub Zero turned to cage, wondering why he 'stole the ball' from him.

"I stole the ball" Johnny simply answered.

"Obviously…" Sub Zero replied with annoyed sarcasm.

"You cant let the other guys on the other team steal the ball from you while you're taking it to the hole." Johnny Explained to the '**Noob**'. "Now lets try it again and this time don't let me steal it."

Johnny passed the ball back the Ninja, and positioned himself infront of him on guard. Sub Zero started to dribble the ball, slightly leaning to the slide and squatting just a little to get more control of where the ball goes. He started making his way towards the goal with Johnny blocking him relentlessly.

"Okay, your commin down, tryna get a point for your team, but im standing in the way of you and a point…" Johnny started chattering. Sub Zero was remaining focused on his '_mission objective_' as _he_ saw it; To get the ball into the basket, Johnny but stands in his way…

"uh oh, here I come…commin to steal the ba—

Subz delivered a powerful punch with his free hand to Johnny's face, silencing him as he fell to the ground in pain. Sub Zero then rushed passed the fallen star and headed to the goal about five feet in front now and like Johnny did in an earlier demonstration, Sub Zero went for a _'layup_' and succeeded in delivering the ball to the basket.

Jax, Liu and Kung Lao broke out in Laughter after Sub Zero punched Cage to the ground all while still dribbling the ball and scored a point from himself.

"I think I am getting the jest of it." The ninja smirked.

" uha…okay…guha," the wounded superstar grunted, trying to regain his senses from Sub Zero's unsuspecting punch to his face,

"One, you cant **_HIT_** the opponent, I guess I should have mentioned that! That is a **penalty**, you understand? No hitting! This ain't **_Mortal Kombat_ **okay!" he yelled. "Damn that hurt!" he cried, scrunching in face in pain.

"Apologies…" Sub Zero plainly, albeit; sincerely said, but still kept his satisfied grin at the ego-bruised star.

"And two…!" the bruised star paused, "…nice layup…" Johnny nodded. Sub Zero and the others smiled and lightly chuckled at the superstar as they prepared themselves for more of the fun lessons they were learning.

"Okay, now lets try it again…" Johnny said passing the ball to Liu Kang.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>DAY 2 of Basketball Training...<strong>

"Well you did good yesterday girl scouts!" the warn down and sweaty Sonya congratulated to there equally beaten team. "I was very impressed with you Jade, you catch on quick, girl."

"Gratitude Sonya, actually I like this Basketball sport. Its fun, and most surely keeping my mind off other matters…" she eyeballed her fellow Edenian, knowing what she meant by '_other matters_'.

"Well Im glad, but it aint gonna be all fun and games when game time comes a couple days from now. You guys are going to have to get it down RIGHT and TIGHT!" She alerted them. "And Sareena, your gonna have to learn **TEAM WORK**! You can't hog the ball to yourself."

Sareena had gotten a hang of the game and how it worked from the past long day of being **_schooled_**. However, one major problem was that she was not a team player as the others were. Each chance she'd get the ball, she would knowingly try to score without considering other possible options that involved her fellow teammates that could see them to a point as well. It was a weakness that Sonya did not want in her team. At one point in her life she new all to well about the effects of tryin to be a **_one woman army,_ **and it cost her dearly at times.

Basketball was no different, and if she wanted to beat Cage and the men, she needed EVERYONE working together and doing their part.

"If you have a shot you can take it, but check to see if someone is open if you don't. You don't always have to take it to the hole." She told her; her words more gentle and motherly in tone, than the loud, bossy, tones of their previous conversations.

"Yea…" she sighed of annoyance.

"Kitana, your doing well, just keep that defense up" she advised of the edenian princess to which she nodded in reply.

"Okay girls, im very impressed with how quickly you've all caught on today. Give yourselves a hand." Sonya applauded.

The girls really had been working hard to learn the game in the amount of time they were given and to see them exceptionally grasping the concepts of Basketball, learning some of the fancy maneuvering, and even shooting the ball all kinds of way;even in ways they made up themselves, ALL in such a short amount of time; it was phenomenal sight! A day ago, these alien girls did not know what a basketball was, and now, after Sonya's "**_School of Hard knocks_**" as she called it, they were playing as if they had been doing so for years.

"During game time, Sonya and I will be coaching you just like we are now. Just follow our guidance and you should be okay. Also remember, **DO NOT** foul the enemy, it could cost us." Ruby cautioned. "Just dribble, go between the legs, and some of the fancy stuff I showed you and most of all **TEAMWORK**, that is VERY important! You saw the videos earlier today; that's what we need."

"Anyone have any questions?" Sonya asked of them all. Everyone was content with what they had to do on the court and that's what Sonya liked. She had a VERY good feeling now that her team was gonna win against the guys. She was already thinking about the slavery Johnny was in for once they won and it caused her to form a devious grin on her face.

"I feel ready to take them on right now" the excited Jade said, proudly wanting to test out her new skills as a basketball player.

"As do I" Kitana nodded, equally enthused.

"Well then girls. If you're feelin up to it, before we call it quits for today, lets have a little 2 on 2." Sonya suggested of her newly motivated female basketball team. "I'll watch you guys. Ruby and Sareena, vs Jade and Kitana; First to 21, wins." She announced the 'tale of the take'.

Jade and Kitana grinned, excited for the challenge and anxious to practice more on their new moves. Sareena was just as nonchalant about it as she normally was. They all ran back to the court sporting the athletic sports clothes Sonya had purchased for them. It included Shorts, sneakers, and sports bra; All they needed to get physical, and a lot more appropriate then those '**_whore_**' inspired ninja suits they were use to wearing…

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>DAY 3 of Basketball Training...<strong>

"Ohhh, Get it!, Get IT!" Johnny cheered on as he watched Liu and Sub Zero take on Jax and Kung Lao in their third and final practice game of basketball. The men, specifically Sub Zero, Liu and Lao had gained a good amount of skill in the past few days of '_Basketball Camp'_ as Johnny called it. Each Day Johnny and Jax had been teaching them the fundamentals of the game as well as the rules. Johnny even showed them old tapes of his time in high school basketball as well as old NBA games featuring among the best players in the world.

They were all amazed and were anxious to learn even more of what Johnny and Jax had to offer; Sub Zero even showed more intrigue then before after seeing the videos. Day by day, with practice, they all had began to have a pretty clear understanding of the way it worked by the end of the lessons and proved the lessons had been applied by their mind blowing performances during their practice games. Johnny was becoming more and more certain that his victory was at hand. He could already imagine Sonya in her '**_Dominatrix suit_**' he saw a few days ago at the store, serving him whatever he wanted and obeying his _**EVERY**_ command. His heart raced at the sight of her in the revealing suit doing naughty things to him; especially since they was a tough chick. It couldn't get any better.

All these things would come later but for now, he had to stay focused and not get too ahead of himself, he had to WIN first, and he knew that Sonya was pushing the girls over in the gym, just as hard.

"UHAAA DAMN! C'mon Liu!" he yelled, seeing Liu deliver an ugly pass to Sub Zero that he almost did not catch.

Sub Zero stood face to face with the large, muscle bound Jax, guarding him from making yet another basket as Liu had been doing consecutively.

"Cmon, _Ice man_…let me see what you can do…cmon bring it to me" He encouraged the Ice ninja, keeping pace with Sub Zero's every move, determined not to let him score on him again. Subz continued to dribble the ball, around him and between his legs; a few new simple tricks he learned. He was simultaneously trying to spot Liu whom Kung Lao was guarding.

It was proving to be difficult for him to bypass Jax to gain a goal and it did not help that Liu was not open to receive a pass. Sub Zero had no choice; He had to take it in somehow. Jax knew that Subz was in a hopeless position or so 'subz' thought, so Jax let off on him just a tad and actually allowed him to get in closer to the goal.

This did not go unnoticed by Subz however, but he went along with it. Liu was busy trying to get open for Subz but Lao was dead on him, making sure he could not get any kind of assist.

Jax made a few light attempts at stealing the ball from Subz just to test him and So far Jax was extremely impressed by Sub Zero and Liu. They were already tied in the game 19 to 19, with only two points to go before it was game, but despite his novice opponent, Jax was not about to let him win.

Subz was right on the goal defending the ball, while Jax was posting up, making sure he could not go for a lay up of any kind. Sub Zero then attempted to pull a _fake out_ on Jax. With his back facing Jax, he proceeded to go one way, to throw off Jax which he did; leading him to believe he was pressing an attempted lay up from the left, and then quickly turned the opposite way, maintaining control of the ball in his right hand to then turn it over to his left. He succeeded in 'faking' Jax just enough to get in a possible dunk. However, Jax recovered quick enough to catch Sub Zero in mid flight as he was attempting to dunk the ball with an arm.

"**DENIAL**!" Jax shouted, while blocking Subz' with his longer reaching arms that over took Sub Zero's.

"OOOOHH! Nice!" Johnny commented on the block made by Jax.

Kung Lao than managed to get the rebound from Subz's blocked shot. He was down but not out and got back on defense with Jax while Liu faced Lao.

"There you go Kung Lao…take it all the Way!'" Johnny shouted seeing the tables turned once again.

Lao was making his way towards his opponent's goal, crossover switching , while watching out for Liu who was already infront of him, ready for a steal. Liu was on point, watching Kung Lao's every move and seeing an opportunity to gain the ball. He could not let Kung Lao and Jax win this game. For right now however, Liu halted Lao's progression forward and Lao then started dribbling low to cause Liu difficulty stealing the ball.

"Not getting pass me this time Kung Lao" Liu declared of his rival.

"Im about to right **NOW!**" he quickly replied, attempting '_a change of pace_' once more to gain more ground and go for the shot, but Liu managed to steal the ball from a lucky reach after Kung Lao blew past him with an unsecured handle of the ball.

" Uhh no yo don't" Liu mumbled, gaining the ball and turning the table once more.

"**YEA THERE YOU GO LIU**!" Johnny cheered. "**TAKE IT TAKE IT!**"

With no one in his path, Liu made a fast break down the opposite side of the court back to his opponent's goal. He was blazing down the court while the others tried to catch up to him. Sub Zero rushed pass Jax and Kung lao was determined to not let Liu score, and he too upped his speed and was right on Liu's tail closing in. Liu noticed Sub Zero coming in closer to his speed on the other side of him. He saw it as a perfect time to perform the move they had been practicing.

Liu glanced over at Subz while they were nearing the goal. They both saw it as the perfect chance to do '**_it_**'. The two players met with glares and nods as unspoken communication to perform the new trick they've been trying to master. This was their moment. After several unsuccessful attempts at this move by Liu and his team mate. Liu felt that this was it. Sub Zero was right on board as well. He too had been wanting to do one of the moves he seen the professionals do and with Liu's assistance and his anticipation; They would achieve this goal.

Liu closing in on the perimeter of the goal, threw the ball towards the backboard intending for it to bounce of of it. SubZero then trailed in and caught ball mid air and forced it into the goal in a spectacular _**Ally Oop**_ dunk to the basket; Winning the game!

"**OHHH HELL YEAAA! DID YOU SEE THAT!? THAT'S TEAM WORK BABY!**" the mind blown Cage jumped from his seat. He could not believe his eyes. Liu and Subz finally pulled off an Ally Oop and they were most proud of themselves.

"We seem to make a good team on the court as well" Liu smiled at his teammate.

"I must agree, A well done Ally Oop, Liu Kang." He smiled back.

Johnny, Jax and Lao ran over to the winners to congratulate them and it was much appreciated by both.

You guys got lucky, Next time We'll beat you" Jax playfully commented.

'I wouldn't be so certain Jax." Subz replied, which caught everyone by surprise.

"Oh, Iceman getting cocky?" Jax half joked, to everyone's amusement.

Johnny went over and patted the fellas on that back, smiling to all of them,

"**EXCELLENT WORK** today guys, im proud of you all! Especially you, Subz."

"I must admit, I am enjoying this, very much" the ninja smiled.

The exhausted, warn down, and sweaty men went for water to hydrate themselves and then gathered up their belongings to call it a day. It was the afternoon now and they had been playing and practicing since the morning. They did VERY well and felt ready for the big game in a couple of days, but first they needed a day of much needed rest and relaxation and they certainly earned.

"Oooooh, look who it is…the guys…" a familiar feminine voice teased. Turning to see where it came from, the men all halted and saw the women coming back from their session.

"Hey look men, it's the Gals…here to catch a few pointers…" Johnny bantered.

"You guys suck!" Ruby playfully replied.

"Yea!" Jade teased in agreement, "**GO HOME!**" the emerald kunoichi was catching on to the earthrealm customs rather quickly and enjoying them to say the least.

Johnny only gave a small grin, as he put his sports back down and grabbed a ball,

"Hey Subz, give them a taste of what you learned…" he said tossing the ball to the ninja.

The Ninja turned about to see the goal. He was at the edge of the rectangular court near the three point line. He then preceded to rest the ball on the fingertips of his dominant hand slightly above the head, then with the other hand supporting the side of the ball, he jumped and extended his shooting arm. He held it stationary for a moment following the release of the ball. The ball went right into the basket, WHOOSH!

"**_Net_**" Sub Zero smirked. Everyone was surprised and amazed at Sub Zero shot. It was as if he was a Pro. Johnny must have been doinf something other than running his mouth Sonya thought.

"Oh Yea!" Johnny winked, "That's just a small taste of what we're gonna do to your asses in a couple days"

"Our 'A**_sses_**' are all you're gonna see in a couple days! Trying to catch up to us while we take you to the hole." Sonya remarked.

"Oh please… the only thing you're gonna be taking to a hole is whats left over on my dinner plate to the garbage disposal!"

"fuck you…" Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Hey what's the point of all this?" Liu interjected, seeing a pointless bantering between each other.

"Its just playful trash talk, everyone does it…**BUT**, not everyone can back it up…but **_WE_** will." He assured the monk.

"Say what you will Johnny, Im keeping my mouth shut. I don't know whats going to happen game day…but I know what is going to happen to me tonight…" Liu seductively grinned, glancing at his lover in her hot, sweaty, golden body catching the sun.

Johnny caught Liu's glaze towards Kitana and knew exactly what he meant, and he attempted to burst his bubble, "Oh yea right, Kitana is gonna be focused, she wont have time for you tonight."

"Oh, She'll be focused tonight alright…on me. You see, After a nice sweaty workout like today…it turns us on, she probably wants me right now too." He explained with the seductive confidence of **_knowing_** his fiancé.

"You probably should have kept your mouth closed Johnny, after what you said, I doubt Sonya will be in the mood." Kung Lao quipped.

"Oh please, I can get some anytime I choose…Im Johnny Cage!" the cocky, ego-inflated Superstar declared with bold confidence of knowing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>"NOPE!" Sonya spurned her lover's yearning request.<p>

"Please babe cmon!" the rejected superstar pleaded, tugging Sonya by the shoulder and trying to get her to face him while in their bed. Johnny's mouth got the best of him once again, and now He suffers the consequence.

"Uh Uhh…get away" she pushed his loving, needing hands aside. "Until you learn how to stop underestimating women…and how to talk to them!"

"Im not underestimating you, you do a lot of things better than me." Johnny tried assuring her. "You cook better, you clean better, you smell better…well, I take that back, _**I**_ smell better, but anyway you get what im saying."

"No, no, no, Cage." she continued denying him. '_shoeing'_ his hands away.

"Fine!" the stubborn man pouted, "I don't need any tonight anyway…" Johnny turned around to the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers towards him, trying to take them all for himself as some childish way of getting '**_even'_** with Sonya's rejection.

"Good, cuz you're not getting any, Good night!"

"Yea whatever…" he continued to pout.

Johnny and Sonya laid in their bed facing opposite sides of each other. There was silence in the room for an uneasy several moments...atleast for Johnny. Sonya had closed her drowsy eyes, and cuddled warmly to her pillow to get sleep, while the whiny and pouty superstar was still mumbling gibberish to himself with most of the covers over him.

"...PLEASEE!" the hopeless man begged, abruptly turn over to his sleeping girl.

"GOOD NIGHT, JOHN!" Sonya replied sternly.

* * *

><p><strong> to be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY! So LiuXKitana is Back with Part 2 of our 3 pt Mortal Kombat Basketball story.**

**Okay so i tried to write up a basketball scene as much as I could...i dont know how to write basketball. so i hope you can understand alittle bit of whats going on. Lol If not, i dont know how the hell im gonna do Pt3. LOL**

**Anyhoo, I hope it was still funny :D**

**Im mean Sub Zero playing basketball should be funny enough right? but also badass at the same time. well, tune in for the EPIC pt 3 finale of this story because a VERY 'special guest' is gonna appear and this 'simple basketball' game is gonna be TURNED UPSIDE DOWN, MORTAL KOMBAT STYLE! O.O **

**Note: I did not want to show too much of everyone playing B-ball in this chapter because I want to save it for pt 3. So you'll see Kitana, Jade, etc really ballin in Pt3.**

**Please read and review :D it is always welcomed and appreciated. AS i said before, im not the best writer, if one at all, but im trying...alittle.**

**Grammar, spelling, etc, will not be perfect so dont bash me on it unless it just plain carelessness (which i dont think it is)**

**until next time, stay tuned for more LiuXKitana  
><strong>


	19. Anything You can Do: Pt 3

"Alright men, here we are - the BIG day. You guys have been training for this day for 3 days straight. You know what to do and how to do it. Any feelings you have for these women gets shut off HERE..." Johnny started, talking as their captain. "On the court, these guys are you opponents - not your lovers or friends. Go in with that mindset and you'll be okay."

While Johnny was getting his team hyped and ready on one side of the court, his wife Sonya Blade was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the court with her all female basketball team,

"You girls are ready for this. Its time to show these men what we can do, Its time to prove that Women can do ANYTHING just as good as men!"

Both teams had 3 days of learning the unfamiliar game of Basketball. With Sonya and Johnny instructing them on it, they managed to become quite sufficient given the short amount of time they had to learn just the basics. Both captains had very good feelings about their teams and their way to victory, but there can be only ONE winner…

Both teams got positioned on the court. Sonya and Johnny were upfront, ready to receive the ball for their team. It was a tense moment for both husband and wife. For both a simple fun game turned into a FULL on battle of the Sexes…and both were determined to prove their point. Now they would have the chance.

As the ball was thrown up into the air vertically, both jumped after it…and it was Johnny who was able to secure it for his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Anything You can Do... PT 3(finale)<strong>

**LiuXKitana**

* * *

><p>Liu was able to catch the ball as it went towards him. Since he had prior albeit, little experience with basketball, toppled with Johnny's training, it was no challenge at all for the shaolin monk.<p>

"Alright Liu!" Johnny cheered as his teammate was able to secure the ball. "Just like we talked about!"

Each member of Sonya's team got into their trained defensive positions;

Jade had become the shooting guard, Sareena was power forward, Ruby was small forward and Kitana was center as she was the tallest of the girls. Sonya of course had the position of point guard.

Liu found himself unable to go right in for a basket, so he waited a moment for his team to set up so he could possibly try to pass it to one of them. All the gals were well on the guys making it seemingly impossible to make a pass.

By now Liu has been face to face with his lover, Kitana. He made a cocky grin as he began trying to show off his ball handling. Dribbling between the legs, nearly faking Kitana on multiple occasions, but Kit was attentive and wasn't about to let him pass.

"Not bad, but you're goin down babe!"… Kitana smirked.

Kitana caught an opportunity to snatch the ball from Liu while he was attempting to show off in front of his lover and she took it as he made another attempt to dribble between his legs.

Now kitana had the ball in her possession and went down the court full speed, as did her team.

"Oh Cmon Liu!" Johnny snapped at him.

"Damn!" Liu mumbled.

"Kitana!" Jade shouted for an assist. Kitana quickly passed the ball to her best friend. But right on her tail was Kung Lao – guarding her to make sure she couldn't pass it, nor make a score.

"No way you're scoring Jade!" he told her.

"Oh yea, Lao? Watch this!" Jade attempted a three point shot which she was sure she could achieve based on how well she did them in practice…

But this time, it was not successful, and it bricked, possibly costing her team the ball.

"Shit!" she snapped. Lao laughed in her face before he went up for a rebound.

"Rebound!" Sonya yelled. As all were going for it. Jax was able to secure it for his team and went down the court yet again.

"Jax over here!" Johnny yelled to him. Jax passed it to Johnny and Cage went full on to the hole. None of his opponents could keep up with him and did not reach him in time to stop his impending score. Just like that, he managed to score with a nicely delivered dunk to the basket, tongue out and all.

"AIR CAGE! First point of the game Baby!" He yelled in slight arrogance.

"That's alright ladies, we'll get them." Sonya reassured her team. Now it was their ball.

Sonya now made her way down the court and was looking for an open teammate or a way to take it to the hole.

Since Kitana was near, and had a open window, Sonya quickly passed it to Kit who was inside the perimeter on the right side of the goal. Once kit gained possession, a familiar sight was right on her making sure she could score or pass.

'Now it's my turn…" She grinned to her lover who was guarding her. She too had some impressive ball handling she learned over the course of 3 days. Liu was certainly surprised as well as impressed at her skills. Kitana realized that Liu was on her hard, so she couldn't try to score it…yet. She saw a chance to pass it to Sonya who was right across the way. She quickly did an overhead pass to Sonya.

Liu mistakenly turned to Sonya who then unknown to Liu, passed it right back to Kitana. Kitana attempted to "shoot" the ball upon receiving it. Liu jumped in the air trying to block the shot, but Kitana tricked liu and only made the motion of shooting, but never actually released the ball. This pump fake gave Kitana the WIDE open chance she needed to REALLY shoot the ball, and she took the shot!

"YESS!" Kitana shouted in victory as she scored the first point of her team in the game. She then turned to her lover and gave a cocky grin and said in a seductive tone,

"Did you like that sweetheart…?"

Liu had been somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he felt for her fake shot,

"…very nice…very nice indeed" he simply nodded.

"Alright its 2 up. Cmon guys, we need to get serious now. No more playing with these gals!" Johnny said to his team, receiving the ball.

"Sub Zero, your ball." he shouted, passing it to the Ice ninja. He wanted to see just what SubZero had learned in full on action.

Sub Zero simply dribbled the ball down the court, looking for a chance to either score or make an assist.

Sareena who was a power forward, ran and asked Kitana to swap places with her during this so she could take on Sub Zero. She willingly obliged despite the other teammates not knowing what was going on.

Sub Zero noticed Sareena approaching, he grinned slightly, "You should be careful; ive learned a lot, Sareena…" he told her.

"So have I, Kuai…" she replied. It was now on those two.

Sareena made sure Kuai couldn't get past her and he was trying hard. Sareena had been pretty good with preventing SubZero from doing anything with the ball. It also didn't help that no one was seemingly open to receive an assist.

It had been a full on minute and Kuai just could not get past Sareena at all. He tried at some ball maneuvering but it went nowhere. She was on him like white on rice.

"Somebody get OPEN!" Kung lao shouted.

Johnny did a quick rush past Sonya and ran up behind Sub Zero who was stuck at low post thanks to Sareena, to get the ball from him. Subz passed it to Cage and Cage then saw Kung Lao open for a pass.

Lao had now come into possession of the ball. Before he started to dribble, he looked to see if he could make it past Jade and go in for the score. He thought he saw an opening and he took it. He quickly rushed past Jade and tried to make a jumpshot over Ruby.

The ball was traveling around the rim and Kung lao thought it would go in for sure, BUT it missed the mark and was now up for a rebound.

"Get the rebound!" Jax shouted. Jade however managed to receive it and dribble out from under the goal just enough to turn and successfully pass it to Sonya who now made her way down the court and had a clear shot.

She went and laid up the shot and it was GOOD! An Easy score for the female team. Now they were in the lead as they cheered on and congratulated Sonya. But that was short lived, Sonya wanted everyone to be back on guard now that it was once again the men's ball.

The game had been going on for about an hour and a half now and was actually nearing the end. Sonya's team was definitely giving the guys a run for their money! They had managed some affective steals, and Jade had now been bringing in the most points with her 3 pointers that had come into affect. While the guys also had their share of scores and successful steals and assists, ultimately the ladies were still in the lead and possibly on there way to victory.

* * *

><p><strong>LIUXKITANA<strong>

* * *

><p>The score was 44 to 46 and the first to 50 would win. It now nearing the afternoon, and The Sun was going down. It was blazing on all of them ALL DAY and they constantly needed brief timeout sessions to huddle for quick moments of rest, water and possible strategy.<p>

"These girls…are proving to be a lot more…challenging than we grave them credit for.." The winded Johnny panted to he equally exhausted team.

"Yea no doubt, Jade has done crossed me up I don't know how many times…she's gotten GOOD." Jax added

"Yea no kidding. So has Sareena, And Kitana." Liu added also.

"That's alright, we can take em!" Johnny assured them. "They may still be in the lead, but we can take em…"

While Johnny was trying to rally his tired team to gain enough energy for another go, Sonya and her team were also sweating bullets and physically exhausted, no one more seemingly so than Sonya who had began looking oddly pale. This caught Ruby's attention and soon everyone else.

"Hey Sonya, you okay? You don't look too good." Ruby concernedly noted, as the others also looked on to her pale and sickly features.

"…Im fine..' Sonya panted, which soon after he body slightly jerked upwards in a hiccup motion.

"Are you sure?"

"Sonya, you really don't look too well." Kitana came in equally worried.

Sonya wanted nothing more than to win this game, but she could no longer be stubborn and hide the now obvious affects her body had taken. "Alright…yea im not doing too good right now, im alittle nauseous."

"Please Sonya, you need to set this out." Ruby

"I…I can't, not when we're this close!" Sonya refused, still mildly jerking.

"Your health is more important than some game." Jade concernedly made known to her.

"Hey whats going on?: Johnny approached the gals, wanting to finish the game, but he was unaware about his wife's sickly condition.

"Sonya, she's feeling sick." Kitana quickly told him.

"What!? Sonya!" He immediately rushed to her side. "Babe are you okay? Whats going on!?"

"Ugh…The effects of pregnancy is going on." She replied, before regurgitating.

"Oh man. Look, okay, ill get you some water or something, a pillow, blanket, GET SOMETHING GUYS!" Johnny panicked. "Cmon, babe we gotta get you inside."

"No, No im not forfeiting this game Cage." Sonya replied with her usual stubborn tone.

"Fuck the game, im worried about YOU, woman!" he snapped

"Ill be fine, its just the normal shit that happens, its nothing major. Ill get over it!"

"Sonya, now cmon, don't be stubborn, im taking you in-.

"WE"RE FINISHING THIS THING NOW!" Sonya went OFF, shocking almost everyone around, their eyes wide a saucers.

"Yea that's definitely the pregnant lady talking…" Johnny half joked. "Okay fine, but I don't see how you can play"

"Im not as hopeless as you think, cage…" Sonya smirked deviously. Sonya looked onto Sareena and gave her a 'nod',

"Four players don't cut it, You need a fifth guy, or gal in your case, cuz Im not letting you play." Her husband made clear.

"I got someone…" she replied

"Okay who?" he asked.

As if on cue, a large flame appeared suddenly amongst them, All were startled at first and didn't know what was going on, but Sonya had a slight smile on her face. She apparently knew what was going on.

He flames slowly died down revealing a familiar figure claded in dark yellow ninja like attire, the aroma of it like brimstone. Attached to him were no weapons of any sort save for a spiked rope.

NO ONE was prepared for who appeared save for Sonya and Sareena.

Everyone was in shock and disbelief

Jax – "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Jade – "What the Hell!?"

Johnny – "WHAT THE F***!?"

ALL- "SCORPION!?"

"Yep, he's my replacement" Sonya smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>"No you did NOT just get Scorpion!?" The startled Superstar yelled standing on guard from the Spectre.<p>

"Yea I did, Cage!" She smirked

"Why, Sonya?" Kitana inquired of her, anxiously awaiting an GOOD answer.

"And HOW?" Liu came in, equally stunned." What in the world is going on?!"

"What is HE doing here!?" Sub Zero sternly asked of Sonya, As his eyes beamed into Scorpions.

"I had Sareena take me to Netherrealm, I asked her to do it for me, so don't get mad. Im sorry I didn't converse with you about it, but It's MY doing, MY Idea. Sareena just took me to where I could find Scorpion, She was against it, but I asked her.

"But for what!?" in came Jax.

"Incase I needed an extra man, JUST for fill in." Sonya simply said.

"So you mean out of the hundreds of people you COULD have asked, you asked Scorpion! Of all people!? Were you OUT of it!?" Jax seriously questioned.

"Just HOW did you get him?" Kung Lao asked. "And I thought getting Sub Zero was tough"

"Only guy I could think of at the time…don't know why, but…yea." Sonya admitted, surprisingly to everyone, she was very nonchalant in her tone.

"You know Scorpion has issues with Sub Zero, with ALL of us!" Johnny said heatedly.

"No, he doesn't, Not anymore. We had a long…and very interesting talk, and I was surprised that he actually listened to what I had to say. But I also listened to him…and our conversation showed me, that he's not ALL bad…and that there is 'Hanzo' somewhere in him. And that's who I want to come out and replace me for the moment in this game." Sonya genuinely explained.

"A LONG "talk'? When was this!?"

'A day ago…' she answered simply.

"Gee, when were you gonna tell me, after he murdered us?" Johnny sarcastically replied.

Sonya just rolled her eyes at him, "Look, he's standing in for me and that's it. He probably won't do anything anyway. He's here so we can have five guys in the even that this DID take a toll on me and I had to sit out"

"How can you trust him!?" Johnny responded.

"I…I just do.". And in her heart, she really did believe Scorpion was not actually a Bad guy once she heard him out during their conversation, just a damaged soul that had a chance at redemption in some way now that the TRUE cause of his suffering had been removed from his life. Quan Chi was no long among the Netherrealm and was cast away by the elder Gods after Armageddon.

"…And don't worry, if he steps out of line, We'll kick his ass on the spot. Not even HE can tangle with ALL of us." She reassured everyone, and everyone DID agree on that last part.

Johnny nor any of the others knew what to make of Sonya's VERY surprising move to have Scorpion appear and replace her for this basketball game.

"Woman, You MUST have been high on something…that or Drinking! To pull a stunt like this…" Johnny shook his head, still VERY uneasy about this whole thing.

"I just might have been…but please, just trust me, Okay?"

"Always tryna help people…even the bad ones…" Johnny deeply sighed. He turned to Scorpion with an uneasy look, and gave a simple sigh,

"…Alright then… if my wife trusts you enough to go out of her drunk ass way to get you here…then I guess, but I will be keeping my eye on you." He sternly put towards Scorpion.

"All of us will!" Jax also added, beaming Scorpion as were the rest of them.

Scorpion had just stood there the entire time not saying a word. He already knew this would have been an issue, and Sonya told him of it during their talk, but he was prepared for it. It was the first step in making a change as Sonya told him.

"Do what you must, Im only here because of Sonya, and so that I can beat Sub Zero…in one way…" He responded, earning a glare from Sub Zero.

"STILL one problem…He's a GUY! Its an ALL girl team." Johnny had brought up.

"4 points left to go, Right about now, I don't care, I just want to beat you cage!" Sonya replied with a large grin.

"You girls have done EXCELLENT but now, its just time to WIN. I believe we've already proven our point, Now Lets go!"

"Oh man, This is about to get Crazy!" Liu said to himself, still startled at what just happened.

Now that Sonya had been out of the game, Ruby stepped up as Point guard while Scorpion took Her position. Not everyone was thrilled to see scorpion, but they were willing to look past it and consider him as a team player, but were also ever watchful of him.

Jade stepped up to him, her brows furrowed,

"Alright then 'Hanzo' , I hope you know the game…"

He could sense the hostility in Jade but he couldn't blame her, nor anyone for it.

"…I was told to keep the other team from scoring." He simply replied.

"Good, that's all you need to do. When we have the ball, Stay out of our way!" she demanded. Scorpion did not enjoy being spoken to like that but he let it pass. For any step out of line and everyone would be on him.

It was The guys' ball and Johnny threw it out to Kang who proceeded to dribble down the court. Upon facing Sareena, he quickly saw an opening to Lao and passed it to him. Jax rushed pass Scorpion seeing as he wouldn't have known what to do and got a clear opening from Lao. Lao brushed pass Kitana and into the perimeter of the goal and did a low pass to Jax who was already near the goal to score.

"Layup!" Jax shouted has he executed the near goal shot earning his team 2 more points and thus making the score tied once again. Up until now, both teams had been neck and neck in scores with some occasions of each team having the upper hand.

"Alright tied, Yea" Johnny shouted in subdued joy.

Scorpion had been oblivious to what just happened. He was told to keep the other team from scoring and that's all he needed to do, but that was proving difficult along with following the rules that Sonya also told him about, Specifically the rule about fouling.

That proved hard for Scorpion for the time being as each attempt for the past ten minutes were futile in trying to keep these guys from getting past him. He only lucked up and did not receive much slack from the gals because the attempted shots from the men did not go in, but neither did any of their shots, Regardless, Scorpion began to get infuriated at the fact that the opposite team were getting past him and him not being able to stop them. He knew he did not know much about the game, but this was ridiculous.

Now Sub Zero was the one headed his way with the ball and he was determined not to let HIM pass. Scorpion's rivalry with Sub Zero in particular had been dwindling down since he found out the true murderer of his clan and family. However the rivalry of the clans was something that was still taken to heart sometimes despite his clan no longer existing. BUT something in his conversation with Sonya of recent, has allowed him to be open to becoming the man he was, and less of 'Scorpion'.

With that, his mind was on how to beat Sub Zero in this strange more 'friendly' way of competition. He thought of something he COULD do. It was risky, but I might work.

Sub Zero had now been approaching him and from the side of the goal and Hanzo began to post up like he had been told to do, but Sub Zero suddenly rushed passed him with the ball. Then Scorpion did the unexpected. HE ROSE Hell fire from where Sub Zero was going to jump to get in a layup.

The sudden Hell fire stopped Sub Zero dead in his tracks and he narrowly escaped being burned.

"HEY!" Johnny Shouted in anger. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't use fire! What if you had hurt someone!?" Johnny was furious now, that was all he needed to want to shove his fist right into Scorpion's face. Sub Zero looked to want to do the same, as did the others.

"…I didn't hurt anyone…nor was I trying to. And I heard nothing in the rules about not using fire to keep the opponent from scoring…" Scorpion remarked.

Johnny snorted at Scorpion's smartass remark, and boy did it piss him off, but he kept it subtle and decided to go along with it… "Okay, I see how you wanna play…Alright guys…Pull out the stops! Yea, you wanna use powers, WE can do that too!"

The lot of them did not know where Johnny was going with this, but they were sure enough bout to discover it.

It was back to the guy's ball, as Johnny threw it out again, this time to Sub Zero.

Scorpion had been ready for him this time. Everyone was at a distance and on their guard now, because there was no telling what was gonna happen. Sub Zero was approaching slowly as he started freezing the surrounding area ground with his open hand. He figured if anyone tried to guard him or whatnot, they'd slip up and fall. The more he thought about, the wider his grin got and since we could use powers, he did not felt wrong about it.

Sub Zero soon rushed the opposing team! They tried to stop him but the floor was just too slippery to quickly maneuver around. However Scorpion's area was unfazed. He could move about just fine, But not wanting to run into the same mistake last time of being caught off guard with fire. He attempted a fade away shot right in front of Scorpion as he tried to jump and block it. Sub Zero's fade away was flawless and looked like it was headed in the goal, but suddenly a purple pole knocked It off its course. Jade had summoned her extended pole to reject the oncoming ball. The ball landed and Kitana went after it…along with Liu. Kitana spotted Liu and suddenly whipped out her fans waving them upwards to catch liu and keep him afloat in the air.

"Uha, Kitana, not you too!" Liu cried, helplessly afloat in the air.

"Mind as well, Liu." She smirked.

"hm…Fine then…" He smirked in kind before shooting a small fire projectile from his hands at Kitana's feet to get Kitana off guard to where she'd drop him back on the ground.

By now Sareena had made a move for the ball, "This must be mine." She grinned as she got hold of the ball and proceeded down the court to score. She was unaware of Jax behind her however. Jax stopped dead in his tracks and thought to "shake things up a bit" for her.

"I don't think so!" he yelled before using his might to deliver a powerful blow to the ground, causing a small tremor in the surrounding area. This was just good enough to cause Sareena to lose footing and then soon after, control of the ball. Jax made another attempt at the ball before he came nearly in contact with a sudden spinning object that stopped him. It had been Jade's razorang, and it was not done. It came bake to stop Jax again. Giving enough time for one of her team mates to get the ball and attempt to score.

"That was too close, girl" Jax looked to her with a desperate gasp.

Ruby couldn't believe what was going on. She's was the only one with no real abilities like the others. She played it safe and remained near the edge of the court to avoid any kind of accidents. This prevented her from helping the team, but by now, she KNEW things had gotten WAAY out of hand.

"Oh my god…these people are crazy!" she said to herself thinking of everything that was going on around her. It was certainly something she'd NEVER seen before in her life.

"Score!" She heard Jade say, snapping her back to reality. Ruby looked up and apparently Kitana managed to miraculously gain 2 points for her team. Now this was IT. All they needed was another score and they would have won…and this nightmare would have been over!

But they would have to get it back from the guys, who were now more desperate than ever since all the gals needed was one more goal. They had to be ON EDGE!

This whole unexpected change of rules kept on for almost another hour. ALL of them were cleverly out maneuvering each other using their special abilities to gain the small basketball and score that LAST Point. But it was nearly impossible for both teams to accomplish.

Starting up again, Kang passed it out to Johnny, who was slowly and carefully making his way down the court. Sub Zero was close by, and by now, now one could really guard against anyone anymore in fear of what surprises might happen since they were using their powers, but on the slightly bright side, Johnny had no issues with anyone being open to receive the ball. He just had to make sure the opposite team couldn't steal it.

Trying to anticipate who Johnny would pass it to, Scorpion had his eyes set on Sub Zero who was the most likely candidate to receive the assist considering not many had not tried to steal it from him since his vast abilities with ice throw them off whenever any of the girls would pursue him.

As if on cue, Scorpion anticipated Johnny as Cage threw the ball to Sub Zero and at the same time, Scorpion threw something to Sub Zero as well…

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion's voice shouted!

Sub zero felt a rope of sorts wrap around his waist and pull him back from receiving the ball, leaving anyone to get it now.

Seeing that as the chance to gain the ball and score, Jade attempted to get the ball only to be stopped by a suddenly appearing Kung Lao who teleported right before her, keeping her from the ball that had been right behind him slightly bouncing. He was near it enough to also attempt at getting the ball, but then he too felt a rope wrap around his waist in company with a familiar menacing command.

"COME HERE!"

Lao flew back and further from the ball, leaving it yet again up for grabs.

Luckily Sub Zero made a quick Ice slide recovery to get the ball while Scorpion was distracted from Lao.

Sub Zero gained control of the ball and was dribbling it back to the goal for a score. Sareena appeared before him now. But he was ready for her.

He started towards her and she attempted to halt him only to be caught in a sudden ice clone as Sub Zero slightly jumped back upon her advance. Sareena was left temporarily incapacitated in ice.

"NICE CLONE FAKE, SUBZ!" Johnny nodded.

Sub Zero than froze the surrounding area as the rest of the gals tried to stop him. They ended up slipping on the ice and falling to the ground as Sub Zero went for a slam dunk.

"That's It BABY!" Cage cheered!

Now once again and for the final time, it was tied. Both were at 48 points and only needed one more 2 point shot.

Ruby was taking it out and trying to see who she could pass it to.

"Give me the ball!" Scorpion commanded.

Ruby looked at him awkwardly at first not knowing whether or not she should, but He again told her to give him the ball, this time engulfing himself in flames.

After that, she did not have to think twice. She immediately passed the ball to the inferno spectre.

Knowing no one would be foolish enough to come near him in this state, he figured this was a sure victory.

"You're not getting past me!" Sub Zero stepped up, determined not to let Scorpion pass.

This was now a face off. No one was in the way of these two. It was either Scorpion was gonna get a score or he would be stopped by Sub Zero, yet again.

Scorpion dribbled the ball now, slowly making his way towards the goal which is where Sub Zero had been positioned; Right at the center. Right in Front!

Scorpion's speed was increasing by the second as his thoughts had been to Score a basket on Sub Zero.

Sub Zero stood firmly, feet planted on the ground. He even started to let the cold aura from his body freeze the surrounding area, including the floor in the event that Scorpion might slip up. Scorpion however was not fazed by his tricks in the least. He ran right up to Sub Zero full on in a Blaze of Glory!

He jumped up Right as he reached Sub Zero and SubZero followed up right behind him hoping to deny him his goal. They both collided hard and Sub Zero was ready for the Heat Scorpion brought. Scorpion tried hard to reach the goal with his extended holding the ball attempting a dunk, but It looked as if Sub Zero was strong enough to have stopped him once their bodies collided in mid air and paused Scorpions path to the goal. But Scorpion was not about to let Sub Zero win this time. With a slight extra boost of will power, he managed to overwhelm Sub Zero in their mid air clash JUST enough. This act made Scorpion come just close enough to the rim to allow his fingers to push the ball from their grip just mere millimeters away to make it to the rim of the hoop. The ball was right on the rim and it had just stayed there for what seemed like Hours! By now both Scorpion and Sub Zero were descending. Sub Zero fell on the ground ass first and Scorpion fell forward but caught himself with his hands once he hit the ground. EVERYONE was now looking up at the goal watching the ball with desperation as if it was a countdown clock to Armageddon. And with all of them on edge, slighty beaten and sweating bullets, beaming their eyes on the ball, it sure seemed like that.

The pressure was on!

The ball was very, very, slightly moving, looking like it just might go in the hoop…

…and it did.

Now the game was over.

* * *

><p><strong>LiuXKitana<strong>

* * *

><p>"WE WIN!" Sonya screamed with joy! All the girls were in high spirits with wide smiles on their faces as they jumped for joy at their victory over the guys…ironically with the help of a guy. Scorpion no less.<p>

"…Well done…Hanzo" Sub Zero recovered himself, nodded to Scorpion, who only after a moment of looking at the Ice ninja, nodded back.

"You actually scored the win for us, wow…I can't believe it" Jade acknowledged.

"Not bad hothead…" Sonya quipped, slowly making her way towards her girls.

"No…it wasn't bad…, Scorpion paused, and unknown to those around him, a slight smile formed on his newly revived face covered by his mask and cowl.

"Now I must return to the depths. We both have gained our victory." Scorpion said, and with that, he was engulfed in flames that took his body back to the Netherealm.

"Hanzo- Sonya started, but he had already vanished before she could thank him. "…thanks." Sonya quietly said to herself. She then turned her attention back to her team, her smile wide!

"You girls did AMAZING! Im SOO Proud of you all! Even though that was the craziest basketball game in my Life!"

"I don't know, I kinda liked it." Sareena half Joked.

"Hm, You would" Sub Zero snorted, much to the surprise of everyone around. Sub Zero had definitely come out of his shell now and he felt more comfortable and actually enjoyed it for the most part. It was not something he wanted to make a regular event, but something he thought could need every so often.

"Well boys…we played a hell of a game. Subz, Liu, ALL of you did Great! Even though we lost, we still played a good game and im proud of you, men" Johnny sincerely congratulated. They were proud of themselves as well.

"Well Johnny…" Sonya came in.

Johnny nodded to all the girls and had to give them their props, "You got it Girls. I was wrong about what I said and…Im..im…Sorry."

"Respect Cage…its all about Respect." Jade smiled.

"You all have gained my respect on the B-Ball court today. Even with all the crazy shit we just went through!"

"Yea, Lets not do that again…" Liu added. "I want to stick to NORMAL basketball, no powers."

"Yes, please…Ruby agreed, I could not even keep up with you guys."

"Yea, poor Ruby was out classed in this." Sonya teased. Ruby plafully rolled her eyes at Sonya.

"Don't worry Mama, ill teach you alittle somthin' somthin'." Jax slyly said cuddling up to his woman.

"Thanks Big daddy, but I think Ill be taking a break from you guys. No offense. Im not use to all this fire, ice, and color coated projectiles being thrown at me and I don't think I wanna get use to it." She replied, as all around chuckled.

"You played really good Liu." Kitana smiled towards her lover

"So did you…we both worked up quite a sweat…" he knowingly implied to her, raising his brows up and down.

"….yea we have, and you know what that means…" The lust ridden Princess caught on.

"Say no more…" Liu replied as they both got closer and shared a brief but passionate kiss, both of their lusting minds knowing what was gonna happen when they got back to their room.

"So how are we to celebrate ladies?" The proud and cheerful Jade asked of her victorious teammates.

"Tomorrow, You guys have a day all to ourselves. Get pampered, hair done, nails, spa, whatever, its ALL on me!" Johnny suggested.

"Great, ill be sure to get those shirts made also…" Sonya hinted.

"Yea…yea" Johnny shoed her. (Damn. I was hoping that day of pampering suggestion would through that off…) Cage thought to himself. He should have known Sonya wouldn't let him slide that easily. She was still going to make him and everyone of the guys wear a pink shirt that said 'I got beat by a chick'.

"Lets go get ourselves cleaned up, I don't know about you but Ive worked up quite an appetite." Jaxed suggested which sounded good to all of them as they made there way back to the Cage house

"Ill have the maids do room service tonight. You guys can chill in your own rooms and recover, Tomorrow night we'll eat out together. Sound alright?" Johnny suggested.

"Yea that's cool, Cage" Jax nodded.

"Sonya, you okay there girl?" Jax asked tending to his pregnant Special forces partner.

"Yea, im getting there…"

"Well c'mon little mama, lets get you into a nice air conditioned room , a good shower and a nice warm bed for you and 'Cassandra' "

"Who's Cassandra?" Kung Lao pondered of the two, as did the rest of the gang.

"Heh, Your guess is as good as mine, Kung Lao." Sonya replied also wondering who this 'Cassandra' was.

"Our soon to be daughter, of course" Johnny revealed.

Sonya chuckled alittle, "I do like that name, but its too early to tell if its gonna be a girl or boy."

"It's gonna be a girl." Cage said with confidence.

"How do you know?" she replied with a doubtful mug.

Johnny gave her a nice passionate kiss on the lips which caught her off guard, yet, she didn't complain about it.

"…I just do." The sly Johnny winked.

"Well, I hope you also know that ive been puking for the last hour…" Sonya semi joked.

"Oh GOD!" Johnny yelled in disgust holding his hand over his mouth, as he rushed towards the water cooler. Everyone else laughing!

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY...<strong>

Everyone sat in the Limo laughing their asses off at that whole incident. It was a nice sight to see them all in, One of many that was to come.

"Yea that was crazy." Liu shook his head. "Crazy, but fun." He then nodded, as did they all.

"Speaking of Cool…I wonder what Subz has been up to since then. Hope he took my advice." Johnny pondered in the back of his mind…

* * *

><p><strong>THE LIN KUEI PALACE…2 WEEKS AFTER THE GAME…<strong>

"Lin Kuei! FORM!" yelled the firm voice of the Grandmaster; Sub Zero.

All its warriors gathered in the large courtyard of the Snowy Temple in single file lines in front of Sub Zero and his top commanders; Sareena and the cyborg, Smoke. Beside Sub Zero was a medium sized blue travel like bag.

"We are going to learn something new. It has NEVER been done in the history of this Clan."

"THIS-" Sub Zero paused, as he summoned his ice powers and shot them at one end of the large courtyard. The Ice began to form a Tall large slim column like structure. Protruding from the top of it was a large Square Ice board and from that, was a hoop like ring, just large enough to fit perhaps a small ball through. Sub Zero did the exact same thing on the other end of the courtyard.

All the warriors were in awe at what they had seen, and wondered what new and strange sort of obstacle the grandmaster had thought of this time.

"—This, Is what is known in the outside world as a 'BASKETBALL Court" he finished.

"And this…" he paused again as he reached into the blue bag beside him down near his feet. He pulled out a blue and black rubber ball. Johnny had given it to him as a gift prior to his departure and had hoped he'd spread the word around his temple.

"-Is the Basketball!" he revealed. The ways of this 'game', is very simple, except WE are going to put our own 'Icy' twist on it! He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIUXKITANA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT People! Yea I know Ive been away for about a YEAR now, but ive been doing other things. I came back to this and wanted to finish this 3 parter up.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this whole humorous Basketball story I attempted to write using the MK gang. My special guest star was Scorpion and I had to get him in some kind of way. He is my favorite char in MK after all.  
><strong>

**Just so you know IM NOT GONE FOREVER! I WILL be back occasionally to write more Stories for LiuXKitana(WHICH NEVER ENDS!) and finish up MK Parallel!**

**Im not a perfect writer(no one is), so grammer flaws will be in this fic. If u dont mind, then enjoy!**

**Please leave any reviews if you'd like. If you are not a FFuser, You can still leave comments as a 'guest' and if u guest readers have questions I will leave my answers in the reviews section.**

**Please enjoy and look for MORE LiuXKitana!  
><strong>


End file.
